High School DxD Bab 10
by zakyantick17
Summary: Lanjutan dari High School DxD bab 9


**High School D****X****D Jilid 10 Lion Heart di Festival Sekolah**

* * *

**Life**_** 0**_

"Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!"

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaan!]

Anak anak bereaksi dengan menunjukkan wajah sangat senang oleh panggilanku. Dengan Festival Sekolah yang sudah dekat, aku tengah berada di aula konser raksasa yang berlokasi di Ibukota lama Dunia Bawah, Lucifaad, melakukan show di tengah tengah panggung. Tentu saja ini adalah Show pahlawan "Chichiryutei Oppai Dragon". Biasanya, aktor mengenakan kostum dan melakukan show. Namun karena tawaran Sirzechs-sama, hari ini aku yang 'sungguhan' diminta tampil dalam show. Aku tentu tak bisa menolak tawaran Sirzechs-sama. Dia juga bilang "Silahkan menolak kalau kamu merasa tak berkenan"...

"Rasakan ini! Dragon-Kick!"

[Kickkkkkkk!]

Aku berakting seolah aku menendang dan tengah bertarung dengan Kaijin[1] musuh dan anak anak mulai bereaksi.

...Aduh, tadi itu...terasa memalukan! Tapi saat aku melihat bagaimana anak anak bereaksi, perasaan suka ria mengalir sepanjang tubuhku. Aula ini sangat penuh. Terisi oleh anak anak dan para Ibu mereka. Ternyata mereka semua datang dari segala penjuru Dunia Bawah. Panggung ini memiliki perangkat yang lengkap dan canggih, dan kapanpun aku "bertarung", ledakan akan muncul.

...Bangsa Iblis benar benar serius meneliti tentang Show Tokusatsu[2] manusia! Disampingku, Buchou, sang Switch Princess, dan Kiba, yang berakting sebagai Orang jahat, Darkness-Knight Fang, berada di atas panggung. Ketika Buchou, yang mengenakan kostum Switch Princess melambaikan tangannya, sekelompok laki laki yang merupakan penggemarnya mulai bersorak sorai dengan anak anak.

[Uooooooooo!]

Di sisi lain, Kiba punya banyak fans wanita yang juga termasuk para Ibu Ibu.

...Sial! aku benar benar iri pada si brengsek Kiba itu! Namun...

[Oppai-Dragon!]

Ada sesuatu di tengah sorak sorai anak anak yang mencariku namun tak bisa kujelaskan.

Catatan Penerjemah dan Referensi

↑ Tokoh antagonis yang muncul dalam acara show pahlawan super di Jepang

↑ Program Super Hero di Jepang, misalnya Kamen Rider

* * *

**Life 1 Persiapan Untuk Festival Sekolah**

* * *

**Part 1**

"Fuuu..."

Aku menyelesaikan sebagian besar peranku untuk show, dan saat ini sedang beristirahat di belakang panggung.

Hmm, setelah ini selesai, aku harus melanjutkan persiapan untuk festival sekolah di dunia manusia. Kami akan mempersiapkan cukup banyak hal jadi kami kekurangan tenaga, jadi baik Kiba dan aku akan melakukan persiapan terbaik kami hari ini.

[...Sekarang waktunya untuk acara Pertanyaan Oppai Dragon!]

" " " " Uooooooooooo! Kucing Neraka-chaaaaaaaaan! " " " "

Sepertinya "teman teman besar" Koneko-chan tengah menyorakinya yang menjadi presenter di acara Pertanyaan. Koneko-chan ternyata sangat populer di kalangan pria pecinta loli. Kudengar ada banyak pemirsa yang datang sekedar agar bisa melihatnya...

Entah kenapa kami menjadi terkenal dengan cara berbeda. Itu sesuatu yang harus membuatku gembira, tapi aku tak pernah menduga "Chichiryuutei Oppai Dragon" bisa sepopuler ini...Seperti itulah dunia entertainment di Dunia Bawah dan hal hal seperti ini pasti sangat baru bagi mereka.

Persiapan yang Sirzechs-sama lakukan untuk mendongkrak masa depan Dunia Bawah untuk para Iblis bisa dikatakan menjadi kesuksesan besar.

Di media Dunia Bawah, mereka telah menyiarkan tentang serangan Loki dan insiden di Kyoto di berita, dan mereka telah membuat pengumuman besar bahwa kelompok Gremory terlibat dalam insiden tersebut.

Mungkin karena hal itu, saat kami datang ke Dunia bawah untuk event kami langsung dikerumuni oleh orang orang dari media yang mulai mengambil foto kami.

Bagi Dunia Iblis, yang tak mengalami pertempuran yang mencolok, sepertinya insiden yang melibatkan kami sangat baru bagi mereka, dan ternyata itu adalah berita bagus bagi mereka karena banyak hal seperti eksistensi para teroris dan aliansi diantara golongan golongan lain membuat mereka bingung.

[Oppai Dragon! Pencapaian yang lain!]

Seperti itulah mereka menyiarkannya pada anak anak di Dunia Bawah, [Oppai Dragon] di dalam televisi dan aku yang asli dicampur aduk dengan tak karuan. Dengan kata lain, di dalam pikiran anak anak pahlawan mereka dari televisi adalah seorang yang aktif dalam bertarung melawan Loki dan orang orang dari Khaos Brigade.

Aku mendesah, dan menjatuhkan kepalaku.

...Aku senang, tapi perasaanku jadi tak enak! Tentu saja! Di Dunia Iblis dimana pertarungan seharusnya langka, kenapa hanya kami yang terus terlibat dalam pertarungan menegangkan!? Lawan lawan kami adalah orang orang seperti makhluk legendaris, Maou-lama, dan Dewa, tahu!? Akhirnya, kami bahkan harus menghadapi para keturunan Pahlawan! Berapa banyak pertarungan berlevel gila yang kami alami, saat kesempatan untuk mengalami hal seperti itu sangat rendah!?

Kedamaian! Kedamaian yang terbaik! Tahu tidak, aku hanya ingin hidup dengan damai bersama Buchou, Asia, dan Akeno-san! Hal ha ecchi memang sesekali terjadi, tapi aku menghargai gaya hidup yang ecchi dan mesum! Komedi-Cinta! Aku memiliki impian normal untuk mengalami Komedi-Cinta dalam hidupku!

Tapi kenapa aku mendapati diriku dalam spiral penuh kekerasan iniiiiiiiiiiiii!?

...Y-Yah, sorak sorai dari anak anak membuatku senang, dan event hari ini juga super menyenangkan.

Namun aku muak dengan semua pertarungan sengit itu. Aku sendiri tak mau mati, dan aku tak mau rekan rekanku terseret ke dalamnya juga. kalau seseorang di kelompok kami sampai mati, Aku pasti akan menjadi sangat depresi...

Tapi karena kami terus terseret dalam pertarungan seperti itu, memang benar kalau kelompok kami menjadi lebih kuat. Itu terasa sangat rumit. Kami menjadi terbuka satu sama lain juga berkat hal itu. Mungkin demi menciptakan tim terbaik, kami harus melewati semua situasi terburuk bersama...

Seperti dugaanku ini semua adalah ciri Naga...bukan, ciri Naga Langit yang bisa menarik orang orang kuat. Itu memang membuatku sangat cemas...Mungkin semua insiden ini terjadi karena aku? Perasaanku tentang hal itu meningkat hari demi hari.

Azazel-sensei juga berkata kalau terlalu banyak hal hal abnormal terjadi.

...

Aku harus berhenti memikirkan hal itu. semakin aku mencemaskan ini, semakin runyam aku jadinya. Aku harus menerima hal hal yang sudah terjadi, dan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik. Hanya itulah pilihanku.

...Fiuh..."

Aku harus pergi dan mencuci wajahku ke wastafel. Aku harus menyegarkan diriku.

Saat aku pergi ke koridor dan berjalan selama beberapa menit...aku mulai mendengar suara berisik.

"Tidaaaaaaak!"

Sepertinya ada seorang anak menangis dengan keras. Saat aku melihat dari balik dinding, aku melihat seorang Ibu dengan anaknya tengah berbicara pada salah satu staff.

"Aku ingin menemui Oppai Dragon!"

Anak itu menginjak injak lantai, dan Ibunya nampaknya kebingungan harus berbuat apa.

"Maaf. Acara jabat tangan dan tanda tangannya sudah selesai..."

Si staff mengatakan itu sambil meminta maaf. Ah, jadi mereka tak punya tiket untuk dibagikan untuk sesi jabat tangan dan tanda tangan. Sepertinya mereka menyebarkan itu sebelum acara dimulai. Dunia Bawah mengadaptasi ini dengan meniru event bergaya dunia manusia, namun bagi para Iblis yang memiliki gaya hidup dan budaya berbeda dari manusia pasti merasa kalau pembagian tiket untuk jabat tangan dan tanda tangan itu hal baru.

"Jadi begitu...dia bilang sudah selesai."

Saat si Ibu mengatakan itu pada anaknya, si anak menangis semakin keras dan kemudian berteriak. Di tangannya, dia memegang mainan berbentuk aku dalam wujud armorku. Dia memegangnya dengan penting. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku setelah melihat itu.

"Tidaaaaaak!"

...

Aku memulai penghitunganku, biarpun aku baru saja melepas armorku.

-Apa boleh buat. Setelah melihat anak memasang wajah seperti itu, mana bisa aku menahannya.

Dengan melepaskan cahaya merah, aku memasuki Balance Breaker sekali lagi. Dan kemudian, aku keluar melalui pintu keluar belakang. Aku hanya membuka bagian topeng helmku.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Si Ibu, si anak, dan si staff menoleh setelah mendengar suaraku.

"Itu Oppai Dragon!"

Anak itu segera menunjukkan wajah senang. Staff kemudian menjelaskan padaku.

"Ah Hyodou-san. Anu, Ibu dan anak ini tak mendapatkan tiket untuk acara jabat tangan dan tanda tangan..."

Setelah memahami situasi yang terjadi, aku menanyai si anak sambil berlutut.

"Siapa namamu?"

"...Lirenkus."

"Lirenkus, terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku. Uhm, apa anda punya sesuatu untuk menulis?"

Saat aku menanyai staff...

"Y-Ya, aku punya..."

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pena.

"Topi ini. Bolehkah aku menandatangani di topi ini yang memiliki desain diriku?"

Aku menunjuk pada topi anak itu, Lirenkus, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya tiga kali.

Tulisan Iblisku jelek sekali. Semakin banyak aku menandatangani, semakin aku berpikir "Aku harus berlatih menulis lagi". Itu karena ada begitu banyak anak seperti dia yang memandangku dengan mata cerah.

Aku mulai merasa kalau aku harus hebat dalam bertarung dan juga menulis.

Aku menandatangani topinya, dan menaruhnya di kepala Lirenkus. Sembari memasang wajah cerah, Lirenkus melepas topinya, dan mengenakannya kembali berkali kali.

"Terima kasih banyak!"

Ibunya mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepala Lirenkus, dan memberitahunya.

"Lirenkus, laki laki tak boleh menangis. Kamu harus menjadi kuat sehingga kamu bisa melindungi seorang gadis tak peduli berapa kalipun kamu jatuh, dan teruslah berdiri."

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku berdiri, dan meninggalkan adegan bersama staff.

Staff mengatakannya padaku sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Hyodou-san. Mohon tahan dirimu dari melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Menangani semua orang itu mustahil...jadi kalau kamu membuat perkecualian itu terasa sedikit..."

...Dia benar. Aku juga berpikir kalau aku baru melakukan hal seenaknya. Para staff juga sudah berusaha sebaik mereka, dan mereka mencoba memenuhi impian semua orang namun mereka harus membagikan tiket dengan memahami kalau situasi takkan jadi seperti itu.

Kalau aku membuat perkecualian, maka aku sama saja mengkhianati kepercayaan para staff.

Itu...sesuatu yang aku pahami sejak awal. Meskipun begitu, aku tak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan seorang anak menangis di depanku.

Tidak, ini salahku.

"Maaf. Aku akan lebih hati hati mulai dari sekarang."

Aku meminta maaf pada staff dan aku merasa sangat tak enak dengan sikapku tadi. Staff memahami, dan meninggalkan tempatnya tanpa berkata apa apa.

Maafkan aku. Tapi, aku—

"Kamu terlihat hebat, benar benar Ise ku."

Suara Buchou. Saat aku melihat, Buchou tengah berdiri disana.

Dia berjalan ke arahku, dan kemudian mulai menepuk nepuk pipiku.

"Kamu sedikit sembrono, namun kamu masih bisa melindungi impian anak itu."

"Buchou..."

Buchou! Buchou memahamiku lebih dari siapapun! Itu sendiri sudah cukup membuatku bahagia! Ya, wanita ini adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah ada!

Aku tengah emosional terhadap Buchou yang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan hangat, dan kemudian seorang wanita yang aku kenal muncul dari sudut terjauh koridor.

"Ara? Bagaimana kabarmu Rias, dan Issei-san? Sedang apa kalian disini?"

Wanita dengan rambut berwarna kastanye yang terlihat mirip dengan Buchou.

"O, Okaa-sama! dan Milicas! Kalian berdua datang!"

Mungkin Buchou tak menyangka orang ini akan datang, jadi dia membuat suara parau dan terkejut.

Ya, orang ini yang sangat serupa dengan Buchou, tiada lain adalah Ibu Buchou!

"Rias-neesama, Ise-niisama, aku sangat menyukai acaranya!"

Di sampingnya adalah anak laki laki dengan rambut crimson, Milicas-sama. Dia terlihat enerjik dan cerdas seperti biasanya. Dan dia memanggilku nii-sama...aku sangat terhormat!

Ibu Buchou mengatakannya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku ingin melihat lihat event yang diadakan oleh kelompok Gremory kita dari dekat. Milicas bilang dia juga mau melihat lihat. Ise-san, kamu sudah berusaha dengan keras! Kupikir itu acara yang bagus."

Oh, jadi mereka menyaksikan show itu ya! Biarpun aku malu, aku juga merasa senang. Keluarga Gremory adalah keluarga yang mengendalikan franchise Oppai Dragon.

"Te-terima kasih banyak!"

Aku mengucapkan terima kasihku. Aku berusaha sopan pada Ibu Buchou, tapi lebih dari itu aku merasa tak bisa menentangnya. Meski dia terlihat seperti bishojo (wanita cantik) dari luar.

Ibu Buchou berjalan ke arah kami sembari membuat suara dengan hak sepatunya.

"Show tokusatsu yang dibintangi Ise-san akan menjadi bisnis penting yang akan mendukung keuangan Gremory. Dan itu juga menjadi sesuatu yang penting bagi anak anak di Dunia Bawah. Bahkan mulai dari sekarang sebagai anggota Gremory, akan sangat membantu kalau kamu berusaha keras demi seluruh Dunia Bawah, keluarga kami, dan putriku."

"Tentu saja! Okaa-sama Buchou! Aku akan berusaha keras dengan semangat "Funkotsusaishin' (Berusaha sekeras mungkin)!"

"[Funkotsusaishin], itu frase Jepang kalau kuingat ingat. Jawaban yang bagus. Seperti yang kuduga dari lelaki dari keluarga Gremory kami. Tapi—"

Ibu Buchou membelai daguku dengan jarinya sembari memasang tatapan lembut. Itu sendiri sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang karena itu membuatku merasakan aura menggoda dari wanita dewasa!

"Memanggilku "Okaa-sama Buchou" itu tidak pantas. Jangan panggil aku "Okaa-sama Buchou", kamu harus memanggilku "Okaa-sama" atau "Haha-ue"."

Itu lagi ya. Apa yang keluarga Buchou minta dariku?

"Ta...Tapi rasanya itu kurang sopan..."

"Kamu paham kalau itu bukan tak sopan kan? justru, akan mempermalukan seluruh keluarga Gremory kalau kamu masih memanggilku seperti itu setelah kalian berdua memasuki pesta pesta kelas atas."

Ekspresi Ibu Buchou mengalami perubahan drastis, dan sekarang dia memasang wajah tegas.

"Rias, bukankah kamu masih kurang mengajarinya?"

Ibu Buchou memelototinya, dan Buchou kemudian mengatakannya.

"Maaf Okaa-sama. Tapi—"

"Kenapa kamu mengucapkan "Tapi"...? Kamu akan membawa laki laki yang akan menyertaimu ke keluarga kita, jadi kenapa kamu tak segera melakukannya? Juga, sudahkah kamu membuat 'Urutan giliran'? Setidaknya Asia-san dan Akeno-san ada di dalamnya, benar?"

Asia? Akeno-san? Apa yang terjadi?

"Kalau pihak lelaki mengharapkan hal itu, maka tugasmulah sebagai pewaris untuk menanganinya. Kalau jumlahnya terus meningkat, kamu harus mulai bergerak mulai dari sekarang. Akulah yang mengambil kendali Ayahmu. Sudah hal biasa di dunia ini kalau wanita tertarik pada laki laki yang kuat dan mempesona. Sirzechs hanya memiliki Grayfia karena dia seorang Maou, tapi "dia" tak berniat menjadi Maou kan? maka takkan ada masalah...Atau kamu masih belum mengambil keputusan? Aduh aduh. Kukira kamu mewarisi sikap tegas dariku, tapi kamu justru menjadi lemah di saat akhir dan krusial...sekali kamu menjalin hubungan, kamu juga bisa mengambil alih kekuasaan dari wanita lain disekitar dia. Rias, tak bisakah kamu membuat kemajuan dalam hubunganmu dengan dia bahkan tanpa melibatkan aku dan Grayfia?"

Sepertinya Buchou malu pada ucapan Ibunya. Aaah, seperti Grayfia-san, Ibu Buchou juga mulai berbicara seperti senapan mesin karena dia merasa tak puas. Sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki semacam ketidakpuasan pada Buchou.

Nampaknya mereka tengah membahas seluruh keluarga mereka...aku...aku juga dimasukkan dalam topik mereka...kan?

H-Hmm...aku tak paham.

"Ise-san. Kamu juga bersalah. Pertama tama kamu harus tahu cara memanggil orang orang dari keluarga Gremory. Lupakan tentang aku sekarang, namun yang penting adalah tentang Rias. Kamu masih terus memanggil dia "Buchou"...itulah bagian paling penting dan krusial disini."

Ibu Buchou mengatakan itu sambil mengacungkan jarinya di depan hidungku.

"Apa kamu menyukai Rias?"

"Y...Ya! Tentu saja! Aku mengaguminya dan dia adalah orang yang penting bagiku! Bahkan dengan harga nyawaku, aku akan melindunginya seumur hidupku!"

Aku mengujarkan isi perasaanku dengan jujur. Itu hal yang sudah pasti untuk kulakukan!

Di sampingku, wajah Buchou menjadi merah. Eeeh, aku mengatakan hal yang jelas dan dia jadi seperti itu?

Ibu Buchou menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian melanjutkan.

"Baiklah. Aku memang sudah menyaksikan hubungan majikan-budak kalian yang indah. Maka kalian harus mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Sepanjang saat saat pribadi, apa itu Rias, mohon pikirkanlah lagi masak masak."

-Bagiku, apa itu Buchou, huh.

Yah, itu sudah jelas. Wanita yang kucintai, seorang yang sangat kusayangi.

Karena itu, aku – ingin melindunginya. Tidak, lebih dari itu...

Aku ingin lebih dekat dengannya, lebih dekat lagi...

-Namun, untuk aku yang sekarang ini, itu hal yang sangat menakutkan untuk dilakukan...

**- Maukah kamu mati untukku?**

Wanita itu yang muncul di dalam kepalaku. Aku menggeleng kepalaku untuk mengusir pikiran itu.

Ibu Buchou pergi dari sini. Milicas-sama melambaikan tangannya padaku, dan aku melambaikan tanganku padanya.

Buchou yang berada di sampingku yang wajahnya memerah membuat batuk batuk.

"...Ja-Jadi, kalau sudah kembali kita harus melanjutkan persiapan untuk festival sekolah, oke?"

"Ya!"

Yang pasti, aku harus menyelesaikan hal hal yang ada di depan mataku. Festival sekolah akan tiba tak lama lagi!

-Oh, masih ada hal penting lainnya yang harus kuselesaikan.

* * *

**Part 2**

Esok hari, aku tengah berdiri di depan ruang kelas satu. Ini ruang kelas Koneko-chan dan Gasper.

Hari ini, Ojou-sama dari keluarga Phenex – Ravel, pindah kemari. Ravel itu lebih Ojou-sama daripada Buchou. Ini akan jadi waktu pertamanya mengikuti sekolah untuk siswa siswa biasa.

Akankah dia bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup dalam sekolah ini? Aku cemas dengan hal itu. Aku datang kemari sepanjang istirahat karena aku mencemaskan dia, namun...

"...Bukankah itu, binatang-senpai dari kelas dua...?"

"...Oh tidak, aku dengar rumor kalau kalian akan terhipnotis hanya dengan ditatap olehnya, dan dia akan melakukan apapun yang dia mau dengan kalian..."

"Dan dia memakai itu pada semua idola sekolah di sekolah kita untuk menjadikan mereka mainannya...aku takut..."

...tatapan para siswa kelas satu terasa sangat menyakitkan...tidak, ini bukan hal baru! Aku tak perlu mencemaskan itu! benda yang menetes dari mataku ini bukan air mata! Ini hanya keringat dari hatiku!

"Ara, Ise juga datang untuk melihat kondisinya?"

Suara Buchou. Saat aku menoleh, Buchou juga berada disana.

"Bu-Buchou juga?"

"Ya, aku sedikit cemas."

Saat aku mengecek ke dalam ruang kelas bersama Buchou, Koneko-chan dan Gasper (yang tengah berdiri di tempat dimana dia tak terlihat mencolok) tengah mengobrol di sudut ruangan, dan Ravel sedang...Oh, aku menemukan tipe rambut gulung bornya! Dia ada disana. Heh, seragam sekolah itu nampak cocok untuknya.

"Phenex-san, apa kamu punya buku teks?"

"Phenex sepertinya nama yang langka. Terdengar keren."

"Aku senang kelas ini menjadi salah satu yang mendapat siswa pindahan luar negeri setelah Gya-kun!"

Seperti itu saja, dia tengah dikelilingi para gadis! Begitu, karena dia baru pindah, apa boleh buat kalau dia akan didekati oleh siswa siswa kelasnya. Kalau Bishojo dari luar negeri datang, maka hari ini dia akan diperlakukan sebagai idola.

[Oh-ho-ho-ho! Tanyakanlah apa saja yang kalian mau! Aku akan menjawabnya untuk kalian!]

Karena itu Ravel yang memiliki sikap kelas tinggi, kupikir dia akan berbicara dengan cara arogan, namun—

Dia sepertinya bingung bagaimana harus merespon mereka dan tengah gelisah.

Dia nampak begitu gelisah sampai dia hanya bisa berkata "U-Umm..." dan "Aaah...", sebagai balasannya! Tatapannya berpindah kemana mana karena dia sepertinya tak tahu kemana harus melihat.

Kemudian tatapannya tertuju pada aku dan Buchou. Karena Buchou telah datang, para siswi kelas satu yang merupakan fans Buchou mulai membuat keributan, reaksi yang sangat wajar.

Dia kemudian segera bangun dari kursinya dengan berkata "Permisi", dan mendekati kami.

Ravel mengambil tanganku dan tangan Buchou, dan mencoba membawa kami pergi entah kemana. Dia melepaskan tangan kami setelah kami sampai di belokan koridor...

"A-Ada apa, Ravel?"

Saat aku menanyainya dengan penasaran, wajahnya menjadi merah seolah dia malu.

"...I-Ini kali pertama aku pindah sekolah, jadi...a-aku tak tahu bagaimana harus berinteraksi dengan semuanya...a-aku Iblis, jadi aku tak bisa menemukan topik untuk diobrolkan dengan semuanya yang merupakan manusia..."

Begitu. Dia adalah Iblis. Selain itu dia adalah Ojou-sama Iblis Kelas Tinggi, dan karena dia pindah ke sekolah di dunia manusia, yang diikuti oleh orang orang biasa, maka pasti akan sulit baginya untuk mencari topik untuk diobrolkan. Kalau kupikir pikir lagi, itu hal yang wajar.

Namun, tak seperti sikapnya yang biasanya arogan, kali ini dia sangat manis.

"Tapi kamu tetap ingin berbicara dengan mereka kan?"

Buchou menanyainya.

"...Te-Tentu saja. Ba-bahkan aku sudah dewasa! Aku merasa kalau mengenal orang orang yang bukan bangsawan dan mempelajari gaya hidup rakyat jelata itu sangat penting!"

Oh, dia hebat juga. Dia berbeda dari kakaknya Raiser.

Raiser itu menjadi depresi setelah kalah melawanku, tapi setelah itu, kami entah bagaimana membuat dia berdiri lagi setelah Ravel datang berkonsultasi pada kami. Berkat itulah, fobia Naganya sembuh dan dia bisa kembali ke gaya hidupnya semula. Aku juga mendengar kalau dia akan segera kembali ke Rating Game.

Orang itu bukan laki laki biasa. Seperti aku, dia juga orang sukebe.

Oh, aku harus kembali soal Ravel. Hmm, jadi masalahnya adalah dia tak tahu topik apa untuk mengobrol dengan mereka, namun kupikir setelah dia sedikit berbicara dengan mereka mungkin dia akan bisa memahaminya sendiri...

Aku merenung untuk sejenak, dan kemudian memukulkan tanganku ke telapak tanganku satunya. Ya, hanya ada satu cara.

"Tunggu sebentar, Koneko-chan bisa—"

Hal itu terjadi tepat saat aku hendak menuju ke ruang kelas Koneko-chan dan Ravel.

"...Apa kamu memanggilku?"

Koneko-chan tengah berdiri di dekatku! Oh, dan Gasper juga. jadi mereka mengikuti kami.

Aku kemudian menanyai Koneko-chan.

"Koneko-chan, aku ada permintaan untukmu."

"...apa itu?"

"Jadi teman bicara Ravel...sebenarnya aku ingin kamu membantu dia menyesuaikan dengan gaya hidup sekolah. Kalian berdua di tahun yang sama dan satu kelas, kan?"

Koneko-chan adalah salah satu idola sekolah, dan kudengar dia cukup akrab dengan para siswa kelasnya. Kalau dia mau memulai diskusi memakai Koneko-chan, maka kupikir akan lebih mudah bagi Ravel untuk terbuka pada para siswa kelasnya.

Namun, Koneko-chan kelihatan tak senang. Dia mengedutkan alisnya, dan mulutnya berbentuk segitiga. Dia terlihat manis, namun nampak aneh. Apa aku berkata salah?

Setelah berpikir sejenak.

"...Kalau senpai mengatakan itu, maka aku tak keberatan..."

Dia menjawab seperti itu! Seperti yang kuduga dari Koneko-chan!

"Jadi begitulah Ravel. Koneko-chan akan jadi..."

"...Hetare Yakitori-Hime (Tuan Putri Ayam Giling Tak berguna)."

Sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Koneko-chan mengucapkan itu.

...

Sebuah momen kesunyian. Pembuluh darah muncul di dahi Ravel. Dia kemudian mengatakannya dengan suara bergetar!

"Ba-Barusan, bicara apa kamu...?"

"...Hetare (Tak berguna)."

Koneko-chan menjawab tanpa jeda! A-Apa yang terjadi!?

Mereka berdua mulai berantem sembari mengabaikan aku yang masih tak memahami situasi yang tengah berlangsung!

"Ka-Ka-Kamu! Berani sekali kamu berbicara seperti itu pada putri keluarga Phenex...!"

"...Karena kamu berbicara dengan cara seperti itu, bukankah kamu menjadi hetare (tak berguna) di saat krusial? Kupikir kamu datang ke dunia manusia dengan keyakinan kuat...tapi kamu malah menyusahkan Ise-senpai...Yakitori-Hime payah..."

SNAP!

Aku mendengar sesuatu tersentak dari Ravel! Ravel memancarkan aura menakutkan! Rambut bergelungnya mulai berdentum dentum!

Koneko-chan juga tak menahan dirinya dan balik memelototi dengan wajah manis!

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm! Aku...Aku sama sekali tak menyusahkan Ise-sama...! Ne-Nekomata ini...!"

"...Yakitori!"

Se...sepertinya kucing dan burung api tengah saling melotot dengan ganas di belakang mereka!

"Auuuuu...A...Aku takut—"

Gasper ketakutan oleh kedua gadis, jadi dia bersembunyi di belakang punggungku! Aku sendiri juga takut!

"Hei hei kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian tiba tiba saling memelototi!? Jangan berantem! Kalian berdua kan berada di kelas yang sama!"

Aku berdiri di antara mereka berdua, dan mencoba menghentikan mereka...namun aku ketakutan karena pertarungan diantara burung dan kucing ini!

Namun aku harus menghentikan mereka. Mereka berdua adalah junior berhargaku.

"Sudah sudah, tenanglah Koneko-chan, Ravel. Aku sama sekali tak direpotkan. Jadi kalian berdua bisa berbicara padaku sebanyak yang kalian mau."

" " Kamu berpihak pada siapa!? " "

Mereka menanyaiku dengan galak. Bi-Biarpun kalian berkata begitu...

"...Kamu memang baik hati, Ise."

Buchou mengujarkan itu dengan pelan di sampingku...

"Ah."

Kemudian seorang siswi kelas satu datang dan melewati kami, dan menjatuhkan segebuk lembaran ke tanah! Ah, kamu menjatuhkannya karena matamu melihat ke arah lain!

Aku mencoba membantu memungutnya, namun Ravel membantunya lebih cepat dariku dan mulai memungut lembaran lembaran.

"Kamu baik baik saja? Kalau kuingat ingat, kamu sekelas denganku kan? namamu...aku masih belum menanyakannya."

"Te-terima kasih...jadi kamu mengenalku, Phenex-san. Namaku Murota."

"Ravel saja tak apa apa. Murota-san."

Oh, kamu baik sekali, Ravel! Alasan kenapa dia membantunya secara alami adalah bukti kalau dia gadis berhati baik. Lebih dari itu, mengingat wajah siswa sekelasmu tak lama setelah pindah memberimu poin ekstra, Ravel! Bahkan gadis lawan bicaranya nampak sangat tersentuh!

Kemudian Koneko-chan dan Gasper mulai membantunya.

Mata Koneko-chan dan Ravel bertemu sembari memungut lembaran.

" " Hmph! " "

Kedua juniorku saling membuang muka...

...Hahaha, ini berada diluar bayanganku.

Ini sesuatu yang kudengar setelahnya, namun nampaknya Ravel bisa terbuka pada para siswa kelasnya karena dia membantu memungut lembaran. Aku juga mendengar kalau Koneko-chan mulai mengurusnya dengan baik.

Aku merasa kalau kehidupan sekolah Ravel dimulai dengan awal yang bagus.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai persiapan."

[Ya!]

Sepulang sekolah. Buchou memerintah kami, dan kami membalasnya dengan enerjik.

Kami, Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, mulai mempersiapkan festival sekolah setelah perkenalan diri Ravel saat bergabung dalam klub.

"Hal" yang akan diselenggarakan oleh Klub Penelitian Ilmu gaib adalah..."Mansion Gaib"!

Sudah diputuskan kalau kami akan memakai seluruh gedung sekolah lama, dan menyajikan banyak hiburan. Akan ada Obake-Yashiki (rumah hantu), ruang ramalan nasib, kafe, dan ruang penyajian penelitian ilmu gaib. Jadi seperti itu sudah diputuskan untuk memakai seluruh ide yang para anggota klub kami sarankan.

Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib diserahi seluruh gedung sekolah lama, jadi sudah diputuskan kalau kami takkan menahan diri dan memakainya sepenuh hati kami. Ada ruangan yang belum digunakan dan ruangan yang berubah menjadi gudang. Memakai mereka kita bisa membuat rumah hantu, ramalan nasib, dan kafe.

Saat ini kami tengah berada di tengah tengah penataan gedung sekolah lama untuk festival sekolah. Kami bisa membuat perubahan dengan cepat kalau kami memakai kekuatan Iblis, namun Buchou berkata kalau dia ingin melakukannya dengan tangan sebisa mungkin. Kami semua setuju pada opininya sehingga kami bersiap melakukan pekerjaan.

Ini adalah markas kelompok Gremory, namun juga bagian dari sekolah, dan kami adalah siswa. Kalau kami harus memakainya untuk keperluan sekolah maka kami ingin melakukan ini sebagai siswa normal.

Para gadis kebanyakan tengah membuat kostum dan mengubah interior ruangan. Mereka tengah membuat kostum untuk kafe dan rumah hantu, dimana yang lainnya tengah menata ruang kelas tak terpakai untuk pemakaian pribadi. Bagi Ravel, yang baru bergabung dalam klub, ini adalah kali pertama dia ikut serta jadi ini akan baru baginya. Dia cukup terkejut meskipun dia bekerja sangat keras untuk membantu.

Aku dan Kiba tengah melakukan prosedur membangun karena kami punya tenaga laki laki. Kami memotong dan memasang kayu kayu dengan memakai martil dan gergaji.

Yah, para gadis juga Iblis jadi mereka punya kekuatan lebih besar dari manusia dan akan pasti bisa melakukan tugas seperti ini juga. Namun karena kami melakukan ini sebagai siswa, kami mencoba mengikuti prosedur ini sebisa mungkin. Jadi kami, para laki laki, tengah berkeringat banyak sambil memalu dan menggergaji kayu.

"Ise-kun, tolong pegang disini."

"Ya."

Seperti itu, aku dan Kiba tengah bekerja dengan kayu.

Azazel-sensei dan Rossweissei-san tengah mengikuti pertemuan para Guru yang diselenggarakan sepulang sekolah. Sepertinya bagian minor dari festival sekolah masih belum ditentukan. Meski kupikir mereka mungkin mendiskusikan poin poin penting untuk para penjaga siswa.

Orang tuaku juga akan datang ke festival. Meski mungkin mereka hanya ingin melihat Asia.

Hal itu terjadi saat festival olahraga, jadi aku penasaran apakah orang tua Buchou akan datang juga? kami takkan bisa bertemu dengan Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama di saat yang sama...sepertinya kami harus menyerahkan mereka pada OSIS.

Sembari kami memotong kayu dengan gergaji, Kiba berkata.

"Ngomong ngomong Ise-kun. Apa kamu tahu Diehauser Belial?"

Dia mengucapkan nama seseorang.

Nama itu terdengar familiar. Ada saat saat dimana Buchou dan Akeno-san tengah berbicara tentang orang itu, dan Buchou tengah meneliti tentang dia dengan menonton videonya.

"Hanya namanya. Dia sang Juara kan? Dari Rating Game."

Kiba mengangguk pada jawabanku.

"Ya, dia berperingkat pertama dalam Rating Game official. Sang Juara saat ini. Diehauser Belial. Dia adalah kepala keluarga Belial, dan monster pertama sejak keluarga Belial terbentuk. Dia adalah Raja sejati dalam Game dan telah berdiri di posisi top untuk waktu yang lama.—Seorang yang dijuluki Kaisar Belial."

-Kaisar, Belial.

Kaisar huh. Itu titel yang hebat bagi seseorang yang bukan Maou. Kiba berbicara sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Peringkat 20 dan dibawahnya dikatakan memiliki kekuatan pada level yang sama sekali berbeda, dan kalau kamu berada di Top 10, maka kamu akan disebut Pahlawan. Diantara mereka, peringkat 5 dan dibawahnya dikatakan sama sekali tanpa tanding. Mereka telah berdiri di posisi top dimana peringkat mereka belum berganti untuk waktu yang lama. Khususnya peringkat 3 Bedeze Abaddon, peringkat ke 2 Roygun Belphegor, dan peringkat 1 Diehauser Belial, mereka adalah para Iblis Kelas Tertinggi yang memiliki kekuatan sebanding dengan Maou masa kini. Namun, mereka bertiga tak mengambil tindakan kecuali perang berskala besar berlangsung. Mereka terus diteliti karena ciri Game mereka, dan mereka diperbincangkan dimana mana. Mereka disebut sebagai "Hasil" yang terlahir dari banyaknya pertandingan."

Hasil yang tercipta dari Game itu sendiri.—Jadi itu artinya mereka para Iblis yang super kuat.—Tunggu! Mereka punya kekuatan sebanding dengan Maou masa kini!? Apa orang orang seperti mereka diizinkan ikut serta dalam Game!?

Yah, sebenarnya itu takkan aneh. Paman Tannin juga Iblis Kelas Tinggi, dan kudengar dia ikut serta dalam Game sebelumnya, dan dia terus berada dalam Top 10. Dia belum mengundurkan diri, namun kudengar saat ini dia ingin berfokus untuk melatih para naga muda ketimbang Rating Game.

"Abaddon dan Belphegor itu nama nama keluarga yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya."

Aku mengucapkan keraguanku. Aku tak mengingat nama peringkat ke 2 dan 3 itu. mereka bukan nama dari 72 pillar yang ada dalam memoriku. Kiba menjawabku.

"Itu benar. Mereka adalah Iblis Ekstra. Keluarga mereka tak ingin terlibat dengan pemerintahan saat ini, namun diantara para keluarga mereka berdua adalah kasus spesial. Sepertinya mereka berdua memutus ikatan dengan keluarga mereka dan ikut serta dalam Game."

Hmm, jadi ada para Iblis yang ikut serta dalam Game disertai masalah sekompleks itu. Mereka begitu inginnya ikut serta dalam Rating Game sampai mereka bahkan meninggalkan keluarga mereka. Itu artinya Rating Game memiliki daya tarik yang sangat besar.

Dikatakan kalau kalian bisa memenuhi keinginan apapun yang kalian mau seperti : kekuasaan, kekayaan, wanita, status, atau posisi dengan ikut serta dalam Game dan memenangkannya. Aku merasa kalau Game juga memiliki daya tarik tersendiri.

-Inilah impian yang pemerintahan masa kini berikan pada para Iblis. Ambisi.

"Tapi kamu tahu, kalau Sirzechs-sama dan para Maou lain bisa ikut serta dalam Game, maka peringkat itu akan jadi berbeda."

"Apa boleh buat. Karena aturan Game, Maou tak boleh ikut serta. Kalau itu para budak Maou maka mereka masih boleh ikut serta, namun masalahnya mereka tak tertarik. Sepertinya impian para budak Yondai-Maou adalah terus menjadi budak dari Maou mereka. Game bisa serupa namun juga berbeda dari pertarungan nyata. Itu adalah Game yang diciptakan untuk mengganti kurangnya pertarungan sejati bagi para Iblis, namun Game itu sendiri punya banyak aturan spesial. Jadi kupikir taktik dan strategi yang digunakan berbeda. Karena itu aku merasa kalau takkan aneh bagi mereka yang kuat dalam pertarungan nyata namun tak mendapatkan apa apa dalam Rating Game."

Jarang sekali Kiba berbagi pikirannya seperti ini. Apa ini bukti kalau dia sudah terbuka padaku?

Namun seperti yang Kiba katakan, bahwa dalam Game kemungkinan bahwa tim para Juara saat ini lebih kuat dari tim Maou itu sangat tinggi.

"Itu juga Game yang seperti simulasi, karena tak ada perang saat ini, namun itu artinya kita harus memperlakukan Game secara berbeda dibanding saat dalam pertarungan nyata, bukan?"

Kiba menganggukkan kepalanya pada kata kataku. Ya, kami mungkin punya banyak pengalaman bertarung, namun kami belum terbiasa dengan aturan khusus dalam Game sama sekali. Pertarungan dengan Sitri membuktikan poin itu secara jelas. Kalau kami ikut serta dalam Game kami bisa saja menemui aturan semacam itu. itu artinya sangat penting bagi kami untuk memakai cara berpikir berbeda dari saat kami berada dalam pertarungan nyata.

Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya sembari memukul paku dengan martil.

"Yang pasti kamu dan Buchou mengincar posisi sebagai Juara Game di masa depan, Diehauser Belial adalah dinding raksasa yang harus kalian hadapi. Kalau kalian berniat terus naik di Dunia Iblis, maka akan bagus untuk berpikir kalau para peringkat tinggi saat ini adalah eksistensi yang kalian akan harus kalahkan. Aku juga, sebagai [Kuda] Buchou, akan harus terlibat di dunia Rating Game juga."

Keikutsertaan Buchou dalam Game official adalah setelah dia lulus dari Universitas itu artinya sekitar empat atau lima tahun lagi. Sepertinya masih jauh tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat dekat.

Pada saat itu, sekuat apa kami bisa terus maju? Akankah kami mampu melawan sang Kaisar...?

-Oh. Aku harus berfokus pada apa yang berada di depanku dulu. Aku menggeleng kepalaku, dan mengangkat gergaji tinggi tinggi.

"Untuk sekarang, mari hadapi pertarungan dengan Sairaorg-san."

Kiba juga mengangguk mantap. Aku dan Kiba akan berlatih untuk hari itu. para anggota yang lain juga berlatih, jadi kami tak boleh sampai kalah melawan kelompok Bael!

"Sampai poin tertentu informasi kita sudah diketahui oleh mereka. Mereka pasti sudah memahami kemampuan kita melalui video pertandingan para Iblis muda. Informasi yang belum mereka ketahui mungkin adalah teknik baru Ise-kun dan Ex-Durandal Xenovia."

Video rekaman dibuat terbuka bagi publik, jadi akan wajar kalau lawan kami memahami kemampuan kami.

Jadi Balance Breakerku dan Balance Breaker Kiba pasti sudah diteliti dengan seksama.

"Mereka juga harus mencoba mendapat informasi terbaik yang mereka bisa, kan?"

"Tentu saja begitu. Kalau mereka berkata "Majulah, lakukan sesuka kalian!" tanpa meneliti sebelum Game akan membuat level [Raja] dan "kelompok" mereka meragukan. Untuk alasan itu, kita juga harus menyelidiki informasi tentang mereka..."

Kami juga memakai video dari si Iblis Yankee, pertandingan dengan Glasya Labolas sebagai referensi, dan tengah menyelidiki kelompok Bael.

Kecuali saat ini, mereka takkan berlevel sama seperti saat itu. Seperti kami, mereka adalah orang orang yang melakukan latihan yang sangat langka diantara para Iblis.

Kami setidaknya harus berpikir kalau musuh akan datang pada kami dengan kekuatan yang jauh melampaui saat mereka bertarung melawan Yankee.

"Namun, peningkatan kekuatan Ise-kun pasti sudah ada dalam prediksi mereka. Sepertinya dia juga merasakan sesuatu saat latih tanding denganmu tempo hari. Jadi mereka sangat waspada padamu. Masalahnya adalah saat kamu akan memakai teknik itu. karena karakteristik dari teknik, akan paling efektif untuk menyerang dengan itu selagi mereka belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Itu benar, sepertinya Sairaorg-san memahami sesuatu dari latih tanding melawan aku yang diadakan di kediaman Gremory sebelum aku pergi untuk piknik sekolah.

Mungkin sangat jelas bagi dia untuk berasumsi kalau aku membangkitkan kekuatan baru sepanjang piknik sekolah.

Dan juga rincian mengenai seluruh kemampuanku...

"Ya, tiap tiap bentuk memiliki ciri kuat, jadi sepertinya aku tak bisa memakainya untuk menghadapi Sairaorg-san lebih dari dua kali."

[Illegal Move Triaina] (Yang kupersingkat dan kusebut Triaina) memiliki baik poin kuat dan lemahnya karena merupakan versi spesial dari tiap tiap evil piece.

[Welsh SonicBoost Knight] memiliki kecepatan super, namun karena armornya tipis, pertahanannya sangat rapuh. Aku bisa menutupi kelemahan pertahanannya dengan [Welsh Dragonic Rook], namun itu akan mempercepat habisnya staminaku. Mengulanginya akan sangat sulit.

[Welsh Blaster Bishop] bisa menembakkan kekuatan Iblis dalam jumlah besar, namun memerlukan waktu lama untuk isi ulang, apalagi tak akan ada artinya kalau serangannya tidak kena.

[Welsh Dragonic Rook] meningkatkan serangan dan pertahanan secara drastis, namun karena armornya menjadi lebih tebal, kecepatannya menurun drastis.

Jadi, seperti itu, tiap tiap dari mereka itu kuat namun memiliki kelemahannya tersendiri. Semakin poin kuatnya ditingkatkan; semakin nampak jelaslah poin lemahnya. Aku bisa menutupi kelemahanku dengan combo, tapi sebagai hasilnya staminaku akan berkurang drastis.

"Kalau kamu melakukan combo kamu bisa menutupi kelemahan tiap tiap bentuk promotion, tapi stamina Ise-kun akan cepat habis. Namun kamu tak akan bisa selamat kalau tak menggunakan combo di saat harus memakainya, jadi lebih baik kamu memakainya, tapi...bertarung dalam jangka panjang akan sangat beresiko."

"Ya, teknik itu sendiri lebih seperti pertarungan jangka pendek. Jadi aku harus menghematnya sebisa mungkin."

Karena itu kontes serangan langsung akan lebih kuutamakan. Alasan kenapa aku bisa menghajar Cao Cao saat pertarungan di Kyoto karena musuh belum pernah melihat teknikku sebelumnya.

Kalau aku menunjukkan meski hanya satu promotion, maka kesempatan bagi lawan untuk memprediksi kemampuan baru dari bidak catur yang lain akan sangat tinggi.

[Ah, kalau itu bentuk terspesialisasi untuk [Kuda], maka ada bentuk terspesialisasi untuk bentuk yang lain juga?]. mereka akan memprediksi seperti itu. Yah, kalau aku menjatuhkan mereka dengan combo sekaligus, maka aku akan bisa memberikan efek yang dahsyat pada lawan itu.

Namun masalah terbesarnya adalah waktu pengisian ulang untuk versi Triaina untuk [Peluncur].

Yang pasti, aku harus menyimpan teknik ini apapun yang terjadi. Tapi, kalau aku berada dalam situasi dimana aku harus memakainya, maka apa boleh buat...

"Sudah kuduga aku harus menjatuhkan mereka dengan combo...Tapi aku akan harus menyetel timing pemakaian promotion, dan mensimulasikannya berulang ulang."

Urutan pemakaian juga penting untuk combo. Aku bisa memakainya di Kyoto, tapi memakai Triaina-Bishop terlebih dulu akan sangat gawat. Itu sangat penuh dengan celah karena aku harus mengisi ulang energinya lebih dulu. Mungkin aku harus menembak dari jarak jauh, lalu mempersempit jarakku dengan lawan memakai Triaina tipe [Kuda], dan kemudian menjatuhkan lawan memakai Triaina tipe [Benteng] saat aku di depan mereka?

Hmmm...itu akan sama seperti di Kyoto. Aku benar benar tak punya variasi teknik...

"Aku juga akan ikut serta dalam latihanmu seperti biasanya. Seperti Ise-kun, aku juga ingin mencoba ide ide teknik yang kumiliki."

Oh? Kamu baru mengatakan hal yang membuatku cemas.

"Teknik baru? Serius? Itu jadi membuatku cemas. Apa kamu sudah cukup menguasainya?"

"Ya, kira kira begitu. Ngomong ngomong, apa Ddraig tak apa apa? Belakangan, aku jadi jarang melihat dia mengobrol denganmu."

Usai Kiba mengatakan itu, aku membuat gauntletku segera muncul, dan berbicara pada Ddraig yang sudah lama diam.

"...Ddraig, apa perasaanmu sudah baik baik saja?"

Menjawab pertanyaanku, Ddraig berbicara sehingga Kiba juga bisa mendengarnya. Suaranya terdengar sangat tak enerjik.

[...Ya, belakangan, ada banyak hal yang aku pikirkan...Haaa...]

Sekiryuutei-dono mendesah panjang...

Sepertinya Ddraig merasa lesu sejak kembali dari Kyoto. Banyak orang disekitarku berkata kalau Naga Langit menangis adalah perkara serius. Maaf karena menjadi sukebe (orang mesum), partner...

"Oh, percakapan rahasia diantara laki laki. Sekiryuutei tampaknya kelihatan tak bersemangat."

Seorang yang muncul sambil membuat lelucon seperti itu adalah Azazel-sensei.

"Sensei, jangan bicara begitu. Tunggu, apa pertemuan staf untuk festival sekolah sudah selesai?"

"Aku keluar dengan alasan tak enak badan. Astaga, mungkin karena ada sejumlah siswa luar negeri, tapi aturan di sekolah ini benar benar membosankan. Mereka terus mengatakan "Ini" dan "Itu". Yah, kuserahkan sisanya pada Rossweisse dan kabur."

Kejam sekali! Seperti biasanya, Guru ini benar benar seenaknya sendiri dan tak punya rasa tanggung jawab! Meski Rossweisse-san sepertinya orang yang rajin dan bertanggung jawab namun meninggalkannya sendiri di pertemuan itu terlalu...

Sensei kemudian berbicara pada gauntletku.

"Oh iya, Ddraig. Seperti yang kau minta, aku sudah menemukan penasehat yang cocok."

[Begitu. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu...]

Aku membuat suara terkejut usai mendengar percakapan itu!

"Tu-Tu-tunggu sebentar! Apa maksudmu dengan penasehat!?"

Penasehat!? Apa sesuatu yang tak kusadari sedang terjadi!?

Sensei mengatakannya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Anu, Ddraig mengirim pesan secara pribadi padaku melalui berlian Fafnir. Katanya dia terus menangis tanpa sadar belakangan ini. Sepertinya jumlah desahannya juga bertambah, dan dia merasa kalau hatinya hancur lebur kapanpun dia mendengar kata "oppai", "dada", dan "payudara"."

Saat aku mendengar itu, aku terdiam membisu...Apa apaan...!?

Aku menanyai Ddraig sekali lagi.

"Ap...!? Serius...!?"

Ddraig mengatakan setelah melakukan napas dalam-dalam.

[Yeah, aku minta maaf, partner. Aku benar-benar hilang motivasi….. Tapi tidak akan menimbulkan masalah saat kamu meningkatkan kekuatannya….. Haa….]

…..Sesuatu yang diluar bayanganku telah terjadi pada Ddraig! Kemungkinan besar mentalnya!

"Ja… Jadi ini bukan karena aku menyelam kedalam kesadaran Sacred Gear atau karena aku memikirkan teknik baru….?"

Aku lalu memikirkan berbagai alasan yang mungkin menyebabkan kondisi buruknya ini, namun sensei menggelengkan kepala dan menolak alasanku.

"Tidak, yang saya pikir adalah ini karena kau telah membawa keajaiban menggunakan kata 'oppai', ini yang membuat dia shock dan mulai stress. Walaupun dia adalah makhluk yang jiwanya berada dalam Sacred Gear , kau tahu bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari dua Heavenly-dragon kan? Jika perwujudan dari kekuatan, kekuasaan dan kebanggannya muncul menggunakan payudara, maka tak aneh jika hatinya menjadi sakit."

-! Karena shock, aku jatuh berlutut.

B-Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi …..! Karena power-up ku menggunakan oppai, hal ini membuat hati Ddraig menjadi terluka! Jika aku memikirkan lagi, ini benar. Ddraig selalu menangis setiap kali aku bereaksi karena hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan payudara.

Aku… Aku tidak pernah kepikiran kalau ia memiliki tingkat stres yang sedalam ini pada dirinya…..

"Ya, aku akan memberitahumu nomer kontak konsultan setelah ini. Aku yakin akan menemukan banyak konsultan spesifik-naga. Pokoknya, aku akan pergi ke gedung sekolah tua nanti."

Melambaikan tangannya, sensei pun pergi.

Kemudian aku menggerakan gauntlet saat menjadi shock ketika tahu akan kondisi partnerku.

… Maafkan aku, Ddraig. Untukmu yang selalu membantuku malah menjadi seperti ini gara-gara aku….. Dan alasan semua ini adalah karena kekuatan cabulku…..

Aku telah menemukan kekuatan yang berbeda dengan Juggernaut-Drive yang membuatku tidak akan pernah lagi menggunakannya, tapi hasilnya aku malah membuat Ddraig semakin terlihat menyedihkan…..

[Tidak,peningkatan kekuatanmu tidaklah buruk partner…. Itu peningkatan kekuatan yang bagus…. Hanya saja, semangatku lebih lemah dari yang kupikirkan…. Maafkan aku…..]

Jangan katakana itu! Kamu hanya lebih rapuh dari yang kita duga….! Perawatan mental untuk nagaku juga adalah sesuatu hal yang juga harus aku lakukan….!

"Jangan minta maaf! Akulah yang salah di sini! Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri, dan tidak pernah sedikitpun memahami tentang dirimu! Aku hanya meninta bantuanmu saat aku membutuhkannya, dan jika aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untukmu saat ini maka aku telah gagal menjadi partnermu!"

[…Partner…..]

Sepertinya Ddraig secara emosional tersentuh dan ia memiliki suara yang sedih.

Kemudian aku berkata sambil merangkul lengan kiriku.

"Aku pasti akan menjagamu! Walaupun dari sekarang mungkin di otakku akan terus ada payudara, namun aku juga akan lebih mementingkanmu dari sekarang!"

[Yeah, hatiku akan lebih hancur dari sekarang, karena itu aku akan mengandalkan perawatanmu sampai saat terakhirku….]

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ddraiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig! Maafkan aku!

Melihat adegan emosional kami, Kiba menampilkan senyum pahit karena tidak tahu harus harus berbuat apa.

-Lalu-

"Ise, jadi kau masih tetap bekerja.'

Buchou muncul.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya prosuder ini akan memakan banyak waktu….. lebih seperti kami menghabiskan banyak waktu saat berbicara jadi aku minta maaf."

Aku mengucapkan permintaan maaf secara tulus padanya, tapi Buchou mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata "Bukan itu". Jadi dia kemari bukan untuk memeriksa kami?

Aku ragu-ragu dan Buchou berkata padaku.

"Ya pelayan Sairaorg berkata bahwa ada permintaan personal dari dirinya untuk bertemu dengan aku dan kamu Ise. "

Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak aku antisipasi sama sekali.

* * *

**Part 4**

Keesokan harinya.

Buchou dan aku datang ke dalam wilayah Sitri di Dunia Bawah dengan hanya kami berdua. Sebuah limusin mewah sedang melewati hutan yang kaya akan kealamiannya. Aku dan Buchou duduk di kursi bagian belakang dari limusin ini. Aku memegang setangkai bunga. Ini merupakan sesuatu yang Buchou bawa dan serahkan kepadaku.

"Masalah kali ini datang dari sisi Okaa-sama."

Buchou mengatakannya di dalam mobil.

Rupanya ada seorang pelayan dari Sairaorg yang ingin berbicara serius dengan kami, dan ia mengirim pesan ini kepada kediaman keluarga Gremory dimana ibu Buchou yang menerimanya.

Ibu Buchou berasal dari keluarga Bael. Mungkin karena hubungan ini, beliau harus menerima permintaan dari pelayan tersebut.

"Mengesampingkan alasan mengapa ia memanggil kita, ini pertama kalinya bagiku memasuki wilayah Sitri namun ini sungguh penuh dengan kekayaan alam."

"Ya, diluar dari wilayah yang dimiliki oleh iblis kelas tinggi, wilayah Sitri memiliki kekayaan alam yang paling banyak diantara semua wilayah. Ada banyak tempat dengan pemandangan indah di sini. Lain kali, mari kita datang ke sini dengan semua orang."

Hmm, jadi ini wilayah yang dianugerahi dengan kekayaan alam yang hebat. Pegunungan yang telah kami lewati dikelilingi pohon-pohon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda dan aku hanya bisa berkata 'hebat'.

Aku melihat keluar melalui kaca mobil dan Buchou melanjutkan.

"Dan juga, ini adalah salah satu wilayah yang memiliki fasilitas medis yang canggih."

"Medis huh."

"Ya, tempat yang kita tuju sekarang adalah salah satu rumah sakit yang terkenal di Dunia Bawah."

"Ho….. rumah sakit katamu…. Berarti kita menuju rumah sakit?"

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendengarnya. Rumah Sakit…? Sairaorg-san….. – Apakah ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Buchou? S….Seseorang berada di rumah sakit kalau begitu….? Mustahil jika Sairaorg-san yang sakit, bukan? Karena ini menjelang pertandingan, kalau begitu terjadi sesuatu yang melukai tubuhnya saat ia berlatih keras atau ada hal lain…..?

Aku terdiam karena kita memasuki percakapan yang tidak bisa membuatku bertanya lebih lanjut, limusin keluar ke tempat terbuka.

Sebuah tempat luas yang menampakkan orang-orang yang bekerja di dalamnya. Ada banyak bangunan yang berbaris, dan aku melihat sebuah bangunan yang besar pada sisi lainnya. Jadi itu rumah sakitnya?

Limusin terus lurus berjalan selama 10 menit. Limusin ini berhenti di depan pintu masuk dari bangunan besar ini, dan kami keluar dari mobil.

"Saya telah menunggu anda."

Seseorang yang menyambut kami adalah pira paruh baya yang memakai pakaian pelayan. Ia memberi kami tundukan kepala yang sangat formal. Ia membuat atmosfir yang memperlihatkan bahwa ia dapat mengatur semuanya dengan sangat sempurna.

"Ya, tunjukkan jalannya."

Buchou hanya mengatakan itu, dan si pria paruh baya mulai memandu kami setelah berkata "Silahkan, lewat sini". Aku dan Buchou mengikutinya.

Kami berjalan di sepanjang rumah sakit yang luas ini, dan masuk ke dalam elevator. Di sini, Buchou berbisik.

"Ise, kamu tahu bahwa ibuku berasal dari keluarga Bael kan?"

"Y-Ya. Itulah mengapa kamu dan Sairaorg-san adalah sepupu bukan?"

"Ya, itu benar. Ibuku adalah kakak perempuan dari otou-sama Sairaorg yang saat ini merupakan kepala keluarga Bael. Namun mereka lahir dari ibu yang berbeda. Otou-sama Sairaorg adalah anak dari istri pertama, dan ibuku adalah anak dari istri keduanya."

Kakak perempuan dari ibu yang berbeda huh. Aku mengerti, jadi kepala keluarga saat ini dari keluarga Bael dan ibu Buchou adalah saudara kandung. Namun terlihat kompleks karena salah satu dari mereka adalah anak dari istri pertama dan satunya lagi adalah anak dari istri kedua…

"Dan Oba-sama (bibi)….Okaa-sama Sairaorg berasal dari 72 pilar terdahulu dan dari salah satu klan iblis kelas tinggi, yaitu Vapula. Ini adalah pilar mulia yang mengurus singa."

"Vapula katamu….. Singa…"

Singa huh. Itu memang terlihat seperti keturunan Sairaorg-san.

Ketika kami sedang membicarakan hal ini, elevator berhenti. Waktu kami keluar, kami memasuki lantai yang penuh dengan kamar. Kami berjalan lurus selama beberapa menit. Dengan pelayan yang memandu kami, kami tiba di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ini adalah ruangannya, Rias-sama."

Buchou dan pelayan masuk. Aku juga mengikuti mereka dan di sana ada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang tidur di atas kasur.

"….Bagaimana keadaanmu, Oba-sama?"

Buchou menatap pada wanita yang sedang tertidur itu dengan mata yang penuh dengan kesedihan.

Tunggu, oba-sama? Dilihat dari percakapan tadi, orang ini mungkin…

Pelayan kemudian mengatakan ini ketika menerima bunga dariku.

"…..Orang ini adalah Misura Bael-sama. Beliau adalah ibu Sairaorg-sama."

-! Seperti yang aku duga, beliau adalah ibu Sairaorg-san.

Beliau tidur dengan menggunakan sistem alat pernapasan….. Mesin yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur merupakan seseuatu yang belum pernah aku lihat sama sekali, tapi ini seperti alat yang mempertahankan hidupnya? Mesin ini memiliki bentuk yang sedikit berbeda dengan mesin yang ada di dunia manusia, jadi aku tidak tahu detailnya seperti apa.

Jika beliau ada di rumah sakit, berarti ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi padanya.

Pelayan-san yang sedang memegang bunga….mencucurkan air matanya.

"….Hari ini, alasan mengapa saya memanggil anda berdua kemari adalah tidak lain untuk hal ini. Rias-sama, Sekiryuutei-dono, tolong…..dapatkah anda membatu kami untuk membangunkan orang ini, Misura-sama, dari tidurnya?

Melihat pelayan-san menangis dengan tiba-tiba, aku menjadi bingung. Buchou kemudian mulai memberitahuku ceritanya.

"Aku akan memceritakannya sedikit, jadi kamu dapat memahaminya, Ise."

Apa yang dia katakan kepadaku adalah sebuah takdir yang mengejutkan dari seorang ibu dan anak.

Sairaorg-san lahir dari ayahnya yang merupakan kepala keluarga Bael dan ibunya yang berasal dari pilar mulia Vapula.

Sepertinya orang-orang di sekitar mereka menjadi gembira karena pewaris berikutnya telah lahir.

Tapi Sairaorg-san dihadapkan dengan kebenaran mengejutkan secara tiba-tiba.

-Dia hampir tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis, dan tidak membawa sifat khusus dari Bael, the power of destruction.

Setiap generasi dari kepala kelarga dikaruniai dengan kekuatan iblis, dan itu mutlak bagi mereka untuk memiliki the power of destruction. Tapi Sairaorg-san lahir tanpa itu.

Ayah Sairaorg-san yang putus asa melampiaskan kemarahannya pada istrinya.

[Dimana kamu meninggalkan kekuatan penghancur klan kita, dan bagaimana kamu bisa melahirkan anak cacat seperti ini?!]

-Cacat.

Hanya karena ia lahir tanpa kekuatan iblis dan the power of destruction, Sairaorg-san dibuang oleh ayahnya. Ibunya yang melahirkan dia juga sangat dihina.

-Dia disebut membuat malu keluarga Bael karena telah melahirkan anak cacat.

"... Itu adalah insiden yang sangat mengerikan. Kecuali bagiku dan orang-orang dari keluarga Vapula, sebagian besar orang-orang dari keluarga Bael mendiskriminasi dan menghina Sairaorg-sama dan Misura-sama. "

Buchou juga mengatakan hal ini dengan menitikkan sedikit air matanya.

"Keluarga Gremory saat itu juga mendengar rumor tersebut sehingga ibuku mencoba untuk mengambil Oba-sama dan Sairaorg ke dalam wilayah Gremory, tapi Bael sangat menentangnya."

-Mereka mengatakan 'Kamu bahkan bukan berasal dari silsilah keluarga utama dan kamu dikirim untuk menikah di tempat lain sehingga jangan melibatkan diri dalam masalah keluarga utama Bael'.

Gremory memiliki Sirzechs-sama yang secara kuat mewarisi the power of destruction yang aktif dalam Dunia Bawah, sehingga tampak seperti keluarga Bael tidak menganggap bahwa ini lucu.

Itu alami. Putra keturunan-utama tidak membawa sifat khusus, dan malah ingin diambil sebagai seorang anak dari orang yang telah diutus pergi. Bagi keluarga Bael tidak ada ironi yang lebih buruk daripada ini.

"Keluarga Bael yang merupakan-Great King, adalah keluarga dengan peringkat teratas dari seluruh keluarga untuk memimpin jika kamu tidak menyertakan Maou saat ini-yang tidak memiliki warisan. Jadi akan sangat sulit bagi keluarga yang berbeda untuk membuat pertentangan melawan mereka. Dan juga, mereka memiliki kebanggaan yang lebih kuat dibandingkan lainnya, sehingga mereka lebih berhati-hati tentang bagaimana orang-orang di sekitar mereka melihat klan mereka. Bagi mereka Oba-sama dan Sairaorg hanyalah beban. "

Setelah itu, keluarga Vapula mencoba untuk mengembalikan Sairaorg-san dan ibunya pada mereka, tetapi keluarga Bael memberikan jawaban mengerikan pada mereka.

"Hanya Sairaorg-sama yang tidak dapat diserahkan. Itulah yang dikatakan kepala keluarga saat ini. Bahwa dia tidak bisa membiarkan rasa malu klannya untuk diungkapkan kepada dunia. Jadi Misura-sama tidak akan mampu untuk menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut. Itu karena Sairaorg-sama muda akan dipenjara dan hidup sendiri dan juga didiskriminasi tanpa perlindungan Misura-sama. "

Pelayan-san melanjutkan.

"Misura-sama menolak bantuan dari keluarganya, dan beliau memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah terpencil di wilayah Bael dengan Sairaorg-sama dan sekelompok pengikutnya termasuk saya sendiri."

Jika itu daerah terpencil di wilayah Bael, maka mereka akan berada di tempat dimana terdapat pengawasan dari keluarga Bael, dan lebih dari itu mereka tidak akan dapat menngungkapkan kasus Sairaorg-san ke dunia luar.

Keluarga Bael mengijinkan ibu dan anak itu untuk tinggal di daerah pinggiran wilayah Bael tersebut.

Walaupun tidak mendapat dukungan dari keluarga, Sairaorg-san mulai tinggal di pengasingan dengan ibunya.

"Untuk Misura-sama yang menjalani gaya hidup kelas tinggi, tinggal di pengasingan tanpa dukungan keluarga seharusnya sangat sulit baginya. Meski begitu beliau mampu membesarkan Sairaorg-sama menjadi orang yang hebat. Beliau membesarkan Sairaorg-sama dengan sangat ketat, dan di saat yang sama juga sangat penyayang. "

Bagi iblis yang nyaris tidak mempunyai kekuatan iblis, mereka tidak akan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh orang lain kemana pun mereka pergi.

Bahkan ketika ia pindah ke pengasingan, Sairaorg-san menjadi sasaran diskriminasi. Karena dia memiliki kekuatan iblis yang lebih rendah dari iblis kelas rendah dan iblis kelas menengah di usia yang sama dengan dirinya, ia akhirnya diganggu oleh iblis lainnya.

"Meski begitu, Misura-sama berkata bahwa Sairaorg-sama sangat kuat."

-Bahkan jika kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis, kamu masih memiliki tubuh bagusmu. Jika kamu merasa kurang akan sesuatu, tutupilah hal yang kurang itu dengan sesuatu yang lain! mungkin itu adalah kekuatan brutal, atau kecerdasan, ataupun kecepatan, karena itu wujudkanlah! Tidak peduli apa yang orang lain katakan, kamu adalah putra dari keluarga Bael. Bahkan jika kamu tidak memiliki kekuatan iblis, walaupun kamu tidak memiliki the power of destruction-

"-Kamu pasti akan menang satu hari nanti jika kamu tidak menyerah. Itu sebuah ungkapan yang aku dengar dari Sairaorg sebelumnya. Dia bilang bahwa kalimat ini sangat penting karena ibunya yang mengajarkannya. "

Buchou mengatakan hal itu.

... Kamu pasti akan menang satu hari jika kamu tidak menyerah, huh.

Bahkan bagiku, pernyataan ini merangsang hatiku dengan sangat dalam.

Pelayan-san kemudian berkata.

"Di belakangnya, beliau selalu meminta maaf. Beliau mengatakan maaf karena beliau telah memberikan kelahiran tanpa menganugerahkan dia dengan the power of destruction. Misura-sama menangis dan meminta maaf lagi dan lagi disebelah Sairaorg-sama yang sedang tertidur ... Sairaorg-sama mungkin telah menyadarinya juga. Lalu suatu hari ia tiba-tiba berhenti menangis. Kemudian ia mulai berdiri untuk terus maju. "

Sairaorg-san berdiri melawan segala hal yang membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh, ia hadapi pada apa yang kurang dari dirinya, dan dia tetap berdiri setiap kali dia dipukul ke bawah.

Kemudian Sairaorg-san mulai membangun mimpinya.

- Dia berkata: Aku ingin membuat Dunia Bawah yang membuat setiap iblis mampu mewujudkan impian mereka jika mereka memiliki potensi tidak peduli apa latar belakang mereka.

Dunia iblis bergantung pada kekuatan yang mereka miliki, tetapi kenyataannya ada perbedaan diantara mereka yang berasal dari latar belakang bangsawan dan mereka yang tidak. Bahkan jika seseorang memiliki kekuatan, tetapi latar belakang mereka berasal dari kelas rendah, maka tidak banyak dari mereka yang bisa memenuhi kehidupannya.

Sona-kaichou juga memiliki ambisi yang sama untuk itu.

Aku ... termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang diberkati. Peringkatku adalah iblis kelas rendah, tapi aku seorang budak Gremory, dan Buchou adalah majikanku yang baik.

Meski begitu, bagi iblis kelas tinggi yang memiliki tradisi lama pada keluarga mereka, diskriminasi mereka terhadap iblis kelas rendah dan kelas menengah masih tetap ada.

Bagi keluarga Bael yang memerintah di paling atas dari setiap keluarga, diskriminasi yang Sairaorg-san terima mungkin akan lebih kejam daripada yang kubayangkan.

DI usia di mana Sairaorg-san mulai dapat menggunakan gelar iblis kelas menengah, ibu Sairaorg-san mendapatkan fenomena yang tidak biasa terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"... Ini adalah salah satu penyakit yang berkembang di iblis. Jumlah kasus yang terjadi rendah, tetapi ketika penyakitnya tumbuh kamu akan jatuh tertidur dan tidak akan mampu untuk bangun kembali. Kemudian tubuhmu secara bertahap mulai menjadi lemah, dan kamu akan menemui kematian. Itulah mengapa kamu harus mempertahankan hidup mereka secara artifisial seperti ini di rumah sakit. "

Buchou mengatakan itu dengan sedih dan memjamkan mata.

... Jadi Ibu Sairaorg-san jatuh ke penyakit itu huh.

Mereka mencari beragam cara untuk menyembuhkannya, tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun. Meski begitu, Sairaorg-san masih terus maju.

"Setelah itu, Sairaorg-sama yang telah melatih tubuhnya kembali ke keluarga Bael dalam kondisi sempurna, dan ia mengalahkan saudaranya yang lahir diantara ayahnya dan istri barunya dengan kekuatannya, dan mencapai kursi untuk menjadi ahli waris selanjutnya. "

... Adiknya pasti memiliki the power of destruction. Ia mengalahkan adiknya, dan mencapai posisi saat ini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rumitnya hal itu ...

Ah, tapi aku punya pertanyaan jika hal itu terjadi.

"Sairaorg-san mengalahkan adiknya dan kembali ke keluarga Bael kan? Lalu mengapa ibu Sairaorg-san berada sini? Apakah itu berarti bahwa fasilitas medis di sini jauh lebih baik daripada di wilayah Bael? "

Aku mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Itu juga salah satunya ... Namun hal ini juga karena akan ada orang-orang yang mengincar hidup Oba-sama jika beliau berada di wilayah Bael. "

Buchou memberiku jawaban seperti itu ... menjadi target!? M-Mengapa begitu kejam!?

"Bukan hanya adik Sairaorg yang memiliki kursi untuk menjadi pewaris berikutnya telah dicuri darinya, ada banyak dari mereka yang menghindari Sairaorg karena ia menjadi pewaris berikutnya tanpa memiliki the power of destruction. Dan Oba-sama yang sakit akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi mereka. Itu sebabnya Sairaorg mengandalkan hubungan dengan Sona dan memindahkan Oba-sama ke wilayah Sitri. "

Jadi begitu ... Jadi pertengkaran dari posisi satu untuk menjadi pewaris berikutnya masih berlangsung huh. Keluarga Great-King benar-benar menakutkan... Apakah ini karena keluarga Gremory terlalu damai? Rumah Buchou sangat mudah untuk ditinggali, jadi aku merasa takut pada sisi gelap dari dunia iblis.

Pelayan-san berkata sambil menyeka air matanya dengan sapu tangan.

"Saya minta tolong pada anda berdua untuk datang tidak lain karena satu alasan ini. Dapatkah anda menolong saya dalam menyembuhkan Misura-sama dari penyakit nya? Saya dengar bahwa Sekiryuutei-dono memiliki teknik bahwa ia dapat mendengarkan suara di dalam 'hati' wanita. Saya dengar bahwa kekuatan-Nyuu (Kekuatan payudara) yang berbeda dari kekuatan iblis dapat membawa keajaiban. Jadi tolong, saya ingin Anda mencoba untuk mendengar suara Misura-sama yang sedang tertidur. Saya sudah memiliki izin dari dokter yang bertugas. Dia mengatakan akan baik-baik saja jika itu adalah kekuatan iblis yang tidak menyebabkan kerusakan apapun ... "

Sebuah kekuatan-Nyuu (Kekuatan payudara)!? Jadi nama yang Azazel-sensei buat telah berkembang sekarang!?

Tapi, mendengar dia mengatakan itu ...

J.. Jadi dia memintaku untuk menggunakan Bilingual di sini!? Dan menggunakannya pada ibu Sairaorg-san!? Dia sakit, tahu!? Apa itu benar akan baik-baik saja!? Teknikku ini adalah teknik-ero, tahu!

M-Memang benar, bilingualku adalah teknik yang memperluas ruang misterius di dalam diriku dan oppai wanita yang berbicara tentang apa yang mereka pikirkan lebih dari jika aku bertanya kepada mereka secara langsung.

Dalam artian, kamu dapat menganggap hal ini berbahaya ... Tapi itu benar bahwa ini bukanlah teknik yang dapat mempengaruhi kehidupan target. Namun pelayan-san benar-benar meminta tolong dengan sangat.

I.. Iya sih, di Kyoto, aku bisa berbicara dengan hati lawanku dengan bantuan generasi-pertama Sun Wukong. Jadi dia memintaku untuk melakukannya pada ibu Sairaorg-san yang terus tidur karena penyakit yang dideritanya.

...Apakah teknikku bekerja pada orang sakit...?

Kami sedang berdiskusi serius dan sekarang berubah menjadi sebaliknya dengan cepat! Lebih seperti, akhir-akhir aku berpikir bahwa setiap orang berpikir terlalu serius tentang teknikku! Akhirnya, malah diminta untuk menyembuhkan penyakit!

Buchou berbicara dengan menampakkan pipi merah.

"... Aku t... tidak tahu apakah itu akan bekerja, tetapi jika kita memiliki izin dari dokter yang bertugas maka kita harus mencobanya. Teknik Ise telah membawa keajaiban berkali-kali, jadi mungkin ada kesempatan. Tolong gunakan teknik itu pada Oba-sama, Ise. "

Mendengar Buchou berkata seperti itu, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak.

Pelayan-san juga menmohon dengan membungkuk sangat rendah dan berkata "Tolong, aku mohon!" ...

Y.. Ya! Oke kalau begitu! Kita coba ini!

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa kulakukan, tapi mari kita coba. "

Aku membuat gauntlet muncul dengan segera, dan menambah tenaga sampai aku dapat mengaktifkan Bilingual.

[Boost!]

Aku menghentikan kemampuan penambah Boosted Gearku setelah mengalirkan cukup tenaga, dan kemudian mengaktifkan kemampuanku!

"Bilingual!"

Berada di tengah-tengah, ruang misterius mengembang! Di saat yang sama aku mengaktifkan teknikku, aku berbicara dengan ibu Sairaorg-san.

"Ibu Sairaorg-san, tolong jawab aku sehingga hanya aku saja yang dapat mendengarnya! A.. Apakah Anda baik-baik!? "

Aku menanyakan hal yang acak, tapi ...

[...]

Oppai ibu Sairaorg-san tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

... Seperti yang kuduga, ini tidak bekerja? Atau hanya gagal? H-Hmmm!

Tidak, kalau seperti ini, maka aku akan mencoba sampai menit terakhir!

"Kali ini, aku akan bertanya padanya dalam bentuk armor!"

Aku memakai armorku dengan Balance-Breaker yang perhitungan waktu mudurnya semakin pendek sejak kejadian di Kyoto. Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk memakai Balance-Breaker di dalam rumah sakit! Tolong maafkan aku karena ini semua untuk ibu Sairaorg-san!

Walaupun Buchou dan Pelayan-san menatapku, aku mengirim kekuatan Sekiryuutei ke otakku, dan meningkatkan kekuatan iblisku!

[BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoo stBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostB oostBoostBoost!]

"Kali ini! Oppai ibu Sairaorg-san! Tolong bicara kepadaku! "

Ibu Sairaorg-san muali ditutupi oleh aura-merah Sekiryuutei.

Aku meningkatkan output power, dan bertanya lagi. Tapi ...

[...]

Seperti yang kuduga, payudara ibu Sairaorg-san tidak berbicara sama sekali. Teknik ini seharusnya dimasukkan secara total pada dirinya. Mungkin payudara tidak akan berbicara kepadaku jika mereka tidak sadar karena penyakit ...

"...Apa yang kau lakukan, kalian semua?"

Tiba-tiba muncul suara baru.

Ketika aku dan Buchou berbalik, ada seorang pria dengan rambut hitam pendek, mata ungu dan tubuh yang dibangun dengan baik ...-Tunggu, itu Sairaorg-san!

"Jadi begitu, aku minta maaf soal itu."

Sairaorg-san yang mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang membuat senyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku dan Buchou.

Akan menjadi aneh jika berbicara di kamar pasien, jadi kami pindah ke ruang tunggu. Aku juga kembali ke bentuk biasa. Aku tidak bisa memakai armor di dalam rumah sakit.

Tapi bagiku untuk mendapatkan terima kasih dari seseorang untuk penggunaan teknik payudara ... Aku yakin tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana perasaanku sekarang!

"Maafkan aku, aku menceritakan Ise tentang dirimu. Meskipun ini tepat sebelum pertandingan ... Dan juga ketidakbergunaan kami pada saat ini. "

Buchou meminta maaf. Dia mungkin menganggap bahwa dia membuat perasaan tidak nyaman dalam diriku.

Dia mungkin berpikir bahwa akan sulit bagiku untuk bertarung dalam pertandingan setelah mendengar masa lalu Sairaorg-san.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Cukup baik bahwa kalian berdua datang. Ibuku juga akan senang. Jadi tidak jarang untuk hal semacam ini terjadi di antara 72 pilar, kekuatan untuk memegang pewaris berikutnya. Itu hanya kebetulan terjadi di keluarga Great-King saat ini. "

Sairaorg-san mengatakan seolah-olah masa lalunya bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

... Aku pikir masa lalu nya yang sangat mengejutkan, tapi aku mulai berpikir bahwa orang ini lebih menakjubkan karena ia dapat mengatasinya.

Bahkan idiot sepertiku dapat mengerti bahwa apa yang ia lalui tidak dapat dijelaskan hanya dengan seperti itu.

"Aku telah menerima kebaikan yang besar dari keluarga Sitri dan keluarga Gremory. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan berapa banyak rasa syukurku terhadap kalian semua. "

"Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya kita bisa melakukan hal itu."

Hanya percakapan normal diantara sepupu.

Mungkin alasan mengapa mereka dapat memiliki percakapan normal seperti ini karena Sairaorg-san mencapai kursinya untuk menjadi ahli waris. Itulah yang aku pikir.

Ekspresi Sairaorg-san kemudian berubah dengan segera, dan ia memasang wajah serius.

"Tapi pertandingan berbeda. Yang menang dalam Rating Game selanjutnya adalah timku. Jadi buang perasaan tak penting yang kamu miliki. Apa yang kuinginkan bukanlah simpati atau penahanan diri, tetapi kelompok Gremory yang serius. "

Dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan sangat jelas ...!

Sairaorg-san kemudian memandang tinjunya.

"Aku hanya punya 'ini (tubuhku)'. Itu sebabnya aku akan kehilangan segalanya jika aku kalah. Semua hal yang aku kumpulkan sampai sekarang akan hancur. Bagiku yang tidak mewarisi the power of destruction klan kami, satu-satunya jalan adalah aku harus terus menang. Itulah sebabnya aku harus menang dengan 'ini (tinju)'. "

Kemudian dia menatap ke arahku dan Buchou dengan semangat juang yang tinggi.

"Itu sebabnya aku hanya bisa menang dengan tinjuku. Ini mungkin terlihat tidak keren, tapi ini adalah cara anehku untuk melawan kalian. "

AKu menelan air liurku, dan kemudian berkata kepada Sairaorg-san secara langsung.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri. Tidak peduli hal apa yang kamu alami di masa lalu, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan. Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa menang melawan dirimu dengan perasaan simpatik kepadamu atau menahan diri sejak awal. Itu sebabnya aku akan melawanmu dengan kekuatan penuh! "

Hal-hal yang Sairaorg-san lalui tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertandingan.

Di antara anggota tim Gremory yang akan berjuang, ada orang-orang yang memiliki masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Dan bahkan di antara timnya pasti ada orang-orang yang memiliki alasan yang berbeda untuk berjuang, jadi apa yang penting untuk masa depanku adalah tujuanku, targetku, dan terus maju ke depan untuk mimpiku.

"Mimpiku adalah menjadi iblis kelas tinggi! Aku ingin menjadi [Pion] tertinggi! Untuk itu, aku pikir aku harus mengalahkanmu. Tidak, itu memang harus. Itu sebabnya aku akan melawanmu, Sairaorg-san, untuk ambisiku sendiri! "

Mendengar kata-kataku, Sairaorg-san tersenyum dengan puas.

"Itu saja. Ya, itu sudah cukup. Seperti yang kuduga, sepertinya kamu mendapatkan sesuatu di Kyoto? Aku bisa melihat kekuatan dan kepercayaan dari matamu. "

... Crap. Ketika aku berdiri di depan orang ini, ketegangan yang kualami semakin meningkat dengan sendirinya, dan rasanya seperti hal-hal yang tidak perlu keluar dari tubuhku ... Ini akan menjadi buruk jika dia merasakan kekuatanku sebelum pertandingan.

Dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mengakui diriku, sehingga auraku meningkat dengan sendirinya untuk memenuhi harapan nya.

"Rias. Hyoudou Issei. Aku akan bertarung dalam pertandingan untuk mimpi dan ambisiku. "

"Ya. Aku tidak akan kalah. "

Buchou juga menjawab dengan berani kepada Sairaorg-san.

Setelah itu, kami mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pelayan Sairaorg-san, aku dan Buchou pergi untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku merasa sangat buruk bahwa aku tidak berguna ketika mereka memanggil kami ... Y-Ya, jika teknik payudaraku bekerja pada dirinya, maka tidak akan ada gunanya menggunakan dokter.

Di dalam limusin sambil menuju rumah, aku berpikir sambil melihat hutan dari kaca.

... Aku tidak akan kalah. Itu karena aku ... tidak pernah berhasil selamat sampai akhir di pertandingan manapun.

Dalam pertandingan melawan Phenex aku kalah total, dan dalam pertandingan melawan Sitri aku kalah melawan Saji. Aku telah memenangkan pertempuran normal berkali-kali ... Meski Begitu aku ... merasa kecewa.

Impianku adalah untuk menjadi [Pion] ultimate dan menjadi iblis kelas tinggi. Dan aku pasti akan membawa kemenangan bagi Buchou! Itulah apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku pasti akan mengalahkan Sairaorg-san-

"... Kau mulai memasang wajah seorang pria. Itulah sebabnya ... Aku ... Tidak, bahkan aku ... "

Buchou mengatakan sesuatu di sebelahku.

"Eh ...? Apa itu? "

Aku bertanya padanya, tapi Buchou membuat senyum kecil.

Apakah hanya aku, atau apakah dia terlihat sedikit sedih?

* * *

**Jilid 10 Life 2 Hati Perempuan Memang Rumit**

* * *

**Part 1**

"Hmm, seperti yang aku pikir masalah terbesar bagi combo-Triana adalah menjadi [Bishop] ya."

Selama istirahat kami, aku mengatakan hal ini pada Kiba selagi mengunyah onigiri (bola nasi).

Kami, kelompok Gremory, sedang berlatih keras di daerah pelatihan yang terletak di lapangan luas di wilayah Gremory.

Kiba dan aku melakukan simulasi pertempuran yang dilakukan seperti pada pertempuran yang sebenarnya, dan kemudian mengambil istirahat.

Jauh dari kami, Rossweisse-san berlatih bersama dengan Xenovia dan Gasper dan Koneko-chan mendukung mereka. Buchou dan Akeno-san sedang melihat mereka sambil memberikan nasehat kepada mereka. Asia membahas tentang persamaan-suci dengan Irina.

Pertandingan dimulai sebentar lagi, sehingga semua orang berusaha dengan pelatihan masing-masing. Dan setelah pelatihan individu, kami akan membentuk kembali formasi tim. Kami pada dasarnya melakukan hal-hal berikut ini sehari-hari: Persiapan festival sekolah → Pekerjaan Iblis → Latihan.

"Ya, masalah untuk tipe Triana [Bishop] adalah waktu pengisian. Aku pikir kamu akan memberikan kerusakan besar pada lawan dengan [Knight] dan [Rook], jika kamu tidak membuat kesalahan saat menggunakannya. Kamu juga dapat membuat pertahanan lawan turun jika kamu dapat membelokan tembakanmu setelah dilepaskan. "

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Ini persis seperti apa yang dikatakan orang ini. Setiap Triana memiliki kelemahan yang dapat terlihat dengan mudah, tapi aku mulai melihat cara untuk menggunakan [Knight] dan [Rook] dengan simulasi pertempuranku dengan Kiba, Xenovia, dan Rossweisse-san.

Kecepatan luar biasa, serangan, dan pertahanan dapat menjadi senjata pamungkas jika aku dapat menggunakannya pada waktu yang tepat. Ini juga poin kuatku bahwa aku dapat berubah menjadi bentuk khusus Triaina berulang kali tanpa persetujuan Buchou.

Masalahnya adalah [Bishop] ... Aku harus mengisi meriam setelah mengeluarkannya.

Jika lawan melihat meriam dan juga ketika pengisiannya, maka mereka tidak akan menunggu untuk itu! Jika aku perlu untuk mengisi meriam dengan penampilan sejelas itu, maka waktu penggunaannya menjadi terbatas.

Ide itu aku dapatkan di akhir pertempuran Kyoto, ide untuk membelokan kekuatan iblis yang aku tembak, sebenarnya sangat sulit bahkan dalam bentuk tipe Triana [Bishop] ... terlihat seperti hal ini juga akan bergantung pada latihanku huh.

"Pertempuran tim-. Dan kerjasama dengan rekan-rekanmu akan diperlukan juga. Aku dan Xenovia akan menjadi baris terdepan, saat Ise-kun harus kembali kebelakang untuk pengisian ulang. Setelah kamu selesai pengisian, pertarungan akan menjadi milik kita. Hanya akan ada sejumlah iblis di kelompok Bael yang dapat menahan kekuatan gila meriam kuat itu. "

Jadi kerjasama adalah suatu keharusan huh. Tentu saja ketimbang menembak sendirian, aku akan merasa aman jika rekanku mengulur waktu, dan aku akan mampu menembak dengan aman.

"Jadi bagaimana kondisi konsumsinya?"

Kiba bertanya padaku. Dia bertanya padaku tentang kondisi konsumsi staminaku jika menggunakan Triana.

"Hmm, dibandingkan pertama kali aku mengaktifkan kemampuan ini, jadi lebih tahan dibanding sebelumnya, namun konsumsi staminanya gila."

Terutama combo. Gear akan mengambil konsumsi setelah aku menggunakan promosi berulang kali. Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa menggunakannya dengan benar dua atau tiga kali. Jika aku harus menggunakannya, maka akan kugunakan melawan Sairaorg-san. Kami memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan Asia, tetapi bahkan jika luka-luka kami sembuh, kami tidak akan mampu mengembalikan stamina kami. Jika staminaku habis selama pertandingan dan aku tidak bisa mempertahankan bentuk armorku, kemudian ...

"Jika itu adalah pertempuran tim, aku akan mensupportmu dengan orang lain jika situasi seperti itu muncul. Aku juga telah mencapai teknik baru. "

Ya, pria ini juga mendapatkan teknik baru! Ini masih rahasia sekarang, tapi ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menakjubkan! Berkat itu, pelatihan ini semakin berguna bagiku juga!

Seperti yang kuharapkan dari temanku! Menggunakan kekalahan di Kyoto sebagai kekuatannya!

"U-Umm, aku memikirkan sesuatu hal ..."

Ravel yang datang untuk mengamati kami tampak seperti dia mendengarkan percakapan kami, dan ia mengangkat tangannya.

"Ini tentang bentuk khusus [Bishop] yang sebelumnya, tetapi apakah itu mungkin untuk menembak "Kekuatan transfer" selain tembakan dari meriam? Jika Anda melakukan itu, rasanya seperti Anda dapat memperluas jangkauan Anda untuk mensupprot. "

Kiba dan aku yang mendengar saran tersebut ...

...

Kami kehilangan kata-kata sejenak. Tapi.

"" Kedengarannya bagus! ""

Kami menganggukkan kepala pada waktu yang sama!

Jadi begitu! Jadi ada juga cara untuk menggunakannya seperti itu! [Bishop] awalnya memiliki peran dukungan! Dan aku bisa menggunakan kemampuan gauntlet untuk mentransfer kekuatan yang dilipatkan dengan energi!

"Jika itu mungkin, maka kita dapat memperluas taktik. Bahkan ketika kita menunjukkan untuk pertama kalinya, bukan pengisian, jika kita dapat menggunakannya untuk mentransfer kekuatan pada rekan tidak hanya kita dapat membuat lawan lengah, tapi seperti kita bisa mendesak mereka. "

"Apakah kamu pikir kita bisa membuat lawan bingung dengan membuat mereka berpikir" Apakah tembakan? Atau apakah kekuatan transfer ?"?"

"Ya, kupikir kita bisa mengguncang mereka sedikit. Jika itu mungkin untuk mentransfer kekuatan dari jarak jauh, maka tidak ada kemampuan lain yang lebih berguna ketika kamu menggunakannya bersama-sama dengan dengan kawan-kawanmu. Jika itu sama dengan transfer yang biasa di mana kamu dapat mentransfer kekuatan untuk dua orang pada saat yang sama, kamu dapat meningkatkan kekuatan pada dua orang terdepan karena ada dua meriam. Dalam rencana ini akan diperlukan penelitian lebih lanjut, tapi jelas ini merupakan tes yang menarik. "

"Oo! Oooooooo! Hebat! Sepertinya aku bisa menjadi lebih berguna dalam pertempuran tim! Lebih seperti aku akan menjadi sangat berguna dalam pertempuran nyata! "

Dia benar-benar memikirkan hal-hal menarik huh, Ravel ini! Mungkin dia seperti tipe taktik? Aku ingin seseorang yang strategis dalam kelompokku di masa depan, jadi aku mencari orang-orang seperti ini! Aku pikir aku akan membutuhkan seorang budak pemikir untuk mendukungku ketika aku adalah [Raja].

Aku benar-benar merasa tegang, dan ...

"Masalahnya adalah lapangan pertandingan, kupikir. Ini akan baik jika itu tempat di mana pertempuran memungkinkan ... "

Mungkin pertarungan antara Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san telah selesai, sehingga Buchou yang merupakan penasihat masuk ke percakapan kami.

Ah, Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san sedang duduk di sana. Sepertinya itu adalah pertarungan sengit, sebab suara pertarungan mereka terdengar sepanjang waktu ... Jadi mereka kelelahan karena mereka menggunakan terlalu banyak stamina.

Buchou melanjutkan.

"Sairaorg berkata kepada golongan atas bahwa ia akan menerima segala hal yang kita miliki, dan golongan atas memperbolehkan itu. Jadi tidak akan ada pembatasan seperti pertandingan melawan Sitri. Tapi tampaknya gologngan atas menambahkan aturan khusus untuk memperbolehkan itu. "

"A ... Aturan khusus ...?"

Buchou mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Kali ini stadion akan berada di kota-terbang yang terletak di wilayah Archduke Agares. Sepertinya mereka akan mengambil banyak pemirsa, jadi mereka tidak mencari pertempuran dengan durasi lama dari awal. "

Kota melayang. Apakah ada tanah mengambang di Dunia Bawah? Di Dunia Bawah lokasi tersebut memang ada, benar-benar terlihat seperti fantasi.

Dan di atas semua itu kita harus berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan dengan banyak penonton. Karena adanya penonton, itu berarti kita tidak akan memiliki permainan yang berlangsung selama satu hari atau beberapa hari huh.

... Blitz (Durasi pertempuran singkat)? Jika kita harus membuat penonton senang, maka tampak seperti mereka akan memanas dengan blitz.

Buchou membuat senyum pahit padaku yang tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri.

"Rating Game juga merupakan bentuk hiburan, jadi mau bagaimana lagi jika ada bagian yang difokuskan pada keinginan penggemar."

"Di Dunia Bawah, Rias-sama dari kelompok Gremory dan Sairaorg-sama dari kelompok Bael memiliki popularitas yang bahkan tidak kalah dengan seorang profesional meskipun ini kelompok pemula yang belum profesional. Pertandingan ini telah memperoleh banyak perhatian. Bahkan hal ini telah dibesarkan di televisi setiap hari. "

Ravel menambahkan hal itu.

Mendengar dia mengatakan hal itu, tampaknya hal ini akan berubah menjadi medan perang yang akan mendapatkan tanggapan yang baik dari pemirsa ...

Hmm, karena aku harus terus menjadi iblis, tidak akan baik jika aku tidak mulai berpikir tentang aspek-aspek dalam permainan. Ini benar-benar berbeda dari pertempuran yang sebenarnya. Hiburan. Aku seorang Oppai-dragon, jadi mungkin aku harus memanaskan suasana dengan hal itu, mungkin ...? Karena sepertinya banyak anak yang akan datang ...

Yah, tapi sekarang aku harus bekerja keras untuk latihan dan percaya akan kemenangan kita.

"Terima kasih, Ravel. Itu nasihat yang baik. "

Ketika aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasih ...

"S... Sudah jelas bagi saya untuk membantu Anda setidaknya dengan ini! Jika sesuatu hal yang telah saya rawat kalah dalam pertandingan yang berharga, aku akan malu! "

Wajah Ravel itu berubah merah, dan dia menjawab dengan mode tsun nya.

Ya, seperti yang Ravel katakan, ia mulai tinggal di kediaman Hyoudou sejak kemarin. Tapi karena dia adalah Ojou-sama, sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui ketika tinggal tanpa para pelayannya. Jadi dia harus belajar segala hal dari awal seperti menggunakan sumpit, cara menggunakan mesin cuci. Aku juga ikut mengarahkan dia dan mengajarkannya hal-hal lain.

Tapi Ravel selalu diomeli oleh Koneko-chan ketika hal itu terjadi dan mereka mulai berkelahi. Ini benar-benar seperti Koneko-chan dan Ravel tidak dapat bekerja sama.

Setiap kali mereka melihat satu sama lain, mereka berpaling setelah mengatakan "Hmph!".

...Apakah kucing dan burung memiliki kompatibilitas yang buruk?

Lebih seperti pertama kalinya aku melihat Koneko-chan seperti itu. Meskipun tidak tampak seperti mereka berdua saling membenci dari lubuk hati mereka ... Apakah lebih baik tetap menganggap mereka sebagai teman yang saling memerangi ...?

Ya, kupikir aku akan berhenti saja untuk saat ini.

Aku bangkit, dan berkata pada Kiba.

"Oke, mari kita coba jika cara untuk mentransfer kekuatan bekerja atau tidak!"

AKu mencoba untuk melanjutkan latihan setelah menaikkan semangatku, tapi-

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini."

Buchou menghentikan kami. Kemudian ia melanjutkan.

"Kita ada konferensi pers besok. Jika kita terus berlatih, kita akan berada dalam kondisi yang buruk besok di depan para wartawan. "

... Ko ... Konferensi pers ...?

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar setelah mendengar hal itu. ... Sebuah konferensi pers katamu ...

Aku membuat wajah bodoh selagi Buchou menambahkan informasi tambahan.

"Ara. Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Telah diputuskan bahwa kelompok kita dan kelompok Sairaorg akan ada konferensi pers bersama. Hal ini akan disiarkan di televisi jadi jangan memasang wajah aneh, oke? "

"Eh ... eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?"

Aku kaget pada informasi ini yang baru kudengar untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

**Part 2**

Jadi seperti itu, malam hari berikutnya, tempat yang kami tuju setelah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan (termasuk festival sekolah) adalah restoran kelas atas yang terletak di wilayah Gremory.

Saat ini, kami berada di ruang ganti yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Ini hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang luas. Di dalamnya terlihat furniture mahal, dan di atas meja terdapat buah-buahan dan kue yang belum pernah kulihat dibariskan.

Bangunan yang super mahal! Bahkan cara dibangunnya saja terlihat mahal! Malam ini di aula hotel yang terletak di lantai 2, akan ada konferensi pers bersama dari kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Bael.

Ini sederhana. Ini akan menjadi wawancara pemanasan sebelum pertandingan.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah wawancara yang berfokus pada Buchou dan Sairaorg-san. A ... Aku juga akan diwawancarai! Karena aku adalah Oppai-dragon!

A-Apa yang harus aku katakan!? Aku tidak tahu topik apa yang akan mereka tanyakan dalam wawancara!

[Silahkan sampaikan pesan anda pada semua wanita cantik di Dunia Bawah.]

Mungkin seorang reporter menanyakanku hal itu!? ... Seperti neraka saja kalau iya. Orang-orang yang akan ditanya pastilah Sairaorg-san dan Kiba. Sial! Orang tampan memang beruntung! Pada saat seperti ini, mereka bisa mengirim pesan ke semua wanita iblis di Dunia Bawah!

Aku sedang duduk di sofa sambil memikirkan beragam hal! Koneko-chan sedang duduk di pangkuanku dengan tenang, dan dia menggali ke dalam kue!

Koneko-chan benar-benar memiliki nyali bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini!

Asia dan Rossweisse-san berdiri di depan cermin mengatakan hal-hal seperti "Akankah ini baik-baik saja?" Atau "Apakah ini terlihat bagus, atau tidak?" Dan putus asa dengan make up mereka.

Xenovia di sisi lain tenang-tenang saja, dan dia hanya memakai make-up yang tipis.

Buchou dan Akeno-san telah siap sepenuhnya.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa kami akan mengenakan seragam kami yang biasa untuk konferensi pers dan mungkin itu karena mereka telah memakai make up mereka, tapi Buchou dan Akeno-san terlihat elegan bahkan dengan seragam mereka.

Mereka benar-benar cantik, Dua Onee-sama yang benar-benar agung ...

Tunggu, sekarang bukan waktunya terpesona oleh mereka! Melakukan ini tidak akan mengurangi kegugupanku!

"Gasper-kun, apakah kau baik-baik saja mengenakan seragam gadis biasamu?"

"Y-Ya. Rasanya aneh untuk mengenakan seragam anak laki-laki untuk saat ini ... Lebih dari itu, aku tidak ingin pergiiiii ~! Benar-benar bukan tempat bagi hikikomori sepertiku pergi ke konferensi pers! "

Sepertinya Kiba dan Gasper sudah siap. Juga, jangan berlari ke kotak sekarang, Gasper.

Berbicara tentang Kiba ... Ya, itu benar, ini kembali tentang versi Triainaku untuk mentransfer kekuatan melalui meriam ... Pagi ini, aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya, jadi aku ingin Kiba terus bersamaku, tapi itu benar-benar sulit!

Mungkin karena kemampuan itu muncul hanya untuk tujuan menyerang, jadi mungkin akan sulit gila-gilaan untuk mengubah kekuatan tembakanku menjadi kekuatan transfer. Untuk memulainya, benar-benar ide gila untuk menembak sesuatu selain kekuatan iblis dari meriam.

Namun, bukan berarti tidak ada kemungkinan. Tidak, kupikir ini mungkin di masa depan. Tapi, aku menyadari bahwa itu bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa aku kuasai hari ini atau besok. Jadi tidak mungkin untuk membuatnya bagi pertandingan ... Jika itu mungkin, maka aku akan sangat berguna untuk mensupport teman-temanku ...

Saat ini, aku tidak dapat mentransfer kekuasaanku kecuali aku mendekati mereka. Aku juga berpikir ide Ravel sangatlah baik. Sebenarnya sih, akan lebih cepat bagiku jika berubah menjadi versi Triaina [Ksatria] untuk mendekati temanku dan kemudian mentransfer kekuatanku.

... Apakah ini berarti yang sesuai denganku adalah tipe ero atau tipe menyerang?

[Keutamaanmu adalah menyerang. Meskipun ada orang-orang yang khusus dalam mentransfer kekuatan mereka diantara pemilik masa lalu ...]

Apakah itu benar, Ddraig? Bagaimana bisa kamu bertarung dengan mentransfer kekuatan?

[Mereka memindahkan kekuatan mereka dalam banyak hal, dan juga meningkatkan kecepatan pada beragam efek. Misalnya ada seseorang yang memanggil dan pengguna sihir Seirei, sehingga dengan mentransfer kekuatan pada Seirei dan makhluknya, orang itu menciptakan sebuah cara untuk melawan dengan berbagai macam gaya.]

Hmm, jadi ada senpai yang seperti itu. Orang itu berlawanan dengan pengguna sepertiku, karena aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam kekuatan iblis. Seorang Sekiryuutei tipe wizard! Jadi ada era seperti itu huh.

Tunggu, ini bukan waktu untuk hal seperti itu! Ini waktunya tepat sebelum konferensi pers! Jam terus berdetak!

Aku mungkin harus memeriksa diriku untuk terakhir kalinya di cermin itu, kemudian ...

Itulah apa yang kupikirkan, tapi Koneko-chan tidak pindah dari pangkuanku. Hari ini, dia berjalan sambil menarik lengan seragamku, dan tampaknya dia benar-benar melekat padaku lebih dari biasanya ...

Koneko-chan kemudian menampakkan pipi merahnya mungkin karena dia menyadari kalau aku curiga padanya.

"... Hari ini Yakitori tidak ada di sini jadi aku ingin berada di pangkuan Senpai."

Akeno-san kemudian tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Ara ara. Sepertinya Koneko-chan berpikir Ravel-chan akan mengambil Ise-kun darinya. "

Mendengar Akeno-san mengatakan itu, Koneko-chan menjadi malu.

"A-Apakah itu benar ...?"

Aku bertanya takut-takut, dan dia menjawab sambil menampakkan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan.

"... Senpai terlalu baik, jadi aku mendapatkan banyak masalah karena hal itu."

Aku tidak begitu yakin tapi sepertinya dia menjadi frustrasi melihat aku dengan Ravel sepanjang waktu. Dia pikir dia yang sudah memilikiku, senior nya, dibawa pergi oleh Ravel?

Ya ampun! Jadi aku menjadi tempat bergantung dari seorang gadis junior!

"Aku juga berpikir kalau Koneko-chan juga manis, jadi jangan khawatir."

Aku mengatakan itu, tapi Koneko-chan masih terus membuat wajah yang tidak menyenangkan. Ah, tapi ekornya berputar-putar jadi apakah dia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang?

Ketika Koneko-chan dan aku sedang bercakap seperti itu, Buchou sedang melihat kemari ...

"Ya ... Ise terlalu baik pada siapa pun. Aku ... Tidak, Bukan apa-apa. "

... Mengatakan itu dengan nada rendah.

...? Aku jadi curiga pada Buchou yang tampaknya tidak begitu semangat. Matanya tampak agak sedih juga ...

H-Hmmm, Buchou bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Kemudian pintu ruangan ini dibuka. Itu staf.

"Semuanya, sudah hampir waktunya."

Sepertinya konferensi pers sudah mau dimulai! Aku jadi gugup!

Ini terjadi ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan. Kami bertemu seseorang yang kami kenal.

"Ah. Rias-senpai. Hyoudou. Dan semua anggota klub penelitian ilmu gaib. "

Itu Saji! Mengapa dia di sini?

"Saji! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, ia mengangkat bahunya. A-Ada apa dengan reaksi itu?

"Kau benar-benar kasar ... Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Pertandingan kami diputuskan dan sepertinya tidak mendapatkan banyak perhatian. "

"Kami juga memiliki pertandingan melawan Agares. Kami ada konferensi pers hari ini. "

...

"Ap-Apaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

A-Apa katamu!? Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar hal ini!

Aku terkejut, dan Buchou kemudian memberitahuku setelah memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan? Sona juga akan memiliki pertandingan pada waktu yang sama dengan kita menghadapi Seegvaria Agares. Mereka juga akan bertarung di wilayah Agares, dan aku pikir stadion mereka akan berada di atas pulau yang mengapung di danau. "

Akyu tidak mendengarnya! Sama seperti konferensi pers, apakah kamu kurang memberitahuku tentang hal-hal seperti ini sebelum itu datang, Buchou!? Mungkin mau bagaimana lagi karena kita telah sibuk dengan festival sekolah dan persiapan untuk pertandingan!

Saji tersenyum pahit.

"Ini seperti yang kukatakan kan? Bahwa kita tidak mendapat perhatian. Sebab, pertandinganmu terjadi di antara kelompok Gremory yang terkenal dengan Oppai dragon dan Rias-senpai melawan pemuda nomor 1, kelompok Sairaorg Bael. "

Sob, aku minta maaf, Saji. Jika aku tahu tentang ini sebelumnya, kita bisa menyemangati satu sama lain. Dia juga ada di OSIS, jadi mereka pasti mengalami kesulitan dengan persiapan untuk festival sekolah.

"Gen-chan, mari kita pergi. Akan jadi buruk jika kita terlambat. Rias-senpai, kami pergi duluan. "

[Bishop] Hanakai-san dari kelompok Sitri berkata seperti itu pada Saji.

"Ah, ya, itu benar. Kalau begitu kami duluan. "

"Ya, selamat tinggal. Katakan halo pada Sona untukku. "

Buchou menjawab. Menundukkan kepala ke bawah, Saji meninggalkan tempat ini.

Jadi begitu, Sitri juga memiliki pertandingan huh. Lawannya adalah Arch-Duke Agares. Jadi wajah keren dan menakutkan namun cantik itu akan menjadi lawan mereka ya.

Aku dengar bahwa dia adalah seorang tactician yang sebanding dengan Kaichou... Sepertinya pertandingannya akan menjadi membaca gerakan masing-masing dan akan berubah menjadi pertandingan lumpur. Tampaknya akan menjadi pertandingan yang para ahli inginkan.

Setelah pertemuan dengan Saji, kami melanjutkan perjalanan melalui koridor dan kami muncul di aula yang akan menjadi lokasi untuk konferensi pers.

[Sepertinya mereka telah tiba. Kelompok Gremory telah tiba.]

Di antara tepuk tangan, kami masuk ke dalam aula yang luas.

Saat aku masuk, perasaan gugup menerpa diriku. Rasanya seperti tempat ini penuh dengan semangat juang.

Uwaa ... Benar-benar penuh dengan orang. Mereka pasti wartawan dan personel media lainnya. Mereka semua melihat kita! Mereka bahkan mengambil gambar kita!

Di atas kursi untuk aula konferensi pers, ada tirai yang ditulis "Sairaorg Bael VS Rias Gremory" dalam huruf iblis. Dan kelompok Bael sudah ada di sini.

Setelah beberapa saat, kami duduk di kursi untuk kelompok Gremory. Buchou duduk di tengah, Akeno-san duduk di sebelah kanannya, dan aku duduk di sebelah kirinya. Kursi diatur untuk mengumpulkan perhatian.

Di sisi Bael-, terutama dari Sairaorg-san, aku bisa merasakan pancaran semangat yang kuat dari dirinya. Jadi hal yang kurasakan ketika aku pertama kali masuk adalah semangat bertarung Sairaorg-san huh.

Ekspresinya juga cukup serius. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari saat aku bertemu dia di rumah sakit. ... Mungkin pertarungan antara kami telah dimulai dari konferensi pers ini.

Pada baris kedua di belakang kami, mata Gasper membuka dan menutup, dan sepertinya dia menahan rasa malunya. Lakukan yang terbaik, hikikomori! Ini adalah saat penting bagimu!

[Karena setiap orang dari kedua belah pihak telah hadir, saya ingin memulai konferensi pers.]

Orang yang akan menjadi host mengatakan hal itu, dan konferensi pers dimulai.

Informasi dasar mengenai garis besar permainan, tanggal dan lainnya telah dijelaskan kepada kami oleh host, dan setelah itu, ia meminta pendapat dari kedua [Raja] Buchou dan Sairaorg-san.

Keduanya bertindak dengan baik, dan martabat yang mereka pegang memang menakjubkan.

Aku duduk diam ketika majikanku dan teman-teman berbicara. Aku tidak boleh menunjukan wajah aneh sedikitpun. Para wartawan mungkin menulis sebuah artikel aneh bahkan dengan satu gerakan.

Tetap tenang, tetap tenang ...

Saat tanganku terus berkeringat, konferensi berlangsung dengan baik, dan akhirnya waktu untuk bertanya bagi anggota kedua kelompok yang telah mendapatkan banyak perhatian datang.

Gadis-gadis dari kelompok Gremory kami yang menyimpan sejumlah besar popularitas dari laki-laki menjawab pertanyaan, dan Kiba yang juga populer di kalangan wanita juga menjawab tanpa kesulitan apapun.

Lalu akhirnya, pertanyaan yang ditujukan padaku!

[Saya akan bertanya pada Hyoudou Issei-san alias Oppai-dragon yang sangat populer di Dunia Bawah sebuah pertanyaan sekarang.]

"Y-Ya."

P-Pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ditanyakan? Mungkin sesuatu seperti jenis tipe perempuan bagiku? Atau pendapat saya terhadap pertandingan?

Selagi kepalaku disibukkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu, pertanyaan yang aku terima adalah ...

[Apakah Anda juga akan meremas payudara Putri Rias kali ini? Jika Anda akan meremasnya, maka dalam situasi seperti apa Anda akan meremasnya?]

...

Otakku menjadi blank karena pertanyaan yang benar-benar tidak aku antisipasi.

"... U ... Umm ..."

Selagi menampakan wajah aneh, aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu, tapi reporter melanjutkan.

[Sama seperti program tokusatsu, kami menerima informasi bahwa Anda meningkatkan kekuatan dengan meremas payudara Putri Rias. Kami juga mendengar bahwa Anda mengatasi banyak krisis karena hal itu?]

...Itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang mengerikan! Jadi begitu! Jadi informasi tentang diriku yang meningkatkan kekuatan dengan meremas payudara telah dikenal di seluruh Dunia Bawah huh! Kesan kepadaku benar-benar di luar kendali! Ini bahkan lebih buruk karena itu adalah kebenaran!

Tapi, akan jadi buruk jika aku tidak menjawab.

"Anda tahu, Bu-Bu-Bucho, bukan, itu bukan seperti itu ..."

Aku betul-betul gugup bahwa aku hampir mengatakan 'Buchou'. Akan jadi buruk bagiku untuk memanggil dia seperti itu di depan banyak orang. Aku harus memanggilnya majikan dan semacamnya! Itulah yang aku pikir, tapi malah jadi buruk karena aku tidak berbicara dengan benar.

[Buchuu!? Apakah Anda mengatakan buchu!? Jadi artinya Anda akan mengisap itu seperti 'buchuu', seperti di dalam dadanya?!]

Tiba-tiba aku menerima banyak flash dari kamera, dan bahkan wartawan mulai membuat keributan!

J-J-J-J-J-J-J-J-Jenis kesalahpahaman apa yang kalian dapatkaaaaaaannnnn!? Reporter idiot iniiiiiiiiiiiii!

Aku tidak mengatakan buchu! Aku mencoba untuk mengatakan 'Buchou'! Idiot! Apakah Anda bodoh!? Kesalahpahaman keterlaluan ini sedang menuju ke arah yang semakin keterlaluan!

[Apakah itu berarti Anda akan mengisap payudara Putri Rias itu!?]

Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku akan menminta padanya bahwa "Aku akan menghisap payudara" di depan semua orang!

[Jika anda meningkatkan kekuatan dengan meremas payudara, apa yang akan terjadi jika Anda mengisap itu!? Apakah mungkin bagi Dunia Bawah untuk hancur!?]

Seperti neraka saja Aku mengetahui itu tolol! Apakah Anda salah mengira bahwa aku ini seorang Maou payudara yang dapat menghancurkan dunia dengan menghisap payudara atau sesuatu!?

[Putri Rias! Tolong beri kami komentar Anda mengenai hal ini!]

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya diarahkan pada Buchou! Buchou menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat merah yang tampaknya sangat malu dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"... Aku ... aku tidak tahu!"

Itu benar! Akeno-san yang disebelah Buchou tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan mulai tertawa. Aaah, tertawalah sesukamu!

[Pesaingnya Sairaorg, bagaimana menurut anda?]

Kau reporter bodoh! Jangan tanya diaaaaaa!

Sairaorg-san menjawab dengan ekspresi serius.

"Hmm, itu akan tampak seperti Sekiryuutei akan menjadi kuat gila-gilaan ketika dia mengisap payudara Rias."

[Oooooooooooo!]

Kelompok wartawan mulai membuat suara setelah mendengar itu! Sairaorg-saaaaaan! Mengapa Anda juga mengatakan hal-hal seperti ituuuuuuuu!?

Seperti itu, suasana tegang dari konferensi pers menghilang, dan selesai dengan situasi penuh tawa.

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Setelah konferensi pers kelompok Gremory dan kelompok Bael. Dan Sairaorg-san tertawa dengan sangat hidup.

"Tidak, maaf. Tapi ketika aku terlibat dengan kalian, hal lucu terjadi sepanjang waktu. Karena ini sebelum pertandingan, aku datang ke aula sambil meningkatkan semangat juangku, tapi aku yakin itu telah hilang dari diriku. Tidak, tidak, setidaknya aku mampu untuk bersantai. "

"Mou! Kamu juga jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh Sairaorg! "

Buchou yang menampilkan wajah merah dan bahkan air mata di matanya marah pada Sairaorg-san. Dia pasti benar-benar malu.

A... Aku minta maaf, Buchou ... aku membuat malu dia lagi karena aku ...

"Biar saja. Sebagai hasilnya, kami tidak memiliki konferensi pers yang berantakan tapi satu dari banyak orang dapat berbicara tentang hal itu. Aku benar-benar menunggu koran pagi besok. "

Aku tidak! Jika sebuah artikel yang mengatakan "Oppai-dragon, kali ini ia akan mengisap!" Keluar, aku tidak akan mampu menemui orang-orang dari keluarga Gremory!

Sairaorg-san kemudian mengambil napas sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu. Jadi ini rasanya melawan Sekiryuutei, sang Oppai-dragon. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kami harus bersaing bahkan dalam komentar untuk konferensi pers. "

"A... Aku minta maaf, untuk bertindak seperti itu...aku tidak mencoba untuk membuat bodoh orang-orang ..."

Aku meminta maaf, tapi Sairaorg-san menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tidak keberatan. Malah sebaliknya. Aku merasakan beberapa kekuatan misterius dari kalian yang bisa memulai hal seperti itu di tempat di mana setiap orang menampilkan perhatian mereka pada kami. "

Sairaorg-san biasanya orang yang keras, tapi dia menunjukkan sisi menyenangkannya pada konferensi pers.

Jadi kita harus berjuang dengan seseorang seperti dia yang memperlakukan kami dengan sangat ramah.

-Dengan memiliki impian kita di atas segalanya.

Sairaorg-san berbalik, dan pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada kami.

"Malam yang menyenangkan. Jadi lain kali kita akan bertemu adalah saat pertempuran final. -Mari kita bertemu di atas langit kalau begitu. "

Tempat berikutnya kita akan bertemu adalah tempat pertempuran kami.

Ya, konferensi pers telah selesai dan tanggal untuk pertandingan kami terus mendekat.

... Aku pasti tidak akan kalah!

* * *

**Part 3**

"Ah ~, aku sangat takut untuk melihat koran pagi Dunia bawah besok!"

Aku mengeluh ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi besar yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah kediaman Hyoudou.

Setelah konferensi pers, kami kembali ke rumah. Dan kembali ke kehidupan biasa kami sehari-hari ...

Aku sangat malu seakan mau mati setelah mengingat kejadian pada konferensi pers, jadi aku memutuskan berendam untuk mengubah suasana hatiku.

Kamar mandi yang sangat luas di kediaman Hyoudou! Itu ditambahkan ketika rumah mengalami renovasi besar, dan sepertinya masih akan ada cukup ruang bahkan dengan dua puluh orang di dalam. Sebetulnya, ada kamar mandi reguler di lantai pertama.

Sepertinya semua gadis yang tinggal di sini mandi sambil membersihkan satu sama lain ...

Bahkan keluargaku juga dapat menggunakan tempat ini, tapi ibu menyuruh ayah "Tolong mandi di lantai pertama!", sehingga hanya ayah yang menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai pertama.

Pertimbangan ini dibuat karena banyak anak perempuan yang tinggal di sini. Ayah juga tidak ingin memulai masalah internasional, jadi ia setuju untuk itu dan menggunakan kamar mandi di lantai pertama. Sekarang itu telah menjadi kamar mandi ayah satu-satunya. Sepertinya tidak buruk untuk memonopoli kamar mandi. Ya, tentu tidak akan buruk untuk memiliki bathtub Anda sendiri.

Ibu juga mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak mandi di sini, tapi aku menggunakannya ketika aku memiliki kesempatan.

Memiliki sebuah pertemuan 'keberuntungan cabul' untuk menemui gadis telanjang akan menjadi situasi yang mengagumkan!

Maksudku lihat bagaimana hebatnya kamar mandi ini. Aku juga ingin menggunakannya.

...Berdiam di dalam kamar mandi bahkan tidak mengubah suasana hatiku sama sekali. Mungkin karena pertandingan yang akan datang, juga mungkin fakta bahwa keteganganku meningkat.

... Lagipula ini akan menjadi pertandingan dengan pertaruhan mimpi kita ...

Oke, maka aku akan masuk ke dalam sauna kalau begitu! Ya. Kamar mandi besar ini memiliki set lengkap yang dilengkapi dengan sauna dan air dingin! Keuangan keluarga Gremory memang mengerikan! Tidak ada kehilangan sedikitpun walaupun ada penambahan ekstra!

Masuk ke dalam sauna, aku berdiam di sana tanpa melakukan apa-apa selama sepuluh menit.

Cukup banyak keringat telah keluar dari seluruh tubuhku. Jika aku mengambil air dingin setelah ini, sepertinya aku akan segar kembali. Setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku akan meminum kopi susu dingin.

Itu terjadi ketika aku berpikir untuk pergi dari sini ...

Pintu terbuka, dan sepenuhnya telanjang ... Buchouuuuuuuu!?

"Ara, Ise."

Bahkan tidak mengenakan sehelai handuk pun, Buchou berada di depanku dengan kondisi seperti dia baru dilahirkan! Dia bahkan tidak mencoba untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya bahkan setelah mengetahui bahwa aku di dalam! Kenapa kau begitu berani Buchou!?

"U-Ummm! Aku ... aku ...! "

Aku menyembunyikan kejantananku dengan tanganku dan mencoba untuk pergi. -Tapi Buchou meraih tanganku dan memberhentikanku untuk pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tetap denganku sebentar. "

Tidak apa-apa!? Aku akan melihat seluruh tubuhmu, tahu!? Terima kasih banyak!

Aku duduk di samping Buchou, dan menatap tubuh erotisnya yang begitu tak tertahankan. Mungkin dia baru selesai mandi atau hanya membasahi tubuhnya, tapi tubuh basahnya dan rambut panjang merahnya menempel ke tubuhnya, sehingga tubuhnya terlihat lebih panas dari biasanya!

Buchou mengibaskan rambutnya dengan tangannya sambil menyilangkan kaki. Momen saat dia menyilangkan kakinya begitu menggoda hingga aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku!

Aku sendirian dengan Buchou dalam satu ruangan! Tubuhku semakin memanas karena panas dari sauna dan hasrat dalam diriku yang bangkit! Sial! Jika aku cukup jantan, aku akan menekannya ke bawah!

"Ini hanya kita berdua. Jika aku ditekan ke bawah oleh Ise di sini, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? "

Buchou-sama mengatakan sesuatu yang erotis seperti itu kepadaku! Silakan pukul aku! Saat ini aku dalam keadaan di mana aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku!

"Tapi, karena kamu sudah terbiasa dengan tubuhku, jadi mungkin kamu tidak merasa seperti itu?"

"I-Itu tidak benar! Tubuh Buchou adalah yang terbaik! "

Kami mengubah ke percakapan yang biasa kami lakukan! Buchou menggodaku, dan aku menjawabnya! Perubahan biasa kami di mana Buchou menikmati dan aku merasa malu!

Tapi, kali ini berbeda.

Buchou meraih tanganku dan-

Munyuu!

Dia meletakkannya di dadanya! Tubuh Buchou itu yang telah menjadi basah karena keringatnya memberikan sensasi yang merangsang tanganku!

Buchou kemudian berbisik dengan sangat menggoda.

"... Jika kamu benar-benar merasa seperti itu, kemudian tekan kebawah tubuhku di sini ..."

Buchou mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit merah dengan sedikit kesedihan di wajahnya.

...

...

Tekaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaannnnnn dia ke bawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!? Sekarang!? Aku, pada Buchou!?

Aku terkejut dan Buchou bertanya padaku.

"Hei, bagi Ise, siapa ... aku?"

"Buchou adalah Buchou! Tidak lebih, tidak kurang! "

Ya, dalam diriku Buchou hanyalah dan satu-satunya jenis orang! Itu sebabnya, Buchou adalah Buchou!

Mendengar aku mengatakan itu, sepertinya Buchou menggertakan giginya.

Buchou kemudian meraih tanganku erat-erat.

"... Kalau seperti itu, maka aku hanya harus menjadi lebih dari itu ..."

Buchou kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke arahku -.

Aku sedang didorong ke bawah oleh Buchou di tempat di mana kita duduk di sauna. Buchou berada di atasku! Sensasi tubuh yang sangat lembut dari seorang wanita menerpaku! Lenganku, dada, perut, dan kaki. Setiap bagian dari tubuhku saling kontak dengan kulit lembutnya. O .. oppainya ditekan ke dadaku, dan ukuran dan elastisitasnya menakjubkan ...! Tidak ada keraguan bahwa puncak yang aku rasakan adalah putingnya!

... Otakku mulai mendidih ...! Situasi apa ini! Untuk ditekan ke bawah di ruang sauna terkunci dengan wanita yang kucintai! Dan Buchou yang naik di atasku!

Ini! Ini! Ini artinya itu kan!? Akhirnya!? Akhirnya terjadi di sini!?

Waktu Pertamaku!

Buchou yang menjadi pertama kalinya bagiku adalah yang terbaik! Tidak ada sesuatu yang lebih beruntung dari iniii!

Aku mengerjapkan mata karena aku tidak tahu di mana aku meletakkan tangan ku! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Di mana aku meletakkan tanganku!? Yang aku sentuh pertama!? Pantatnya!? Pahanya!? Seperti yang kupikir, oppai nya yang pertama!?

Karena tubuh kami saling menyentuh satu sama lain, aku bisa merasakan denyut nadi Buchou secara langsung ke tubuhku! Aku sangat gugup dan jantungku memompa dengan cepat, tapi Buchou juga merasa gugup ...?

"Biarkan aku merasakanmu Ise ..."

Buchou dan bibirku bertemu -.

Cium-

Ini ... buruk!

Otakku mulai mencair karena lidah kami bertemu! Lidahku sedang dihisap oleh Buchou ...!

Kuchu ... Chup ...

Gema suara cabul di ruang sauna. Suara itu membuat seluruh tubuhku merasakan sensasi yang aneh! Setiap kali aku menelan air liur Buchou yang datang ke dalam mulutku, rasanya seperti mataku akan berkilau !

Ini, buruk! Ini benar-benar merangsangku! Rambut merah basah yang jatuh di wajahku. Rambutnya yang memiliki bau yang bagus dari sampo datang ke lubang hidungku dan mengubah otakku menjadi taman bunga!

Lidahnya meninggalkan mulutku, dan ada benang saliva diantara bibir kami. ... Kami telah berciuman berkali-kali, tapi kali ini lebih bergairah rasanya ...

Sepertinya aku harus bersiap! Aku akan bercinta dengan Buchou di sini ...! Jadi waktu pertama kaliku akan berada di dalam ruang sauna! Jadi akankah aku mengingat dengan berkeringat!?

"Bu ... Buchou ... Aku ..."

'Tepat' pada saat itu, Buchou berhenti setelah mendengar apa yang aku katakan.

"..." Buchou "...? Kamu masih memanggil wanita yang akan bercinta denganmu...bahkan setelah aku melakukan sebanyak ini ... Buchou ...? "

Buchou bangun tanpa ekspresi. Dia memiliki ekspresi menggoda yang begitu banyak sebelumnya dan sekarang dia memiliki ekspresi di mana dia terlihat tanpa emosi.

"... Bagimu, 'Siapa' aku ...?"

Buchou memisahkan dirinya dariku. Aku juga bergerak, tapi ...Seluruh tubuh Buchou gemetar. Dia kemudian mencoba untuk meninggalkan ruang sauna segera.

A-Apa yang terjadi!? Apakah aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!?

"Buchou, apa yang -"

"Jangan ikuti aku!"

Berbicara di atasku, Buchou berteriak. Suaranya bercampur dengan tangisan.

Buchou pergi. Aku ... tidak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi, dan aku hanya bisa melihat ke bawah pada tetes air mata yang Buchou tinggalkan di atas lantai ketika ia pergi. -

* * *

**Part 4**

Setelah sekolah, hari berikutnya.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam di ruang klub.

Apa yang kumiliki di tanganku adalah koran Dunia Bawah.

[Oppai-dragon akan melakukan 'buchuu'dengan menghisap sang Switch!?]

Itu adalah artikel mengerikan seperti yang telah kuprediksi. Aku mulai merasa pusing, Ya ampun ...

Sebenarnya, ini bukan hal yang aku khawatirkan sekarang. Itu karena ada masalah lain.

Tadi malam, ... Aku membuat Buchou tidak senang. Setelahnya, ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, ada kertas yang ditempel di pintu kamarku yang berbunyi "Ise tidak diizinkan!" Dan aku tidak bisa memasuki kamarku sampai pagi ini.

Rupanya Buchou tidur dengan Asia. Jadi aku tidur di kamar yang tidak terpakai. ... Itu benar-benar malam yang sepi. Bahkan ketika aku bangun, Buchou masih marah, dan meskipun dia berbicara padaku itu adalah percakapan biasa di mana dia tidak memberikanku senyumannya.

Gadis-gadis juga menyadari hal itu, dan semua orang bertanya padaku "Apakah sesuatu terjadi?" ...

Aku menjawabnya bahwa aku tidak tahu, tapi semua orang mengatakan "Tidak, itu jelas-jelas salahmu" dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa akulah yang terburuk.

... Y-Yah, mungkin ini salahku ... Jenis kesalahan apa yang aku buat dalam situasi itu? Aku tidak memiliki petunjuk sama sekali.

Aku dengar bahwa wanita berusaha membuat suasana romantis, jadi aku pikir alasannya karena hal itu. Tindakanku ... memang buruk kurasa.

Tapi, Kesalahan apa yang kubuat!?

Apa yang kupikiran adalah kata-kata yang ibu Buchou ucapkan padaku ketika aku melihatnya di hari lain. Rasanya seperti jawabannya terletak di sana ... Tapi itu tidak berarti bahwa khayalan liar yang aku miliki itu mungkin, pada kenyataannya tampaknya benar-benar melenceng ...

Dalam kehidupan pribadi, seperti apa eksistensi Buchou bagiku ... Kata-kata ibu Buchou itu melintas di pikiranku.

Sesuatu yang bukan hubungan antara majikan-budak ...

Salah satu jawaban muncul di kepalaku, tapi itu tampaknya terlalu dibuat-buat dan itu lebih seperti angan-anganku ...

Juga ..., apa yang harus kulakukan jika dugaanku salah ...?

... Lagi, 'dia' muncul kembali di kepalaku.

- Sang malaikat jatuh Reynalle.

Wanita yang telah menipuku. Pacar pertamaku.

... Itu adalah memori yang mengerikan.

Karena masa lalu itu, aku menjadi seseorang yang tidak bisa mengambil langkah terakhir ... Masa lalu yang menusuk hatiku begitu dalam. Bahkan sampai sekarang ... aku tidak bisa menghapusnya.

Aku ingin hubungan yang lebih lagi dengan gadis-gadis dalam kelompok kami, tapi aku berhenti ditengah jalan.

Sial. ... Aku sangat lemah. Aku sangat menyedihkan. Aku menyadari itu, tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Namun aku ingin menyatakan perasaanku ke Buchou!

... Kapan aku akan mampu bergerak maju ...?

... Aku harus berhenti memikirkannya. Akan ada pertemuan penting dengan Azazel-sensei tentang pertandingan.

Orang lain yang berada di ruang klub adalah Kiba dan Gasper. Yang lain belum ada yang datang. Trio Gereja yang berada di kelas yang sama sepertiku sedang menuju ke gedung sekolah baru untuk mengambil beberapa kain untuk persiapan festival sekolah.

Buchou dan Akeno-san tidak ada di sini juga. Hanya laki-laki.

"Yo, Gasper. Bagaimana dua gadis itu berperilaku di kelas? "

Aku memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Gasper.

"Y-Ya ... Koneko-chan dan Ravel-san berdebat dalam berbagai hal. Koneko-chan yang biasanya diam memberikan komentar keras untuk Ravel-san ... "

Jadi keduanya belum berubah ya.

"T-Tapi, meskipun Koneko-chan mengeluh tentang Ravel-san yang tidak akrab dengan gaya hidup di dunia manusia, dia masih memperhatikannya dan Ravel-san juga mengikuti Koneko-chan meskipun dia diomeli ... "

Apakah itu begitu? Meskipun mereka berkata seperti itu, keduanya benar-benar memiliki ikatan yang baik.

"H-Hmm. Itu bahkan membuatku lebih bingung. Hati seorang gadis itu memang rumit ... "

Aku mengatakan itu selagi menatap langit-langit, dan -

"Keduanya mungkin menyadari bahwa masing-masing dari mereka saling 'mermikirkan' satu sama lain. Itulah mengapa mereka berdebat setiap kali sesuatu terjadi. Lebih dari itu, mereka juga berada di tahun yang sama. "

Sensei yang baru masuk mengatakan itu sambil melihat ke wajahku.

"A-Apa ... maksudmu, Sensei?"

"Ya, Koneko akan mengikuti apa yang kamu katakan padanya dan akan terus menjaga Ravel di kelasnya, dan Ravel juga akan bergantung pada Koneko untuk beradaptasi dengan gaya hidup dunia manusia."

"Haa ... jadi menjadi seperti itu?"

Aku menjawabnya dengan tidak ada kekuatan dalam kata-kata saya.

"... Sepertinya aku tidak berguna bagi Ravel-san sebagaimana yang Koneko-chan lakukan. L ... Lebih seperti, aku tidak bisa berguna untuk semua orang baik di kehidupan pribadi maupun dalam pertempuran ... "

Gasper mengatakan itu selagi merasa sedikit down.

"Matamu telah diizinkan untuk digunakan untuk pertempuran ini, dan kamu dapat membawa botol dengan darahku sekarang. Apakah kamu masih merasa tidak nyaman? "

Ketika aku bertanya, Gasper mengangguk.

"...Aku tidak memiliki keberanian dan kekuatan seperti Ise-senpai ... Aku juga tidak dapat menggunakan pedang seperti Yuuto-senpai ... Aku akan senang jika setidaknya aku bisa berguna untuk support ... Tapi sebagai laki-laki aku merasa malu pada diriku sendiri~! "

Jadi dia ingin menjadi berguna bagi kelompok sebagai seorang pria. Meskipun ia berpakaian seperti seorang gadis, ia tetap seorang pria.

Oke, aku akan memberinya beberapa pelajaran kalau begitu!

"Gasper! Camkan hal-hal yang akan aku katakan ke dalam hatimu! [Kelompok laki-laki Gremory Pelajaran 1! Seorang laki-laki harus melindungi seorang gadis! Hei ulangi setelah aku]! "

"Seorang l-laki-laki harus melindungi seorang gadis!"

"Bagus, kemudian yang berikutnya! [Kelompok laki-laki Gremory Pelajaran 2! Seorang pria harus berdiri tidak peduli apapun]! "

"Seorang l-laki-laki harus berdiri tidak peduli apapun!"

"Terakhir! [Kelompok laki-laki Gremory Pelajaran 3! Jangan menyerah tidak peduli apapun]! "

"J-Jangan menyerah tidak peduli apapun!"

"Bagus, kamu hanya perlu untuk mencamkan hal itu dalam hatimu dan berjuang seperti seorang pria dari kelompok-Gremory."

"Y-Ya! Aku akan mencamkannya dalam diriku dan bekerja keraaaaass ~! "

Oh, ia benar-benar memiliki semangat tinggi. Kiba juga tertawa kecil.

"Itu terdengar bagus. Kupikir aku akan mencamkannya dalam hatiku juga. "

"Kau lakukan hal itu. Tidak menyerah bahkan jika sesuatu terjadi adalah seorang pria dari kelompok-Gremory yang harus miliki. "

"Itu terdengar menjengkelkan."

Sensei mengatakan itu dengan mata setengah terbuka sambil memperhatikan percakapan kami.

Selagi para laki-laki sedang memanas seperti itu, Buchou dan anggota yang lain masuk.

Aku memandang Buchou ... tapi dia masih tanpa ekspresi meskipun dia tahu bahwa aku menatapnya.

... Dia masih marah ... Apa yang harus kulakukan jika dari sekarang Buchou terus membenciku ...?

Aku jadi sedikit terkejut. Sensei kemudian melihat sekeliling dan mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai pertemuan kita."

Hal pertama yang Sensei katakan dengan wajah serius adalah ini.

"Sebelum memulai pertemuan untuk pertandingan mendatang, ada beberapa hal yang aku ingin diskusikan mengenai situasi setiap golongan. -Sepertinya akan ada sedikit masalah mengenai Sacred Gears. "

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kiba bertanya, dan Sensei melanjutkan.

"Kalian semua harus tahu bahwa golongan Pahlawan telah meneliti tentang Balance Breaker. Karena kalian telah mengalaminya dengan tubuh kalian sendiri. "

Yup. Kita telah mengalami hal itu saat di Kyoto. Orang-orang itu benar-benar tahu banyak tentang bagaimana menggunakan Sacred Gears. Lebih dari itu, sepertinya mereka juga tahu banyak tentang Sacred Gears kami dan karakteristiknya. Ini kebalikan total dari pengetahuan Sensei terhadap Sacred Gears. - Sepertinya mereka meletakkan tangan mereka pada jenis penelitian yang dilarang, mereka seharusnya tidak boleh menyentuh dan bahkan mencoba untuk melakukan itu.

"Dikatakan bahwa mereka mulai mengajarkan cara untuk mencapai Balance-Breaker pada pemiliknya yang merupakan masyarakat umum yang bukan merupakan bagian dari golongan Pahlawan dan pada iblis tereinkarnasi yang juga pemilik Sacred Gear. "

Mengajarkan cara untuk mencapai Balance-Breaker pada masyarakat umum yang memiliki Sacred Gear ... dan pada iblis tereinkarnasi yang juga pemilik Sacred Gear?

B ... Bukankah itu hal yang buruk ...? Setahuku, Balance-Breaker adalah sesuatu yang memberimu kekuatan besar.

Sensei mengangguk setelah melihat ekspresiku.

"Jadi apa yang akan dihasilkan? -Jika seseorang yang telah memiliki kehidupan malang menemukan hidup mereka berubah secara tiba-tiba, dan jika mereka mencapai kekuatan yang dikatakan dapat merusak keseimbangan dunia, maka pandangan mereka terhadap dunia akan berubah. Seperti kalian semua ketahui, tidak semua orang yang memiliki Sacred Gear memiliki kehidupan yang baik. Tidak jarang bagi mereka yang telah dianiaya dan didiskriminasi karena memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dari orang lain. Ada kasus di mana pemiliknya yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dengan kesepakatan yang tidak adil dan berubah menjadi seorang budak. "

Buchou melanjutkan dimana Sensei berhenti.

"...Tidak semua setan berlaku adil ... Dan ada diantara iblis kelas Tinggi yang sangat kejam. Ada orang-orang yang telah mengembangkan cara berpikir yang berbeda pada dunia manusia, tapi sejatinya iblis adalah orang-orang yang memiliki cara berpikir logis. "

Pemilik Sacred Gear yang telah bereinkarnasi dengan cara keras ... Dan orang-orang yang mencapai Balance-Breaker ...

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Ya, ada pemilik Sacred Gear yang saat ini hidup setelah mencicipi ketidakadilan tersebut. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian seperti itu belajar bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan mereka dan mencapai kekuatan yang luar biasa, Balance-Breaker? "

Selagi semua orang terdiam, Sensei mengatakannya dengan ekspresi gelap.

"-Mereka akan menggunakannya. Kekuatan mereka itu. Jika itu manusia, mereka mungkin menggunakannya untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada orang lain, dan jika itu adalah iblis tereinkarnasi yang memiliki Sacred Gears, mereka akan berpikir membayar kembali tuannya yang telah memperlakukan mereka dengan kejam. "

... Ini buruk.

Jadi itu berarti bahwa pemberontakan dapat terjadi di dunia manusia dan Dunia Bawah! Di atas semua itu, dalam bentuk Balance Breaker! Terlebih lagi, banyak pemilik sacred gear yang tidak puas dengan situasi mereka saat ini.

"... Itu akan menakutkan."

Ketika aku mengatakan padanya apa yang aku pikirkan, Sensei menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, itu akan menjadi hal yang mengerikan. Batasan dari apa yang manusia dapat capai, tantangan untuk menjadi makhluk superior, bagi mereka golongan Pahlawan orang-orang yang telah meneliti tentang Balance Breaker, jadi kamu dapat mengatakan bahwa hal-hal yang akan terjadi dari sekarang akan menjadi salah satu hasil dari apa yang telah mereka dapatkan. Ini masalah hanyalah waktu bagi pemilik Sacred Gear yang berada di dunia manusia dan Dunia bawah yang memegang ketidakpuasan untuk memulai pemberontakan. "

- Jadi tindakan yang telah dilakukan oleh golongan Pahlawan telah mencapai sesuatu yang serius huh.

Sensei lalu mengatakannya dengan wajah menakutkan.

"Jadi kita benar-benar telah tertipu. Kita masih tidak tahu bagaimana itu akan berakhir bagi mereka yang teroris, tapi itu benar bahwa kita menerima pukulan berat dari mereka. Ini pasti akan mempengaruhi hal-hal lain dari sekarang. Ini sangat disesalkan, tetapi mereka telah berhasil. Sekali lagi, aku menyadari kengerian dari manusia. "

... Dalam waktu dekat, mungkin ada insiden yang terjadi diantara iblis kelas tinggi. Dalam kasusku ... terima kasih kepada majikanku Buchou yang baik, para pemilik Sacred Gear di antara kami adalah aku, Asia, Kiba, dan Gasper bahkan tidak merasakan ketidakpuasan, kami memiliki hidup yang bahagia setiap hari.

Aku mengerti bahwa tidak semua dari kami seperti itu. Pemilik bayangan yang datang melawanku saat di Kyoto. Dia terdengar seperti hidupnya berubah setelah diajarkan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan dan cara untuk menggunakannya. Jika seseorang yang telah memiliki kehidupan yang menyakitkan mencapai kekuatan yang dapat mengubah hidup mereka maka ... mereka akan menggunakannya, huh.

Dan itu berarti orang-orang seperti itu akan banyak muncul dari sekarang ...

Hei, Tuhan dari Alkitab yang dikatakan mati. Mengapa Anda membuat sistem Sacred Gear dan apa yang ada di pikiran Anda? Apakah itu untuk menyelamatkan manusia? Apakah itu untuk menyelamatkan mereka yang membutuhkan? Apakah itu untuk melahirkan pahlawan atau yuusha (pahlawan Berani)?

Jika Anda menciptakan mereka karena lebih mudah dan untuk membuat hidup mereka lebih baik, itu tidak bekerja sebanyak itu.

Ini menjadi hal yang sangat menyulitkan sehingga dapat menciptakan pemberontakan dan perang di berbagai lokasi. Karena hal itu, ada orang-orang yang bahkan bisa membunuh Tuhan. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan berada dalam diriku.

... Jika aku berjalan di jalan yang berbeda, akankah aku juga berpihak dengan mereka yang menyebabkan kerusakan? Aku tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu ...

Suasana di dalam klub menjadi serius. Sensei menyadari hal itu, jadi ia membuat batuk.

"-Oh, Maafkan aku. Itu benar, hari ini, aku datang ke sini sebagai penasihat untuk pertandingan melawan Sairaorg. "

Itu benar! Pertemuannya! Pertandingan melawan Bael akan datang! Kami harus mendapatkan beberapa saran dari Sensei sebelum pertempuran, dan aku harus menyelidikinya dengan semua orang!

Untuk mengubah suasana, aku mengangkat tanganku dan bertanya pada Sensei.

"Apakah Sairaorg-san juga memiliki seseorang seperti Sensei yang bertindak sebagai penasehatnya?"

Ya, seperti penasihat kelompok Gremory yaitu Azazel-sensei. Memiliki pemimpin salah satu golongan sebagai penasihat kami, kami cukup diberkati di kalangan pemuda.

Ya, sepertinya Sensei memberikan nasihat kepada kelompok Sitri cukup sering juga, dan jika orang-orang memberi nasehat kepada orang yang tidak berbahaya, maka tampaknya seperti dia akan mengajarkan mereka banyak hal.

"Ya, mereka juga memiliki satu. Sepertinya Kaisar-sama dengan mereka. "

"-! ... Diehauser Belial. "

Orang yang paling menanggapi kata-kata Sensei adalah Buchou.

Di masa depan, untuk Buchou yang ingin memenangkan setiap pertandingan, ia adalah tujuan nya. Dia adalah juara saat ini, Kaisar Belial.

...Akankah ia juga menjadi kendala besar ketika aku menjadi mandiri dan berpartisipasi dalam permainan?

"Ya, jika Rias dan Ise akan berpartisipasi dalam permainan sebagai iblis kelas tinggi, maka kamu dapat melihat dia sebagai tujuan besarmu setelah kamu resmi berpartisipasi dalam permainan. Para anggota kelompok juga tidak akan bisa menghindarinya jika tuannya memutuskan untuk berpartisipasi dalam permainan. "

Sensei mengatakan itu.

"Kalau begitu, sudahkah kalian menghafal data tentang kelompok Sairaorg itu?"

Setiap orang dan aku menganggukkan kepala kami pada pertanyaan Sensei.

Ya, tidak ada masalah. Kami telah banyak meneliti tentang kelompok Sairaorg-san. Ya, satu-satunya hal yang kami tahu sekarang adalah kemampuan mereka. Meski begitu, tidak mengetahui dan mengetahuinya dapat mengubah antusiasme kami terhadap pertandingan. Jadi kami berulang kali menyaksikan video pertandingan mereka melawan Glasya-Labolas!

Sensei mengaktifkan visi hologram di udara. Setiap anggota kelompok Bael muncul dengan parameter mereka. Sensei mengatakan ini sambil melihat mereka.

"Sepertinya ada orang-orang yang tidak menunjukkan kekuatan penuh mereka dalam pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas. Ya, selama pertandingan itu, bocah dari Glasya-Labolas menantang Sairaorg bertarung satu-satu. Jadi pada dasarnya Sairaorg telah menyelesaikan permainan. Juga-"

Sensei berkata sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sairaorg dan kelompoknya adalah iblis langka yang benar-benar terlatih, seperti kalian. Mereka pasti memiliki level di atas rata-rata selama pertandingan mereka melawan Glasya-Labolas. "

Ya, kelompok Bael juga iblis yang melakukan hal langka yang disebut bekerja keras. Sama seperti kami, mereka berlatih setiap hari dan meningkatkan kekuatan mereka. ... Jadi mereka pasti lebih kuat daripada saat video ini direkam.

"Dikatakan bahwa mereka juga berjuang melawan Khaos Brigade. Jadi mereka memiliki pengalaman dalam pertempuran sebenarnya yang berbahaya. Sepertinya pendapat dari Yondai-Maou, Sirzechs dan Maou lain tentang "Aku tidak ingin orang-orang muda keluar untuk berperang seandainya itu memungkinkan" telah sia-sia. Ya, ada juga iblis muda seperti kalian yang mengalami pertempuran sembrono. "

Sensei mengatakannya sambil membuat senyum pahit.

... Itu betul-betul benar. Aku hanya ingin hidup damai, tapi akhirnya aku bertemu dewa dan seorang pria dengan Longinus terkuat, tahu? Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan bertemu semacam pertempuran yang rumit di Kyoto! Bahkan jika itu takdirku, ini terlalu bencana!

Kemudian Rossweisse-san yang memiliki wajah serius berbicara.

"...Ini [Pion] dari sisi lawan tidak muncul dalam video benar?"

Kami semua melihat ke arah yang sama. Seseorang mengenakan topeng maya muncul. Namanya juga hanya ditulis sebagai [Pion].

...Pion. Kelompok Sairaorg-san terdiri dari 1 [Ratu], 2 [Rook], 2 [Ksatria], 2 [Bishop] dan formasi kelompok mereka terlihat mirip dengan kami. Dan ini [Pion] ...

Aku tidak melihat [Pion] di kelompok Bael. Hanya orang bertopeng ini.

"Pada konferensi pers, wartawan juga mempertanyakan Sairaorg Bael mungkin tentang orang ini juga."

Kiba berkata. Aku gugup jadi aku tidak ingat, tapi Sairaorg-san ditanyai pertanyaan seperti itu pada konferensi pers?

Jika orang bertopeng ini ada di sana bersama kami, ia akan memiliki dampak yang kuat dan aku akan ingat dia. Maka 'Topeng-san' ini tidak hadir dalam konferensi pers itu.

"...Rupanya [Pion] itu adalah seorang pria yang jarang Sairaorg gunakan. Jadi jarang ada informasi tentang dia. Karena dia memakai topeng, kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia muncul untuk pertama kalinya di pertandingan ini. Maka itu berarti Sairaorg akan menggunakan dia untuk pertandingan lainnya dari sekarang. Karena sepertinya Sairaorg mencoba untuk tidak membuat orang ini memiliki kontak dengan orang lain sebanyak mungkin. Satu-satunya rumor yang aku dengar tentang dia adalah bahwa dia menggunakan 6 atau 7 bidak [Pion]. Itulah mengapa satu-satunya [Pion] yang dimiliki Sairaorg adalah dia. "

[6!? 7!?]

Kami semua berteriak pada waktu yang sama karena info mengejutkan ini! 7! Aku menggunakan 8! Jika orang ini memang menggunakan sampai 7, maka itu berarti dia lawan yang cukup terampil atau memiliki kekuatan potensial yang tinggi!

Sensei melanjutkan.

"Karena kita tidak memiliki data tentang dirinya, kalian harus melewati pertandingan dengan sangat berhati-hati dari [Pion] ini. Untuk memulainya, semua orang berjuang untuk pertandingan ini... Senjata rahasia Sairaorg, itu sepertnya 'anak singa' nya huh. "

Anak singa ... Oh ya, ibu Sairaorg-san datang dari keluarga yang mengatur Singa. ... Ini menakutkan untuk berpikir seperti apa dia nanti. Ya, apakah itu akan berubah menjadi perkelahian tiba-tiba tanpa tahu apa-apa tentang dia? Tidak, aku tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu! Aku juga bahkan harus lebih menggunakan otakku!

Setelah itu, Buchou berdiri di depan kami dan berbicara tentang strategi untuk pertandingan dan langkah-langkah balasan terhadap lawan, dan kami semua mengingatnya.

Irina, yang bersama kami, mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Ravel, di sisi lain bekerja keras dengan mencatat. Ravel memang suka belajar.

Setelah menyelesaikan diskusi, aku mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada senesi tentang apa yang ada di pikiranku.

"Sensei, jika kita berpartisipasi dalam Rating Game resmi, bagaimana kesempatan kita memenangkan Champion di masa depan ...? Akan baik-baik saja jika dari perspektif Sensei. "

"Kalian bersama dengan Sairaorg adalah pemuda dengan kekuatan abnormal. Aku mengatakan hal ini karena kelompok ini adalah perkumpulan banyak anggota kuat meskipun kalian belum berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Dan juga pengalaman kalian dengan pertempuran yang sebenarnya.-Kalian semua secara khusus telah memiliki pengalaman pertempuran tingkat Dunia. Di atas semua itu, setiap orang selamat. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak sering terjadi, dan kalian terlihat sebagai tim pendatang baru dengan kekuatan besar. Kalian harus neniliki tujuan cukup tinggi ketika berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan resmi. Ini hanya masalah waktu bagi kalian untuk masuk ke Top-10. "

Kami menerima pujian yang sangat tinggi dari Gubernur malaikat jatuh!

Kami merasa sangat malu dan Sensei melanjutkan.

"Tapi, karena itu, kalian mendapat banyak perhatian dari Dunia Bawah. Pada pertandingan berikutnya, seluruh Dunia Bawah akan menonton kalian. Kalian sudah terkenal karena menghentikan Dewa Jahat Loki dan teroris. Di atas semua itu, kalian berhasil memanaskan konferensi pers sebanyak itu, dan penduduk Dunia Bawah telah mendapatkan angin baru untuk masa depan iblis. "

... Masa Depan dari iblis. Kedengarannya begitu agung.

"Tentu saja, para peringkat teratas pertandingan saat ini akan memperhatikan kalian dan Sairaorg, dan akan mulai meneliti tentang kalian yang akan menjadi musuh baru bagi mereka. Itu adalah kecenderungan yang baik. Para peringkat teratas dari permainan yang hampir tidak bergerak, Aku merasa senang dengan berpikir bahwa kalian dan Sairaorg akan di antara mereka dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama. "

Sensei kemudian mengatakan setelah tersenyum dengan senang.

"-Ubah itu, Rating Game itu. Rangking Top 10 dan Kaisar, kalian kaum muda akan mengalahkan mereka dan menciptakan aliran baru dari Rating Game. "

-Kami akan mengubahnya?

Rating Game..., dengan mengalahkan juara ... Dan kami akan menjadi Juara ...?

... Aku ingin menjadi seperti itu.

Juara! Penakluk Game! Aku juga ingin menjadi Raja Harem, tapi menjadi Juara dari Rating Game mungkin tidak buruk! Dan dari semua hal yang kuinginkan ... Aku ingin membuat Buchou Juara.

Karena itu adalah impian yang Buchou cari ...

Aku punya begitu banyak impian dan ambisi. Mungkin aku iblis yang memiliki keserakahan begitu banyak.

Tapi -. Aku ingin memenuhi semua mimpi-mimpi itu. Tidak, aku akan memenuhinya!

* * *

**Part 5**

Setelah sekolah, setelah pertemuan berakhir.

Sensei dan Rossweisse-san pergi karena mereka masih memiliki hal-hal yang harus dilakukan sebagai guru.

Kami mempersiapkan festival sekolah dengan anggota yang tersisa.

Sepertinya aku dan Kiba harus melakukan tugas-tugas yang berhubungan dengan kekuatan.

... Aku kemudian melirik Buchou. Dia melihat dokumen yang digunakan pada pertemuan tersebut dan membacanya.

... Dia masih belum kembali ke suasana hati baiknya. Hmm, apa yang harus kulakukan? Jika aku tidak berdamai dengannya sebelum pertandingan, aku takut akan menyebabkan kesulitan. Mohon Maaf ... sepertinya dia tidak akan memaafkanku kecuali aku mengetahui penyebabnya dan meminta maaf padanya ... Dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya! Hmm ...

Hal ini terjadi ketika aku sedang bingung atas hal itu.

Sebuah cahaya berjalan melalui bagian atas meja. Cahaya berbentuk lingkaran, dan berubah menjadi bentuk lingkaran sihir...

... Ini simbol yang familiar.

"... Phenex?"

Koneko-chan bergumam. Itu benar! Ini persis seperti yang Koneko-chan katakan! Ini adalah lingkaran sihir Phenex!

Ini adalah lingkaran sihir yang memiliki ukuran kecil muncul di atas meja, jadi apakah ini tipe komunikasi? Tapi siapa? ... Jangan bilang Raiser? Apa yang dia inginkan?

Aku curiga, tapi dari lingkaran sihir sebuah gambar hologram diproyeksikan dan wajah seorang wanita muda muncul.

Dia memiliki suasana dan gaya kelas tinggi. Dia memiliki rambut ke atas dan dihiasi dengan aksesoris mahal.

"Okaa-sama!"

Ravel membuat suara mengejutkan.

Okaa-sama? Ibu Ravel? Jadi itu berarti dia adalah istri dari kepala keluarga Phenex saat ini yang juga membuat dia adalah ibu dari Raiser.

Dia cantik. Dia tampak seperti diusia dua puluhan. Karena dia adalah iblis, aku tidak tahu usia sebenarnya ... Tapi dia jelas terlihat seperti Ravel!

[Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ravel. Maaf memanggil tiba-tiba. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu kosong, jadi aku akhirnya menelepon pada jam ini. DI Jepang, ini masih waktu sekolah benar?]

"Y-Ya, tentu, tapi mengapa Anda menelepon tiba-tiba?"

Ketika Ravel bertanya, Nyonya Phenex berkata ...

[... Apakah Rias-san dan Sekiryuutei-san di sini?]

Orang yang dipanggil oleh dia adalah Buchou ... dan aku? Kenapa aku?

Buchou berdiri di depan proyeksi.

"Bagaimana kabar anda, Obaa-sama. Sudah beberapa waktu. "

[Ara, Rias-san. Bagaimana keadaanmu. Benar-benar sudah beberapa waktu. Dan ...]

Nyonya melihat sekeliling. Apakah dia mencariku? Aku memposisikan diriku di mana dia bisa melihatku segera.

"Ah, halo. Saya Hyoudou Issei. "

[Halo juga. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kita bertemu seperti ini, benarkan Hyoudou Issei-san sang Sekiryuutei. Saya minta maaf untuk memperkenalkan diri seperti ini.]

"T-Tidak. J-Jadi apakah Anda memiliki beberapa urusan denganku ...? "

Aku bertanya dengan sopan.

[Ya, saya pikir saya harus menyapa Anda dengan benar ... Biasanya, saya harus pergi dan menyapa diri saya pada Rias-san yang bertanggung jawab di kediaman Hyoudou dan akademi dimana putri saya akan tinggal, tapi ada alasan mengapa kami tidak bisa berkunjung ...]

"... Kau tahu, karena tuntutan air mata Phoenix semakin meningkat, jadi mungkin mereka tidak punya waktu karena itu ..."

Kiba berbisik di telingaku.

Ah, begitu ... Keluarga Phenex adalah pemasok utama air mata Phoenix.

Aku dengar bahwa ada permintaan darurat pada air mata Phoenix, dan karena mereka tidak bisa memenuhinya dengan pasokan, jadi sang Nyonya harus terlibat juga. Itu pasti sulit. Ini harus diberi penghargaan, serius!

Buchou menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak sama sekali, Oba-sama. Kata-kata Anda sudah cukup. Silakan tinggalkan Ravel kepada kami. "

[...Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Rias-san. Untuk mengurus Raiser setelah pertandingan, dan juga meminta Anda mengurus Ravel ...]

Sepertinya dia tidak mengatakan itu dengan niat buruk. Kupikir mereka akan menaruh dendam pada kami karena pertunangannya dibatalkan, tetapi tampaknya mereka bahkan tidak memiliki niat itu sedikit pun. Ada begitu banyak orang dengan hati yang besar di keluarga Phenex.

Tapi untuk Buchou, pasti rumit. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak bisa menolak transfer Ravel dan harus merawatnya juga.

Kemudian sang Nyonya menatapku.

[Juga, Hyoudou Issei-san. Tolong perhatikan putriku secara khusus.]

... A-Aku jugaa? Dan dia menekankan kata 'secara Khusus'.

Tentu saja, aku akan merawatnya.

"Y-Ya, tentu saja. Tapi Buchou juga di sini, dan ada orang yang bisa menjaga dirinya lebih baik daripada saya di klub kami ... "

[Ya. Tentu saja, dengan mempercayakan putriku Ravel pada Rias-san dan yang lainnya, maka dia tidak akan mengalami kesulitan di sekolah di Dunia Bawah. Tapi, apa yang saya ingin minta dari Anda berbeda dari itu. Tolong dapatkah anda melindunginya sehingga tidak ada penganggu aneh yang mendekatinya? Dengan memiliki Sekiryuutei yang telah memperoleh banyak penghargaan di sampingnya, maka suami saya dan saya bisa mempercayainya.]

"Penganggu aneh ...?"

Jadi dia memberitahuku untuk merawatnya sehingga tidak ada pria yang akan mendekatinya di dunia manusia? Aku juga seorang pria tahu ... Y-Ya, aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti meletakkan tanganku pada Ravel.

Dia junior pentingku. Dia manis, tapi aku tidak akan meletakkan tanganku padanya!

"Saya mengerti. Saya tidak tahu berapa banyak yang bisa saya lakukan, tapi saya akan melindungi anak Anda! "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, sang Nyonya membuat ekspresi cerah.

Dan disebelahku, - wajah Ravel menjadi sangat merah. ... Hey hey, apa yang terjadi Ravel ...?

-!

Untuk sesaat, wajah Buchou yang muncul dalam pandanganku ... tampak sedih ... tapi apakah itu hanya mataku?

[Saya mengucapkam terima kasih banyak... Ravel.]

"Ya, Okaa-sama."

[Kamu tahu apa yang harus kamu lakukan? Kamu harus mendukung Rias-san, dan kamu harus mendengarkan seniormu, dan di atas itu semua kamu harus memperdalam hubunganmu dengan Hyoudou Issei-san. Sebagai putri dari keluarga Phenex, bekerja keraslah jadi kamu tidak akan mencoreng nama keluarga kita, oke?]

"Tentu saja!"

Sepertinya ibu dan anak sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi wajah Ravel memerah, dan sepertinya dia penuh dengan semangat ...

[Dan terakhir, Hyoudou Issei-san.]

Sang Nyonya berbicara padaku lagi.

"Y-Ya."

[Saya dengar mimpimu adalah untuk menjadi iblis kelas tinggi.]

"Ya, benar ... Dan?"

[Putri saya saat ini adalah [Bishop] saya. Saya menukarnya dengan Raiser.]

"Y-Ya, saya sudah dengar."

[Tolong diingat dengan baik. Putri saya sedang bebas. Dia adalah [Bishop] saya. Dia bukan milik Raiser. Paham?]

"Y-Ya! M-Mengerti! "

Itu sesuatu yang aku sudah tahu, tapi yah, aku hanya mengangguk kepala saja kalau begitu.

Mendengar itu, sang Nyonya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia tampak puas ... Kenapa?

[Urusan saya di sini telah selesai. Rias-san, Hyoudou Issei-san, dan semuanya, maafkanlah pengenalan tiba-tiba saya. Dan sudah waktunya. Ravel, berperilakulah dengan cara di mana kamu tidak akan membuat malu sebagai seorang wanita.]

"Ya, Okaa-sama."

[Nah, semuanya. Selamat tinggal.]

FLASH

Cahaya menjadi terang, - kemudian berubah menjadi cahaya tipis dan menghilang.

... Salam Nyonya Phenex datang kemari seperti badai. Ini pasti karena khawatir tentang putrinya dan salamnya kepada kami. Meskipun ada hal yang aku tidak begitu yakin ...

Aku ragu dan mendesah, dan Buchou yang hendak meninggalkan ruangan getaran di kakinya muncul dalam pandanganku.

"...Bu ... Buchou, mau pergi kemana?"

Ketika aku bertanya, Buchou berhenti, dan ia bergumam tanpa berbalik.

"...Ise, akankah kamu melindungiku?"

... Kenapa kamu bertanya hal seperti itu tiba-tiba ...? Aku tidak tahu, tapi jawabanku sudah jelas!

"Tentu saja, aku akan melindungi Buchou!"

"... Dan Asia?"

"Eh? Ya, aku juga akan melindungi Asia! "

"Dan Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? Itu sudah jelas. Tapi ... Apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba menanyakanku hal seperti itu? "

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud Buchou sama sekali.

Tapi, Buchou bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"... Hei, Ise."

"Y-Ya ..."

"... Bagimu, 'apa' aku? "Siapa aku?"

...

Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan ini ... Tapi, bagiku ...

"... Ummm, bagiku Buchou adalah Buchou dan -"

Saat aku mengatakan itu.

"-! Idiot! "

Dia memarahiku bercampur dengan suara tangisnya. Buchou bergegas pergi dari tempat ini, dan dia meninggalkan ruang klub.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia mengejar Buchou.

Asia berpaling padaku setelah ia mencapai pintu. Matanya ... penuh dengan air mata. Mengapa Asia menangis ...?

"Ise-san! Kamu mengerikan! Ini terlalu parah! Mengapa kamu tidak bisa ...! Mengapa kamu tidak bisa memahami perasaan Onee-sama!? "

Mengatakan itu, Asia pergi mengejar Buchou.

...

Sadar Asia juga mengatakan itu padaku, aku hanya berdiri tercengang.

...Tu, tunggu sebentar! Apa artinya ini!? Mengapa Asia juga marah padaku!?

"Itu tidak tepat, Ise-kun."

Kiba mendesah.

"...T-tidak tepat apanya?"

"Itu, tepatnya. Ya ampun, kamu begitu ... Aku bisa memahami dengan baik apa yang gadis-gadis lalui. "

"Tepat. Ini alami untuk Rias dan Asia-chan untuk marah. "

Akeno-san juga terdengar marah. Bahkan Akeno-san ...?

"Bahkan aku, dapat merasakan hal-hal yang kau pikirkan saat ini sedikit salah, Ise."

Bahkan Xenovia menatapku dengan matanya yang setengah tertutup!

"Mou! Ise-kun, kamu benar-benar seorang, tidak-tidak! Kasihan Rias-san! "

Bahkan Irina marah.

"... Kau yang terburuk."

Ooooooo! Aku baru saja menerima pernyataan terdingin "kau yang terburuk" dari Koneko-chan!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah! Aku tidak tahu! Kalau begitu, mungkin aku harus pergi mengejarnya?

Aku mencoba untuk pergi, tapi aku dihentikan oleh Akeno-san.

"Ise-kun saat ini hanya akan lebih menyakitinya jika kamu mengejarnya, jadi jangan."

... Serius?

Apakah seserius itu? T-Tapi ... Ini salahku kan? Salahku ...

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Tidak, aku sebenarnya 'mungkin' sudah menebaknya, tapi di dalam hatiku kemungkinan itu sangat tidak mungkin ...

Itu benar-benar mustahil, itu sebabnya aku tidak mengerti ... Sial! Aku semakin bingung jika berpikir tentang hal itu!

"... Hei, Gasper. Apakah aku benar-benar buruk di sini? "

Aku bertanya pada juniorku. Gya-suke mengatakannya dengan meminta maaf sambil menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"... Umm ... Ya, aku pikir kamu sangat buruk ... "

Bahkan Gasper mengatakan itu padaku!

Aku semakin lemas. -Kemudian Ravel bertanya sambil panik.

"U-Umm ... ini adalah kesalahan ibu saya dan saya, kan ...? Maafkan aku ... "

Apakah itu ... kesalahan Ravel? Sepertinya Buchou mencoba untuk pergi setelah komunikasi diantara ibu dan anak Phenex ...

Akeno-san menempatkan tangannya di bahu Ravel.

"Ravel-chan tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu. Ise-kun adalah yang paling bersalah di sini karena dia tidak pernah mencoba memikirkan hal penting antara Rias dan dirinya sampai sekarang. "

Akeno-san menghiburnya seperti itu, dan dia mulai untuk mempersiapkan teh setelah mendesak Ravel untuk duduk di sofa.

Sepertinya aku penjahat terbesar di sini.

... Uuu, apa yang harus saya lakukan?

* * *

**Part 6**

"Ya ampun, mengapa semua orang bertindak seperti itu ... Apa yang mereka ingin dariku ..."

Aku menggumam sendiri di ruang kosong dalam bangunan tua sekolah.

Setelah itu, kami terus mempersiapkan festival sekolah di bawah instruksi Akeno-san.

Suasana pada situasi itu sudah mereda setelah Akeno-san mengambil tanggung jawab untuk menemukan Buchou dan Asia.

Aku terus melakukan pekerjaan sendirian di dalam ruang kosong. Kiba dan Gasper pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu.

Ruangan ini adalah tempat di mana kami akan melakukan pemurnian palsu untuk festival sekolah. Jika kami melakukan pemurnian yang sebenarnya akan sangat berbahaya bagi kami karena kami adalah iblis, jadi kami sedang melakukan ritual sejenis yang mirip dengan itu, tapi dengan ide kreatif seperti pemurnian gaya iblis bertentangan dengan jenis kami.

Apa yang sedang kulakukan adalah mendekorasinya agar terlihat seperti gaya Jepang. Aku meletakkan tatami (tikar Jepang), dan meletakkan furnitur untuk membuatnya terlihat seperti sebuah kuil Jepang.

Ya, pada hari festival sekolah, rencananya adalah bahwa Akeno-san akan bertanggung jawab di sini, di mana Koneko-chan akan menggunakan senjutsu untuk membuat aliran ki agar pelanggan kami merasa lebih baik dan keberuntungan mereka meningkat.

Fiuh ... Tapi benar-benar kepikiran ketika kamu hanya sendiri. Aku teringat pada apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

... Ini salahku ya. Aku tidak memikirkan tentang hal penting antara aku dan Buchou ...? Itulah yang Akeno-san katakan ...

Akhir-akhir ini ..., tidak hanya Buchou, tapi ibu Buchou, dan orang lain di sekitarku sedang mencari sesuatu dariku. Dan itu ada hubungannya dengan sikapku terhadap Buchou.

... Hal-hal yang kupikirkan tentang sebelum pertemuan datang kembali padaku.

Dalam kepalaku, aku berpikir tentang dua hal utama.

Salah satunya adalah bahwa aku tidak mengerti perasaan Buchou dan aku telah menyakiti perasaannya tanpa menyadarinya.

Yang lain adalah ...

... 'Hal' itu benar-benar seperti sebuah fantasi bagiku, dan bahkan jika aku ingin berpikir bahwa itu benar, itu adalah perkembangan yang aku tidak bisa melangkah kakiku sedikitpun ...

Tapi kalau itu benar terjadi, maka sempurna untuk menjelaskan semuanya sampai sekarang, - cara bagaimana Buchou berhadapan denganku setelah pindah ke rumahku.

Aku selalu ragu tentang hal itu.

Ada tiga orang laki-laki dalam kelompok Gremory. Aku, Kiba dan Gasper. Bahkan jika Buchou adalah iblis yang sangat perhatian terhadap budaknya dan memiliki cinta yang kuat terhadap kami, Aneh bahwa ada perbedaan dalam bagaimana dia menghadapi orang-orang dalam kelompok kami.

- Dia menciumku.

Ya, dia datang dan menciumku. Bukan pada pipiku atau dahiku. Mulut ke mulut. Kami juga telah berciuman lidah. Bukan hanya sekali tapi beberapa kali.

Bahkan jika aku merasa senang tentang hal itu. Sebuah ciuman dengan wanita yang kucintai, kau tahu? Tentu saja aku akan senang! Aku bahkan berpikir bahwa aku berada di surga! Dia bahkan memintaku untuk melakukan ecchi! Kami bahkan melakukannya sangat jauh sampai hampir melakukannya!

... Pertama aku berpikir bahwa Buchou melakukannya karena ia memiliki cinta yang mendalam pada budaknya dan dia melakukannya untukku karena aku lebih muda darinya, dan aku juga berpikir bahwa itu adalah cara dia berhubungan dengan orang-orang dalam kelompok kami dan itu adalah layanan khusus kepada kami.

Tetapi jika karena itu, maka tidak akan menjadi aneh jika dia melakukannya dengan Kiba dan Gasper. Tapi Kiba dan Gasper mengatakan dia tidak melakukan hal-hal seperti itu pada mereka. Mereka mengatakan dia hanya melakukan itu kepadaku.

Tentu saja, Buchou mengagumi Kiba dan Gasper dan sangat memikirkan mereka.

Tetapi ada perbedaan yang jelas antara aku dan mereka ...

Awalnya, Buchou hanya terpaku pada hal yang disebut cinta. Dia sangat terobsesi pada cinta yang murni dan polos, dan dia memiliki perasaan yang sangat gadis seperti di mana ia berperilaku seperti gadis seusianya. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Raiser.

Itu benar. Setelah ia menjadi bebas, Buchou mulai melakukan kontak fisik yang lebih denganku. Dia juga mulai tinggal di rumahku setelah itu.

Akankah Buchou yang memiliki pendapat murni mengenai hubungan antara pria dan wanita melakukan hal seperti gerakan menggoda padaku hanya karena aku menjadi menggemaskan? Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya ... kupikir. Bahkan dari sudut pandang obyektif, kamu dapat merasakan bahwa Buchou memiliki rasa yang kuat terhadap kesuciannya.

Jika aku memasukkan fakta-fakta itu dan juga memikirkan sikap Buchou terhadapku ...

... Apakah ... Buchou menyukaiku ...?

Itu adalah jawaban yang aku dapatkan.

Jika memang itu, maka sikapnya terhadapku benar-benar cocok ...

T-Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Dia majikanku! Aku budaknya! Budak iblisnya! Aku adalah [Pion] Rias Gremory!

T-Tapi. Tapi! J-Jika Buchou memang menyukaiku, maka ...?

Aku menyukai Buchou. Juga sebagai majikan, tapi aku menyukainya lebih sebagai seorang gadis! Selama enam bulan, aku telah melihat banyak sisi dari Buchou.

Sisi terbaiknya, sisi kebangsawanannya, sisi glamornya, sisi lembutnya, sisi marahnya, bagian oppai besarnya, sisi lucunya, bagian pada kulitnya yang halus, sisi manjanya, dan bagian saat dia seperti Onee-samaku namun dia bertindak sebagaimana usia yang sama sepertiku, dan kemudian aku mulai melihatnya sebagai seorang gadis normal dan ...

Bagiku, dia adalah wanita yang ideal. Aku ingin pergi keluar bersamanya. Aku ingin meninggalkan hubungan majikan-budak, dan mengencaninya sebagai seorang pria dan wanita! Jika aku bisa berharap untuk itu, aku ingin bersama dia bahkan di masa depan!

... Tapi apa benar kalau dia menyukaiku? Jika itu benar maka aku akan berada dalam sukacita di mana tubuhku akan bergoyang dengan bahagia. Sebetulnya, akulah yang ingin mengakui perasaanku yang semakin meningkat dari hari ke hari.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya! Aku mencintainya! Aku selalu mencintainya! Aku hanya menyukai Buchou dan -.

Aku ingin mengatakannya padanya -.

Tapi, apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku salah? Hubungan kami saat ini pasti akan berakhir ... Aku tidak mau itu!

Ketika aku berpikir seperti itu, satu hal yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah ... dia.

...

Aku mulai mengeluarkan keringat aneh dari wajahku. Tanganku gemetar juga. Pada saat yang sama, perasaan panas yang kurasakan sampai sekarang mulai mendingin.

... Tidak, seperti yang kupikirkan, hubunganku dengan Buchou hanyalah fantasi. Jika aku meminta lebih ... hubungan kami yang sekarang pasti akan berakhir.

Aku akan menyadarinya. Dinding majikan dan budak tidak akan dapat kau lewati ...

Hahahaha, sudah kubilang. Ya. Ini pasti akan berubah seperti itu. Untuk itu, aku tidak akan mampu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Putri dari keluarga iblis kelas tinggi karena aku mantan manusia yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga yang normal.

"Lalu apa maksud dari sikap Buchou tadi... Sialan, hati seorang gadis benar-benar rumit ..."

Ketika aku bergumam pada diri sendiri.

Aku mendengar suara pintu dibuka, dan ketika aku melihat sekeliling Akeno-san dengan mikonya sedang berdiri di sana ...

"Ufufu, mungkin tampaknya seperti itu sudut pandang dari seorang pria."

Dia mendekatiku dengan senyuman biasanya. Ah, Koneko-chan dibelakangnya juga!

"A ... Akeno-san! -Dan Koneko-chan! Kau mendengarkan aku ...? "

"... Semuanya."

Koneko-chan menyetujuinya dengan menunjukan ibu jarinya! Mereka mendengar semua itu!

Menyadari mereka mendengarkan aku, aku duduk di tatami, dengan bahu yang menurun.

"... Aku benar-benar tidak memikirkan semua perasaan Buchou huh."

Akeno-san duduk di sampingku, dan berbicara.

"Ya, itu benar. Kamu juga tidak memahamiku, Asia-chan, Xenovia-chan, dan Koneko-chan yang ada di sini juga. "

Koneko-chan juga duduk di dekatku.

"..."

Aku mulai berpikir untuk sementara waktu.

Serius? Aku benar-benar tidak memahami para gadis ...? Aku selalu bersifat cabul dan selalu membayangkan tentang tubuh telanjang perempuan, dan aku selalu bermimpi tentang hal-hal mesum. Tapi kebenarannya adalah, aku benar-benar tidak memahami para gadis ...?

... Itu mungkin benar. Aku benar-benar tidak mencoba untuk memahami hati seorang gadis.

Jika aku berpikir seperti itu, tidak hanya Buchou, tapi aku juga belum memikirkan tentang gadis-gadis lain dalam kelompok ...

"Sepertinya, kita mungkin juga tidak mencoba untuk memahami Ise-san."

-Suara Asia.

Ketika aku mendongak, Asia yang tampaknya datang tanpa aku sadari berdiri di sana. Asia mendekatiku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Tentangku? ..."

"Ya, itu benar. Itulah mengapa kita berpikir tentang hal itu. Rias memang penting, tetapi lebih dari itu kita harus menyembuhkan Ise-kun dahulu ... "

Menyembuhkanku ...?

Akeno-san mengatakannya ...sambil melepas bajuku!?

Tu .. Tunggu sebentar, Akeno-san! Apa yang kamu coba lakukan dengan membuatku telanjang!?

"Ufufu, aku akan menghisap kekuatan nagamu di sini."

Di sini!? Akeno-san juga melepas bajunya! Payudara besarnya memantul! Akeno-san kemudian memelukku dari belakang! Rasa lembut dan 'objek' daging lunaknya bisa kurasakan langsung dari punggungkuuuuuu!

Rasanya seperti darah di seluruh tubuhku akan mendidih karena aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang terletak di tengah payudaranya menyentuh punggungku!

"... Aku juga akan melakukan penyembuhan dengan senjutsu bersama dengan itu. Tolong pangku aku. "

Koneko-chan memelukku dari depan! Dia berubah menjadi mode telinga kucingnya dalam pelukanku dan dia mulai melepaskan senjutsu nya!

Aaaah, rasanya seperti aku menerima aliran 'ki' hangat dari payudara kecil Koenko-chan ... Dan juga dua oppai lembut yang bisa kurasakan dari belakang membuatku lebih ...!

Chuuuuuuuu ...

"Hauu ~!"

Aku mengeluarkan suara dari mulutku! Aku tidak bisa menahannya! Itu karena Akeno-san menghisap leherku! Dan dia melakukannya dengan menggerakkan lidahnya memberikanku kenikmatan sensual! Itu dilakukan dengan menghisap dan menjilat! Kamu bersedia untuk menghisap kekuatan nagaku dengan cara seperti itu!? Terima kasih banyak!

Di depan adalah Nekomata! Di belakang adalah Onee-sama! sesuatu menakjubkan telah terjadi dalam situasi sandwiiiiiich!

"... A ... Aku juga bergabung!"

Asia yang mulai membuka bajunya meraih tanganku, dan meletakkannya di dadanya! Otakku rasanya mau meledak dengan oppai Asia yang tampaknya masih akan terus tumbuh! Pada saat yang sama aura hijau lembut dipancarkan dan menerpaku.

... Ini adalah kekuatan penyembuhan. Ini adalah situasi yang luar biasa. Kekuatan nagaku dihisap oleh Akeno-san, aku menerima aliran 'ki' dari senjutsu Koneko-chan yang membuat aliran darah dalam tubuhku lebih lancar, dan tubuhku menjadi hangat dengan aura penyembuhan Asia ~!

Aku berada dalam keadaan di mana aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi, tapi Akeno-san bergumam sedih padaku.

"... Ketika Ise-kun menatap kami, kadang-kadang kamu melihat kami dengan mata ketakutan. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya aku mengerti mengapa itu terjadi. "

-!

... Mata ketakutan ... begitu, jadi aku telah membuat mata seperti itu tanpa sadar ...

Koneko-chan kemudian menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"... Mungkin, hanya mereka yang tahu tentang insiden itu yang bisa menyadarinya."

... Insiden itu ...

Ya, aku segera menyadarinya. ...Jadi Akeno-san dan Koneko-chan juga ... menyadari itu ...?

Orang-orang yang mengetahui secara detail tentang insiden itu merupakan anggota kelompok yang sudah ada dalam kelompok ini ketika aku bergabung.

"Di dalam hati Ise-san ... jauh di dalam hatimu ..., apakah Reynalle-sama masih menghantuimu?"

"-!"

Ketika Asia bertanya padaku dengan takut, seorang gadis cantik dengan sayap hitam muncul kembali ke pikiranku. Pada saat yang sama, kata-katanya kembali padaku ...

[Maukah kamu mati untukku?]

Pacar pertamaku, Yuuma-chan. Tidak, sang malaikat jatuh Reynalle.

Seketika itu juga, aku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari wajahku.

Aku mendapat kilas balik dari bayangan Reynalle dan kata-katanya.

**- Aku tidak ingin Iblis kotor kelas rendah sepertimu berbicara padaku. **

... Terkadang, aku bertanya-tanya apakah tidak apa-apa bagiku untuk berbicara dengan semua orang di sini yang merupakan Bishoujo.

**- Ahahaha! Ya, kamu benar! Itu adalah kencan yang sangat menghibur! Terima kasih untuk itu, aku sangat bosan! **

... Ketika aku pergi berbelanja dengan Buchou dan yang lain, aku mulai membayangkan jika mereka benar-benar merasa bosan bersamaku.

**- Aku tidak ingin laki-laki busuk sepertimu memanggil namaku! **

... Aku juga ingin memanggil Buchou dengan namanya ...

-**- Ise-kun! Tolong selamatkan aku! Iblis ini berusaha membunuhku! Aku mencintaimu! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Karena itu, mari kita bersama-sama mengalahkan Iblis ini! **

... Pacar pertamaku memohon padaku untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya ... dan wanita yang kucintai, membunuh wanita itu.

Ketika itu, sangat tepat Reynalle dibunuh. Dia melakukan hal-hal mengerikan pada Asia, dan dia bahkan membunuhnya sekali. Itulah sebabnya, aku pikir itu adalah alasan yang tepat bagi Buchou untuk menghabisinya.

-Tapi, mengapa?

Air mata ini ... yang turun dari pipiku ... Aku kemudian bergumam sambil menyeka air mataku.

"... Dia adalah pacar pertamaku ..."

Ketika aku ditembak olehnya, aku benar-benar bahagia.

"... Ketika aku mengencaninya, aku benar-benar melakukan yang terbaik. Aku menyiapkan begitu banyak perencanaan untuk kencan pertamaku. Aku bahkan berpikir dengan serius tentang masa depanku dengannya. Aku bahkan membayangkan tentang Natal dan Hari Valentine seperti orang idiot, dan aku memfantasikan semuanya sendiri. "

Aku ... mengeluarkan semua yang aku sembunyikan dalam diriku.

Bahkan jika aku mencoba untuk membuatnya sebagai sebuah cerita di mana kamu dapat menertawakannya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tertawa tentang hal itu jauh di dalam hatiku.

"Tapi, dia benar-benar musuhku ...! Dan dia membunuhku ...! Dia menatapku dengan mata dinginnya setelah aku menjadi iblis ...! Dan aku menemukan bahwa dia berpura-pura selama ini..., dan bahkan aku baik-baik saja dengan itu, dia benar-benar jahat! Dia membunuh Asia, dan aku bertarung dengannya! Aku tersentak! Aku memukul seorang gadis untuk pertama kalinya, dan itu terjadi pada pacar pertamaku ...! Setelah itu, ia memohon hidupnya padaku, tapi dia dibunuh oleh Buchou ... "

Reynalle binasa. Bulu hitam milik pacar pertamaku berterbangan di dalam Gereja. Adegan itu terukir ke dalam kenanganku, dan otakku membeku setiap kali aku mengingat hal itu.

"... Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan ... Aku takut. Aku benar-benar takut bergaul dengan gadis-gadis ... Karena itu membuatku berpikir bahwa hal yang sama akan terjadi lagi ...! Gadis-gadis dalam kelompok kita sangat baik padaku, tetapi jika aku mencoba untuk mengambil langkah selanjutnya dan mencoba untuk bergaul dengan semua orang, itu membuatku berpikir bahwa semua orang akan menolakku dan menertawakanku ...! Aku tahu bahwa setiap orang tidaklah buruk dalam kepalaku! Kalian semua adalah orang-orang yang baik! Tapi, aku tetap tidak bisa! Semakin aku mencoba untuk memahami semua orang, hal itu semakin membuatku berhenti! "

Aku ... menyembunyikan wajahku dengan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah menyedihkan ini pada semua orang.

Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan ini wajah yang masih menyeret masa lalu pada punggungku ...

Meskipun demikian, aku mengatakan pada mereka perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"... Aku tidak ingin merasakan... hal yang sama lagi ..."

Aku benar-benar seorang pria yang menyedihkan ...

Di depan para gadis aku bergaul dengan mereka, meski mengaku bahwa aku akan menjadi Raja Harem, aku mengatakan kebenaran pada mereka bahwa "aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk bergaul dengan gadis-gadis" ...

... Ini adalah situasi di mana itu tidak dapat membantu jika mereka mulai membenciku atau kehilangan minat padaku ...

Asia ... mengenggam lembut tanganku.

Dia mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku - sangat menyukai Ise-san."

-!

Aku terkejut mendengar kata-kata Asia. Asia melanjutkan.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersamamu selamanya. Tidak mungkin aku akan berbicara buruk tentangmu. Aku menghormatimu. Aku mengagumimu. Kamu adalah orang tempatku bergantung dalam banyak hal. Aku berpikir secara mendalam dalam hatiku bahwa aku ingin tinggal denganmu bahkan di masa depan. "

Senyum Asia dan kata-katanya mencapai hatiku yang paling dalam ...

"Tidak mungkin Rias-oneesama akan membenci Ise-san. Aku tahu bahwa Ise-san menyukai Rias-oneesama. Ise-san adalah seseorang yang bisa bertarung lebih keras dibandingkan siapa pun untuk Rias-oneesama, dan bukan hanya aku, tapi semua orang mengetahuinya. Tentu saja, Onee-sama juga dapat memahami hal ini. "

Asia ... telah memperhatikanku dengan sangat erat. Kupikir akulah satu-satunya yang melindungi Asia, sebaliknya dia adalah satu-satunya yang melindungiku ...

- Dia membuatku benar-benar merasa aman.

"Itu sebabnya, tolong beranilah. Pasti akan baik-baik saja jika itu Ise-san. Jika itu Ise-san yang telah mampu bekerja keras sampai sekarang, maka kamu akan dapat menembus dinding dalam hatimu. "

... Mendapati Asia mengatakan itu, aku mulai menangis. Sial! Ini hanyalah keringat dari hatiku! Aku baru saja mulai berkeringat karena aku menerima kenyamanan darinya!

Hug.

Akeno-san memelukku dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Aku juga sangat menyukai Ise-kun."

Dia mengatakan itu sambil meletakkan wajahnya di bahuku.

Koneko-chan juga mengatakan itu sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahku.

"... Aku juga. Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku pikir tidak apa-apa bagimu untuk melupakan malaikat jatuh itu. "

"Dia benar, jika itu malaikat jatuh yang sama maka aku akan mampu membuat Ise-kun bahagia. Itulah sebabnya tolong lebih percaya diri lagi. Jika kamu tidak mengambil langkah selanjutnya dengan Rias, maka aku tidak bisa ... "

Akeno-san berhenti di sana. Tapi Asia juga mengatakan itu.

"Aku juga ..."

Asia juga menyadari sesuatu, dan kemudian menggeleng.

"Ya, itu benar. Semua orang bahkan ingin lebih bergaul dengan Ise-san. "

... Kalian semua terlalu baik.

Benar-benar membuat meleleh ...

Kata-kata Asia, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan mencairkan sesuatu yang kusut dalam diriku dengan perlahan.

Ada apa ini? Hatiku terasa hangat ... Kata-kata yang aku terima dari ketiganya mengisi lubang dalam diriku.

"Asia ... Akeno-san ... Koneko-chan ... Aku ... Aku ...! "

Rasanya seperti aku bisa menyingkirkan kutukan Reynalle kalau itu sekarang.

Hal yang telah lama menggenggamku terasa seperti aku bisa menyingkirkannya sekarang.

"Onee-sama, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia-san, Irina-san, Rossweisse-san, Kiba-san, Gasper-kun, dan aku semuanya mencinta Ise-san. Tidak dapatkah kamu percaya apa yang aku, Akeno-san, dan Koneko-chan katakan ...? "

Asia ...

Terima kasih, Asia. Kamu benar-benar memperhatikanku. Aku benar-benar seorang pria yang beruntung. Seorang gadis baik seperti dia berjanji bahwa dia akan tinggal bersamaku selamanya.

Itu saja sudah cukup bagiku untuk menyingkirkan Reynalle! Mengapa aku tidak bisa menyadarinya sampai sekarang ...

Aku menghapus air mataku, dan menjadi stabil secara emosional.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Jika semua orang mengatakan itu, maka itu pasti benar. Asia, Aku akan berjanji padamu sekali lagi. -Kita akan selalu bersama-sama. Mari kita tetap bersama bahkan sampai sepuluh ribu tahun kemudian, Asia. Aku juga menyukai Asia. "

"-! Y-Ya! Kita akan selalu bersama-sama! Aku juga sangat menyukai Ise-san ! "

Asia mengatakan itu sambil mengeluarkan banyak air mata.

"Ara, aku juga akan tinggal dengan Ise-kun selamanya."

Sambil menekan payudaranya di punggungku, Akeno-san juga menunjukkan wajahnya padaku!

"Aku juga akan tinggal bersama Senpai selamanya."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu sambil melakukan pukulan ringan pada perutku... Apakah kamu mungkin sedikit marah, Koneko-sama ...?

"Ah! Xenovia, kemari! "

"Ada apa, Irina? Apakah kamu menemukan Ise? "

Irina dan Xenovia juga muncul di pintu! Apakah mereka mencariku? Ketika Xenovia melihat situasi di dalam ruangan ini, ia mulai berpikir sejenak dan kemudian memukul salah satu tangannya di telapak tangannya seolah-olah dia mengerti situasinya.

"Oh, jadi ini pertarungan memperebutkan Ise? Ini mengejutkan, hal ini terjadi tiba-tiba jadi aku tidak bisa membiarkan penjagaanku menurun. Di atas semua itu, hari ini adalah hari di mana kita mendorongnya ke bawah dengan telanjang kan? Serahkan saja padaku! "

Xenovia mengatakan itu, dan dia datang padaku setelah melepas bajunya dengan berani!

"Irina, kamu juga kemari. Kalau tidak, teman masa kecilmu akan diambil. Lebih seperti, aku akan membawanya pergi! "

"Awaawawaawawawa, aku harus bergabung juga kan!? Aku [Ace] Michael-sama dan aku akan naik satu peringkat lebih tinggi dengan melahirkan anak dari Tenryuu (naga Surgawi)! Sebaiknya, aku juga bergabung untuk memperebutkan Ise-kun! "

Irina yang telah dibujuk oleh Xenovia datang padaku sambil sayapnya berubah warna dari hitam dan putih dan seterusnya!

"K-Kalian! Seperti yang aku bilang setiap kali, perbaiki bagian dimana kamu dapat bergerak tanpa ragu sedikitpuuuuuuuun! "

Dikelilingi oleh lima gadis cantik, dan juga pertempuran mereka satu sama lain dimulai, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ...

"Ise-san akan bersama denganku!"

"Siapa yang peduli, Asia. Ini hanya sedikit. "

"Ya, mari kita melakukannya dengan adil, Asia-san, Xenovia!"

"Ara-ara, menipumu memiliki sensasi yang paling hebat, tahu? Benar, Koneko-chan? "

"... Yang pertama datang yang pertama melayani juga, Akeno-san."

Aku hanya bisa menonton dan tertawa pada pertempuran diantara gadis-gadis yang mereka lakukan di sudut ruangan.

Seperti yang kupikirkan, ada begitu banyak bagian dari gadis yang kamu tidak dapat mengerti.

Tapi - Aku pikir aku benar-benar diselamatkan.

Aku diselamatkan oleh kata-kata dan perasaan para gadis.

Reynalle yang telah lama hidup di dalam hatiku. Sedikit demi sedikit, mulai hilang.

Bahkan jika itu tidak hilang sepenuhnya, dibandingkan dengan sebelum dan sesudah sekarang, aku pikir itu menjadi lebih ringan sekarang.

Terima kasih Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan juga Xenovia, Irina.

Aku pikir aku bisa memiliki keberanian sekarang.

Tidak peduli bagaimana akhirnya, aku akan mengambil langkah untuk perasaanku ini.

Ini mungkin bukan jawaban yang Buchou sedang cari.

Meskipun demikian, aku -. Tidak, ini adalah sesuatu yang telah kupikirkan dalam waktu yang lama.

Setelah aku mengalahkan Sairaorg-san, aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku.

Aku membuat keputusan ini di dalam hatiku, dan pertempuran yang telah ditakdirkan semakin dekat ...

* * *

**Jilid 10 Life 3 : Pertarungan untuk Menentukan Siapa Iblis Muda Terkuat Dimulai!**

* * *

**Part 1**

Hari Pertandingan.

"Hebat, pulaunya benar-benar mengapung di langit."

Aku sedang melihat pulau terapung melalui lift gondola yang terhubung dengan kota di langit. Disampingku adalah Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, dan Gasper yang juga melihat keluar jendela sepertiku.

Di pulau terapung ini, ada sebuah kota yang disebut Agreas. Dikatakan bahwa kekuatan yang membuat pulau ini terapung diciptakan di era Maou lama, tapi dikatakan hanya Ajuka Beelzebub-sama yang mengetahui rinciannya. Karena itu, budak dari Beelzebub saat inilah yang mengurus tempat ini.

Sebuah pulau terapung ini memang sangat jarang terjadi. Dari kota, air jatuh ke tanah seperti air terjun. Tidak hanya satu atau dua air terjun, tetapi ada banyak dari mereka jatuh ke tanah. Itu benar-benar seperti sebuah fantasi.

Tentu saja aku terpesona oleh itu. Benar-benar sesuatu yang diharapkan dari Dunia tempat iblis tinggal, Dunia Bawah. Benar-benar seperti fantasi! Sebuah Kota di langit yang terletak di wilayah Agares.

Sepertinya mereka membuat sebuah kota di bagian paling atas pulau ini.

Rupanya itu juga tempat yang mengontrol aliran udara di sekitar daerah ini. Terlebih lagi ini adalah sebuah resor wisata.

Ada tiga cara untuk memasuki kota. Salah satunya adalah 'melompat' secara langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Cara masuk ini hanya diijinkan untuk VIP dan juga ketika ada masalah khusus. Ini adalah tempat yang penting dan juga harta karun dunia, jadi mereka tidak mengizinkan bertransport menggunakan kekuatan iblis semaksimal mungkin.

Ya, mungkin saja ada iblis yang memiliki pikiran sakit, datang dan melakukan perbuatan jahat.

Cara kedua adalah dengan menggunakan transportasi seperti airships. Ini digunakan lebih sering dibanding 'melompat'. Cara ketiga adalah metode yang kami gunakan, dan itu adalah dengan menggunakan lift gondola di mana penghubung tali terhubung dari tanah ke kota langit.

Dan kami memilih untuk menggunakan metode ketiga. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Buchou yang telah mengetahui bagaimana pemandangan yang terlihat dari lift gondola, semua orang mengatakan "Kami ingin naik itu!".

Jadi seperti itu, kami menuju langit sambil menikmati pemandangan dari dalam lift gondola.

Man, cuacanya benar-benar baik! Ini adalah hari yang baik untuk melaksanakan pertandingan! Jadi kami akan melakukan pertempuran di kota langit itu huh... aku harus memastikan untuk tidak jatuh. Akan memalukan jika aku mundur di luar pertempuran yang sebenarnya.

"Sebenarnya, ada perselisihan diantara para petinggi tentang stadion mana yang akan digunakan untuk pertandingan ini."

-Azazel-sensei mengatakan itu sambil melihat langit. Semua orang melihat Sensei.

"Perselisihan? Untuk memutuskan...stadion?"

Sensei mengangguk pada pertanyaanku.

"Para petinggi dari golongan Maou saat ini berharap agar pertandingan berlangsung baik dalam wilayah Gremory atau wilayah Maou. Tapi kemudian, golongan Bael yang mengambil pentingnya garis keturunan memprotes agar penyelenggaraannya di wilayah Bael. "

-! S-Sesuatu seperti itu terjadi ...? Sensei melanjutkan.

"Maou saat ini bukan merupakan bagian dari faktor keturunan, sehingga bagi iblis kelas tinggi yang mengambil penting dalam garis keturunan dan keluarga, Keluarga Great King Bael merupakan faktor penting yang memiliki ketenaran lebih dari para Maou tersebut. Mereka berada di tangga pertama di antara 72-pilar. "

"Iblis-iblis yang berpihak kepada Maou lama juga mengatakan itu sebelumnya dan akhirnya ada sengketa kan? Mengapa mereka mencoba untuk melakukan hal yang sama lagi ...? "

Ketika aku bertanya, Sensei membuat gerakan menggunakan tangan dan kemudian mendesah.

"Itu adalah itu, ini adalah ini, seperti itulah. Orang dewasa adalah makhluk yang rumit baik di dunia manusia dan di Dunia Bawah. Penampilan dan pengaruh. Ya, itu berarti bahwa ada banyak hal yang terjadi di Dunia Bawah di mana masyarakat bangsawan memiliki kekuatan yang banyak. "

"... Jadi menjadi wilayah Agares."

Koneko-chan bergumam. Sensei mengangguk.

"Ya, dikatakan bahwa Arch-Duke Agares datang diantara Maou dan Graet King. Manajer pertengahan, dan yang memutuskan Maou, Arch-Duke Agares. Bahkan jika zaman berubah, mereka adalah keluarga yang selalu memiliki waktu yang sulit. "

Aku kemudian teringat bahwa ahli waris selanjutnya adalah wanita yang memakai kacamata. Dia usia yang sama seperti kami, jadi sepertinya dia akan menjadi orang yang akan terlibat dengan kami di masa depan ... Sepertinya kami akan mendapat omelan darinya setiap kali sesuatu terjadi.

"... Jadi akankah pertandingan kami menjadi seperti Perang perwakilan antara Maou Lucifer dan Great King Bael?"

Kiba mengatakan itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Sensei juga menjawab sambil mengusap dagunya.

"Ya, ada banyak dari mereka yang melihat dengan cara itu. Sang Oppai-Dragon & Switch-Princess VS Pemuda Terkuat Sairaorg hanyalah sebagai penutup, yang hanya membuat perhatian Masyarakat biasa menuju ke sana. Di sisi lain, banyak dari politisi akan melihat selagi membuat komentar. "

... Politik. Jadi Anda mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu terjadi di balik pertandingan kami?

"Benar-benar merepotkan. Kami akan melakukan pertandingan karena ambisi kami sendiri ... "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Sensei tertawa.

"Itu bagus bahwa kalian tetap seperti itu. Itu sudah cukup. Bahkan jika kalian kalah, tidak mungkin Sirzechs akan menderita secara politis. Kecuali, orang-orang dari keluarga Great King yang akan bersenang-senang. Dan juga orang-orang di belakang Sairaorg yang juga akan bersenang-senang. "

"Ada politisi di belakang Sairaorg-san?"

"Pria itu telah bangkit hanya dengan tubuhnya, tidak akan terpengaruh oleh pendapat dari para politisi. Kecuali, ia sendiri telah membuat koneksi dengan mereka sehingga mereka bisa menjadi dukungan baginya untuk tujuan yang lebih tinggi. "

Untuk memenuhi impian atau ambisimu, kamu harus terlibat dengan politik huh. Jika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, kami juga memiliki hubungan dengan Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama.

Dari sisi mereka, apakah itu terlihat seperti kami memiliki hubungan dengan politik? Bagaimanapun, mereka adalah Maou ...

Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang masih belum bisa kuterima.

"... Iblis kelas tinggi yang menggunakan Sairaorg-san yang mengalami kesulitan dan yang lahir tanpa ciri-ciri keliarganya huh."

Aku menggumamkan itu. Berdasarkan cerita, orang-orang yang membuang Sairaorg-san adalah orang utama di sisi mereka, kepala keluarga Bael saat ini. Orang-orang di sekitar Sairaorg-san harus terlibat di dalamnya juga.

Dan mereka mulai berkumpul di sekelilingnya sekarang, huh. -Disekitar kekuatan Sairaorg-san.

Sensei mendesah.

"Ini mungkin rumit, tapi ada baiknya seperti itu. Hanya berpikirlah bahwa ia akhirnya telah mendapatkan perhatian setelah melewati kesulitan. Apapun alasannya, sudah diakui oleh seseorang dengan kemasyhuran adalah hasilnya. Apa yang tersisa akan tergantung pada hasil nanti... Kalian tidak perlu khawatir tentang dia dan hadapi dia dengan kekuatan penuh. Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan dia jika kamu tidak menggunakan semua yang kamu punya untuk mencapai tujuanmu. "

Aku tahu, Sensei. Kami juga tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan Sairaorg-san. Ini pertandingan. Kami akan menang dalam rangka untuk mencapai mimpi kami.

"Tapi, akankah golongan Great King mengakui mimpi Sairaorg Bael? Dia berharap untuk Dunia Bawah di mana iblis bisa melewati status sosial mereka jika mereka memiliki kekuatan, sehingga mereka dapat membuat keinginan mereka menjadi kenyataan, benar? "

Kiba menanyakan Sensei seperti itu. Seperti katanya, apakah para golongan Bael akan menghubungi Sairaorg-san ketika mengetahui mimpinya?

"... Apakah kau berpikir golongan Great King yang masih terobsesi dengan menjadi tangga pertama pada mantan 72 pilar dan yang mengambil pentingnya keluarga akan mengabulkan itu? Mereka bilang mereka akan bekerja sama dengan dia di luar, tapi di dalam mereka membenci dia. Apa yang orang-orang itu inginkan adalah pion yang dapat digunakan untuk membalas dendam terhadap Maou. Bagi mereka, orang-orang yang memiliki kepercayaan murni yang berkumpul di sekitar Sairaorg hanya akan menjadi alat bagi mereka yang dapat mendukung mereka dalam isu-isu politik. Sairaorg juga telah menyadari ini. Meski begitu, ia membuat koneksi jika itu bisa membuatnya melaju lebih tinggi. Dia adalah pria yang murni dan sabar. "

Sensei menjawab... Itu cerita yang mengerikan. Meski begitu, Sairaorg-san menerima kondisi tersebut untuk mimpinya. ... Aku tidak akan dapat memahami bagaimana rasanya.

Ah, sekarang aku punya pertanyaan. Aku mengatakannya.

"Ini mungkin terlambat, namun akankah ada kemungkinan bahwa game ini akan menjadi sasaran para teroris,-golongan Pahlawan?"

"Ada. Bagaimanapun ini telah mendapat banyak perhatian, dan banyak bos industri akan datang. Jika mereka harus menargetkan mereka, maka ini tempatnya. Bagi mereka, mengirim keluar penguna Balance-Breaker kebanggaan mereka ke tempat dengan banyak orang, akan menjadi kontribusi besar untuk tindakan mereka. Kami dalam siaga maksimum di sekitar stadion. Padahal, hal itu akan berakhir tanpa terjadi apa-apa. "

Sensei menjawab dengan alami. Jadi ada kesempatan! Tapi itu akan berakhir tanpa terjadi apa-apa?

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"

Akeno-san bertanya. Sensei menggores pipinya.

"... Aku menerima pesan pribadi dari Vali."

[-!]

Termasuk aku, semua orang terkejut! Tentu saja! Aku tidak pernah menyangka nama itu akan muncul di sini!

"Vali? Dari dia? "

Aku bertanya.

"Ya, bajingan itu mengirimiku pesan singkat seperti ini. "Ini adalah pertandingan penting antara Sairaorg dari keluarga Bael 'itu' dan kelompok Gremory. Aku juga memperhatikan hal itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan intervensi dengan Hyoudou Issei ". Kamu benar-benar sedang dicintai olehnya, Ise. "

"T-Tolong hentikan itu! Itu membuatku takut! "

J-Jadi bajingan itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu! Bajingan itu benar-benar suka melihat ke bawah dari posisi tinggi! Tapi alasannya, mengapa rasanya seperti meyakini Vali mengatakan itu berarti bahwa aku mengakui kekuatannya. Sial! Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku merasa sedikit frustrasi!

Sensei melanjutkan dan mengabaikanku yang sedang frustrasi.

"Selain itu, karena ia mengatakan itu, mungkin benar bahwa ia memiliki Cao Cao di bawah pengawasan-Nya. Mereka juga tidak akan datang untuk menghancurkan stadion dimana mereka bersedia untuk melawan tim Vali. Jika lawan mereka adalah tim Vali yang penuh dengan monster, maka mereka akan menerima korban yang besar. Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa di mana mereka tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan apapun. "

... Jadi begitu. Jadi ada cara lain untuk melihat hal itu huh.

"... Jadi itu membuat kita dilindungi oleh Vali huh."

Meskipun aku tidak begitu mengerti, aku merasa lega karena aku dapat melaksanakan pertandingan dengan aman.

Sensei kemudian mengatakan itu sambil melihat keluar melalui jendela.

"Kita juga bisa berpikir bahwa mungkin Cao Cao belum menargetkan ini dari awal. Golongan lainnya juga harus menjaga pertahanan mereka karena ada kemungkinan bahwa mereka mungkin akan diserang jika pertahanan mereka menurun. "

Jadi kita masih jauh dari perdamaian huh.

Sebelumnya, dikatakan bahwa pertempuran kami melawan mereka akan memakan waktu cukup lama.

... Terlihat seperti akan ada banyak hambatan bagi kami untuk membuat keinginan kami menjadi kenyataan.

Selagi aku memikirkan seperti hal-hal itu, lift gondola tiba di kota langit.

Orang-orang yang menunggu kami ketika kami turun dari lift adalah kelompok penggemar dan media yang menunggu kami. Saat kami turun dari gondola, kami dikelilingi oleh teriakan sukacita dan cahaya flash dari kamera, dan kami memasuki limusin yang diparkir di depan, dipimpin oleh sekelompok pengawal dan staf.

"Aku telah menunggu kalian semua."

Orang yang berada di dalam limusin itu adalah Ravel. Dia datang ke kota Sky Agreas terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan persiapan bagi kami. Gadis ini benar-benar mengetahui banyak hal.

... Itu adalah kerumunan yang gila. Aku menyadarinya sekali lagi, tapi kami sepopuler ini huh ...

Ketika aku kembali melihat dari jendela di dalam limusin, ada mobil yang terlihat seperti milik media mengikuti kami.

"... Kalian membutuhkan manajer pribadi. Terutama Rias dan Ise, yang merupakan suatu keharusan. Untuk pertandingan ini, apakah kalian menang atau kalah ketenaran kalian akan meningkat. Akan kembali tenang setelah beberapa hari berlalu, tapi untuk beberapa saat itu akan menjadi seperti ini setiap saat ketika kalian datang ke Dunia bawah. Ah, ya Ravel, bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi manajer Ise? Kamu akan belajar banyak jika kamu tinggal dengan orang ini, meskipun dia seorang yang cabul. "

Sensei mengatakannya dengan wajah bejat.

SPANK!

Akeno-san memukul kepalanya dengan harisen(kipas kertas)!

"U-Untuk apa itu tadi, Akeno!?"

Sensei memprotes dengan mata berkaca-kaca, tapi Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan wajah tersenyum yang memiliki intensitas dalam senyumnya.

"Ufufu, ini waktu yang rumit sekarang, jadi harap tahan dirimu dari perkataan itu. Benar, Buchou? "

Akeno-san mengedipkan mata pada Buchou.

"..."

Buchou memasang wajah tidak menyenangkan selagi pipinya menjadi merah. Sepertinya Ravel juga melihat suasana ini, jadi dia tidak menunjukkan banyak tanggapan.

Buchou sedikit banyak sudah lebih baik. Masih ada kekakuan ketika kami berbicara, tetapi tidak sebanyak ketika dia sebelumnya berbicara padaku.

Sepertinya dari kejadian beberapa hari kemarin, gadis-gadis yang dipimpin oleh Akeno-san menghibur Buchou.

Berkat itu, Buchou telah kembali ke dirnyi yang biasa. ... Itu pasti sesuatu yang terkait denganku, tapi aku ingin tahu apa yang Akeno-san dan yang lain katakan untuk menghiburnya?

Y-Yah, aku tidak seharusnya mengejar informasi tentang hal itu terlalu banyak. Soalnya ini sebelum pertandingan, dan jika dia telah menjadi lebih baik, maka kita bisa menghadapi pertandingan.

Tapi manajer. Jadi kita membutuhkan seseorang seperti itu huh. Aku bahkan belum memikirkannya. Tapi Ravel menjadi manajerku... Jadwal untuk kelompok secara keseluruhan sedang diurus oleh Grayfia-san, tetapi tampaknya akan menjadi cerita yang berbeda jika itu adalah jadwal bagiku secara individual.

Aku tidak dapat memiliki seseorang seperti itu dari kelompok kami, dan satu-satunya iblis yang aku tahu secara baik hanya Ravel.

Selagi aku berpikir seperti itu, pengemudi limusin mengendarai melewati kota menuju kubah.

* * *

**Part 2**

Ada banyak fasilitas hiburan di kota langit. Di antara mereka, ada sebuah stadion kubah raksasa yang biasanya digunakan untuk berbagai jenis pertandingan dan seni.

Agreas Dome. Kami pindah ke hotel kelas tinggi yang terletak di sebelah stadion kubah.

... Ini benar-benar dibuat dengan mewah dan cantik. Setelah menjadi iblis, aku telah datang ke tempat-tempat seperti ini cukup sering. Hal ini terjadi karena aku menjadi budak iblis kelas tinggi Gremory.

Lobi yang luas dan lantai yang mengkilap dan bersih. Ada lampu raksasa di langit-langit. Meski begitu, aku masih merasa bahwa kediaman Gremory lebih menakjubkan. Ya, itu adalah istana sih.

Kami sedang dipandu ke kamar masing-masing oleh portir. Pertandingan akan berlangsung di malam hari. Masih ada waktu tersisa. Jadi kami akan berada di sini sampai waktu pertandingan.

Lalu ada kelompok yang datang dari sisi lain yang memancarkan suasana yang aneh dan aura dingin yang terasa menusuk kulitku.

Mereka menggunakan tudung kepala terlalu bawah jadi kami tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka, dan mereka mengenakan jubah panjang di mana kami bahkan tidak bisa melihat kaki mereka.

Dan di tengah-tengah grup, ada satu orang yang mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti pendeta ... Tunggu, apa-apaan itu ...?

Aku menjadi terdiam setelah melihat orang yang di tengah kelompok.

-Itu tengkorak.

Sebuah tengkorak mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seperti pendeta. Di kepalanya adalah topi yang dikenakan oleh pendeta juga. Kupikir itu adalah topi yang disebut Mitre. Dan dia memiliki tongkat di tangannya.

Pendeta tengkorak berhenti setelah melihat kami.

Rongga mata yang tidak memiliki sinar.

Oh well, oh well, bukankah ini sang rambut crimson Gremory dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh.

Suara itu bukanlah sesuatu yang datang dari mulut seseorang. ... Dari mana asalnya? Apakah menggunakan sesuatu seperti sihir dan mengirimnya kepada kami?

Mendengar kata-kata pendeta tengkorak, Sensei tersenyum sinis.

"Oh bukankah ini adalah dewa yang mengatur kematian Hades-dono, yang tinggal di bagian terbawah dari Dunia bawah, dunia orang mati yang juga dikenal sebagai kedalaman neraka. Jadi, kamu datang ke sini membawa begitu banyak grim reaper denganmu. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa kamu, yang membenci iblis dan malaikat jatuh lebih dari apa pun untuk datang ke sini. "

... Dewa dari dunia orang mati ... Hades!? Jadi tengkorak ini adalah dewa! Itulah mengapa aura yang dipancarkan membuat bergidik ...

Fafafa ..., kamu benar-benar tahu bagaimana berbicara, gagak sialan. Akhir-akhir ini sering berisik di atas sini, jadi aku datang untuk mengamati.

"Kakek tengkorak, tampaknya hanya kamu satu-satunya dari sisi Yunani-yang masih belum tertarik tentang aliansi antar golongan."

Dan apa maksudnya itu? Apakah kamu juga akan menyingkirkan orang tua ini, seperti Loki?

Setelah percakapan itu, grup di sekitar tengkorak ... Hades, meningkatkan niat membunuh mereka.

... Apakah mereka berencana untuk melawan kita di sini? Beri aku istirahat, ini kan sebelum pertandingan penting!

Azazel-sensei menggeleng dan mendesah.

"Aku bilang padamu untuk lebih berpikiran terbuka seperti Kakek mesum Odin. Aku hanya mendengar rumor buruk tentangmu. "

Fafafa ..., jika kawanan gagak dan kelelawar mulai membuat kebisingan, walaupun aku ingin memastikan aku tidak dapat mendengar suara mereka.

Permusuhan yang sangat intens. Apakah gagak mengacu pada malaikat yang jatuh? Berarti kelelawar adalah iblis kan ...?

Kemudian tengkorak ini mengubah pandangannya... padaku!? A-Aku!? Rongga matanya bersinar.

Welsh Dragon. Benar-benar kenangan ketika Anda dan Vanishing Dragon sedang mengamuk di kedalaman neraka bersama ...

... Dia tahu kamu? Ddraig?

[Ada sedikit masalah waktu itu.]

Jadi begitu, jadi ada sedikit masalah terjadi huh... Itu bukan sesuatu dimana dendamnya akan diarahkan padaku yang Sekiryuutei saat ini kan? Jika lawannya adalah tengkorak, itu menakutkan karena rasanya seperti aku akan dikutuk secara nyata.

Ya, kalau begitu. Aku harus menyenangkan diriku hari ini. Kamu harus berharap kamu tidak akan mati. Aku tidak datang ke sini untuk mengambil semua jiwamu denganku hari ini.

Mengatakan itu, tengkorak ... Hades, berjalan melewati kami.

Aku menyeka keringat di dahiku dan mengambil napas. Ketika aku melihat, tampaknya anggota yang lain juga gugup, dan sudah menurun sekarang.

"... Aku mendengar tentang Hades-sama dari seniorku ketika aku masih menjadi Valkyrie, tapi ... benar-benar tidak terasa seperti kamu masih hidup ketika dia sedang mengenggam jiwamu."

Rossweisse-san bergumam.

Ya, rasanya persis seperti itu! Perasaan jiwa kita sedang diincar! Jadi begitu, jadi inilah artinya mengatur kematian ... ya kan?

"... S... Seram ... Tengkorak-san itu memiliki tekanan yang kuat ..."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Sensei mulai menggerakkan lehernya seperti ia merasa kaku sampai sekarang.

"Well, yah. Kekuatannya adalah salah satu kelas top dalam golongan utama. "

"... Apakah dia lebih kuat darimu, Sensei?"

"Dia lebih kuat dariku, ya si kaket tengkorak tadi... Kalian semua, jangan jadikan dia sebagai musuh. Termasuk Hades, tetapi grim reaper di sekelilingnya itu lemah. "

Serius!? Dia adalah masalah serius jika ia lebih kuat dari Sensei dan Sirzechs-sama! Dan pengiringnya adalah grim reaper! Ini terlalu menakutkan!

Dia pasti muncul di daftar atas "Orang-orang saya tidak ingin kutemui".

"Jadi dia adalah dewa yang jahat ..."

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Sensei menggeleng.

"Tidak, ia hanya membenci iblis dan malaikat jatuh ... Selain itu, ia membenci jenis lain yang berasal dari mitologi yang berbeda. Dia adalah dewa yang berhadapan dengan manusia normal. Dia adalah makhluk yang diperlukan dalam dunia orang mati. Tapi aku membencinya. "

Ara, ia secara jelas membencinya. Aku juga tidak menyukainya. Itu karena cara dia menatap kami sebagai musuhnya, iblis.

Aku mengambil napas setelah mengalami pertemuan menakutkan, lalu sebuah tawa yang hidup bergema di seluruh koridor.

"Dehahahahahaha! Aku datang, Azazel! "

"Aku juga datang, Azazel! Gahahahaha! "

Dua laki-laki tua baik dengan kumis datang dan mengelilingi Sensei.

Sensei juga mendesah dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"...Jadi kau datang, kakek Zeus dan kakek Poseidon ... Kalian benar-benar sulit untuk bersama seperti biasa. Akan lebih baik jika Hades lebih hidup dan mudah dimengerti seperti kalian berdua. "

Zeus dan Poseidon! Kakek berkumis yang tidak memakai atasan, Poseidon-sama, adalah seseorang yang aku temui karena kasus tertentu sebelumnya. Tapi kakek berkumis yang mengenakan mahkota dan toga (pakaian) adalah seseorang yang aku lihat untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi begitu, jadi dia adalah sang legenda Zeus-sama ...!

Sampai dewa yang terkenal berlari menghampiri kami! Ini pemandangan yang menakjubkan!

Sepertinya keduanya tahu Azazel-sensei, dan mereka mulai memilih pada dirinya.

"Apakah kau tidak mau menemukan seorang istri, Azazel-bou (boy)!?Masih melajang terasa sepi iya kan! "

"Aku bisa memperkenalkan seseorang! Ada banyak wanita hebat di lauuuuuut! Gahahahahaha! "

"Ah ~, Anda tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal-hal yang tidak perlu ..."

Sensei sedang terdesak! Pertama kali aku melihatnya. Hee, jad ada dewa yang Sensei tidak dapat bertindak terlalu tinggi! Bahkan jika mereka adalah dewa yang sama dari Yunani seperti Hades, tidak seperti dia, mereka ramah.

"Aku datang, kalian semua."

Kali ini suara yang kudengar sebelumnya. Ketika aku berbalik, ada chibi-dragon terbang di udara. Aku tidak tahu ada chibi-dragon, tapi menilai dari suaranya ...

"Suara itu, apakah itu kakek Tannin!? Anda benar-benar menjadi kecil! "

"Hahaha, akan sulit untuk bergerak dalam ukuran asliku. Aku biasanya dalam bentuk ini di acara-acara seperti ini. "

Jadi dia bisa menjadi sekecil ini! Dia mengagumkan! Dia seperti familiar milik Asia yang juga merupakan chibi-dragon.

Kakek mengatakan itu sambil melihat kita semua.

"Orang yang akan kalian hadapi dikatakan pemuda terkuat, tapi aku tidak berpikir kalian semua lebih lemah darinya. Jadi hadapi dia dengan segenap kekuatan kalian! "

"Tentu saja! Doakan untuk kemenangan kami! "

Aku menjawab dengan percaya diri. Keteganganku benar-benar naik ketika aku bertemu dengan orang yang kuketahui pada saat-saat seperti ini! Sepertinya dia menyemangati kami hari ini, jadi ini akan jadi pertandingan yang berharga hari ini.

"Ah! Odin-sama! "

Rossweisse-san membuat suara histeris. Dalam arah yang ditunjuk Rossweisse-san ... Kakek Odin ada di sana!

Kakek Odin berteriak "Ini buruk!" Ketika ia melihat Rossweisse-san dan lari dari sana!

Rossweisse-san berteriak melihat itu!

"Anda di luar keberuntungan bertemu saya di sini! Tungguuuuuuu! Kakek sialaaaaaaaaaaan! Siapa itu Valkyrie baru disebelahmuuuuuuuuuu! "

Rossweisse-san yang berubah menjadi bentuk armor Valkyrie pergi setelah kakek Odin lari.

"Ise, Yuuto, Xenovia, tolong. ... Pergi dan hentikan Rossweisse. "

Buchou mengatakan itu sembari mendesah.

Ini tepat sebelum pertandingan, tapi hotel ini lebih hidup daripada yang kupikir.

Kami dipandu menuju ruang tunggu masing-masing.

Daripada sebuah ruangan, ini lebih seperti lantai yang luas, dan ada seset meja sehingga kamu dapat beristirahat (Teh hijau, makanan ringan), dan bahkan peralatan pelatihan.

Ini adalah tempat dengan segala sesuatunya tersedia. Anggota yang akan melakukan beberapa latihan harus mengganti jersey dan melakukan beberapa pemanasan.

Jika kami tidak melakukan beberapa pemanasan sekarang, maka kami tidak mungkin bisa melepaskan kekuatan penuh kami untuk pertandingan nanti. Jadi masih ada enam jam hingga pertandingan huh. Kami harus menggunakan waktu yang tersisa untuk latihan ringan dan untuk bersantai.

Itu terjadi ketika aku memkirikan sesuatu seperti itu dan sedang berlari.

"Maafkan aku."

Seorang pria memasuki ruangan. Itu seseorang yang kami tahu! What the!

"Raiser!"

"Onii-sama!"

Buchou dan Ravel berseru histeris pada kemunculan pria itu.

Ya, orang itu tak lain adalah Raiser Phenex.

"Yo, aku datang. Terlihat sepertinya kamu baik-baik saja, Ravel. "

Mengatakan itu, Raiser duduk di kursi.

Jadi Raiser juga datang ke stadion. Itu pasti untuk mengamati pertempuran kami. Dan dia sudah kembali berdiri. Pada satu poin, ia menyembunyikan diri di kamarnya karena shock dikalahkan olehku.

Apakah dia datang untuk melihat bagaimana keadaan kami? Aku ragu. Para anggota lain juga berpikir sama.

Akeno-san menuangkan teh untuk Raiser. Raiser berbicara setelah mengambil minum.

"Kupikir aku akan berbicara sedikit tentang pertandingan. Pertandingan hari ini memiliki jumlah perhatian yang sama dengan pertandingan pro populer. Faktanya adalah, aliran permainan pada dasarnya akan sama dengan pertandingan pro. Bahkan kursi sudah penuh diisi dengan penonton. Kalian akan berjuang di bawah itu. Kamu mungkin merasa bingung karena perbedaan dengan pertempuran nyata di mana ada hal yang disebut hiburan yang terlibat. Tapi, itu seperti panggung besar seperti ini. Melepaskan kekuatanmu sendiri akan memberikan kontribusi untuk peringkatmu. Rias, ini akan menjadi salah satu momen penting bagimu. "

Raiser membahas serius. Aku pikir dia datang untuk mengejek atau sesuatu, tapi itu sebaliknya. Sebagai seorang profesional, dan sebagai orang yang memiliki pengalaman, ia berbicara kepada kami.

Mendengar Raiser mengatakan itu, Buchou ... menyipitkan matanya.

"... Aku tidak pandai membuat taktik sebagai Sona, dan aku tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti Sairaorg. Hanya saja, aku tahu aku diberkati dengan budak-budakKu. Itulah sebabnya aku kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa memimpin mereka dengan baik ... "

Buchou menerangkan.

... Buchou, kamu berpikir sesuatu seperti itu? Itu benar, Buchou juga seorang gadis.

Meskipun ia bertindak tegas, dia pasti menghadapi permainan dengan kecemasan.

Mendengar kata-kata Buchou, Raiser berkata.

"Kamu dapat meningkatkan strategi dan kekuatanmu dengan pengalaman dan juga dengan melakukan sesuatu yang kubenci yang disebut" Bekerja keras ", dengan itu kamu dapat mencapai beberapa tingkat kekuatan. Tapi kau tahu, Rias. Kekuatan terpentingmu- adalah bakatmu untuk menarik orang-orang dengan bakat berbeda. Kupikir orang-orang ini berkumpul karena bakat bagusmu dalam menarik orang-orang. "

"Tapi sang naga, - kupikir itu juga karena Ise yang merupakan Sekiryuutei yang juga melakukan hal itu."

"Itu takdirmu untuk menemui Sekiryuutei. Suatu hal istimewa yang telah kamu buat adalah bertemu dengan Sekiryuutei. Itulah mengapa kamu bertemu dengannya. Bahkan jika sifat naga telah menarik yang lain setelah itu, kamu adalah orang yang bertemu Sekiryuutei dan menjadikannya budakmu. "

Raiser berkata pada Buchou secara jujur.

"Percaya dirilah Rias. Orang-orang ini adalah harta karunmu. "

-!

Raiser ... Kamju mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus! Bahkan aku tergerak! Jadi ia tidak hanya tipe pria tampan dan buruk!

Mungkin Raiser menjadi malu pada apa yang dia katakan, jadi dia melanjutkan sambil garuk-garuk pipinya.

"Aku, yang pro akan menjamin itu. Kalian sudah di tingkat pro. Sebetulnya, kamu memiliki cukup anggota berbakat yang membuatmu dapat berada di peringkat atas. Bahkan jika kalian memerangi kelompokku lagi, sepertinya aku akan kalah. Ya, hal ini berlaku juga bagi kelompok Bael. Mereka juga kuat. Man, mengapa orang-orang muda dari generasi ini diisi dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa. "

Mengatakan itu, ia bangkit dari kursi dan mulai pergi.

"Rias, aku akan memastikan untukmu. -Menang. "

Dengan dorongan Raiser itu, Buchou mengangguk dengan ekspresi cerah.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Buchou, sepertinya kamu telah menyingkirkan beban lain lagi. Tampaknya [Raja] harus memikul banyak hal dan juga harus terganggu oleh itu ...

Mereka harus menanggung semua nasib budak mereka dan membawa mereka tetap pada jalan ...

Jadi itulah apa artinya menjadi iblis kelas Tinggi huh ...

"Sekiryuutei."

Raiser memanggilku. Raiser membuat genggaman dengan tinjunya, dan diarahkan padaku.

"Tinjumu ... Itu adalah serangan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Pukulan itu adalah serangan yang dapat kamu gunakan untuk mencapai tingkat atas. -Cepat datanglah, ke tahap yang sama sepertiku. Jika itu kamu, maka kamu bisa melakukannya kan? Mari kita lakukan pertandingan ulang saat itu. Aku akan mengajarkanmu kengerian para profesional dalam dunia pro. "

"... Y-Ya! Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan bertarung denganmu lagi, dan mengalahkanmu dalam pertandingan resmi! "

Ini adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin melakukan pertandingan ulang dengan Raiser dalam pertandingan yang baik dan mengalahkan dia!

Raiser kemudian melihat Ravel adiknya.

"Juga aku titip Ravel padamu. Dia sama manjanya dengan Rias. Meski begitu dia tekun. Aku akan membakarmu jika kamu membuatnya menangis, oke? "

"I-Itu bukan urusanmu!"

Ravel merespon dengan wajah merah.

Mengkonfirmasi itu, Raiser menertawakan dirinya dan berkata "Aku yakin telah menjadi pikun" dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Raiser ... Dia datang ke sini untuk menyemangati kami ...

Terima kasih banyak. Berkat itu, kami dapat menghadapai permainan dengan penuh semangat.

Aku berterima kasih padanya dalam diriku ... tapi pintu terbuka lagi, dan Raiser muncul sekali lagi.

"Oya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sekiryuutei, aku diminta oleh Sirzechs-sama untuk memanggilmu sebelumnya. Dia memintamu untuk hadir di ruang VIP. Sepertinya dia ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. "

... Sirzech-sama melakukan itu?

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, dan menuju ke ruang VIP sendiri.

* * *

**Part 3**

Jadi seperti itu, aku memasuki ruang VIP di mana Sirzechs-sama seharusnya berada.

Ini adalah ruang yang memiliki perabot rumah tangga yang mahal. Ini luas dan megah.

"Maafkan aku Ise-kun. Untuk memanggilmu sebelum pertandingan. "

Sirzechs-sama menyambutku dengan gembira.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi apa hal yang Anda ingin tunjukan padaku? "

"Ya, itu sesuatu yang bagus yang penggemar beratmu mengirimkannya padamu. Aku sangat ingin menunjukkannya padamu. "

Sirzechs-sama mengambil sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran dari meja, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sesuatu yang tampak seperti mesin video untuk televisi.

"Disk? Apakah itu video atau sesuatu? "

Ketika aku bertanya, Sirzechs-sama mengangguk sambil menyalakan monitor.

"Ya, itu surat video."

Apa yang muncul di monitor adalah seorang anak yang memegang mainan berbentuk diriku ketika berada dalam bentuk Balance-Breaker. Ini adalah video buatan sendiri.

Anak itu berbicara dengan berani pada kamera.

[Oppai Dragon, halo ~. Saya sangat menyukai Oppai Dragon ~. Saya juga bisa menyanyikan lagunya ~. Saya tidak bisa pergi ke dome untuk pertandingan, tapi saya akan bersorak-bersorak untuk Anda dari rumahku~. Itulah sebabnya tolong menangkan pertandingannya ~.]

-!

Ini adalah surat video ...

Video berubah, dan kali ini dua saudara kandung menari-nari dalam lingkaran muncul.

[Oppai-Dragon ~! Menang, oke~! Zoom Zoom Iyaan ~!]

[Ohyai ~!]

Kali ini sebuah video dari seorang anak dengan orang tuanya. Dia memiliki mainan berbentuk diriku dan Switch-Princess di tangannya.

[Saya akan mendukung Oppai-Dragon dan Switch-Princess. Saya tidak akan bisa pergi ke sana, tapi saya akan mendukungmu sepanjang waktu.]

... Sebuah surat video dukungan dari anak-anak kepadaku.

Mereka terus berubah, dan banyak anak telah mengirimiku banyak sekali pesan video. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang keluar dari mataku.

Ada ... banyak anak yang berpikir tentangku ...

"Hari ini, pertandingan akan disiarkan secara langsung di seluruh Dunia Bawah. Banyak anak ... akan menontonmu dari televisi. "

Sirzechs-sama membawa sebuah kotak yang disimpan di ujung ruangan, dan ia membuka kotak dan memberikan surat.

... Itu adalah sebuah surat penggemar yang ditulis dengan tulisan iblis jelek dari anak-anak padaku. Pada masing-masingnya ada gambar jelek diriku, tapi kamu dapat mengetahui mereka berusaha keras untuk menggambarnya.

... Setiap gambar memiliki semangat di dalamnya, dan mereka adalah salah satu bentuk surat penggemar di dunia ini. Selagi tanganku gemetar dengan kebahagiaan, Sirzechs-sama berkata padaku.

"Anak-anak ini ...adalah masa depan Dunia Bawah. Untuk pertandingan hari ini, akan ada bagian di mana politik dewasa akan terlibat. -Tapi kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal-hal semacam itu. Itu sebabnya aku meminta bantuan darimu, Ise-kun. Ketika kalian semua akan berjuang untuk impian kalian, bahkan sedikit tidak apa-apa, tapi bisakah tolong berjuang untuk anak-anak ini juga? Aku tahu itu adalah keinginan egois. Meski begitu, Aku minta padamu. Aku ingin kamu melindungi impian anak-anak ini. "

-Melindungi mimpi anak-anak ini.

Itu benar. Pertandingan hari ini juga ada hubungannya dengan itu.

"Saya tahu itu dengan baik. Lagipula saya adalah Oppai-Dragon. "

Aku Hyoudou Issei. Sekiryuutei saat ini.

Aku juga Chichiryuutei, dan Oppai-Dragon.

Jadi aku akan berjuang sambil membawa impian banyak orang, huh.

Aku harus menghadapai pertandingan ini dengan perasaan yang berbeda dengan yang kulakukan pada waktu ketika aku melakukannya dengan Raiser dan dengan Sitri.

Untukku, untuk Buchou, untuk teman-temanku, dan untuk anak-anak yang mendukungku ...

Ayo maju, Ddraig.

Ada banyak hal yang harus kami capai, tetapi hal-hal yang kami butuhkan untuk mencapainya itu sederhana.

[Ya, aku tahu itu, Partner.]

Aku akan menaklukkan game ini, dan memberikan jawaban atas segalanya!

* * *

**Part 4**

Dengan pertandingan yang semakin dekat, kami sedang menunggu dengan berkumpul di koridor, yang terhubung ke pintu masuk Dome stadion. Kami dapat merasakan panas dan kecerahan stadion dari seluruh gerbang. Pada saat yang sama kami bisa mendengar suara dari kerumunan.

Kostum pertempuran kami adalah seragam akademi Kuou seperti biasa. Tapi ini berbeda dari seragam biasa kami.

Seragam ini dibuat secara khusus untuk pertandingan ini. Mereka dibuat dengan ketahanan yang lebih tinggi terhadap panas, dingin, peluru, sihir pertahanan, dan lain-lain dimana ketahanan terhadap hal lainnya telah ditingkatkan.

Ya, bukan berarti ini memiliki pertahanan yang gila pada pakaian kami, tapi ini masih jauh lebih baik daripada seragam yang biasa.

Xenovia mengenakan kostum pertempuran yang biasa. Meskipun itu terbuat dari bahan yang sama seperti seragam kami.

Rossweisse-san dalam bentuk armornya. Ternyata, dia merasa lebih santai di dalamnya.

Asia juga mengenakan kostum biarawati. Ini pakaian pertempuran Asia soalnya. Yang satu ini juga telah ditingkatkan pertahanannya.

Selagi masing-masing dari kami berdiam siaga, kami tetap melakukan sesuatu agar tetap santai, Buchou lalu berbicara dengan serius.

"... Semuanya, pertandingan yang akan dimulai bukanlah pertarungan sungguhan. Ini adalah Rating Game, tetapi memiliki suasana serius yang sama dengan pertempuran sebenarnya. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan di mana orang-orang akan menonton kita, tapi hati-hati kalian tidak boleh tertekan oleh itu. "

[Sekarang, pertempuran abad ini akan dimulai! Dari pintu gerbang timur, Tim Sairaorg Bael!]

"" "" "" "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaah!" "" "" ""

Sorak-sorai dan teriakan sukacita dapat terdengar bahkan dari sini. Dome terguncang berat di pintu masuk kelompok Bael.

"... Aku benar-benar guguuuuuuuuup~!"

"... Tidak apa-apa, dikatakan bahwa kau akan merasa lebih baik jika kamu berpikir semua orang adalah labu."

Percakapan itu terjadi diantara sigugup Gasper dan sitenang Koneko-chan. Itu seperti percakapan biasa mereka.

"Xenovia-san, apakah benar bahwa Irina-san akan menjadi cheerleader dari sisi pendudukung Gremory?"

"Ya, Asia. Tampaknya seperti itu. Dia bilang dia akan melakukan peran "Onee-san" dari area penggemar Oppai Dragon. "

Aku mendengar percakapan antara Asia dan Xenovia. ... Jadi begitu, jadi Irina akan melakukan semacam peran saat ini huh. Ravel mengatakan bahwa ia mampu untuk mendapatkan kursi di daerah penggemar Oppai Dragon juga, jadi mereka berdua seharusnya bersama-sama.

[Dan akhirnya dari gerbang barat, tim Rias Gremory!]

-!

Kami akhirnya dipanggil.

"" "" "" "Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo!" "" "" ""

Penonton semakin memanas.

... Aku mulai gugup! Jantungku berdebar cepat. Orang lain juga berubah sikap mereka dan mereka memiliki ekspresi serius.

Buchou kemudian berkata sambil melihat kami semua.

"Terima kasih untuk mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini. -Sekarang, mari kita pergi, budak-Ku. Mari kita menang! "

"" "" "" "" Ya! "" "" "" ""

Kami menjawab kembali padanya. Dan kami akhirnya pergi melalui pintu gerbang -.

Berada di bawah sorak-sorai, apa yang kami saksikan di depan kami adalah ... tanah terapung yang mengapung di atas lingkaran stadion yang luas. ... Sebenarnya aku harus mengatakan bahwa ada batu raksasa yang mengapung di atas bidang yang luas.

Pada salah satu batu melayang di atas lapangan, kelompok Bael sudah ada di sana.

[Sekarang, kelompok Gremory juga silahkan pergi ke basis kalian.]

Penyiar mengumumkan.

Basis kami adalah di atas itu ...? Apa yang terhubung ke dasar batuan adalah ular panjang seperti sebuah tangga. Kami juga berjalan di aiatas tangga seperti yang kelompok Bael lakukan, dan kami tiba di basis kami.

Aku bisa melihat kelompok Bael dari jauh. ... Jangan bilang itu akan menjadi pertempuran langit di mana kita akan menggunakan seluruh lapangan? Mungkin sesuatu seperti melompat melewati bebatuan secara acak, dan yang pertama menghancurkan basis menang atau sesuatu?

Di dalam basis, ada kursi dengan jumlah orang yang sama seperti kelompok kami, dan sebuah tribun misterius. Dan hal lain yang tersisa adalah sesuatu yang tampak seperti lingkaran sihir tipe transfer terletak satu lantai lebih tinggi dari basis kami.

Ketika aku melihat, basis lawan tampak sama.

Bahkan ketika aku melihat ke bawah, apa yang muncul sebidang track maraton. ... Aku yakin kita tidak akan ke sana untuk melakukan pertempuran dengan melakukan maraton sepertinya ...

Hmm, Aku membayangkan jenis pertempuran apa yang akan terjadi saat ini.

Aku berpikir seperti itu dengan memiringkan kepalaku, dan kemudian aku mendengar penyiar.

Seorang pria super mencolok yang memakai mikrofon pada telinganya muncul pada monitor raksasa yang diposisikan dalam stadion!

[Hallo, semuanya! Penyiar untuk pertandingan ini adalah saya, Naud Gamigin dari keluarga Gamigin dari mantan 72 Pilar, yang akan menyiarkan kepada Anda!]

Stadion ini diisi dengan sorak-sorai! Jadi ini dilengkapi dengan penyiar! Hebat! Jadi ini gaya pertandingan profesional?

[Wasit untuk pertandingan ini adalah Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]

Sebuah lingkaran sihir muncul di udara. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut perak panjang, mengenakan seragam lengkap muncul dari lingkaran sihir! Terutama para wanita membuat sorak-sorai pada penampilannya!

"... Rosenkreutz Rudiger. Dia adalah iblis tereinkarnasi yang merupakan mantan manusia, dan iblis kelas Ultimate. Di atas semua itu, peringkat nya adalah 7 ... "

Koneko-chan bergumam.

-! Seorang iblis tereinkarnasi mantan manusia! Meskipun dia seorang iblis tereinkarnasi, dia seorang iblis kelas Ultimate, dan di atas itu semua ia adalah seorang dengan peringkat game top saat ini! Dan dia ada di peringkat satu digit 7! Baginya yang menjadi iblis kelas Ultimate ketika ia tereinkarnasi dari seorang manusia dan dia juga pemain top! Sebagai seseorang yang bertujuan untuk mencapai atas, aku mengaguminya!

Tunggu, jadi seseorang seperti itu akan menjadi wasit, seberapa mencoloknya pertandingan ini nanti!?

"Tapi itu bukan Grayfia-san, huh."

Aku bergumam. Dalam pertandingan dimana kami berpartisipasi sejauh ini, Grayfia-san telah menjadi wasit sampai sekarang!

"Tidak mungkin keluarga Great King akan menyetujuinya. Grayfia-sama dari sisi Gremory soalnya. "

Akeno-san mengatakan itu dengan jelas.

... Jika kamu berbicara tentang itu, itu benar. Grayfia-san adalah [Ratu] Sirzechs-sama. Untuk golongan Great King yang menganggap penting peringkat, dia hanya akan menjadi gangguan bagi mereka. Tidak mungkin Grayfia-san akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak adil untuk pertandingan, tapi kedengarannya para petinggi dari golongan Great King akan menggunakannya.

[Dan tamu istimewa kita! Kami hadirkan Gubernur dari malaikat jatuh, Azazel-sama, sebagai komentator hari ini! Halo, Gubernur Azazel!]

-Lalu seorang pria yang kami kenal muncul di layar.

...

Kami menjadi tercengang dan menatap padanya. Pria itu ... Sensei, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tersenyum.

[Ya, halo semuanya. Saya Azazel. Saya harap bisa bekerja dengan Anda malam ini.]

... S ... S ... S. .. Itu Senseeeeeei!

Apa yang dia lakukan!? Dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa pergi ke ruang VIP karena ia memiliki tugas khusus malam ini, jadi ini adalah apa yang dimaksud! Jadi dia akan terlibat dalam pertandingan sebagai komentator! Aku tidak mendengar tentang hal ini! Kami tidak mendengar tentang hal ini sedikit pun!

Selagi kami terkejut, Sensei sedang diperkenalkan oleh penyiar.

[Gubernur Azazel, Anda terkenal karena memiliki hubungan yang baik dengan Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, dan juga para pemimpin berbagai golongan dan Anda juga terkenal sebagai ahli terkemuka dalam penelitian Sacred Gear. Untuk pertandingan hari ini, setelah melakukan pembinaan untuk tim Rias Gremory , bagaimana Anda melihat pertandingan ini?]

[Nah, ya. Secara pribadi, saya membayangkan jika kedua tim bisa melepaskan kekuatan penuh mereka dan -]

Mengatakan ini dan itu, Sensei mulai membuat komentar dengan senyum!

Ketika tenang setelah pengenalan Sensei, kamera bergeser kesebelah Sensei, dan itu menunjukkan seorang pria dengan wajah anggun yang memiliki rambut abu-abu dan mata abu-abu.

-! Kupikir dia tampak seperti seorang pria brilian hanya dengan sekali lihat.

[Dan kami juga telah memanggil orang lain! Peringkat 1 dari Rating Game! The Champion saat ini! "Kaisar" Diehauser Belial!]

"" "" "Uoooooooooooooooooooo!" "" ""

Ada sorakan yang bahkan lebih hidup dari waktu Sensei muncul. Ini begitu hidup karena aku bisa merasakan getaran stadion bahkan dari sini ...

Pria itu ... Pria yang disebut Kaisar berbicara dengan semangat.

[Bagaimana kabarmu, semuanya. Saya Diehauser Belial. Hari ini, saya akan melakukan komentar untuk pertandingan antara Gremory dan Bael.]

... Aku memutuskan untuk mengukir penampilan pria ini ke mataku.

-Orang ini adalah penakluk permainan. Kaisar. Champion. Peringkat 1!

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku mulai menggigil. Ini bukan karena aku takut. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya, tapi ini menggigil karena kegembiraan, dan menggigil karena sukacita.

Itu karena aku bisa melihat salah satu targetku yang tidak kuketahui sampai sekarang.

Penyiar menanyakan Sensei dan Kaisar.

[Mungkin mendadak, tapi saya ingin meminta Gubernur Azazel yang merupakan penasihat bagi tim Gremory dan sang Champion yang merupakan penasihat untuk tim Bael. Ini akan sangat membantu jika Anda dapat memberitahu kami tentang di mana kita harus memperhatikan kedua tim.]

[Well yah, kalau kita bicara tentang tim Gremory, maka itu akan menjadi Oppai Dragon dan Switch Princess! Dan juga -]

Sensei menjawab pertanyaan dari penyiar dan-

[Ya, saya berpikir bahwa Sairaorg adalah [Raja] yang hebat, tetapi lebih dari itu ia memiliki kekuatan yang membuatnya terkuat dalam tim dan -]

Kaisar Belial juga menjawab. Buchou menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius melalui layar.

"... Diehauser Belial ..."

Ya, Juara itu adalah target Buchou di masa depan. Mimpi Buchou adalah untuk mencapai gelar dalam setiap pertandingan. Mencapai itu berarti, bahwa dinding terakhir yang akan datang dalam perjalanannya adalah Juara itu ...

Buchou memasang wajah serius.

"Suatu hari, aku pasti akan -. Tapi, sekarang aku harus mengalahkan musuh yang kuat tepat di hadapanku, atau kalau tidak aku bahkan tidak bisa berdiri di tempat di mana aku bisa membuat impianku menjadi kenyataan. "

Ya. Dia benar! Pertempuran melawan Sairaorg-san! Kami akan menghapus Kaisar Belial untuk sekarang! Masalahnya adalah apakah kami dapat mengalahkan orang itu dan kelompoknya!

Aku perlu mengubah sikapku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan orang itu selagi memiliki hati yang gelisah!

Ketika aku menampar wajahku sendiri, komentar berlanjut.

[Pertama-tama, ini tentang air mata Phoenix.]

Oh! Air mata Phoenix! Kudengar bahwa kami tidak akan tahu apakah kami bisa mendapatkan itu atau tidak sampai menit terakhir, jadi aku ingin tahu bagaimana keputusannya.

Buchou juga khawatir tentang hal itu karena memiliki dan tidak memiliki itu akan cukup sedikit mengubah taktik.

[Seperti yang Anda semua tahu, karena teror terus menerus oleh kelompok teroris [Khaos Brigade], setiap golongan telah menjadi lebih tegang, dan tingkat kepentingan serta harga untuk air mata telah meningkat pesat. Karena itu, kita berada dalam situasi di mana mempersiapkan itu adalah sulit. -Tapiiiiiiii!]

Penyiar menunjuk satu poin di monitor besar. Apa yang muncul adalah dua botol kecil di dalam kotak yang tampak mahal.

[Berkat kebaikan kepala keluarga Phenex saat ini yang memproduksi dan menjual air mata, dan juga karena suara dari pendukung kedua tim Bael dan Gremory telah sampai kepada kita, maka diputuskan bahwa masing-masing tim akan diberikan air mata untuk ini permainan!]

"" "Waaah!" ""

Stadion ini bergemuruh dengan informasi tersebut.

Jadi begitu, jadi air mata akan diberikan kepada kami. Jika kuingat, Ravel juga mengatakan "Ini adalah pertandingan penting yang akan memanaskan Dunia Bawah, jadi aku ingin entah bagaimana dipersiapkan".

Itu akan sangat membantu! Tapi, itu juga berarti bahwa mereka juga akan dapat menghidupkan kembali salah satu anggota mereka.

Kemungkinan besar, itu adalah-Raja.

"... Tampaknya kita perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg Bael dua kali."

Kiba mengatakan itu dengan wajah serius.

Ya, sepertinya hal itulah yang akan berubah. Jika mereka harus menggunakannya pada seseorang, maka pasti Sairaorg-san.

Jadi kami harus mengalahkan Sairaorg-san dua kali ... Kami entah bagaimana harus membuatnya menggunakan air mata dengan korban seminimal mungkin ... Bahkan idiot sepertiku tahu bahwa tidak mungkin untuk membuat mereka menggunakan air mata tanpa korban jika lawan kami adalah orang itu.

Lalu masalahnya adalah siapa yang akan menggunakannya di pihak kami. Untungnya kami memiliki Asia sang penyembuh, jadi pentingnya air mata tidak terlalu tinggi untuk kami dibandingkan dengan kelompok Bael.

Meskipun demikian, kita tidak bisa meragukan efek dari air mata yang dapat menyembuhkan luka dengan segera, dan juga kami akan dipaksa untuk menggunakannya jika Asia tidak sedang berada di tempat kami bertarung. Terutama Buchou, yang adalah [Raja] yang harus bertahan sampai akhir. Ini akan tepat untuk digunakan pada Buchou ketika dia berada dalam bahaya.

Ketika aku sedang memikirkan itu dikepalaku, kami akhirnya diberi penjelasan tentang sesuatu yang paling ingin aku dengar.

[Ada aturan khusus dalam pertandingan ini!]

Seperti yang kuduga, ada aturan khusus! Kami dengar kalau itu tidak akan menjadi aturan yang akan menyegel kekuatan kami secara langsung, tapi...permainan ini memiliki pemirsa yang terlibat, jadi sepertinya mereka akan fokus pada aspek 'hiburan' itu.

[Sebelum menjelaskan aturan khusus, saya ingin menjelaskan aliran permainan ini! Permainan ini tidak akan menjadi tipe di mana semua anggota tim akan berlari sepanjang lapangan, tetapi akan dilakukan dalam gaya pertandingan! Hal ini dikarenakan permainan akan menjadi blitz dan juga karena ini diselenggarakan untuk memanaskan kalian semua, para pemirsa! Meskipun game ini diantara pemuda, gaya permainan dari permainan ini sama dengan pro!]

-! Jadi tidak akan menjadi tempat dimana kami berlarian kesana kemari! Ini akan menjadi pertama kalinya bagiku melakukannya dengan gaya pertandingan!

Kawan-kawanku juga memasang wajah serius karena situasi yang tidak pernah mereka duga. Jika itu adalah gaya pertandingan, kami tidak akan dapat melakukan pertempuran tim dong? Kami melakukan latihan untuk pertempuran satu-satu, tetapi juga dilatih untuk pertempuran tim, jadi aku membayangkan jika kami dapat menggunakan hasil pelatihan sepenuhnya untuk pertempuran gaya pertandingan.

Penjelasan untuk aturan khusus berlanjut.

[Dan sekarang untuk aturan khusus yang akan menentukan pertandingan! Sekarang [Raja] dari kedua sisi maju ke tribun masing-masing.]

Tribun? Ah, tribun yang terletak di basis kami. Itu telah menggangguku sepanjang waktu.

Buchou dan Sairaorg-san, yang berada di sisi basis lawan, diminta untuk pindah ke bagian depan tribun.

Dari tribun, sesuatu keluar.

Monitor raksasa juga menunjukkan gambar tentang itu. Apa yang muncul adalah...mata dadu! Mata dadu!? Aku terkejut terus-menerus hari ini!

[Ada mata dadu di depan Anda! Mereka akan menjadi kunci untuk aturan khusus! Ya, aturan untuk Rating Game hari ini adalah salah satu jenis permainan major! Itu adalah "Bilangan Dadu"!]

Bilangan ... Dadu? Aku memiringkan kepalaku karena heran dengan mendengar kata-kata yang tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya.

"Jadi Bilangan Dadu huh ..."

Kiba mengatakan itu, dan ia mulai menjelaskannya padaku.

"Rating Game yang sebenarnya memiliki banyak aturan khusus. Yang telah kita lakukan sampai sekarang cukup tipe sederhana. Selain yang seperti ini di mana kamu menggunakan sebuah dadu, ada juga pertandingan di mana kita mengambil bendera sebanyak yang kita bisa di lapangan yang disebut "Perebutan Bendera". Bilangan Dadu adalah permainan representatif dengan menggunakan dadu. "

-! ... Jadi ada permainan seperti itu huh. Ini benar-benar membantu untuk mengenal mereka. Rating Game, tampaknya lebih dalam dari yang kuduga ...

Penjelasan aturan oleh penyiar berlanjut.

[Saya akan menjelaskan Bilangan Dadu sehingga mereka yang tidak tahu tentang hal itu dapat memahaminya! Dadu disiapkan memiliki enam-sisi seperti dadu yang biasa, dan Anda dapat memutar nomor dari 1 sampai 6 dengan itu! Dengan memutarnya, itu akan menentukan 'bidak (budak)' mana yang dapat dikirim untuk pertandingan!]

Dadu akan menentukan orang yang dikirim untuk pertandingan ...?

Ini berarti bahwa dadu akan menentukan nasib kami kalau begitu!

[Catur di dunia manusia memiliki nilai untuk bidak catur mereka! Nilai standar untuk bidak [Pion] adalah 1, dan mereka memberikan nilai numerik untuk bidak catur setara dengan kekuatan mereka pada papan catur. Dan evil pieces untuk Rating Game juga menggunakan nilai standar ini sebagai estimasi! Tentu saja ada bagian ketika orang dari kelompok mengeluarkan kekuatan yang lebih tinggi dari kapasitas potensi mereka yang melampaui nilai bidak catur mereka, atau bagian yang terjadi dimana hal itu melampaui asumsi kami karena faktor tersembunyi yang Ajuka Beelzebub-sama masukan ke dalam evil pieces! Tapi kita akan menggunakan nilai standar untuk aturan permainan ini!]

Ah, hal itu ya. Ini adalah nilai-nilai di mana [Ksatria] sama dengan 3, [Bishop] juga 3, [Rook] sama dengan 5, dan [Ratu] sama dengan 9. Ketika aku baru saja menjadi iblis, aku diberitahu hal ini oleh Buchou.

Tapi itu hanya standar belaka. Ada anggota dalam kelompok kami yang tidak akan pas dalam nilai standar seperti Kiba yang memperoleh faktor untuk menjadi seorang pemilik pedang suci setelah bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis, dan Gapser yang bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis dengan sebuah mutation pieces.

[Pertama, kedua [Raja] akan memutar dadu, dan total nilai putaran akan menentukan pejuang mana yang dikirim! Misalnya, ketika total nilai putaran adalah [8]! Lalu Anda dapat mengirim pejuang yang akan cocok dalam nilai itu! Jika itu [Pion] yang memiliki nilai konsumsi 1, kemudian 8 [pion] dapat dikirim! Tentu saja Anda juga dapat mengirim 1 [Rook] dengan nilai konsumsi 5 dan 1 [Ksatria] dengan nilai konsumsi 3, karena nilai total akan menjadi 8! Jika berada dalam rentang nilai, maka mungkin untuk mengirim kombinasi pejuang dari kelas yang berbeda! Juga anggota kelompok yang telah mengkonsumsi beberapa evil pieces akan memiliki nilai dari nilai total mereka, jadi jika itu adalah tim Gremory maka Hyoudou Issei sang Sekiryuutei yang telah mengkonsumsi 8 bidak [Pion] akan memiliki nilai 8.]

Jadi jika nilai putarannya maksimum 12, maka itu berarti kami dapat mengeluarkan anggota turun ke lapangan dengan nilai itu untuk pertandingan. Kemudian jika itu terjadi, dari sisi kami, kami dapat mengirim kombinasi [Ratu] Akeno-san yang memiliki nilai 9 dengan salah satu [Ksatria] atau [Bishop].

Jadi aku 8 huh. Itu jumlah yang besar. Juga ada batas untuk pasanganku. Bahkan jika angka maksimum 12 diputar, aku tidak akan bisa dipasangkan dengan [Rook] yang baru saja keluar dari nilai. Mungkin lebih baik untuk berpasangan dengan Kiba atau Xenovia yang merupakan [Ksatria].

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika nilai yang diputar ternyata jumlah nilainya terkecil? Ketika aku mempertanyakan tentang itu di kepalaku, hal itu dijelaskan.

[Tapi dalam kedua tim Rias Gremory dan tim Sairaorg Bael, mereka tidak memiliki 'bidak' dengan nilai standar 1 atau 2. Itu berarti bahwa mereka dapat mengirimkan anggotanya hanya dari nilai 3 dan lebih besar! Karena itu akan menjadi nilai total, jika nilai total yang diputar ternyata keluar menjadi nilai terkecil dari 2, maka kita akan meminta mereka memutarnya sekali lagi!]

Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika budak kalah dan jumlah anggota berkurang? Apakah kamu harus terus memutar sampai nilai-nilai dadu cocok dengan nilai dari salah satu anggota yang tersisa?

[Selama pertandingan berlangsung, para pejuang akan berkurang, dan mungkin ada perubahan dalam nilai yang dibutuhkan untuk pejuang yang akan dikirim. Lalu dadu harus diputar sampai nilai mencapai jumlah di mana pejuang dari kedua tim dapat dikirim ke lapangan!]

Ya, itu akan menjadi jelas. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan terjadi tentang partisipasi [Raja] yang akan menjadi hal paling penting di sini.

[Partsipasi [Raja] akan bergantung pada nilai yang telah diberikan dari orang-orang dari komite penilai nilai estimasi sebelumnya! Tentu saja, seperti aturan yang biasa, permainan berakhir segera setelah [Raja] dikalahkan!]

Itu ... akan menjadi masalah. Bergantung pada nilai, Sairaorg-san sendiri akan dapat keluar kalau begitu!

Sairaorg-san lebih kuat dari Buchou, dan anggota terkuat dalam tim lawan pastilah [Raja] mereka.

Jika Sairaorg-san berharap keluar terus menerus, berdasarkan pada nilai-nilai dadu diputar, maka peluang kami untuk menang akan menurun.

"Lebih dari itu, apa yang dia maksud dengan partisipasi dari [Raja] akan bergantung pada nilai estimasi komite penilai itu?"

Aku menggumamkan keluar pertanyaanku.

"Ini seperti bagaimana yang ia jelaskan. Komite penilai telah memberikan nilai estimasi untuk Buchou dan Sairaorg Bael tentang berapa banyak jumlah nilai mereka akan berada dalam Bilangan Dadu sebelumnya. Dengan itu, itu akan menentukan jumlah yang dibutuhkan untuk masing-masing dari mereka untuk tampil di lapangan. Sepertinya ini akan dihitung dari kekuatan [Raja] sendiri, nilai budak mereka, dan juga dengan membandingkan dengan lawan. Itulah sebabnya berdasarkan permainan nanti, nilai pun bisa berubah. "

Akeno-san memberiku penjelasan tambahan. Terima kasih banyak, Akeno-san.

Oh, begitu. Jadi komite penilai akan menentukan jumlah nilai bidak catur untuk Buchou dan Sairaorg-san kalau begitu.

[Nah, jumlah nilai bidak catur yang komite penilai pilih untuk masing-masing [Raja] adalah ini!]

Ketika penyiar meneriakan itu, nama Buchou dan Sairaorg-san muncul pada monitor besar yang ditulis dalam huruf iblis, dan angka di bawah nama mereka berputar.

Kemudian nomor tersebut muncul selagi membuat suara teratur.

[Sairaorg Bael adalah 12! Rias Gremory adalah 8! Oooh, Sairaorg memiliki nilai yang lebih tinggi, tetapi itu berarti bahwa ia tidak akan bisa keluar kecuali jumlah maksimum yang terputar!]

Jadi untuk permainan ini, Sairaorg-san memiliki nilai lebih tinggi daripada Buchou huh ... Nilai Buchou kurang dari Akeno-san dan itu sama denganku, tapi dari penjelasan Akeno-san sebelumnya, cara nilai yang ditentukan berbeda dari kami, jadi itu tidak berarti bahwa itu nilai mutlak. Dia mengatakan bahwa itu akan berubah tergantung pada permainan.

"... Aku hanya harus memperbaiki hal-hal selama pertandingan kalau begitu."

Karena itu Buchou, kupikir dia akan merasa lebih tidak enak karena nilainya lebih rendah dari Sairaorg-san, tapi dia lebih tenang dari yang kupikir.

Jika aku berpikir tentang hal ini, karena Buchou adalah 8, jika nilai besar keluar maka dia bisa berpasangan dengan salah satu [Ksatria] atau [Bishop]! Aku harus berpikir positif. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kami melakukannya, kami bisa melakukannya lebih efektif daripada Sairaorg-san yang hanya dapat muncul sendiri hanya jika nilai maksimum 12 yang terputar.

"Akankah Sairaorg-san benar-benar muncul ketika nilai 12 yang terputar?"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Kiba mengeluarkan ekspresi keras.

"Mungkin tidak pasti bahwa Sairaorg-san akan muncul. Terutama di pembukaan. "

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Bahkan jika dia memenangkan pertandingan itu, peringkat nya mungkin drop sedikit tergantung pada situasi. Sebuah tim satu orang tidak bisa dinilai tinggi. Dalam permainan ini, kamu mendapatkan nilai tinggi ketika kamu dapat menggunakan grupmu sepenuhnya. Tetapi jika tim satu orang, di mana [Raja] sendiri yang melakukan itu, maka media Dunia Bawah tidak akan tinggal diam tentang hal itu, dan itu akan mempengaruhi masa depan [Raja]. Di atas semua itu, ini disiarkan langsung. Dan jika dia melakukan itu di depan banyak penonton, maka rating-nya akan turun. Menang adalah penting, tetapi juga berarti bahwa bagaimana kamu menggambarkan dirimu juga penting. Nah dalam Permainan Bilangan Dadu, karena nilainya adalah 12, Sairaorg Bael tidak akan dapat muncul dengan mudah. "

O ... Oh beigtu. Jika kamu berpikir seperti itu, maka pertandingan resmi mungkin akan lebih sulit... Jadi itu berarti masa depanmu mungkin akan berubah buruk jika kamu juga tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana orang-orang akan melihatmu. Itulah dunia pro. Seram ...

[Juga peraturan lain. Anda tidak dapat mengirimkan pejuang yang sama terus menerus. Ini juga berlaku sama untuk [Raja]!]

Baiklah. Jadi kami tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi lagi kecuali kita mengambil satu kematian diantara mereka, huh. Jadi itu berarti bahwa Sairaorg-san tidak akan muncul terus menerus.

"Bahkan jika nilai awalnya adalah 12, aku tidak berpikir Sairaorg akan muncul dari pembukaan. Dari kepribadiannya, ia akan membuat budaknya membentuk kelompok dengan baik. Untuk alasan itu, mereka melalui pelatihan keras. Tapi, dia pasti akan muncul juga. Ini akan tergantung pada total nilai diputar, tapi masalahnya akan berada di waktu mana ia akan muncul. Ini penting karena dia adalah maniak pertempuran. "

Jadi kamu sudah melihat sejauh itu, Buchou. Jadi prediksi antara kedua kelompok telah dimulai segera setelah penjelasan dari aturan berakhir huh ...

Buchou kemudian melihat Asia.

"Di bawah aturan ini, mengirimkan Asia dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga dalam tim akan menjadi langkah yang buruk. Mereka pasti akan mengincar Asia, karena dia adalah penyembuh. Akan lebih baik baginya untuk tinggal di sini, dan menyembuhkan mereka yang memenangkan pertandingan. Ini merupakan salah satu keuntungan bagi kita, karena kita dapat menyembuhkan tanpa menggunakan air mata Phoenix. Maafkan aku Asia. Aku tidak dapat mengirimmu ke pertandingan. Jadi tolong sembuhkan orang-orang yang kembali ke sini. Itu juga merupakan peranan penting dalam pertandingan ini. "

"Ya, Onee-sama. Aku akan tinggal di sini dan menyembuhkan luka semua orang! Itu sebabnya, tolong kembali dengan selamat semuanya. "

"" "" "" "" Tentu saja. "" "" "" ""

Kami menjawab bersama pada dorongan Asia.

Daripada itu, sepertinya Peringkat Buchou akan mendapatkan lebih rendah jika dia mengirimkan Asia.

"Sepertinya, mereka pasti telah membaca bahwa Asia-san tidak akan muncul."

Kiba mengatakan itu, dan Buchou mengangguk.

"Ya, jadi itu membuat kita memiliki 8 pejuang."

Delapan orang! Tidak apa-apa. Dengan memiliki Asia yang tinggal, itu memberikanku keberanian lebih karena aku bisa serius. Y-Yah, aku tidak ingin melakukan suatu yang nekat sih ...

Bahkan Asia dan air mata Phoenix tidak akan mampu untuk mengisi ulang staminaku.

[Sekarang, permainan akan dimulai! Kedua tim, apakah kalian siap?]

Penyiar meningkatkan ketegangan, dan wasit mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

[Sekarang, Rating Game antara tim Sairaorg Bael dan tim Rias Gremory akan dimulai! PERTANDINGAN MULAI!]

Seiring dengan suara awal untuk permainan, sorak-sorai dari kerumunan menggema ke seluruh stadion ...

Akhirnya, permainan dimulai ...

* * *

**Part 5**

[Jadi, silahkan kedua [Raja] melangkah ke depan tribun.]

Setelah diminta oleh wasit, Buchou dan Sairaorg-san berdiri di depan tribun.

[Kita akan memulai pertandingan pertama. Kita akan memilih pejuang yang akan muncul. Silahkan Anda berdua memegang dadu.]

Buchou memegang dadu.

... Aku mulai gugup. Nilai apa yang akan muncul? Apakah itu kecil atau besar, aku tidak bisa memprediksi sebelum nilai benar-benar muncul.

[Lempar!]

Setelah mendengar perintah wasit, keduanya melempar dadu!

Dadu berputar di atas tribun! Dan gerakan terhenti ...

Monitor menunjukkan gambar dua dadu.

Dan nilainya adalah ...

[Nilai Rias Gremory adalah ... 2! Di sisi lain nilai Sairaorg Bael adalah 1! Total nilai 3. Mereka dapat mengirimkan budak mereka dengan nilai itu! Kalau begini, karena nilai [Pion] di kedua sisi besar, mereka hanya dapat mengirimkan 1 [Ksatria] atau [Bishop] yang memiliki nilai 3! Jadi, siapa anggota kedua belah pihak yang akan dikirim ke lapangan!?]

Penyiar mengatakan itu dengan antusias.

-Tunggu, 3!? Jumlah terkecil datang tepat di awal! Jadi hal-hal seperti ini bisa terjadi dari pembukaan, huh!

Wasit kemudian mengumumkan.

[Anda diberikan waktu 5 menit untuk menentukan rencana. Jadi silahkan pilih pejuang yang akan berpartisipasi. Juga promosi untuk [bidak] akan tersedia setelah mereka tiba di lapangan. Promosi akan dinonaktifkan setiap kali pertandingan berakhir, jadi silakan gunakan promosi setiap kali Anda berada di lapangan.]

Lima menit huh... Seperti itu, waktu perencanaan untuk tim Gremory dimulai.

Saat waktu penentuan rencana, basis dari kedua belah pihak diselimuti penghalang misterius.

"Hambatan kedap suara. Ini digunakan agar rencana kita tidak bocor. "

Kiba mengatakan itu.

"Ini juga untuk mencegah orang luar membaca pikiran kita, sehingga tanda khusus ditempatkan ke wajah masing-masing pejuang."

Ketika aku melihat di monitor raksasa ... Oo, sepertinya wajah kami sedang dilindungi oleh lingkaran sihir kelompaok Gremory. Aku terus menerus terkejut oleh permainan gaya pro.

Kami duduk di kursi siaga. Buchou mengatakan sambil melihat kita semua.

"Para musuh harus memperkirakan bahwa kita akan mengirimkan Yuuto keluar."

"M-Mengapa begitu?"

Aku bertanya.

Tetapi orang yang menjawabku adalah Kiba. Kiba mengangkat jari-jarinya, yang mewakili angka.

"Karena nilainya 3, hanya ada empat dari kita yang dapat dikirim. Aku dan Xenovia yang merupakan [Knights], dan Asia-san dan Gasper-kun yang merupakan [Bishop]. Kita tidak dapat mengirim Asia-san dan Gasper-kun yang tipe pendukung sendiri kan? Mereka hanyalah garis belakang yang menunjukkan kekuatan mereka yang sebenarnya hanya ketika mereka berpasangan dengan prajurit yang akan menjadi barisan terdepan. Mereka adalah anggota yang harus dikirim ketika nilai 6 atau lebih besar yang keluar. Karena ini yang terjadi - "

"... Itu berarti bahwa kita hanya memiliki pilihan Kiba atau Xenovia. Jadi alasan mengapa Kiba diambil adalah ... "

Buchou melanjutkan dari mana aku berhenti.

"Xenovia adalah [Ksatria] tipe kekuatan, karena ia harus berperang baik melawan [Ksatria] atau [Bishop] dari tim lawan, ada risiko tinggi bahwa dia bisa mendapat hit dengan teknik ... serangan balik . "

Xenovia mengangguk.

"... Ya, tampaknya seperti itu akan sulit untuk menang tanpa luka apapun. Tapi, aku tetap tidak akan dikalahkan oleh tipe teknik-. "

Buchou melanjutkan setelah kata-kata keyakinan diri Xenovia.

"Tapi, bahkan jika dia menang, ada kemungkinan besar bahwa dia akan mengungkapkan spesifikasi dari Ex-Durandal. Identitas Ex-Durandal akan terlihat bahkan jika dia menunjukkan kemampuan tunggal. Kita juga ingin mencadangkan itu selama mungkin dalam permainan. Selama pertengahan pertandingan, setelah memutar sejumlah nilai besar, pertandingan kemungkinan besar akan berubah menjadi pertempuran sengit. Jika kita harus menunjukkan hal itu pada mereka, saat itulah waktunya. Akan menjadi bumerang jika menggunakannya dari awal. Itulah mengapa Yuuto. Satu-satunya orang yang mampu bertarung dalam berbagai situasi selagi kemampuan mereka sudah diketahui,itu akan menjadi Yuuto bukan Xenovia. "

... Dia benar. Bahkan jika pedang suci iblis dan teknik barunya terekspos, dia masih bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi. Sebaliknya Xenovia yang meriam Durandal (Yang kubuat dan kupanggil) memiliki waktu penyerangan, dan itu tidak secepat waktu penggunaannya, sehingga dapat dihentikan atau dihindari.

Sepertinya Xenovia akan mengkonsumsi stamina lebih dari yang dibutuhkan, dan juga sepertinya dia akan mengambil banyak kerusakan ...

"Muu, Ise. Apakah kamu hanya berpikir bahwa aku tidak menggunakan otakku atau sesuatu? "

Xenovia menuduhku, tapi aku hanya memasang senyum dan menggeleng.

Sebenarnya sih, aku tidak berpikir kamu menggunakan otakmu. Kamu bahkan lebih nekat dariku! Kamu mulai menyerang tanpa peringatan dalam perang melawan Loki dan pertempuran di Kyoto!

"Aku tetap harus pergi, bahkan jika mereka tahu kemampuanku. -Aku pergi. "

Kiba mengambil langkah maju selagi memperbaiki kerahnya.

"Jangan kalah dari awal oke?"

Aku mempercayainya. Ya, aku tidak berpikir dia akan kalah. Aku sangat tahu kekuatannya karena aku partner latihannya.

"Aku pasti akan menang."

Kamu memberiku jawaban terbaik dengan senyum yang bagus, tampan!

Wasit melanjutkan.

[Lima menit akan segera berakhir. Para pejuang yang berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan silahkan menuju ke lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu adalah tipe transportasi. Anda akan ditransfer ke medan yang telah disiapkan dalam dimensi yang berbeda. Pertandingan akan dilakukan di medan perang. Medan akan secara acak dipilih dari yang telah disiapkan. Sampai pejuang ditransfer ke bidang yang berbeda, basis dari kedua belah pihak akan ditempatkan penghalang sehingga basis akan menjadi tidak terlihat. Dan penghalang hanya akan dihapus setiap kali pertandingan berakhir.]

Begitu, jadi lingkaran sihir adalah untuk mentransfer para pejuang ke medan perang. Sebuah bidang khusus sudah disiapkan di dimensi lain. Jadi tempat ini tidak akan berubah menjadi medan perang.

Tunggu, tak satu pun dari basis akan dapat dilihat, dari luar, sampai transfer selesai?

Koneko-chan berkata seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"... Alasan mengapa tidak terlihat adalah untuk mencegah merubah 'bidak (budak)'mu setelah melihat siapa yang akan dikirim dari tim lawan. Amati, dan kemudian mengganti, dan mengamati lagi dan kemudian mengganti lagi. Dibandingkan dengan pertandingan, hal itu sendiri akan menjadi masalah. Dan kita juga berada di bawah pengawasan untuk mencegah kita dari melakukan ketidakadilan apapun selagi dalam keadaan tak terlihat. "

Hmm, yang pasti tampaknya merepotkan. Jadi lawan akan menjadi rahasia sampai mereka ditransfer ke lapangan huh.

Dan kami berada di bawah pengawasan huh. ... Jadi mungkin ada kamera tersembunyi di dalam basis ini atau sesuatu? Lebih dari itu, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia maksudkan dengan ketidakadilan ...

Man, ada banyak hal yang aku tidak tahu! Meskipun Koneko-chan tahu itu, aku tidak! Kurangnya pembelajaran akhirnya muncul! Setelah permainan ini berakhir, aku akan belajar tentang jenis-jenis permainan!

"Alasan mengapa kamu tidak akan tahu pejuang mana yang akan dikirim, sampai mereka dikirim ke lapangan, mungkin untuk menyenangkan orang banyak juga."

Rossweisse-san berkata.

Selagi kami melakukan percakapan ini, penghalang yang meliputi basis kami menjadi lebih padat, dan menghalangi kami dari daerah luar.

"Aku akan pergi kalau begitu."

Kiba yang memiliki mikrofon di telinganya berdiri di atas lingkaran sihir. Seketika itu juga, lingkaran sihir bersinar dan Kiba menghilang.

Lalu di atas basis, beberapa layar menampilkan pemandangan tertentu muncul di langit. Salah satunya menunjukkan orang banyak.

Dan dalam layar dengan ukuran terbesar, pemandangan dari tempat yang tidak diketahui ditampilkan... Itu adalah tanah hijau yang sangat luas.

Dan Kiba di sana. Di dekat dia... adalah ksatria berarmor yang naik di atas kuda yang memancarkan api biru-putih!

[Oooo! Para pejuang untuk pertandingan pertama telah muncul! Seperti yang Anda lihat, lapangan adalah tanah hijau yang luas! Dan tanah hijau yang luas ini akan menjadi panggung untuk pertandingan pertama! Yang dipilih dari kedua belah pihak dengan nilai 3 adalah ... Bangsawan muda dengan kecepatan dewa dari tim Gremory! Itu Kiba Yuuto![Ksatria] Putri Rias telah muncul!]

"" "" "" "" Kyaaaaaaaa! Kiba-kyuuuuuuun ~ "" "" "" ""

Setelah terganggu oleh penyiar, para wanita dalam kerumunan berteriak sorak-sorai gembira.

Wow ..., pangeran tampan kami benar-benar super populer huh ... Sial! Dia mengambil posisi yang bagus oleh dirinya sendiri! Aku mohon padamu jadi tolong atur kelompok bersama lain kali!

[Dan dari kelompok-Bael ...]

Sebelum penyiar memperkenalkan dirinya, kesatria berarmor yang menaiki memiliki kudanya berjalan di depan dan ia melepas topeng helm untuk menunjukkan wajahnya.

Aku tahu orang itu. Aku telah menonton video pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas.

-Dia [Ksatria] dari kelompok Bael.

[Aku salah satu [Ksatria] yang melayani majikan kami Sairaorg Bael-sama, Beruka Furcas!]

Itu pengenalan diri yang hebat.

"Furcas adalah keluarga yang memiliki hak untuk memerintah kuda."

Buchou berkata. Ciri mereka adalah kuda. Jadi itu sebabnya dia menunggang kuda.

[Aku Ksatria Rias Gremory-sama, Kiba Yuuto. Senang bertemu denganmu.]

Kiba merespon dengan memperkenalkan dirinya pada lawannya.

Furcas mengangkat tombak berbentuk lingkarannya tinggi-tinggi.

[... Aku beruntung menjadi pendekar karena aku diberi kesempatan untuk bertarung dengan Kiba Yuuto-dono yang dengam pedang suci-iblis, oleh majikanku.]

[Aku juga berharap untuk melakukan duel denganmu.]

Oh, Kiba merespon kembali tanpa rasa takut!

[Gubernur-Azazel, bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang kuda itu yang tertutup dalam api biru-putih?]

Penyiar bertanya pada Sensei.

[- [Kuda Pale]. Itu binatang tingkat tinggi yang hidup di bagian terdalam dari neraka, Cocytus. Dikatakan bahwa iblis yang terkenal dan grim reaper naik di atasnya. Dikatakan juga bahwa itu adalah kuda yang membawa kematian dan kehancuran. Itu bukan tugas yang mudah untuk menguasainya. Kuda itu memiliki sifat kekerasan. Dikatakan bahwa kuda itu akan menendang sampai mati mereka yang kuda itu tidak suka, termasuk tuannya.]

Sensei, terima kasih untuk penjelasannya!

[Kuda favorit saya, kaki Altobrau itu adalah dewa-kecepatan. Kiba-dono. Aku berharap untuk bertarung serius denganmu.]

Furcas sudah dalam posisi pertempuran.

Sensei telah memberitahu kami tentang bahaya kuda itu. Lebih penting lagi, jika kombinasi dengan pengendaranya hebat, dikatakan bahwa kemampuan kuda Pale dapat dicapai sampai max!

Wasit muncul di lapangan melalui lingkaran sihir, dan dia berdiri di antara dua pejuang.

"Pertandingan pertama, dimulai sekarang!"

Keduanya mengambil jarak ketika sinyal diberikan.

Ini dimulai! rating Game melawan Bael telah dimulai! Orang yang akan melakukan pertandingan pembukaan adalah Kiba! Tunjukkan pada mereka apa yang kau miliki, Kibaaaaaa!

[Aku menantangmu! Mari kita lihat apakah kecepatan Altobrau dan aku bisa cocok denganmu!]

Mereka menghilang ketika kuda biru membuat tangisan!

[-Cepat!]

Aku memiliki respon yang sama seperti Kiba! Karena aku berlatih dengan Kiba sebagai lawannya, mataku bisa digunakan untuk melihat kecepatan cepat. Walaupun begitu, aku pikir mereka cepat. Itulah bagaimana supernya ketika mereka mulai berlari.

Kiba menggunakan matanya ... tidak. Dia mengambil sikap seolah-olah dia sedang mencoba untuk merasakan kehadiran musuhnya. Lalu ...

GIIIIN! GUUN!

Suara gema logam bertabrakan. Kiba tidak beranjak dari tempat itu, namun ia menangkal serangan yang datang dalam kecepatan cepat.

Dia mengambil jarak, dan ia pergi menuju musuh dengan kecepatan cepat setelah merasakan kehadiran musuh untuk beberapa waktu.

GIIIIN! GUUN!

Keduanya berada dalam keadaan di mana yang terlihat hanyalah seperti dua hal yang bertabrakan bergerak pada kecepatan yang sangat cepat. Hal-hal yang menjadi terlihat di lapangan adalah percikan yang dibuat ketika senjata bertabrakan dan suara tabrakan logam.

Ada lubang dalam yang diciptakan di lapangan karena gelombang yang diciptakan oleh beberapa pedang dan pembebanan tombak.

... Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka ketika mereka bertabrakan satu sama lain. Itu saja. Itulah bagaimana cepatnya Kiba dan ksatria itu!

Keduanya akhirnya menunjukkan diri ketika mereka menggunakan tombak dan pedang untuk mendorong satu sama lain.

[Hasil imbang bahkan terhadap kaki Altobrauku... Kamu benar-benar menakutkan, Kesatria Putri Rias ini!]

Furcas tertawa tanpa rasa takut.

[Kamu juga memiliki kombinasi yang sangat baik dengan kudamu. Jika aku mencoba untuk memotong kuda ke bawah, tombakmu akan menghentikanku dan bahkan jika aku mencoba untuk membawamu ke bawah, kuda tidak akan mengizinkannya. Sepertinya aku harus menghancurkan jalan kakimu!]

Kiba yang mengatakan itu membentuk aura di sekitar tubuhnya, dan ia menajamkan matanya.

Seketika itu juga, banyak pedang suci-iblis muncul dari tanah sekitar Kiba! Pedang dengan bentuk seperti bunga berkembang di lapangan!

Mungkin dia akan mampu menghentikan kuda Furcas dengan ini!

AKu menjadi senang, tapi ... Kuda Furcas melompat tinggi!

-! Kuda itu dapat berjalan di tengah udara!?

Tapi Kiba mengayunkan pedang suci-iblisnya turun tanpa memberi waktu untuk menghindar!

[Halilintar pedang suci-iblis!]

FLASH! Langit menyala, dan halilintar turun menuju Furcas! Halilintar yang diajarkan langsung oleh Akeno-san! Ini tidak sekuat Akeno-san, namun Kiba masih mampu menciptakan petir.

[Tidak cukup!]

Furcas melemparkan tombaknya ke arah langit, dan ia selamat dari halilintar dengan menggunakan tombak sebagai penangkal petir. Furcas yang telah kehilangan senjatanya meletakkan tangannya di dalam surai kudanya yang terbuat dari api. Sepertinya dia sedang mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Surai menciptakan swine di atmosfer. Sepertinya surai itu terhubung ke dimensi yang berbeda.

Apa yang ia dapatkan dari surai adalah tombak kedua. Jadi dia masih memiliki tombak huh ...

Mereka telah meneliti Kiba dengan sangat baik. Dia menghindari semua serangan Kiba!

Pedang Kiba adalah pedang suci-iblis. Ini memiliki atribut suci. Iblis tidak mampu menghindari nasib menerima luka berat jika mereka dipotong dengan itu. Karena itu, tidak terkena pedang suci-iblis adalah suatu keharusan bagi lawan untuk menang. Ini lebih mudah diucapkan daripada dilakukan. Untuk dapat melakukan itu tanpa goresan sementara memiliki Kiba sebagai lawannya berarti bahwa lawan kami cukup tangguh.

Itu adalah situasi yang umum, dimana musuh dibunuh ketika Kiba bergerak. Tapi itu belum terjadi.

Budak pertama Sairaorg-san yang dikirim. Budak pertamanya sekuat ini huh.

[Bahkan jika pedang suci-iblismu memiliki efek mematikan terhadap iblis ...!]

Furcas membuat sudut. Dia mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu!

[Itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa kalau tidak kena!]

Pada saat yang sama ia melompat ... duplikat banyak Furcas dan kudanya diciptakan! Jadi itu adalah bayangan atau klon ya! Melihat beberapa duplikat Furcas di depannya, Kiba ... mengenggam pedangnya kaku, dan wajahnya terlihat tegang.

-! Jangan bilang dia tidak bisa membedakan mana yang asli!? Bahkan jika Kiba tidak bisa membedakan mereka, maka itu berarti bahwa bayangan memiliki kehadiran yang sama sebagai hal yang nyata!

Beberapa Furcas bergerak secara acak dalam kecepatan yang cepat, dan mereka mulai menyerang Kiba.

Pada awalnya, ia menangkis serangan dengan pedangnya, namun Kiba menerima luka yang berasal dari segala arah!

[Ku!]

Kiba menciptakan pedang suci-iblis kedua, dan ia menciptakan aura besar dengan dua pedang. Rumput sekitarnya terbakar oleh itu, tapi Furcas menghindar dan mengambil jarak.

Langkah itu awalnya dimaksudkan untuk membuat Furcas mundur.

Furcas kembali hanya sendiri setelah membuat bayangan menghilang.

Kiba mengambil napas, dan membuat senyum tanpa takut.

[... Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan kartu trufku dari awal,,,,,,,, Tapi sepertinya aku akan kehilangan stamina lebih jika aku terus menahannya. Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk mengatakan hal-hal itu pada Xenovia.]

Kiba mengatakan itu seolah-olah dia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

... Apakah dia sudah berencana untuk menggunakan itu? Tidak, ini mungkin waktu terbaik untuk menggunakannya. Untuk Kiba yang memiliki stamina kurang dariku, berjuang lebih lama akan mempengaruhi kakinya untuk pertandingan mendatang.

Kiba membuat pedang suci-iblis lenyap, dan menciptakan pedang suci dalam tangannya.

Jadi dia berencana menggunakan itu! Aku mengkonfirmasi dugaanku setelah melihat itu.

Kiba menyatakan sangat berani.

[Aku lebih kuat darimu. Pertandingan ini, aku akhirnya akan menangkap gerakanmu. Tapi untuk itu, aku akan mengkonsumsi banyak stamina. Berpikir tentang pertempuran lainnya, lebih baik untuk mengalahkanmu dalam sebuah blitz.]

Mendengar deklarasi Kiba, Furcas menyeringai.

[Sepertinya kamu yakin pada dirimu sendiri. Tentu bakatmu akhirnya akan melampaui aku dan Altobrau. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Untuk pertandingan lainnya, aku akan memotong salah satu anggota tubuhmu untuk mengambil staminamu pergi!]

Tekad yang menakjubkan. Dia berencana untuk mengahabisi tenaga teman kami sebanyak mungkin.

[Ya. Itulah mengapa kamu menakutkan. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menakutkan daripada lawan yang memiliki ketetapan hati. Aku...sedang berpikir untuk menunjukkan kemungkinanku yang lain.]

Kiba membuat sudut dengan pedang suci-Nya dan bergumam pelan.

[-. Balance-Break]

Saat itu, atmosfir yang berbeda dari pedang suci-iblis terpancar dari Kiba dan ia dibungkus dengan aura suci. Kemudian beberapa pedang suci muncul dari tanah, dan pada saat yang sama tampak makhluk aneh dengan armor pada mereka diciptakan. Ksatria berarmor mengambil pedang suci yang tumbuh dari tanah ke tangan mereka, dan mereka berkumpul di sekitar Kiba. Sepertinya kemudi armornya didasarkan pada naga.

Kiba dikelilingi oleh ksatria berarmor. Jika aku harus menggambarkannya, dia tampak seperti seorang kapten yang memimpin pasukan ksatria.

Melihat itu, Furcas terkejut.

[...! Mu .. mustahil!? Balance-Break!? Balance-Breakmu seharusnya adalah [Sword of Betrayer]! Bagaimana kamu bisa menggunakan Balance-Break lain!?]

Ya, aslinya Balance-Breaker Kiba adalah [Sword of Betrayer]. Tapi itu Balance Breaker untuk [Sword of Birth]. Pria itu juga memiliki kemampuan yang dia dapatkan setelah itu.

Furcas kemudian mengatakan itu seolah-olah ia akhirnya mengerti.

[...! Jangan bilang bahwa itu adalah Balance-Breaker dari "Blade Blacksmith"!? ...]

Kiba mengangguk dengan diam mendengar perkataan-Nya.

[-. [Glory-Drag Trooper], itu adalah Balance Breaker dari [Blade-Blacksmith] dan merupakan sub-spesies]

Jawabanmu benar, Furcas-san. Selama insiden Kokabiel, Kiba memperoleh faktor untuk menjadi pengguna pedang suci dari mantan rekan-rekan nya. Dia juga menerima kemampuan Sacred Gear yang memungkinkan dia memegang dan menciptakan pedang suci. Hasilnya, ia menjadi pendekar pedang gila yang memiliki kemampuan Sacred Gear dari Sword Birth dan Blade Blacksmith.

Jeanne dari golongan Pahlawan adalah pemilik sebuah Blade Blacksmith, dan dia menunjukkan kepada kami sub-spesies Balance Breakernya itu selama pertempuran di Kyoto.

Kiba yang melihat itu, memikirkan hal ini.

Dia berkata, "Ise-kun, dengan kekuatan irregulerku, tidak, apakah kamu pikir aku akan mampu membangkitkan kekuatan khusus lain?"

Setelah itu, aku berpasangan bersamanya dengan mengaktifkan Balance Breakernya. Pria itu berkata padaku untuk serius melawannya di saat dia sedang dalam keadaan menghunus pedang-suci bukan pedang suci-iblis. Pria itu melawanku dalam banyak situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan, dan dia akhirnya mencapai itu.

Dan ini adalah apa yang disebut teknik barunya. Balance Breaker Blade Blacksmith! Kecuali, dalam situasi ini dia tidak akan dapat menggunakan pedang suci iblisnya. Dia hanya bisa menggunakan pedang suci. Dan sebaliknya, ia tidak akan mampu mewujudkan pasukan ksatria selagi ia menggunakan pedang suci-iblis.

Ciri dari kemampuan baru Kiba adalah penggunaan kecepatan dan teknik yang dapat disalin ke pasukan ksatria. Sekarang ini hanya dapat menyalin kecepatan, tetapi tampaknya itu masih bisa tumbuh. Daripada itu, bakatmu benar-benar luar biasa kamu mampu melakukan sesuatu yang kamu bayangkan, Kiba!

Aku mulai cemburu pada bakatmu! Aku senang bahwa Kiba adalah [Ksatria] Buchou! Kamu benar-benar yang terbaik!

[Untuk mencapai tahap ini, aku harus bertanding dengan Sekiryuutei hanya dengan pedang suci, tapi ... Fufufu, aku benar-benar takut. Aku bahkan siap untuk kematianku. Itu karena Ise-kun datang padaku sambil berniat membunuhku secara nyata. Syukurlah, berkat itu aku mampu mencapai Balance Breaker kedua.]

Kau memintaku untuk melakukan itu! Kupikir itu akan menjadi pelecehan bagimu, temanku, jika aku tidak melakukan itu.

Sebenarnya, aku percaya bahwa bertarung dengan niat untuk membunuhmu adalah tugasku sebagai temanmu.

Pada gambar lainnya Sensei, yang merupakan seorang komentator, meletakkan tangan di dagunya seolah-olah ia menemukan hal lucu.

[Seharusnya, Balance Breaker untuk [Blade Blacksmith] adalah [Blade Knight Mass] yang menciptakan beberapa ksatria armor yang menghunus pedang suci. Sepertinya Kiba mampu mengubahnya dengan selera dan terwujud sebagai sub-spesies. Di atas itu semua itu adalah tentara kesatria naga! Kaa ~! Kiba, kamu benar-benar dipengaruhi oleh Ise! Ini betul-betul situasi di mana wanita dewasa akan bersemangat tentang ini!]

Sensei mengatakannya dengan hidup! Hentikan, itu menjijikkan!

Tapi apakah alasan bahwa Kiba mampu mencapai teknik baru adalah salahku ...? Dari salah satu informasi yang kami dapat dari golongan Pahlawan, mereka mengatakan "Mereka yang terlibat dengan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, terutama pemilik Sacred Gear cenderung berkembang ke arah abnormal" ... Hmm. aku tidak mengerti.

Selagi aku berpikir tentang hal itu, Kiba berdiri di depan Furcas sambil mengambil pasukan ksatria dengannya.

Dalam situasi saat ini, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan ofensif sebanyak pedang suci iblis, tapi karena ia mengendalikan pasukan ksatria, ia memiliki tenaga manusia. Jika mereka menyerang pada saat yang sama, maka bayangan Furcas akan ...

[Furcas-dono! Aku datang!]

Kiba sprint ke depan dengan pasukan ksatria nya! Beberapa dari mereka menuju ke arah Furcas dengan sangat cepat!

[Ku! Aku belum bisa jatuh di sini!]

Furcas berteriak, dan menendang perut kuda biru itu, ia melompat ke depan. Pada saat yang sama ia menciptakan beberapa bayangan!

Tentara ksatria Kiba dan bayangan Furcas bertabrakan!

GIIIIIIIN!

Sebuah suara gema logam.

Kiba dan Furcas bertukar serangan tunggal sementara pasukan ksatria dan bayangan menghilang.

Sesaat berlalu ... dan Furcas tertutup dengan cahaya. Ada celah di baju besi dari bahu sampai ke perutnya, dan ada asap keluar dari luka-lukanya mungkin karena luka dari pedang-suci.

Itu adalah cahaya ketika kamu kalah! Kiba menangkap Furcas asli diantara para bayangan, dan ia memenangkan pertempuran kecepatan!

[... Bagus sekali.]

Furcas menghilang bersama dengan cahaya dari lapangan setelah mengatakan itu.

- Pada saat yang sama, wasit mengumumkan.

[[Ksatria] Sairaorg Bael, kalah!]

Orang-orang bersorak dengan pengumuman itu, dan kami sangat gembira.

Untuk pertempuran pertama, pihak yang memperoleh kemenangan adalah kami!

* * *

**Part 6**

[Tim yang mendominasi pertandingan pertama adalah tim Gremory! Nah, apa yang akan terjadi di pertandingan berikutnya!?]

Selagi penyiar menyampaikan kepada penonton, Kiba kembali menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Pada saat yang sama, penghalang menipis dan kami dapat dilihat dari luar sekarang.

Waktu bagi Buchou untuk memutar dadu telah datang lagi.

Sekali lagi, dua [Raja] mulai memutar dadu. Nilai yang keluar adalah... 6 oleh Buchou dan 4 oleh Sairaorg-san! Nilai total 10! Kali ini itu adalah nilai yang besar!

[Oooo! Kali ini nilai total 10! Kedua belah pihak akan dapat mengirimkan pejuang dalam nilai 10! Tentu saja itu adalah nilai di mana Anda dapat mengirim beberapa pejuang!]

Itu seperti apa yang dikatakan penyiar. Ini adalah nomor di mana Anda dapat mengirimkan sebuah tim.

Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan Buchou lakukan? Karena jumlah diriku dan Akeno-san besar, kita hanya dapat pergi solo. Buchou juga bisa pergi, tapi aku ragu dia akan melakukan itu. Juga Kiba baru saja pergi sebelumnya jadi dia tidak bisa pergi saat ini karena aturan melarang satu orang terus menerus dikirim. Lakukanlah penyembuhan dengan Asia dan beristirahatlah, Kiba.

Lingkaran sihir akan tertutup penghalang lagi, dan menutup diri dari dunia luar.

Yang Buchou pilih saat menggunakan waktu perencanaan adalah ...

"Kita maju dengan kekuatan. Rossweisse. Dan untuk pendukung, Koneko. Aku akan tinggalkan ini untuk kalian berdua. "

Dobel [Rook]! Ini adalah gaya yang langka! [Rook] memiliki nilai 5. Ini adalah kombinasi yang mana ia menggunakan nilai maksimum yang diizinkan.

"Mengerti."

"... Roger."

Keduanya penuh semangat. [Rook] Onee-san yang merupakan penyihir dan meriam bergerak, dan [Rook] loli yang merupakan pengguna senjutsu. Kami memilih dua ini untuk maju, tapi aku ingin tahu siapa yang akan mereka kirim ...

Keduanya ditransfer oleh lingkaran sihir. Bidang yang muncul pada gambar kali ini adalah di dalam kuil yang gelap. Jadi kali ini medan perang akan berada di dalam gedung? Ada pilar raksasa di dalamnya, dan aku bisa melihat altar jauh di dalam. Langit-langitnya runtuh, dan kamu dapat melihat ke luar melalui itu.

Kuil ini dibuat mirip dengan kuil dimana kami bertarung melawan Diodora. Ini bidang yang membawa kembali kenangan buruk.

Sekarang, untuk lawan mereka ...

Seorang pria dengan tampang gentle berambut pirang yang dilengkapi dengan baju tempur ringan dan pedang. -Juga seorang pria raksasa yang tampaknya setinggi 3 meter.

[Aku salah satu [Knights] dari Sairaorg-sama, Liban Crocell. Yang besar di sini adalah [Rook], Gandoma Balam. Kami berdua akan menjadi lawan kalian.]

[...]

Raksasa pendiam ... [Rook] Gandoma Balam memiliki tubuh yang bagus. Lengannya benar-benar besar jauh sampai jari-jarinya. Wajahnya lebih seperti rakasa dari manusia.

"Bukankah Balam keluarga dengan ciri memiliki kekuatan super?"

"Ya. Bahkan pada rekaman video, kekuatan Gandoma Balam luar biasa. "

Kiba menjawab pertanyaanku. Dia [Rook] dengan kekuatan super. Pasti rasanya seperti dia seorang pria yang meningkatkan spesialisasinya lebih jauh.

[... Crocell, salah satu dari mantan 72 pilar. Keturunan dari sebuah keluarga yang punah.]

Koneko-chan bergumam seperti itu pada pengenalan [Ksatria] lawan.

Penyiar berlanjut dengan perkenalan.

[Ya! Budak Sairaorg Bael itu, Liban Crocell, adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang saat ini sudah punah Crocell!]

Aku tahu bahwa keluarga yang punah muncul kembali dengan cara lain. Vali juga merupakan keturunan dari Maou lama.

Pemerintah saat ini sedang mencari keturunan keluarga yang punah karena berbagai alasan. Ada keluarga yang berusaha untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, dan iblis kelas tinggi yang hidup di dunia manusia memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi orang-orang keturunan.

Jadi seperti ini, keturunan masih tetap ada. Tetapi juga sepertinya ada banyak dari mereka yang memiliki masalah yang sangat rumit juga. Jadi harus ada alasan mengapa keturunan dari rumah Crocell mengikuti Bael ... Sairaorg-san.

[Pertandingan kedua dimulai sekarang!]

Wasit mengumumkan.

[... Karena lawan yang tangguh, aku akan serius dari awal.]

Setelah Koneko-chan mengatakan itu, ia meliputi dirinya dalam touki. Pada saat yang sama telinga dan ekor muncul, sekarang ada dua ekor.

Ini adalah teknik baru Koneko-chan. [Nekomata-mode tingkat 2]. Dengan menggunakan senjutsu untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dalam touki, dia bisa memiliki kekuatan ledakan untuk waktu sementara. Kemampuan fisiknya juga meningkat! Dan dia tidak akan mengamuk! Koneko-chan melompat maju sangat cepat, dan dia menyerang si raksasa ... pada wajah Balam!

DON!

Sebuah gema suara yang hidup ... tapi itu bahkan tidak menganggu Balam. Ini tidak tampak seperti ia mendapat luka dari tampangnya itu. Jika kuingat, orang ini memiliki pertahanan yang unreal.

Tapi, tidak mungkin Koneko-chan akan melakukan pukulan biasa, jadi dia pasti telah mengirim ki ke dalam tubuhnya yang ia tingkatkan menggunakan senjutsu nya. Bahkan jika tidak menunjukkan efek apapun dengan satu pukulan, ia harus mampu menghancurkan isi tubuhnya jika ia terus memukul dia.

[... Ngh!]

Balam mengayunkan lengan besarnya ke samping. Aku bisa mengatakan bahwa itu menggetarkan udara bahkan melalui gambar. Koneko-chan menghindar dengan segera, dan dari belakangnya Rossweisse-san melakukan serangan magis pada tubuh Balam!

Itu adalah banyak serangan yang ditembak pada saat yang sama yang meliputi berbagai atribut seperti api, petir, es, dan angin! Tapi ... itu tidak tampak seperti Balam memiliki luka yang bisa dilihat.

[... Pertahanan magisnya juga tinggi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku sudah berjuang melawan jenis ini akhir-akhir ini!]

Rossweisse-san pasti mengacu Heracles yang dia lawan saat di Kyoto. Pertahanannya juga luar biasa tinggi.

ZUUUUUUN!

Kemudian Rossweisse-san dan sekitarnya terlihat kabur. Apakah itu hanya gambar kamera yang buruk? Itulah yang kupikir, tapi Rossweisse-san jatuh berlutut.

CRACK!

Pada saat yang sama, lantai di sekitar Rossweisse-san mulai penyok seolah-olah sedang ditekan oleh sesuatu!

Ada beberapa tekanan yang menekan di atasnya? Jadi begitu, itu orang itu. Pada video yang kita saksikan, pria itu memiliki kemampuan seperti itu! sang [Ksatria] Crocell!

[Kamu terbuka terlalu banyak, Sister.]

Crocell mengatakan itu selagi matanya bersinar.

[... Kemampuan gravitasi ...]

Rossweisse-san mencoba untuk mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya yang ditekan oleh gravitasi.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Aku juga akan membekukanmu!]

Crocell mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir di tangannya, dan es terbentuk di kaki Rossweisse-san! Es membungkus di sekitar kaki Rossweisse-san!

[... Jika kuingat dengan baik, kamu adalah seorang pendekar pedang sihir!]

Rossweisse-san tersenyum tanpa rasa takut pada Crocell yang menatap padanya dengan pedang terhunus.

[Aku Crocell yang juga seorang penyihir, dan seorang berdarah campuran yang memiliki darah manusia yang mengalir padaku! Ditambah lagi, aku pandai dalam pedang! Dan satu hal lagi, kekuatan gravitasi Sacred Gearku! [Gravity Jail]!]

"Sacred Gearnya menyebabkan perubahan gravitasi ke tempat yang dia lihat! Kemampuannya akan berlanjut sampai kamu keluar dari pandangan nya! Hati-hati! "

Buchou mengatakan itu pada Rossweisse-san melalui earphone. Kemampuannya mirip dengan kemampuan Gasper. Itu tidak seperti menghentikan waktu, tapi itu cukup untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan-lawannya.

Di samping mereka, Koneko-chan menghindari serangan Balam dengan cepat, dan ia memberinya senjutsu pukulan satu per satu.

Uwaa, ia mengayunkan lengan tebalnya begitu banyak, Giant-san itu!

[... Aku tahu. Aku sudah diberitahu tentang kemampuan Sacred Gear Crocell itu dari Gubernur-Azazel. -Juga kemampuan yang menggunakan pandangan memiliki kelemahan yang sangat mudah untuk dieksploitasi!]

Meskipun dia di bawah tekanan gravitasi, Rossweisse-san mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir dengan tangan yang gemetar!

FLASH! Kilat mencerahkan sekeliling.

[Anda terlalu naif, sister! Mirror!]

Sebuah cermin muncul dari lingkaran sihir yang ada di tangan Crocell, dan ia mencoba untuk memblokir cahaya.

[Karena karakteristik kemampuanku, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menutupi kelemahan-kelemahanku. Itulah mengapa aku memanggil mirror.]

Crocell menyeringai.

Serangan Rossweisse-san terlihat melalui ...?

Tidak, bukan itu! Rossweisse-san membuat lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya bercahaya semakin kuat! Lampu kilat yang tercermin oleh cermin ... menyerang Balam! Seketika itu juga, Rossweisse-san dan Balam bersinar, dan cahaya menyelimuti sekitarnya. Ketika cahaya berhenti, yang satu di bawah gravitasi Crocell adalah Balam! Rossweisse-san berada di lokasi Balam sebagai gantinya!

"Hebat! Sebuah sihir untuk swap dengan lokasi lain! Memiliki cermin untuk memantulkan sihir itu hanya persyaratan untuk aktivasi! Ini swap yang dilakukan di mana dia sudah membaca langkah lawan berikutnya! "

Kiba memberikan tepuk tangan untuk serangan luar biasa Rossweisse-san! Aku juga terkejut! Begitu ... jadi lawan sudah memiliki penanggulangan ketika musuh mencoba untuk membutakan mata dari awal. Jadi dia menggunakan itu sebagai gantinya!

[Koneko-san! Apakah seranganmu mengenainya!?]

[... Ya. Aku menganggu aura manusia besar itu dan bagian dalam sehingga pertahanannya melawan sihir tidak akan aktif sekarang.]

[Roger! Ledakan penuh, makan ini kalian berdua!]

Rossweisse-san menciptakan banyak lingkaran sihir di depannya! Ini adalah serangan spesial Rossweisse-san ...

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Serangan magis dengan atribut campuran jatuh pada Crocell dan Balam! Jumlah semuanya adalah...sebenarnya sangat bodoh untuk menghitung mereka sekarang! Ini adalah serangan yang tampaknya akan menghancurkan medan perang!

Serangan itu berhenti, dan menyebar percuma di sekeliling. Ketika sudah tenang, orang yang berada di tanah adalah...Crocell.

... Hanya Crocell? Dimana Balam? Itu terjadi ketika aku memikirkan hal itu.

[... Aku sudah memberitahumu ... ketika sebelumnya kamu membiarkan penjagaanmu turun...ingat? Saat kamu...berpikir kamu mengalahkan musuhmu, saat itulah sebuah lubang tercipta ...]

Crocell yang berada dalam situasi kritis memiliki cahaya mata yang misterius.

Kemudian gerakan Rossweiss-san dan Koneko-chan dihentikan sejenak oleh gravitasi.

Dan orang yang muncul adalah Balam yang tertutup dalam luka dan darah!

[... Ngggggggh!]

BUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Seiring dengan suara angin, tinju besar yang tampaknya seperti serangan terakhirnya memukul Koneko-chan.

... Aku menutup mataku ketika aku melihat adegan itu.

Crocell, Balam dan Koneko-chan mulai tertutupi cahaya ketika dirimu kalah.

[Koneko-san! ...]

Rossweisse-san memegang Koneko-chan. Tubuh Koneko-chan babak belur karena menerima serangan mematikan dari raksasa.

[... Aku senang. Jika Rossweisse-san masih aktif, Gremory masih bisa bertarung ...]

Meskipun kamu dapat memlihat bahwa dia memiliki cedera serius hanya dengan melihatnya, Koneko-chan tersenyum. Senyumnya terlihat bahwa dia sudah puas.

[... Maafkan aku, Koneko-chan.]

[... Tolong jangan meminta maaf, Rossweisse-san. Aku senang...aku mampu berguna...karena kita mampu mengalahkan mereka berdua ...]

Mengatakan itu, Koneko-chan, Crocell dan Balam ditutupi cahaya untuk transportasi. Koneko-chan ... kamu melakukannya dengan baik ... Tinggalkan sisanya pada kami ...

Aku menggigit bibir, dan membiarkan kemarahan dan kesedihan di dalam diriku. Belum. Jangan lepaskan dulu. Perasaan ini, masih terlalu dini untuk melepaskannya ...!

[Sairaorg Bael [Ksatria] dan [Rook], Rias Gremory [Rook] kalah.]

Wasit mengumumkan.

Pertandingan kedua. Meskipun kami mampu mendominasi itu ... kami akhirnya memiliki seorang korban.

* * *

**Part 7**

[Dengan pertandingan kedua selesai, sisi Bael memiliki 3 anggota dan sisi Gremory memiliki 1 anggota yang kalah. Gremory memimpin, tapi kita tidak akan tahu hasil akhirnya nanti! Permainan baru saja dimulai!]

Penyiar menyampaikan.

"Kau benar-benar tenang. Kamu tidak membiarkan emosi keluar bahkan ketika Koneko-chan dikalahkan."

Kiba berkata.

"... Aku frustrasi. Tapi kupikir aku harus tetap menahannya. Bukankah lebih baik membiarkan hal itu meledak nanti? "

Mendengar itu, Kiba tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan. Tapi aku setuju dengan pendapat itu. "

Kamu tidak harus mengatakan itu dengan wajah menakutkan. Ya ampun, sepertinya kami berdua sangat baik hati pada junior kami.

Sekarang, untuk pertandingan ketiga. Aku ingin tahu apa nomor yang akan muncul.

Kedua [Raja] memutar dadu. -Nilai total 8! Oh! Ini adalah nilai di mana aku bisa muncul!

Itu terjadi ketika kami mau melakukan perencanaan. Sairaorg-san kepada berkata pada wasit.

"Kami akan mengirimkan [Bishop] Corianna Andrealphus."

Sairaorg-san menyatakannya sebelum mengirim pejuangnya ke medan perang! Kerumunan menjadi bising. [Bishop] Lawan muncul pada monitor. Jika aku ingat, Corianna adalah ...

Apa yang kuingat benar tepat sasaran. Seseorang melangkah maju dari basis musuh. Seperti yang kupikir, itu adalah Onee-san cantik! Seorang pirang dengan rambut keriting panjang. Dia adalah Onee-san yang terlihat seperti seorang wanita bisnis yang tampaknya seperti dia dapat menangani pekerjaan apa pun! Di atas semua itu dia glamor!

[Apakah ini sebuah deklarasi!? Sairaorg, apa alasan Anda untuk mengatakan itu?]

Penyiar bertanya. Sairaorg-san menatapku. ... A ... Aku?

"Bagaimana Hyodou Issei akan merespon, jika aku mengatakan bahwa dia memiliki teknik yang dapat melawan teknik mesum Hyoudou Issei?"

Sairaorg-san mengatakan seperti itu! Sebuah teknik yang dapat melawan seranganku...!?

Kerumunan menjadi bising.

Orang yang menjawab pertama kali deklarasi itu adalah Sensei yang seorang komentator.

[Hou! Itu merupakan deklarasi yang menarik! Ise menunjukkan kekuatan tiada bandingnya terhadap perempuan. Alasan dasarnya karena "Dress Break" dan "Bilingual", dan ...]

[Hyodou Issei sangat menarik. Dari apa yang saya dengar, dia datang dengan teknik baru setiap waktu.]

Sepertinya Kaisar juga sangat tertarik! Ini suatu kehormatan, tetapi juga memalukan!

[Pria itu memiliki otak seperti spons sehingga tingkat menyerapnya baik. Kepalanya seperti spons yang sangat kering ketika mulai, sehingga ia menyerap segala sesuatu yang diajarkan secara langsung. Saya tidak pernah berpikir kepalanya akan semenakutkan itu karena ia tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali hal-hal mesum di dalamnya.]

"" "" "Ahahahahahaha!" "" ""

Stadion gempar dengan komentar Sensei. Semua orang tertawa hingga pantat terangkat! Ini sangat memalukan! Aku minta maaf karena idiot dan mesum! Itu benar! Sama seperti yang kamu katakan, kepalaku adalah spons!

[Sponge Dragon!]

Salah satu penonton berteriak seperti itu! Apa-apaan ituuuuuuuu!?

"Diam! Siapa yang mengatakan itu!? Seseorang baru saja memanggil saya Sponge-Dragon! Jangan menaruh kata apapun yang Anda inginkan sebelum kata [Dragon]! "

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, orang-orang semakin tertawa.

"Baiklah! Aku akan terima tantangannya! "

Aku menerima tantangan karena terbawa arus!

Buchou menempatkan tangan di keningnya dan dia tampaknya dalam masalah.

"... Geez. Ini pasti jebakan, tapi bagaimana dengan itu? Dalam hal kekuatan kamu sangat kuat, tetapi lawan pasti merencanakan sesuatu. "

Aku ditanya oleh Buchou.

"Aku tertarik dengan itu. Seorang wanita yang bisa melawan teknikku. Dan ini juga merupakan tantangan dari Sairaorg-san ... Ini seperti dia mengatakan "Dapatkah kamu mengatasi hal ini?". Apakah kamu pikir akan ada trik kotor? "

Ya, kupikir apa yang Sairaorg-san katakan adalah kata-kata jujur. Ini hanya sebuah tantangan langsung bagiku. Aku hanya berbicara dengannya sebentar, tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal licik seperti membuat jebakan setelah membuat pernyataan tersebut. ... Aku tidak tahu mengapa, mungkin itu karena kami memiliki gaya bertarung yang sama.

Dan aku benar-benar melihat ke depan untuk itu! Bagi suatu teknik yang dapat mengatasi Dress break dan Bilingual! Apa yang bisa seorang wanita lajang lakukan pada sifat mesumku? Aku ingin mengalaminya. Bagaimanapun, Bilingualku diperbolehkan dalam permainan ini karena kebaikan Sairaorg-san!

Buchou menghela napas.

"... Majulah kalau begitu. Aku juga cemas tentang teknik lawan yang dapat melawan teknikmu. Tapi jangan sampai pertahananmu lengah. "

"Ya! Hyoudou Issei, akan maju kalau begitu! "

Aku membungkuk, dan menuju ke lingkaran sihir tipe transfer!

[Sepertinya Oppai-Dragon akan bertarung!]

Penyiar berteriak. Kemudian ...

"" "" "" "" Oppai! Oppai! Oppai "" "" "" ""!

Kursi dengan anak-anak mulai memanas lebih dari sebelumnya.

[Silakan lihat! Senyuman energik anak-anak! Pahlawan dari Dunia Bawah! Anak-anak semakin senang dengan masuknya Oppai-Dragon!]

Seperti yang penyiar katakan. Menakjubkan, wajah anak-anak terlihat dari monitor terlihat tersenyum. Mereka memanggil-manggil namaku sekeras yang mereka bisa.

Mungkin karena penghalang tembus tidak aktif. Monitor menunjukkan penampilanku, dan ada layar di bawah namaku yang terbaca "Oppai Dragon"! Dan sebagai lagu pembukaku, [lagu Oppai Dragon] dimainkan! Jadi aku memiliki musik pribadi!? Tapi ini ...

-Pertandingan ini, aku tidak akan kalah.

Dengan perasaan kuat dalam diriku, aku ditransportasi ke medan perang.

... Lampu untuk transportasi berhenti, dan tempat aku tiba adalah sebuah taman bunga yang sangat besar. Bunga yang kaya warna bermunculan di seluruh tempat. Aku bisa mencium bau bunga yang berbeda.

... Untuk taman bunga seperti ini menjadi tempat untuk medan pertempuranku.

Aku lalu mengkonfirmasi lawanku yang berada di depanku. Itu adalah [Bishop] wanita. Dia unggul dalam semua kategori kekuatan iblis jika aku ingat dengan benar. Tapi dia lebih seperti tipe support. Jadi apa yang akan dia lakukan?

Aku meningkatkan kesiagaanku, dan wasit masuk. Sepertinya ia dipindahkan ke sini.

[Pertandingan ketiga dimulai sekarang!]

Ini telah dimulai! Aku akan membuat gauntletku muncul dan berpromosi menjadi Ratu! Nah, berkat mencapai Triana, aku mampu melakukan promosi tanpa otorisasi Buchou. Aku memulai hitung mundur untuk Balance Breaker selagi melaju ke depan! Lawan juga melakukan hal yang sama, dan dia mulai melepaskan serangan dengan kekuatan iblisnya. Dia merilis tombak seperti sesuatu yang dibuat dari es menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Aku mulai menghindari mereka!

"Kamu cukup baik, boy."

[Bishop] lawan mengatakan itu dengan jelas. Hmm, meskipun suaranya biasa, aku merasakan beberapa hal ero dalam suaranya!

Aku menghindari tombak es kekuatan iblis. Aku juga menghindari serangan lain yang menggunakan kekuatan iblisnya. Kelemahan terbesarku adalah bentukku sebelum aku masuk ke Balance-Breaker! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak punya balasan untuk itu. Aku berlatih setiap hari, sehingga aku dapat berlari berkeliling untuk sementara waktu dalam bentuk ini!

Selagi aku berlari di sekitar taman bunga untuk menghindari serangan, hitung mundurku berakhir! Ya, pertandingan yang sebenarnya dimulai!

[Balance Break!]

Cahaya merah keluar dari Gauntlet dan menyelubungi tubuhku. Aura merah membentuk armor, dan Balance Break selesai!

[Itu Keluar! Itu Oppai Dragon! Di stadion, anak-anak semakin bersemangat!]

Penyiar berteriak. Layar ini juga muncul di atas medan perang, dan itu menunjukkan anak-anak di dalamnya.

[Oppai Dragoooooooooooon! Lakukan yang terbaik~!]

Ini sorakan terbaik yang pernah ada. Aku mulai terpompa dengan motivasi! Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat apakah Anda benar-benar dapat mematahkan teknikku!

Aku meningkatkan imajinasi di kepalaku, dan aku bersiap-siap untuk melakukan Bilingual.

Aku akan mengaktifkan dimensi misterius itu. Lalu aku akan membuat payudara Onee-san berbicara! Setelah itu aku akan menggunakan Dress Break padanya ketika aku mendekatinya! Setelah memuaskan mataku dengan ketelanjangannya, aku akan mengalahkan dia dengan segera! Ini dia! Ini adalah satu-satunya cara!

[Ayo datang datang! Menyebar, ima-]

Aku mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis di otakku, dan itu terjadi ketika aku hendak mengaktifkan Bilingual ...

Lepas ...

Onee-san mulai membuka kancing bajunya di depanku.

...

Mataku terpaku pada pelepasannya. Aku menatapnya!

Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yang benaaaaaaar!? Dia melepas pakaiannya di tempat dan situasi ini!?

Onee-san tidak memperhatikan rasa shockku, dan dia melepas jaket bisnisnya. Kupikir dia melepas jaketnya agar lebih serius.

-Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Onee-san juga berusaha untuk melepas roknya! Mustahil!? Dia melepasnya dalam pertempuran penting ini! Sesuatu seperti itu bisa terjadi!?

Aku memberhentikan seranganku ... ini situasi yang indah!

[Ooo! Ini! Coriana Andrealphus dari Tim Bael mulai melucuti semuanya tiba-tiba! Para pemirsa laki-laki hanya memandangnya diam-diam! Gubernur-Azazel! Apa ini!]

[...]

Sensei juga menatapnya!

Ya ini benar-benar situasi yang bahagia, namun itu adalah tu, dan ini adalah ini! Aku mengaktifkan Bilingualku selagi aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku.

"Bilingual!"

Dimensi tidak diketahui aktif dan menyebar, Onee-san berada dalam jangkauanku! Ya! Teknik ini bekerja dengan sempurna! Aku akan mendengarkannya, suara payudaramu!

"Hei! Oppai di sana! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya? "

Ketika aku bertanya, payudara Onee-san bergumam sehingga hanya aku bisa yang mendengarnya.

[Selanjutnya...aku akan melepas kancing blus saya. Satu per satu.]

...

Mendengar itu, aku memberikan perhatian pada gerakan Onee-san.

-Saat dia melepas kancing blusnya.

... Begitu indah.

Tidak! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi!? Hal-hal yang payudaranya katakan padaku adalah ... hal berikutnya yang akan dia tanggalkan! Mustahil! Sesuatu seperti ini apakah mungkin!?

[Ise, apa yang kamu lakukan! Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan payudaranya kan? Kalau begitu persiapkan diri untuk serangan berikutnya!]

Aku menerima perintah dari Buchou.

... T... Tapi Buchou. Aku... Aku!

"Aku tidak bisa! Karena Oppai nya mengatakan padaku apa yang akan dia lepas berikutnya! "

[-! Mustahil! Payudaranya bilang begitu!?]

Buchou terheran-heran oleh pemberitahuan ini!

[Kalau begitu kamu dapat menggunakan Dragon-shot untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan -]

Buchou memberiku perintah lain, tapi aku menangis.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu Buchou! Karena... karena! Tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menyerang Onee-san ini yang melepas pakaiannya! Pilihan untuk menggunakan Dress Break untuk membuatnya telanjang juga keluar dari daftar karena aku tidak bisa melakukan itu ke Onee-san yang melepaskannya untukku! "

Ya, itulah hal itu! Tindakan untuk melepas pakaiannya satu per satu ... Itu saja sudah merupakan situasi yang baik ...! Dan 'omong kosong' untuk melepasnya dengan paksa! Wanita itu sedang melepasnya untukku sendiri! Ini jelas situasi terbaik yang pernah ada ...!

Perasaan ini! Hanya para pria yang bisa memahami hal ini!

Sensei menjelaskan.

[Jadi ini adalah apa yang tim Sairaorg datangkan untuk menutup teknik Ise ! Benar-benar teknik yang menakutkan! Payudaranya mengatakan padanya apa yang akan dia lepas berikutnya ketika dia melucuti tepat di depannya. Bagi para pria, situasi terbaik adalah ketika seorang wanita melepas bajunya satu persatu. Cowok adalah makhluk yang bisa kecanduan dengan stripping wanita, itu sebabnya acara Strip ada. Menggunakan Dress-Break untuk membuatnya telanjang segera adalah ide bodoh! Sebuah langkah yang tepat dan akurat dengan mengetahui hati seorang cabul! Jadi inikah yang menunjukkan betapa kuatnya kelompok Bael!?]

Aku mengerti. Aku bisa mengerti itu, Sensei! Aku tahu perasaan itu begitu banyak sehingga itu menyakitkanku! Meskipun benar tentang sekarang, gadis-gadis menatapku dengan mata setengah tertutup sembari mendesah! Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya seorang pria bisa mengerti!

Jadi ini adalah rencana yang didatangkan Sairaorg-san dan kelompoknya! Menakjubkan! Ini sangat luar biasa dan membuat air mataku mengalir dari mataku!

- Terima kasih banyak!

Jadi ini adalah kelemahan Break Dress dan Bilingual! Aku tidak tahu itu akan datang! Karena itu adalah 'teknik cabul', mereka dapat menemukan solusi untuk itu dengan memahami 'hati' dari seorang cabul!

Aku gemetar ketakutan karena kedalaman arti dari Rating Game.

... Kamu yang terburuk.

Rasanya seperti Koneko-chan mengatakan itu. Tidak, mungkin dia menggumamkan itu keluar saat dia melihat ini melalui rumah sakit! Kaki Onee-san yang indah! Payudara besarnya yang ditahan oleh bra-nya! Pinggulnya! Pakaian dalam erotisnya! Menakjubkan! Ini sempurna! Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi!

Akhirnya, Onee-san hanya memakai bra dan celana dalamnya.

[Ngomong-ngomong, ini tentang pertunjukan strip ini tapi kami akan menempatkan Sebuah efek khusus pada siaran karena anak-anak juga melihat.]

Oh, begitu. Dengan begitu anak-anak di stadion dan di rumah dapat melihatnya dengan aman!

Sekarang Onee-san, apa yang akan kamu lepas selanjutnya? Nah, karena dia sudah sejauh ini dia akan melepas bra-nya, dan memperlihatkan o .. o ... o ... oppai ...besarnya.

Aku menatapnya dengan mata mesum, namun Onee-san meletakkan tangannya di celana dalamnya.

-!?

Persis pada saat itu.

Sesuatu dalam diriku didinginkan.

... Ini salah.

... Ini salah Onee-san!

Perasaan intensku meningkat dalam diriku. Perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang kamu sebut marah.

Dia datang sejauh ini dan dia melepas celana dalamnya!? Celana dalam → Bra!?

-Itu tidak benaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!

Aku meneriakkan itu di dalam diriku!

"Kau lepaskan dulu bra, baru celana dalam!"

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

Pada saat aku menyadari hal itu, aku mengeluarkan sebuah dragon shoot besar yang terbuat dari kemarahanku terhadap [Bishop].

"Eh!? Kamu pasti bercanda! Kyaaaaaaaaa! "

Mungkin dia tidak melihat itu datang, sehingga Onee-san menghilang dalam tembakan naga.

[[Bishop] Sairaorg kalah.]

Kata-kata emosi itu berasal dari arbiter.

Meskipun aku menang, aku menatap langit.

... Kemenangan yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku ingin kamu memahaminya.

-Aku orang yang lebih suka untuk melepas bra terlebih dahulu, baru celana dalam.

Untuk pertandingan ketiga, aku mencapai kemenangan karena perbedaan dalam preferensi seksual kami.

* * *

**Part 8**

"Itu adalah pertandingan yang mengerikan."

Kata-kata pertama yang kuterima adalah dari Kiba.

Keparat itu membuat senyum pahit.

Diam! Saat ini aku sedang depresi! Untuk dua serangan tak terkalahkan terhadap perempuan ternyata memiliki kelemahan! Dan bahwa kamu melihat celana dalam → Bra? Itu salah!

Nah, mari kita tinggalkan percakapan ini dan beralih ke putaran dadu.

Total nilai diumumkan. Jumlah ini ... 8! 8 lagi! Ini adalah nilai di mana aku bisa keluar, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi berulang kali.

"8 ya. Aku akan pergi kalau begitu. "

Xenovia mengambil langkah ke depan. Xenovia yang merupakan [Ksatria] memiliki nilai 3, jadi dia jelas bisa berpartisipasi.

"Ya, kamu benar. Ini saatnya aku harus meninggalkan ini untuk Xenovia. "

Buchou juga sepakat untuk itu. Namun masih ada 5 nilai tersisa. Buchou kemudian melihat Kiba dan Rossweisse-san.

"Ini mungkin cocok untuk Kiba atau Rossweisse untuk pergi dengan Xenovia."

Ya. Jika itu Kiba yang merupakan [Ksatria] dengan nilai 3, atau Rossweisse-san yang merupakan [Rook] dengan nilai 5, maka itu akan berada dalam kisaran nilai 8 dan mereka akan mampu untuk pergi ke lapangan. Mereka juga bisa membuat pasangan yang baik.

Tapi ... ada seseorang yang mengangkat tangannya. Itu Gasper.

"... Aku ... aku akan pergi. U ... Ummm, ini hampir pertengahan pertandingan ... jadi kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi ... dan karena Yuuto-senpai dan Rossweisse-san kuat, kupikir kita harus mencadangan mereka untuk nanti ... "

Semua orang membuka mata mereka lebar-lebar pada kata-kata Gasper itu. ... Tidak ada yang memprediksi bahwa Gasper akan mengatakan hal seperti itu sendiri.

Tapi seperti kata orang ini. Akan lebih baik untuk menjaga Kiba dan Rossweisse-san yang kuat untuk nanti. Kupikir ada juga sebuah metode di mana kami mengirimkan anggota kuat selama pertengahan pertandingan sekalipun.

Tapi mata Gasper dipenuhi dengan tekad.

Buchou kemudian tersenyum.

"Lalu Gasper, maukah kamu mensupport Xenovia? Aku ingin kamu untuk mensupport Xenovia menggunakan mata evilmu dan kekuatan vampir. "

Setelah Buchou mengatakan itu, Gasper bergumam.

"... Aku ... aku anak laki-laki, jadi aku harus membalaskan dendam untuk Koneko-chan!"

Dia mengatakan itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Itu adalah semangat yang bagus!

"Yup, aku mengandalkanmu, Gasper."

"Y-Ya, Xenovia-senpai!"

Ini adalah kelahiran dari tim Xenovia dan Gasper.

Untuk pertandingan keempat, medan perang mereka berdua adalah gurun yang memiliki batu kasar di mana-mana.

... Ini adalah tempat di mana pijakan tampaknya mengerikan. Aku senang Xenovia lebih merupakan jenis power meskipun dia [Ksatria]. Jika itu Kiba sebaliknya, itu akan mempengaruhi kecepatannya.

-Kemudian lawan mereka muncul di depan mereka berdua.

Seorang pria kurus tinggi dan Bishoujo (gadis cantik) membawa tongkat dengan desain menyeramkan... Tidak, jika kuingat itu adalah bishounen (cowok muda yang cantik).

Emm, kupikir yang kurus tinggi adalah [Rook] dan anak laki-laki dengan tongkat yang tampak menyeramkan adalah [Bishop].

[Dari tim Gremory, itu adalah Xenovia [Ksatria] yang memegang Durandal legendaris, dan Gasper [Bishop] yang adalah seorang gadis yang lahir dari seorang pria yang populer di antara sekelompok orang tertentu!]

"" "Uoooooooooooo! Gya ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ kun ""! "

Sama seperti yang penyiar katakan, ada penggemar laki-laki dari kelompok tertentu dari kerumunan yang memberikan sorakan mereka untuk Gasper! Hmm, jadi dia populer di antara orang-orang semacam itu huh. Aku yakin tidak bisa mengambil Gya-suke dengan ringan.

Dan sepertinya ada lebih banyak wanita dibanding pria untuk penggemar Xenovia. Mungkin [Knights] perempuan cenderung untuk mengumpulkan lebih banyak dukungan dari wanita.

[Dari tim Bael itu adalah... Oh ya ampun! Hal ini sangat mengejutkan karena keduanya adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang punah! Ludora Bune sang [Rook] dan Misteeta Sabnock sang [Bishop]. Keduanya adalah keturunan dari keluarga yang sekarang sudah punah dari mantan 72 pilar! Gubernur-Azazel, sepertinya ada beberapa dari mereka yang berasal dari keluarga yang sudah punah di tim Bael-...]

Sensei menjawab setelah ditanya oleh penyiar.

[Jika mereka memiliki potensi, ia akan mengambil orang dari latar belakang apapun. Itulah cara Sairaorg Bael berpikir. Ini berarti bahwa keturunan keluarga yang punah menanggapi panggilan itu. Meskipun keturunan keluarga yang punah berada di bawah perlindungan pemerintah saat ini, kenyataannya adalah bahwa mereka sedang dihina oleh sekelompok yang lebih tinggi. Ada banyak di antara iblis yang menghargai pentingnya darah murni begitu banyak, bahwa mereka ingin membuat orang-orang yang selamat dengan mencampurkan darah dengan ras yang berbeda seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah ada sejak awal.]

Sensei membuat komentar yang serius seperti itu. Bahkan penyiar tampak terganggu oleh kata-kata Sensei.

[Hahahaha, itu pasti benar.]

Meskipun Kaisar Belial tertawa ...

Kemudian pria kurus tinggi berbicara.

[Itu benar. Majikan kami Sairaorg-sama menyambut klan kami yang selamat dengan cara pembibitan dengan manusia.]

[Mimpi Sairaorg-sama adalah impian kami.]

Sepertinya anak itu juga memiliki keyakinan yang kuat.

Sepertinya kedua budak dari sisi Bael telah membakar mata mereka dengan rasa tujuan.

[Pertempuran keempat dimulai sekarang!]

Wasit memberikan sinyal untuk memulai pertandingan. Kemudian kedua belah pihak mengambil sudut dengan segera, dan memulai serangan mereka.

"Gasper, berubah menjadi kelelawar! Xenovia, kamu serang setelah itu! "

Buchou memberikan perintah dari basis.

Gasper berubah menjadi beberapa kelelawar yang tersebar di seluruh lapangan, dan Xenovia mengeluarkan banyak getaran yang dibuat dari Durandal kepada musuh [Rook] dan [Bishop]!

Gelombang tajam dari pedang-suci terbang ke depan sambil mencongkel dalam batu!

Keduanya menghindari serangan, dan [Bishop] Sabnock melepaskan api panas yang dibuat dari kekuatan iblis! Jika kuingat, [Bishop] itu juga mengkhususkan diri dalam kekuatan iblis.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!]

Para kelelawar yang terbang di sekitar lapangan menampilkan mata merah mereka, dan membekukan api! Api beku berhenti di udara! Dan Xenovia menciptakan gelombang dari pedang suci-nya yang menghapus serangan musuh pergi! Kombinasi yang bagus! Itu karena pelatihan yang berharga untuk pertempuran tim!

[Ladora! Aku menerima pesan dari Sairaorg-sama! Kita akan menjatuhkan swordswoman dulu! Aku akan mempersiapkan untuk itu!]

[Roger!]

Menerima pesan Sairaorg-san, [Bishop] mengambil langkah mundur, dan auranya berjalan melalui tubuhnya! Aura tak menyenangkan meningkat darinya ...! Itu adalah aura tak menyenangkan yang membuatku merinding.

Dan [Rook] melangkah di depan [Bishop] seakan melindunginya, dan ia melepas pakaiannya.

Jika kuingat dengan benar, [Rook] itu memiliki pertahanan yang sangat tinggi. Apakah dia berusaha untuk menjadi dinding? Itulah yang kupikir, tapi ...

BON! DON!

... [Rook] tubuh tinggi kurus tiba-tiba digosok, dan itu menjadi bentuk abnormal. Penambahan kekuatan? Tidak, bukan itu! Tubuh kurus tinggi mendapatkan lebih banyak gosokan, dan sekarang ekor dan sayap sudah mulai tumbuh dari punggungnya! Mulutnya ditutupi dengan taring, dan kukunya menajam!

[Rook] Bael semakin membesar!

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AON!

Makhluk hitam raksasa membuat lolongan ... Seekor naga muncul di depan Xenovia dan Gasper!

[Rook] kurus tinggi itu berubah menjadi naga!

"... Meskipun Bune adalah iblis, itu adalah klan yang memerintah naga ... Tapi hanya sekelompok kecil orang di klan mereka dapat berubah ... Dan dia kebetulan menjadi salah satu dari mereka ...! "

Buchou menampilkan ekspresi pahit.

Seorang iblis yang bisa berubah menjadi naga! Ada hal-hal seperti itu bahkan dalam cerita fantasi! Tapi ketika aku melihat dengan mataku secara nyata, ia memiliki intensitas yang banyak! Lebih dari itu, aku tidak melihat kemampuan itu dalam pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas. Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya!

Jadi kami kebetulan menemukan seseorang yang mampu untuk menggunakan kemampuan yang langka di klannya!

[Tidak ada informasi apapun tentang dia berubah menjadi naga! Sairaorg itu..., ia melatih budak itu dan membuatnya bangun!]

Sensei membuat komentar seperti itu. Jadi dia dilatih sampai ia mampu berubah!

Kemudian pertempuran antara naga dan Xenovia dimulai!

Xenovia menggunakan baik gelombang dan serangan langsung dengan pedang sucinya pada naga, tetapi karena pertahanan yang sulit dia tidak bisa memberikan pukulan yang telak.

Meriam Durandal mungkin bisa menyebabkan kerusakan, tapi itu perlu beberapa waktu untuk menggunakannya.

[Gasper! Aku akan menjatuhkan itu! Beri aku beberapa waktu!]

Xenovia meminta dukungan dari Gasper. Jadi dia berencana untuk menggunakannya!

Xenovia melangkah mundur, dan kelelawar Gasper mengelilingi naga.

[Aye! Aye!]

Gasper menutupi sekeliling naga dan mencoba untuk membuatnya menjauh dari Xenovia.

"Buchou, akankah kekuatan Gasper meningkat jika ia meminum darah naga itu?"

Itu pendapatku. Kami meminta dia membawa darahku untuk jaga-jaga, tapi kupikir dia mungkin bisa meningkatkan kekuatannya dengan menggigit itu karena dia sudah menutupi sekelilingnya.

Buchou menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kita tidak tahu apakah darah Bune akan berefek untuk Gasper. Dia mungkin mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik dari yang kita bayangkan, tetapi juga mungkin bagi sebaliknya terjadi. Memintanya dia meminum darahmu kita akan mendapatkan dia akan lebih aman dan akurat. "

Nah, itu benar. Jika ia mendapat sakit perut dengan minum darah naga itu, ia tidak akan bisa berpartisipasi dalam pertandingan.

Naga yang menemukan serangan pengagnggu kelelawar mengeluarkan nafas api yang besar, namun Gasper menghindari itu dengan menakjubkan.

Xenovia mengangkat Ex-Durandal nya tinggi-tinggi. Itu terjadi ketika dia hendak menggunakannya.

[Bishop] lawan berteriak.

[Ini dia! Pedang suci! Segel kekuatanmu!]

Saat itu, tongkat [Bishop] memberikan cahaya misterius, dan itu menangkap Xenovia.

Xenovia dikelilingi oleh cahaya menyeramkan. Kemudian tanda menjijikkan muncul di tubuhnya.

Tangan Xenovia gemetar. Dia menjatuhkan Ex-Durandalnya.

[... Apa ini ... Durandal tidak merespon ...!]

A-Apa!? Aku menjadi terkejut pada fenomena yang terjadi pada tubuh Xenovia itu. Jadi pedang suci tidak meresponnya! Xenovia lahir alami sebagai pengguna pedang suci. Faktor itu...menghilang?

[Bishop] Bael kemudian mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi lelah.

[... Aku juga membawa darah manusia dalam diriku. -Sacred Gear [Trick Vanish]. Ini adalah kemampuan terkutuk yang baru-baru ini dapat kugunakan ...]

Sacred Gear! Dan ia mampu menggunakannya baru-baru ini! Itulah mengapa meskipun kita menyaksikan video itu, aku melihat ini untuk pertama kalinya! Apakah itu juga hasil dari pelatihan mereka?

[Trick Vanish, itu Sacred Gear yang benar-benar dapat menutup kemampuan orang tertentu secara sementara dengan mengkonsumsi sejumlah besar stamina dan pikiran pemiliknya. -Sepertinya [Bishop] Bael menyegel kemampuan Xenovia untuk memegang pedang-suci secara sementara dengan pertukaran pada kekuatannya.]

Sensei mengatakan itu! Seperti yang kupikir! Dia mengambil kemampuan Xenovia untuk menggunakan pedang suci! Sebagai bayarannya, lawan dikonsumsi staminanya dan hal lain-lainnya, dan sekarang dia tampak lelah!

[... Ku!]

Xenovia membawa Durandal seolah-olah dia merasa itu berat. Jadi itu tidak bekerja sama sekali ...

[... Aku benar-benar mencoba untuk memberikan luka padanya saat shock setelah diciptakannya segel pedang-suci ... Sepertinya bakatnya sebagai pemilik pedang suci-pedang lebih kuat daripada yang kupikir ...]

[Bishop] lawan menyeringai saat sedang goyah. Jadi Xenovia tidak dapat menggunakan Durandal, tapi dia tidak menerima luka dari gempa susulan dari penyegelan kemampuannya.

GOOOOOON!

Lalu naga datang untuk menyerang tanpa belas kasihan! Xenovia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi banyak bungkus kelelawar sekitar Xenovia!

DOOOON!

Naga menerjang tanah di mana ia berada, tetapi tidak ada siapapun di bawah itu.

Xenovia yang ditutupi oleh kelelawar bergerak kebelakang batu! Jadi Gasper mengevakuasinya! Dukungan yang bagus!

[... Maafkan aku Gasper. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak berguna sekarang.]

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan meminta maaf.

[T-tidak, kamu salah! Xenovia-senpai akan lebih berguna bagi Buchou daripada aku!]

Gasper mendorong Xenovia, dan ia mengeluarkan botol kecil dan kapur dari sakunya.

[Aku ... Aku tahu beberapa cara untuk menghilangkan kutukan seperti ini!]

Gasper mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir kecil di telapak tangannya, dan meletakkannya di tubuh Xenovia. Sepertinya dia memeriksa kutukan pada Xenovia melalui lingkaran sihir.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi! Dimana kau!]

Naga mencari Xenovia dan Gasper di daerah berbatu selagi membuat tanah bergetar. ... Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai mereka ditemukan!

"Gasper, apakah kutukan Xenovia dapat dihapus?"

Buchou bertanya.

[... Ya, sepertinya aku bisa melakukan itu dengan caraku sendiri untuk melepaskannya dengan item yang kumiliki saat ini.]

Setelah Gasper mengatakan itu, ia menggunakan kapur untuk menggambar lingkaran sihir dan menaruh Xenovia di tengah.

Dia menggambar simbol asing dan ia memegang botol kecil di tangannya di akhir. -Itu adalah botol kecil dengan darahku di dalamnya. Itu adalah item yang meningkatkan kekuatan Gasper.

[Dengan mencampurkan darah Ise-senpai dengan lingkaran sihir yang baru kugambar, kupikir aku bisa menghilangkan itu. Tapi tampaknya itu akan memakan waktu untuk dihapus ...]

Gasper mengatakan itu pada Xenovia. ... Jadi dia akan menggunakan darahku ...?

[T-Tunggu Gasper. Jika kamu menggunakan darah itu, kamu akan ...]

Pada Xenovia yang tampak bingung, Gasper menunjukkan senyum lebar.

[Xenovia-senpai, aku menemukan apa tugasku.]

[Gasper ...?]

Xenovia menanyakan padanya. Gasper yang telah menyelesaikan lingkaran sihir melompat keluar dari batu.

[Aku ... Aku akan mengulur waktu! Setelah kutukan dihapus, tolong lanjutkan dengan menggunakan Durandal!]

-! Apakah ia mencoba untuk menyerang ke depan sendiri tanpa meminum darahku!?

"Itu ceroboh! Gasper! Sembunyikan dirimu! "

Buchou berteriak, namun Gasper berjalan ke depan dengan ekspresi kuat.

[Tidak! Aku ... Aku harus mengulur beberapa waktu! Untuk kemenangan Buchou, Xenovia-senpai diperlukan!]

Buchou berteriak lagi.

"Aku bilang segera lari!"

-Naga dan [Bishop] Bael itu datang di depan Gasper.

[Aku menemukanmu vampir. Jadi kamu menyembunyikan swordswoman itu jadi begitu. Tapi dia di suatu tempat yang dekat kan? Dia akan muncul jika aku menyebarkan apiku di sini.]

Melihat naga mendekatinya, tubuh Gasper gemetar. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melarikan diri, dan ia membuat sudut untuk menembakkan kekuatan iblis dengan menempatkan tangannya ke depan.

[A ... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengamuk!]

Apakah ia mencoba untuk menyerang maju untuk melindungi Xenovia!?

[Datang ke depan sendiri, huh. Aku menghormati keberanianmu. Meskipun kamu gemetar, kamu tidak bisa berdiri di depan naga tanpa keberanian apapun.]

Naga yang memberikan penghormatan kepada Gasper ... mengeluarkan napas api dari mulutnya!

GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Gasper mencoba untuk mempertahankannya dengan menggunakan pertahanan lingkaran sihir! Lari! Ini ceroboh! Namun Gasper terus bertindak sebagai perisai untuk Xenovia sehingga ia dapat mengulur beberapa waktu!

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper berteriak. Setelah pertahanan lingkaran sihir hancur, ia didorong kembali oleh api. Meskipun ia dibakar oleh api, Gasper berdiri dengan lemah.

[... Belum. Aku masih bisa melanjutkan!]

[Gasper! Jangan berlebihan melakukannya!]

Suara Xenovia.

[Suara swordswoman? Dia dekat? Swordswoman itu, di mana dia?]

Mendengar suara Xenovia, naga melihat sekeliling!

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper menyebarkan sayap iblisnya, dan ia meraih lengan naga.

[-! Lepaskan! Tidak seperti kamu yang bisa kukalahkan kapan saja, aku harus menjatuhkan pengguna Durandal segera! Kutukan itu bersifat sementara!]

Gasper tertangkap oleh tangan lain naga, dan dia akan dihancurkan dengan sangat kuat oleh itu! Sebuah gema suara mengganggu terdengar di lapangan!

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Gasper berteriak kesakitan.

Buchou memalingkan muka dari adegan itu.

"... Tolong berhenti!"

Asia menutupi wajahnya dan menjerit.

Naga melempar ke bawah Gasper yang hancur.

Gasper masih mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun memiliki rasa sakit ke titik di mana dia bisa kesulitan bernapas sekarang! Bahkan dalam situasi itu ... dia menuju naga.

[... Sakit ... Rasanya sakit ... Tapi ... Aku anak laki-laki dari kelompok Gremory ... Tolong tahan Xenovia-senpai ...]

Xenovia tidak merespon perkataan Gasper itu. Seharusnya dia mendengar teriakan Gasper itu.

Pada layar, Xenovia membunuh kehadiran dan suaranya mungkin karena dia memahami tekad juniornya. Matanya tertutupi air matanya.

[Kau menghalangi jalan!]

Gasper ditendang sekitar oleh naga. Meski begitu ia tidak menyerah.

[... Laki-laki kelompok Gremory...pelajaran 1... seorang pria harus melindungi seorang gadis ...!]

Dia entah bagaimana mengangkat tubuhnya yang gemetar karena shock dan rasa sakit... dan Gasper berdiri. Itu adalah kata-kata yang kukatakan pada Gasper saat di ruang klub.

[... L...Laki-laki kelompok Gremory... pelajaran 2 ... seorang pria harus berdiri ... apa pun yang terjadi ...!]

Dia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan lagi lingkaran sihir di tangannya, tapi ...

BANG!

[Bishop] Bael yang membawa tongkat datang ketika sedang goyah dan menggunakan tongkatnya untuk memukul Gasper dari samping.

[Menyerahlah, kamu tidak akan dapat mengalahkan kami.]

Kata-kata tak berperasaan. Bahkan serangan dari orang goyah ini akan seperti serangan mematikan ke Gasper saat ini.

Bahkan setelah mendengar itu, dia meraih ke bebatuan, dan ia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi.

[... Laki-laki ... kelompok ... Gremory ... pelajaran ... 3 ...]

Gasper menatap ke depan dengan wajah bengkaknya dan ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

[... Jangan menyerah ... tidak peduli apa pun ... Aku harus melindungi ... Xenovia-senpai ...]

STOMP!

Sebuah serangan tak berperasaan. Naga menerjang Gasper tanpa belas kasihan ...

Naga melepaskan kakinya. Gasper sudah babak belur dan terjepit. Dia tidak lagi dalam keadaan di mana ia bisa melawan. Dia akan segera kalah.

-!

Aku gemetar di tempat aku menyaksikan.

... Itu karena Gasper yang berada dalam situasi kritis memindahkan tubuhnya sedikit. Dan ia mencoba untuk bergerak dari tempat itu.

[... Aku dari Gremory ... Aku harus... membuat Buchou...menang ...]

Melihat itu, air mata jatuh dari pipiku.

[Gasssssssssssper!]

Jeritan Xenovia menggema di seluruh medan perang karena dia merasa shock di atas tanah dimana Gasper diinjak.

-Senpai. Apakah aku juga bisa berguna untuk semua orang?

Idiot ...! Kamu idiot! Idiot!

Kamu telah mengikuti semuanya ... apa yang aku katakan padamu dengan sangat keras kepala ...! Tidak ada orang yang akan memanggilmu tidak berguna setelah melihatmu sekarang ...!

Kamu ... Kamu ...! Kamu adalah orang baik dari kelompok Gremory ...!

"..."

Buchou menjauh dari layar.

Aku memberitahu Buchou, dengan tidak menahan air mataku ...

"... Buchou, aku minta padamu. Tolong lihat dan jangan menghadap ke belakang. Dia bertarung sekeras itu untukmu sambil mempersiapkan kematiannya ... Saat ini ia sedang berjuang keras lebih dari semua orang ketika dia hanya hikikomori dan kucing penakut sebelumnya ...! Jadi tolong lihatlah dia ...!"

Buchou hendak meneteskan air matanya pada argumenku, tapi dia menahannya dan menatap ke depan.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku Ise, Gasper ... "

Buchou bertindak kuat. Asia dan Akeno-san menangis. Rossweisse-san juga memiliki beberapa air mata di matanya, dan Kiba yang menggigit bibir sehingga darah menetes dari sana.

[Kamu masih bisa bergerak, huh. Kekuatan itu akan menuju kemenangan. Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku. Menyerang lagi dari ini akan menjadi kejam. Sangat baik, aku akan membuatmu lebih baik dengan serangan terakhir.]

Ketika naga hendak menghembuskan nafas api ...

[-. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu]

Xenovia menunjukkan dirinya dan memancarkan aura yang sangat besar. Aura suci berjalan melalui Durandal. Ini sangat kuat bahkan itu membuatku menggigil.

Dan tanda kutukan di tubuhnya hilang. Sepertinya penghapusan kutukan itu sukses!

Xenovia mendekati Gasper, dan ia memegang junior nya yang sudah pingsan.

[- Kau melakukanny dengan baik Gasper. Kamu adalah seorang pria. - Maafkan aku, karena aku tidak berharga hingga membuatmu seperti ini ...]

Xenovia meminta maaf pada Gasper sambil mencucurkan air mata.

[Jadi kutukannya telah dihapus!]

[Bishop] Bael mengarahkan tongkatnyanya pada Xenovia. Naga juga melebarkan sayapnya.

Xenovia bangun diam-diam dan bergumam.

[... Aku kekurang itu.]

Dia mengeluarkan Ex-Durandal dari sarungnya, dan merubahnya ke bentuk serangan.

[Aku kekurangan tekad. Aku tertangkap oleh serangan seperti itu. Aku tidak memiliki ketetapan hati, seperti Gasper, untuk menempatkan hidupku dalam jalur, untuk majikanku ... Buchou dan kawan-kawanku. Orang ini berdiri di sini dengan ketetapan hati lebih kuat dariku! Aku malu pada diriku sendiri ...! Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri ...!]

Kata-kata Xenovia juga menyerangku. Ya, kami harus memiliki tekad lebih tetapi kami masih kekurangan itu.

-Dan Gasper memberitahu kami dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.

[Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana aku bisa memberikan jawabanku pada pria ini?]

Xenovia menyeka air matanya sambil berkata seperti kata-kata kutukan.

[Ya. Ini adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan. Maafkan aku Gasper. -Setidaknya biarkan aku mengalahkan orang-orang ini untukmu! Kupikir itu adalah jawabanku kepadamu!]

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Pilar cahaya suci naik tinggi ke langit. Itu aura yang sangat besar yang dibuat dari Ex-Durandal. Bahkan iblis kelas tinggi tidak akan mampu bertahan jika mereka terkena itu.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Kali ini aku akan mengorbankan hidupku untuk menyegel kemampuan swordswoman itu!]

[Bishop] Bael membuat sudut dengan tongkatnya dan ia mencoba untuk mengaktifkan Sacred Gear...tapi tubuhnya membeku bersama dengan kesadarannya.

Naga melihat Gasper! Meskipun ia dikelilingi oleh cahaya untuk kalah, ia memiliki mata merahnya menyala meskipun kehilangan kesadarannya!

Gasper menghentikan [Bishop] lawan!

[Mata evil yang membekukan waktu! Mustahil!]

Naga berteriak. Xenovia mengayun Durandal tinggi-tinggi!

[Kalian kalah dari Gasper!]

Xenovia yang mengatakan itu mengayunkan Ex-Durandal pada naga dan [Bishop] ...

ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Sejumlah besar aura suci memakan kedua lawan ...

[[Rook] dan [Uskup] Sairaorg Bael, dan [Bishop] Rias Gremory kalah.]

Wasit mengumumkan akhir dari pertandingan keempat.

Kami telah kehilangan dua junior kami pada akhir pertandingan keempat. Dua Junior yang kami harus lindungi berjuang lebih keras dari kami.

- Koneko-chan, Gasper.

Aku berjanji pada kalian berdua. Kita pasti menang!

Pasti! Kami pasti akan membawa kemenangan bagi Buchou! Itu sebabnya aku ingin kalian beristirahat.

Kalian melakukannya dengan baik, juniorku. Koneko-chan, Gasper.

Aku pasti akan membayar utang ini untuk lawan kami ...

**Raja**

Apa yang kumaksudkan dengan " Mari kita menang " .

Aku , Rias Gremory , menyadari betapa naifnya aku .

Orang yang paling siap adalah anak-anak ini.

Anak-anak ini berdiri di sini sambil mempertaruhkan hidup mereka dari awal .

Untuk rekan-rekan mereka .- Dan untukku .

Dan untuk menang .

Aku sungguh [Raja] yang tidak berharga. Aku sungguh lemah , dan majikan yang sangat mengerikan .

- Itu sebabnya aku juga akan mempersiapkan diri .

Bahkan jika aku tertutup penuh luka, bahkan jika aku harus merangkak di tanah , aku berjanji untuk menaklukkan game ini ...

* * *

**Jilid 10 Life 4 Sebagai Budak dari Rias Gremory**

**Part 1**

Pertandingan keempat berakhir dan ada tujuh anggota tersisa di tim kami, yaitu Buchou, Akeno-san, Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Rossweisse-san, dan aku.

Di sisi lawan mereka terdiri dari [Raja] mereka Sairaorg-san, [Ratu], dan [Pion] bertopeng.

Dalam hal jumlah kita sangat memiliki keuntungan.

[Sekarang, permainan mungkin telah melewati pertengahan permainan! Tim Sairaorg Bael memiliki 3 anggota tersisa! Sementara tim Rias Gremory memiliki 7 anggota tersisa! Tim Gremory berada pada keuntungan, namun sisa anggota tim Bael sangat kuat! Akankah mereka bisa mengalahkannya!?]

Penyiar menggemparkan stadion.

"Kiba, [Pion] lawan mengkonsumsi 7 bidak kan?"

Aku mencoba untuk mendapatkan konfirmasi dari Kiba. Kiba mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi itu menyeramkan. Meskipun kupikir tidak ada keraguan bahwa dia lebih kuat daripada para anggota kelompok Bael yang telah maju sampai sekarang. "

Ya...aku tidak tahu kapan dia akan muncul, tapi kita harus waspada.

Kemudian roll dadu Para Raja untuk menentukan pejuang dari pertandingan kelima dimulai.

Karena hanya ada beberapa anggota dalam tim Sairaorg-san, mereka harus meroll beberapa kali karena nilai yang kecil.

Setelah beberapa putaran, total nilai yang muncul adalah 9.

... Dari pihak kami, siapa pun bisa pergi. Sebenarnya, itu adalah nilai yang mana [Ratu] bisa pergi.

"Sisi mereka sekarang hanya memiliki 3 anggota. Jika itu 9, maka hanya [Ratu] atau [Gadai] mereka yang bisa muncul. ... Meskipun aku tidak berpikir [Pion] akan muncul. "

Buchou mengatakan itu.

"Apakah kamu memiliki alasan untuk itu?"

Aku bertanya.

"Aku merasa Sairaorg tidak ingin menggunakan [Pion] sebanyak mungkin. Bahkan tidak ada indikasi sedikit pun bahwa dia akan keluar. Bahkan jika dia menjaganya untuk nanti, dia menjaganya terlalu lama. Ada beberapa kali di mana [Pion] mampu muncul, dan aku bahkan berpikir ia mungkin mengirimkannya selama pertandingan kedua melawan Koneko dan Rossweisse. "

Buchou memberitahuku seperti itu. Pertandingan kedua, saat itu nilai total 10. [Pion] itu bisa dipasangkan dengan salah satu dari [Ksatria] atau [Bishop] mereka untuk pertandingan itu.

Jadi itu sebabnya Buchou juga yakin memprediksi bahwa pertandingan itu [Pion] mungkin akan keluar. Mereka juga mungkin memprediksi bahwa kami akan mengirimkan sang kuat Rossweisse-san yang mengkhususkan diri dalam sihir karena itu nilai besar.

H. Hmm ..., aku tidak mengerti.! Seperti yang kupikir, aku mungkin perlu seorang budak yang dapat bertindak sebagai ahli strategiku!

"Jika itu terjadi, maka yang akan menjadi lawan berikutnya [Ratu], Buchou?"

"Ya, Yuuto. [Ratu] Sairaorg, Kuisha Abaddon. Yang dari "Extra Demon", keluarga Abaddon, akan datang."

-Extra Demon, keluarga Abaddon.

Bahkan peringkat 3 saat ini dalam Rating Game juga dari keluarga Abaddon. Menurut apa yang kudengar, itu klan iblis yang cukup kuat.

Keluarga mereka mengambil jarak tertentu dari pemerintah saat ini, dan mereka tampaknya tinggal diam-diam di sudut Dunia Bawah ...

"-Aku akan pergi."

Akeno-san mengusulkan pendapatnya pada Buchou.

-! Jadi Akeno-san akan pergi!?

"... Akeno, apa kamu yakin? [Ratu] lawan adalah orang dari Abaddon, tahu? Dari video, dia musuh yang cukup tangguh. "

Itu seperti apa yang dikatakan Buchou. Dalam pertandingan melawan Glasya-Labolas, [Ratu] mereka menggunakan kekuatan iblis besar dan juga sifat dari keluarga Abaddon yang disebut "Lubang" untuk menghabisi musuh-musuhnya.

Dan hal yang disebut itu "lubang" adalah kekuatan yang sangat merepotkan yang dapat menyedot apa yang diinginkannya... Bentuk "lubang" melingkar muncul sebagai sebuah lubang di atmosfer dan mengarahkannya ke dimensi lain.

"Apa kamu ingin aku pergi? Aku memiliki kesempatan tinggi untuk menang melawan dia. "

Aku mengatakan itu, tapi Akeno-san menggelengkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Itu jika kamu menggunakan Triaina kan? Kamu jangan gunakan itu untuk sekarang, Ise-kun. Waktu ketika nilai besar yang terguling... Kamu harus menunjukkannya dalam pertandingan terakhir. Sampai saat itu aku akan mengikis kekuatan lawan. Ini adalah hal sembrono yang dapat kulakukan karena Kiba-kun, Xenovia-chan, Rossweisse-san, Buchou, dan Ise-kun berada di belakangku. "

Akeno-san dengan wajah tersenyum.

Jika kamu mengatakan itu, maka aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa kembali kepadamu, Akeno-san ...

"... Aku mengerti, Akeno. Aku akan meninggalkannya padamu. "

"Ya, Rias. Mari kita menang, bersama-sama. "

Mengatakan itu, Akeno-san menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Lokasi Akeno-san tiba adalah suatu bidang di mana menara raksasa yang dibangun dari batu berbaris. Akeno-san berdiri di atas sebuah menara tertentu.

-Di atap gedung yang berlawanan di depannya, ada Onee-san berambut pirang.

Itu [Ratu] Sairaorg-san, Kuisha Abaddon. Dan itu menjadi pertandingan antara 'Rambut-hitam ekor-poni [Ratu] Akeno-san VS Rambut-pirang ekor-poni [Ratu] Abbadon'.

[Jadi kamu datang seperti yang kupikir. Raikou no Miko (Pendeta wanita petir suci).]

Abaddon mengatakan itu.

[Ya, aku sedikit kurang berpengalaman tapi senang bertemu denganmu.]

Akeno-san menjawab tanpa rasa takut.

Wasit muncul dan melihat mereka berdua.

[Pertandingan kelima dimulai sekarang!]

Sinyal untuk memulai pertandingan telah diberikan!

Akeno-san dan lawan terbang ke udara saat mengepakkan sayapnya!

Kemudian pertempuran intens antara kekuatan iblis dimulai!

Jika Akeno-san melepaskan banyak serangan api, lawan melepaskan serangan es besar!

Jika Akeno-san melepaskan air, Abaddon akan menggunakan angin. Pertempuran langit menggunakan kekuatan iblis benar-benar seimbang! Mungkin karena Akeno-san juga memperkuat kekuatan iblisnya dengan latihan, dia mampu melepaskan serangan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya.

Itu begitu kuat sehingga dampak yang dibuat dari kekuatan iblis mereka mulai meruntuhkan bangunan di sekitar mereka!

Tapi kami masih tidak bisa membiarkan pertahanan kami menurun. Lawan belum menggunakan 'lubang' soalnya.

Ketika Akeno-san menciptakan awan gelap ke langit menggunakan kekuatan iblis, dia menyerang dengan sebuah halilintar suci yang padat terhadap lawan-nya!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

Ada lampu kilat, dan halilintar di sekitar Abaddon ... tapi sebelum itu terjadi sebuah bungkusan terbentuk di atmosfer! Sebuah 'lubang' muncul di atmosfer! Jadi dia menggunakannya di sini!

Halilintar suci dengan kepadatan tinggi terhisap oleh 'lubang'!

[Ini dia! Bagaimana dengan ini kalau begitu!?]

Mungkin Akeno-san bertujuan untuk ini, jadi dia membuat lebih banyak halilintar suci di langit!

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

Halilintar suci dengan kepadatan tinggi yang sangat banyak menyerang sekitar! Bangunan di sekelilingnya bisa hancur oleh halilintar suci!

Sebuah combo halilintar suci yang mengambil setengah dari ruang medan perang berjalan ke arah Abaddon! Jika dia terkena ini, bahkan iblis kelas tinggi akan menerima luka kritis!

Dan tidak ada tempat dia bisa menghindari itu! Dia bisa melakukannya! Semua orang termasuk aku mengkonfirmasi kemenangan Akeno-san ... Tapi Abaddon melebarkan 'lubang' dan dia membuat lebih banyak 'lubang' muncul!

'Lubang' raksasa dan 'lubang' di sekitarnya menyerap serangan terus menerus dari halilintar suci Akeno-san! Akeno-san menjadi terdiam setelah melihat itu!

Abaddon membuat senyum dingin dan mengatakan itu.

["Lubang" ku dapat diperluas dan aku juga dapat membuat banyak dari mereka. Dan di dalam "Lubang" aku dapat membagi serangan lawan itu untuk diserap dan melepaskannya. -Seperti ini.]

Banyak 'lubang' muncul mengelilingi Akeno-san! Mereka semua diarahkan pada Akeno-san!

[Dari Halilintar suci, aku akan menghapus "Halilintar" dan aku hanya akan mengembalikan "Suci" kembali padamu.]

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Dari banyak lubang, cahaya diarahkan pada Akeno-san ...

Untuk iblis, cahaya adalah ... racun. Akeno-san tertutup oleh cahaya ...

[Ratu Rias Gremory kalah.]

Pengumuman tak berperasaan dari arbiter mencapai telinga kami.

* * *

**Part 2**

"Tidak hanya itu dapat menyerap, tetapi juga dapat digunakan sebagai serangan balik seperti itu."

Kiba mengatakan itu ketika ia mampu membiarkan kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya.

Setelah kehilangan Akeno-san, kami shock. Pertandingan kekuasaan iblis mereka seimbang. Jika halilintar suci itu mengenainya, dia akan menang. Dia mampu menang!

-Alasan untuk kekalahan kami adalah karena kami menganggap ringan 'lubang' Abaddon.

Sial ... Aku seharusnya pergi sebelumnya dan mengalahkannya segera ... Aku dipenuhi dengan penyesalan.

"... Mari bergerak maju. Ini semakin dekat dengan akhir permainan, jadi kita belum bisa merasa lega. "

Buchou mengatakan itu seakan dia mengatakan itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Waktu untuk roll dadu untuk pertandingan keenam datang. Kedua [Raja] memutar dadu.

Nilai total ... 12!

-! Itu datang, nilai maks!

[Itu datang! Nilai 12 akhirnya keluar! Makna dari nilai ini adalah bahwa Sairaorg dapat muncul untuk pertandingan!]

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Orang-orang bersorak dengan kata-kata penyiar.

Seolah-olah ia menanggapi mereka, Sairaorg-san mengambil bajunya di basisnya.

Mungkin itu sesuatu yang ia siapkan untuk bertarung, maka ia mengenakan kostum pertarungan ketat hitam di bawah kemejanya. Tubuh megah berdiri.

Dia datang ...! Sairaorg-san! Sairaorg-san terlihat dengan cara ini!

Matanya dipenuhi dengan intensitas pertempuran yang membuat tubuhku merinding. Ini adalah tekanan yang luar biasa. Ini begitu berat sehingga semua rambut tubuhku akan jatuh. Dan itu diarahkan pada kami.

"Ise-kun."

Kiba meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. Kiba mengatakan padaku secara langsung.

"Aku, Xenovia, dan Rossweisse-san akan melawan Sairaorg-san."

-!

2 [Knights] dan 1 [Rook] membuat total nilai 11.

"... Baiklah."

Aku menjawab seperti itu. Tekadnya pasti kuat. Bahkan jika aku mengatakan apa pun sekarang, aku ragu dia akan berubah pikiran.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk membuat lawan mendapatkan kelelahan sebanyak yang kubisa. Untukmu dan Buchou. "

Kiba membuat senyum seorang pria tampan. -Sepertinya dia telah mengambil keputusan.

"Ya. Aku akan meninggalkannya padamu. "

"Yuuto! Apakah kamu mungkin ... "

Mungkin dia memprediksi apa yang akan Buchou katakan, jadi dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menang melawan Sairaorg Bael sendiri. Aku sangat menyadari hal itu. Lalu apa peranku nanti? Ini sederhana. Untuk mengurangi kekuatan lawan sebanyak yang kubisa. Bahkan jika biayanya adalah hidupku... Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, akankah kalian ikut denganku? "

Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san mengangguk pada kata-kata Kiba.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku bisa memiliki keberanian sebanyak ini karena Ise dan Buchou berada di belakangku. Aku bisa memahami perasaan Akeno-fukubucho. "

"Ini bagus dan sederhana karena kita tahu apa peran kita. -Mari kita habiskan tenaga lawan selama yang kita bisa. "

Setiap orang memiliki wajah kuat. Aku ... membuat senyum selagi mengepalkan tinjuku yang kucengkeram begitu kuat hingga berdarah. -Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tekad mereka sia-sia. Aku harus mengirim mereka pergi dengan tersenyum.

Kami menghadapi hari ini untuk mencapai kemenangan dengan Rias Gremory. Untuk kemenangan, untuk rekan-rekan kami, kami mengambil satu langkah lagi untuk men'skakmat' lawan kami.

"... Ise dan Yuuto, atau dengan Xenovia dalam satu tim ..."

Buchou mengatakan itu, tapi Kiba mengayunkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Tidak Kita tidak bisa membiarkan Ise-kun pergi dulu. Setelah pertempuran ini, kemungkinan besar [Ratu] lawan dan Ise-kun akan bertarung, jika itu terjadi ... "

Buchou meneruskan penjelasan rencana Kiba yang tadi disebutkan.

"Jika itu terjadi maka hanya akan ada dua lawan tersisa, karena dari aturan, Ise tidak bisa bertarung secara berurutan. Itulah mengapa akan bagus untuk membuat Asia masuk dalam pertempuran berikutnya setelah pertempuran sekarang dan membuatnya megorbankan dirinya sebelum pertempuran. Jika itu menjadi pertempuran terakhir, kita tidak akan membutuhkan kemampuan penyembuhan Asia sehingga membuatnya mengorbankan dirinya pada pertandingan melawan [Ratu] akan terhubung ke pertandingan berikutnya untuk Ise. Jadi pertempuran setelah itu akan terjadi di antara Ise dan Sairaorg karena kepribadian Sairaorg, ia tidak akan mengirimkan [Pion]. - Seperti itu, benar Yuuto "?

Kiba mengangguk dengan wajah yang memuaskan pada kata-kata Buchou.

"Ya. Seperti yang kupikirkan, kamu telah merencanakan sejauh itu. "

... Jadi baik Buchou dan Kiba memprediksi jauh sampai pertandingan final.

"Itulah mengapa ini adalah saat yang penting. - Kita akan menurunkan kekuatan Sairaorg Bael. "

Kiba memiliki senyum menyegarkan.

"Dan kita akan mengalahkan dia jika kita bisa!"

Xenovia dipenuhi dengan semangat. Kiba membuat senyum pahit.

"Ya. Aku juga berencana untuk melakukan itu. "

Buchou juga menyiapkan diri dan bernapas dalam.

"Aku akan meninggalkan itu pada kalian bertiga. Tolong beri sebanyak mungking luka pada Sairaorg sebisa kalian... Aku minta maaf. Aku membuat tekad sebelumnya, tapi aku diajarkan hal-hal baru dari kalian semua sekali lagi... Aku benar-benar seorang [Raja] yang naif dan tidak berharga. "

Kiba menggelengkan kepala pada apa yang dikatakan Buchou.

"Dengan bertemu dirimu, kami semua diselamatkan. Alasan kami datang sejauh ini adalah karena cinta Buchou terhadap kami. -Kami akan membawa kemenangan untukmu. Kami semua akan mewujudkan itu. "

Kiba mengatakan itu, dan menuju lingkaran sihir dengan Xenovia dan Rossweisse-san.

Ketika dia melewatiku, dia berkata padaku sambil tersenyum.

"- Aku akan meninggalkan sisanya untukmu."

"Ya. Serahkan padaku Dachikou (Buddy). "

Dan selanjutnya, mereka bertiga dipindahkan ke medan perang ...

Tempat di mana mereka bertiga tiba adalah danau. Sairaorg-san sudah menunggu di sana dengan tangan disilangkan.

[Apakah ini rencana Rias?]

Ini adalah pertanyaan dari dia ketika dia menyadari segalanya. Jadi dia sudah tahu apa maksud kami.

Kiba dan yang lainnya tidak menjawab, tapi Sairaorg-san tersenyum seolah-olah dia terkesan.

[Jadi begitu. Sepertinya Rias juga telah matang.]

Dia membuka silangan tangannya, dan Sairaorg-san berkata pada mereka bertiga.

[Kalian tidak akan bisa menang melawanku. Meski begitu, kalian baik-baik saja dengan itu?]

[Kami tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku akan mengirimkanmu ke depan Sekiryuutei dalam kondisi terbaik!]

Sepertinya Sairaorg-san gemetar dengan tekanan pada ketetapan hati Kiba. [Kata-kata yang bagus! Berapa jauh lagi kalian bisa membuatku memanas...!]

[Pertandingan keenam dimulai sekarang!]

Sinyal dari wasit.

Kemudian, pada keempat anggota badan dari Sairaorg-san, tanda aneh muncul.

[Ini adalah penahan yang menempatkan beban pada tubuhku. -Aku akan menghapus ini. Aku akan menjawab kalian dengan memerangi kalian pada kekuatan maxku!]

PAA ...

Ketika cahaya tipis keluar dari anggota badan Sairaorg-san, tanda itu hilang.

Saat berikutnya, lingkungan sekitar Sairaorg-san tertiup dengan membuat suara DON! Tekanan angin menekan dalam di bawah kaki Sairaorg-san, dan kawah tercipta!

Air di danau bergelombang dengan keras!

Dan di tengah-tengah kawah, tubuh Sairaorg-san mengeluarkan cahaya putih!

Apa yang menutupi tubuh Sairaorg-san adalah ... sesuatu seperti touki yang menutupi tubuh Koneko-chan. Tidak, itu memang sebuah touki! Jangan katakan padaku Sairaorg-san tahu bagaimana menggunakan senjutsu?

Ketika aku curiga, Sensei yang seorang komentator mengatakan itu.

[... Pria macam apa itu. Dia mengenakan Touki. Dan kepadatan yang besar membuatnya terlihat sebanyak ini ...]

[Jadi Anda mengatakan bahwa Sairaorg tahu bagaimana bertarung menggunakan ki?]

Penyiar menanyai Sensei yang juga memiliki kecurigaan tentang hal itu.

[Tidak. Saya belum menerima informasi apapun bahwa dia belajar bagaimana menggunakan senjutsu.]

Kaisar Belial melanjutkan setelah Sensei.

[Ya. Dia tidak belajar bahkan satu bagian dari Senjutsu sama sekali. Itu adalah Touki yang telah terbangun setelah dia terus melatih taijutsu (pertarungan tangan dengan tangan). Tubuhnya yang ditempa untuk kekuatan murni yang memperoleh kekuatan yang berbeda dengan kekuatan iblis, dan itu adalah dasar dari kehidupan itu sendiri dan dia memakainya di sekitar tubuhnya. Anda dapat mengatakan bahwa vitalitas berlebih dan kekuatan hidup dalam dirinya telah menyembur keluar dan membuatnya terlihat.]

Jadi Sairaorg-san memperoleh kekuatan yang berbeda dengan kekuatan iblis dengan pelatihan, dan ia mencapai gelombang kekuatan murni dalam tubuhnya ...!

Tiga dari mereka memasang wajah serius setelah merasakan tekanan yang datang dari Sairaorg-san.

Sairaorg-san mengaum.

[Aku tidak akan membiarkan penjagaanku turun walaupun sekali! Kalian adalah prajurit yang datang ke sini dengan ketetapan hati yang kuat. Kalian bukan lawan biasa. -Aku juga akan bertarung dengan ketetapan hati yang kuat juga! Itulah aku, dan ini adalah rasa hormatku terhadap lawanku!]

SWIFT!

Sairaorg-san menghilang dari tempatnya setelah ia bergerak! Jadi dia segera berlari!

[Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu!]

Rossweisse-san mengaktifkan banyak lingkaran sihir secara acak, dan ia membuat sudut untuk melakukan 'Fullbursts' dari serangan sihir.

[Rossweisse-san, di sana!]

Kiba yang telah menangkap gerakan Sairaorg-san menunjuk pedang suci iblisnya ke arah sana!

Dan fullbursts Rossweisse-san dikeluarkan ke arah itu! Sairaorg-san muncul ke arah itu juga.

Banyak serangan sihir dengan atribut yang berbeda ditembak! Rossweisse-san mengeluarkan serangan begitu banyak sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya! Gelombang suci Xenovia juga bercampur dengan serangan sihir dan pergi terbang ke arahnya!

[Hmph!]

BAN!

Seiring dengan suara tinjunya meninju udara, Sairaorg-san juga menangkis serangan yang datang padanya dengan tinjunya! Kau pasti bercanda! Jadi kepalan orang itu juga dapat menangkis serangan sihir!? Aku menjadi terkejut. Sairaorg-san menghindari serangan sihir dan gelombang suci, dan ia memperpendek jarak dengan Rossweisse-san!

[Lari-]

Sebelum Kiba memberitahu Rossweisse-san untuk berlari, tinju Sairaorg-san terpaku dalam ke perut Rossweisse-san. Saat itu mengenainya, serangan itu begitu kuat sehingga menggetarkan atmosfer di sekitar mereka.

Armor Valkyrie hancur dengan mudah dengan kekuatan itu!

Rossweisse-san membuat ekspresi yang menyakitkan, dan dia terpental jauh hingga ujung danau dengan pukulan itu! Pada saat yang sama tubuhnya ditutupi dengan cahaya yang digunakan sebagai tanda kalah dan tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam danau!

-Sebuah kekalahan! Dengan hanya satu serangan tunggal!

[-Satu jatuh.]

[Uoooooo!]

Ketika Rossweisse-san menghilang, Xenovia pergi memotong menuju kepala Sairaorg-san!

SWIFT!

Dia menghilang dan ia muncul di belakang Xenovia. Dia mencoba untuk menendang, tapi Xenovia membungkuk tubuhnya dan menghindari itu.

Gon!

Walaupun dia mengindari itu, tendangannya menggetarkan atmosfer, dan menciptakan tekanan angin yang membagi danau menjadi setengah! ... Seberapa kuat tendangannya hingga dapat membagi danau!?

[-Speednya terlalu cepat!]

Xenovia terkejut.

[Aku menjatuhkan penggangu pengguna sihir pertama ... Sekarang, ada dua pengguna pedang. Dan keduanya pengguna pedang suci.]

Melihat Sairaorg-san membuat senyum tak kenal takut, Kiba dan Xenovia mengeluarkan aura berjalan melalui tubuh mereka!

[Kiba! Orang ini benar-benar berita buruk! Kita tidak bisa menang kecuali kita menggunakan kekuatan penuh kita!]

[Aku tahu itu, Xenovia! Kita tidak harus berpikir tentang hasilnya! Kita akan langsung kalah jika kita berpikir tentang bertarung dengan menahan diri sedikit ...! Begitulah lawan ini!]

Melihat keduanya dalam semangat tinggi, Sairaorg-san membuat senyum puas.

[Ya benar. Cobalah untuk menghentikan tinjuku!]

DASH!

Dia melompat ke depan dari tempatnya, dan ia pergi menuju Kiba dengan tinjunya tertutup touki!

Kiba menciptakan banyak pedang suci iblis di depannya, dan membuat dinding dari itu ...

BREAK!

Tapi mereka bisa hancur dengan mudah dengan serangan tunggal!

[-! Pedang suci iblisku!]

[Mudah pecah. Kamu tidak dapat menghentikan seranganku dengan ini.]

Kiba meninggalkan tempatnya setelah merasakan bahwa pertempuran jarak dekat berbahaya, namun Sairaorg-san juga pergi mengejar dia! Ini hampir sulit bagiku untuk mengikuti pertempuran kecepatan mereka dengan mataku! Cepat! Keduanya terlalu cepat!

BREAK!

[... Gu ...!]

Sebuah suara pahit dari logam! Kiba terpukul bersama dengan pedang sucinya! Pedang suci iblis juga hancur!

[Meskipun kamu memperkuat spesialisasimu, kamu masih tidak lupa untuk memoles teknikmu. Lebih dari itu, Loyalitasmu terhadap majikan dan kawan-kawanmu kuat. -Seorang [Ksatria] yang bagus memang. Rias, orang ini adalah [Ksatria] menkajubkan yang membuatku iri padamu... Tapi pertahananmu. Itu satu-satunya titik lemahmu, Kiba Yuuto. Tapi kamu tidak perlu merasa malu. -Bahkan jika itu bukan kamu, tidak ada yang dapat menahan pukulan ini.]

[Durandal!]

Xenovia datang untuk menyelamatkan Kiba dengan mengayunkan Durandalnya!

Beberapa gelombang tercipta dari pedang, dan menuju Sairaorg-san!

[Gelombang pedang suci! Menarik! Kekuatan kehendakku atau gelombang yang dibuat dari pedang suci! Mari kita lihat mana yang lebih kuat!]

Sairaorg-san meningkatkan touki di sekitar tubuhnya, dan ia menerjang langsung gelombang Durandal!

... Hasilnya adalah ... dia tidak terluka! Touki Sairaorg-san tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda melemah!

[-! Tidak terluka saat terkena serangan itu secara lansung. ... Dia monster.]

Xenovia hanya bisa mengatakan itu dengan gemetar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Sairaorg-san memutar lehernya.

[Itu gelombang yang bagus. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku.]

[Xenovia, kita akan melakukan kombinasi!]

Kiba mengatakan itu pada Xenovia, Xenovia berdiri, dan keduanya mengayunkan pedang mereka terhadap Sairaorg-san!

Sairaorg-san menghindari kedua pedang suci iblis dan pedang Ex-Durandal dengan gerakan minimum.

Kiba mengambil jarak, dia mengubah pedang suci-iblis ke pedang-suci segera, dan membuat pasukan ksatria naga sebelumnya muncul!

[Goooo!]

Menerima pesan Kiba, beberapa ksatria naga menuju Sairaorg-san!

[Jadi Balance-Breaker baru huh! Aku dengan senang hati akan menerimanya!]

Sairaorg-san menyerang ksatria naga, dan ia mulai menghancurkan ksatria naga dengan serangan setelah serangan lain selagi menghindari pedang mereka!

Ksatria naga Kiba hancur seperti kertas!

[Ada banyak dari mereka, dan mereka cepat! Tapi kalau lawannya aku -]

BREAK ... Selagi membuat suara logam hancur, ksatria naga terakhir hancur.

[Mereka kurang keras.]

-Para tentara ksatria hancur hanya dengan pukulan dan tendangan.

Bahkan Kiba gemetar ketakutan pada taijutsu Sairaorg-san yang melebihi akal sehat.

... Sial! Keduanya melakukan pelatihan lebih keras setelah mereka kembali dari Kyoto! Karena mereka dipermalukan dalam perang melawan Siegfried, mereka berdua melatih diri lebih jauh!

-Meski begitu, mereka tidak bisa ditandingkan melawan orang itu!

[Gerakanmu memberitahuku bahwa kamu penuh bakat. Aku bisa merasakan potensi dari seranganmu. -Tapi di tahap ini, aku lebih kuat.]

DON! Gon!

Sairaorg-san yang menghindari serangan dari keduanya memaku tinjunya ke perut Xenovia, dan ia melakukan tendangan sisi ke sisi perut Kiba.

BREAK BREAK ...

Aku mendengar suara mengganggu yang datang dari kedua tubuh mereka.

[Gaha!]

Kawanku ... Kawan berhargaku yang mengatasi pertempuran mematikan denganku ...

Mereka dijatuhkan oleh tinju itu. Sebuah serangan dengan tinju yang mengambil segalanya.

-Sebuah perwujudan kekuatan.

Penampilannya ketika ia berdiri di depan mereka tertutup oleh toukinya membuatnya tampak seperti dewa ganas.

Kiba membuat tertawa kecil sambil mengeluarkan batuk darah.

[... Ise-kun masih berjuang bahkan setelah menerima serangan ini, dan ia masih bergerak maju ... Dia benar-benar menakjubkan ...]

Dia berdiri sambil mengatakan itu.

[... Tubuhku masih bisa bergerak ... Itu bagus. Aku masih bisa bertarung. Aku masih dapat melemahkan musuhku ...!]

Kiba menciptakan pedang suci-iblis dalam tangannya. Xenovia juga merespon dengan berdiri goyah.

[Sepertinya aku masih belum bisa tidur. ...]

[Sekarang, ayo maju dan lemahkan dia, Xenovia. Mari kita pegang pedang kita sedikit lebih lama untuk Ise-kun, dan untuk Buchou.]

Keduanya berdiri di depan Sairaorg-san dengan membuat sudut dengan pedang mereka. Dewa ganas yang dibungkus touki membuat wajah benar-benar bahagia.

[Jadi kalian berdua akan terus menghiburku ...!]

[Ya, kita akan ...!]

Selagi Xenovia mengatakan itu, Rossweisse-san tiba-tiba muncul dari punggungnya!

Dan ada pedang tunggal di tangannya! Itu adalah pedang transparan!

[Kamu membiarkan pertahananmu turun! Bagaimana dengan sihir fullburst dari jarak dekat kalau begitu!?]

Rossweisse-san yang dibangkitkan (?) Membuat beberapa lingkaran sihir muncul tepat di depan Sairaorg-san ... dan dia melepaskan serangan sihir dalam jarak dekat!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Setelah membuat suara ledakan keras, asap keluar dari tubuh Sairaorg-san! Mereka akhirnya bisa melukai tubuhnya!

Buchou tersenyum.

"Rossweisse yang Sairaorg kalahkan sebelumnya adalah salah satu Excaliburs yang telah diubah menjadi sarung Ex-Durandal! Itu sesuatu yang Excalibur Mimic dapat berubah! Dan orang yang muncul sekarang adalah Rossweisse asli yang membuat dirinya transparan dengan Excalibur Transparency! Sepertinya masing-masing Excaliburs yang ditambahkan ke Ex-Durandal untuk diupgrade kemampuannya telah berevolusi. Jika kamu mendapatkan persetujuan dari Xenovia yang pemegangnya, siapapun dapat menerima berkah dari setiap Excalibur untuk waktu yang singkat bahkan walau kamu tidak memegang faktor untuk menjadi pemegang pedang suci. Hal ini dapat mengubah bentuknya menjadi orang yang memegang, dan bahkan bisa membuat orang yang memegangnya menjadi transparan. Tapi bahkan jika aku mengatakan itu, tidak seperti kamu dapat memegang pedang suci asli itu sendiri, dan sepertinya ada batas pada seberapa banyak waktu yang kamu dapat mengaktifkan itu setiap hari. "

Apakah ini taktik Buchou atau Kiba dan taktik yang lainnya!? Bagaimanapun itu hebaaaaaaaat! Jadi itu sebabnya wasit tidak mengumumkan kekalahan Rossweisse-san!

"Kau ingat bagaimana Xenovia menembak gelombang suci ketika Rossweisse mengeluarkan sihir fullburst pada Sairaorg? Itu lebih seperti dua Excalibur transparency dan mimic yang disembunyikan di dalam gelombang suci. Rossweisse menangkap mereka, dia membuat tiruan dirinya, dan ia menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dengan menjadi transparan dan mencari celah. "

Buchou menjelaskannya padaku.

"Jadi apa alasan Rossweisse-san palsu bersinar saat itu?"

"Dia pasti telah mengenakan mantra palsu padanya. Ini adalah tindakan yang dia lakukan untuk membuat Sairaorg membiarkan pertahanannya turun. Alasan mengapa Rossweisse mampu memegang pedang suci adalah karena ia menaruh banyak mantra di tangannya yang melemahkan kerusakan dia ketika menerima kekuatan suci. Dia bilang dia mampu menahannya untuk waktu yang singkat. "

"Menakjubkan! Jadi mereka menciptakan gaya bertarung seperti ini! "

"Aku selalu berpikir di mana untuk menggunakan kemampuan pedang suci Xenovia itu. Aku mengatakan pada mereka beberapa cara untuk menggunakannya, tetapi tampaknya mereka menguasai penggunaannya seperti ini. "

Man, ketiganya menakjubkan. Itu sudah cukup jika mereka dapat melakukan combo seperti itu untuk sekejap!

Sairaorg-san yang menerima sihir fullburst langsung dari jarak dekat ... berdiri dengan darah keluar dari tubuh depannya.

[... Aku merasa curiga karena tidak ada pengumuman apapun. Aku berpikir bahwa kalian berada dalam keadaan di mana kalian hampir tidak dapat bertahan tanpa kalah, pingsan dalam kedalaman danau ... -Itu luar biasa, kalian semua.]

Sairaorg-san memuji Kiba dan yang lainnya.

Tapi matanya menjadi lebih tajam. Ketika ia mencengkeram erat tangan kanannya, ia menarik kembali perlahan-lahan. Touki menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berkumpul di sekitar tinjunya, dan tangan kanannya bercahaya!

[Seiring dengan memberikan rasa hormatku kepada kalian semua, aku ingin memberikan ini kepada kalian semua juga.]

[[[-]]]

Mungkin mereka merasakan sesuatu, sehingga mereka bertiga mundur kembali dengan segera. Kiba berteriak setelah mengambil jarak.

[Xenovia! Ini adalah saat yang kritis! Kita akan pergi bersama dengan rencana itu -]

Ini terjadi ketika Kiba berteriak.

Tinjunya dikeluarkan!

DOOOOOOOOON!

Layar bergetar keras! Ketika aku melihat, segala sesuatu di depan Sairaorg-san terhapus sampai akhir lapangan! Sepertinya gempa besar terjadi!

[[Rook] Rias Gremory kalah.]

"" -! ""

Buchou dan aku terkejut pada saat yang sama dengan pengumuman itu! Apakah Rossweisse-san dihabisi dengan serangan barusan!? Sepertinya ia benar-benar kalah kali ini!

Dia menghilangkan asap yang diciptakan oleh tekanan dari tinjunya, dan Sairaog-san sekali lagi menggenggam erat kepalan tinjunya dan menariknya kembali perlahan-lahan.

[... Ini adalah pukulan yang dapat memberikan luka kritis walaupun tersentuh sedikit. Sebuah serangan setengah hati tidak akan dapat menghentikan ini!]

Sebuah pukulan tangan kanan yang ditutupi dengan jumlah besar touki akan segera dikeluarkan sekali lagi!

Kiba dan Xenovia pergi mengayunkan pedang menuju Sairaorg-san! Mereka mengincar lengan kanan Sairaorg-san!

Pedang suci iblis kiba mengarah pada lengan kanan Sairaorg-san, tapi dia tidak bisa memotongnya dan sebaliknya pisaunya hancur hanya dari touki!

Dan Durandal Xenovia juga menyerang! Tapi itu dihentikan oleh touki, dan dia tidak bisa memotongnya dalam dengan hal itu.

Xenovia menggigit giginya keras, tapi Kiba juga meraih pegangan Durandal itu! Kiba dan Xenovia mencengkeram Durandal bersama-sama! Saat itu, Durandal memberikan lampu kilat dan aura yang sangat besar, dan memotong lengan kanan Sairaorg-san! Lengan kanan yang tertutupi touki terpotong, tetapi itu tidak lenyap dan hanya jatuh ke tanah. Apakah kamu mengatakan kekuatan hidup Sairaorg-san lebih kuat daripada kekuatan suci!?

Tapi kemudian, Kiba mengayunankan Durandal! Jika kuingat, Kiba juga bisa menggunakan Durandal jika ia mendapat persetujuan Xenovia! Hal ini membuatku sangat cemburu karena kamu dapat menyerang dengan Durandal sambil memegangnya bersama-sama!

Tapi kegembiraanku berhenti di sana.

[Menakjubkan. Aku akan memberikan tangan kananku. Dengan ini, aku harus menggunakan air mata Pheonix itu apakah aku suka atau tidak. -Aku sangat ingin bertarung dengan kekuatan penuhku di pertandingan final soalnya.]

Hanya mengatakan itu, Sairaorg-san menendang Xenovia tinggi-tinggi, dan ketika dia melayang di udara untuk sedikit Sairaorg-san mulai melakukan combo dengan pukulan dan tendangan, dan kemudian dia membanting Xenovia di tanah terakhir!

Cahaya menghilang dari mata Xenovia. Dia kehilangan kesadarannya dengan serangan barusan!

Kiba mencoba untuk mengambil jarak setelah melihat combo itu udara, tapi tangan kiri besar Sairaorg-san menangkap wajahnya.

Dia membanting wajahnya ke tanah sembari berlari ia menyeret tubuh Kiba. Sairaorg-san yang menggiling tubuh Kiba ke tanah menendang tubuhnya, dan kemudian ketika tubuh Kiba diangkat udara, Sairaorg-san memaku dorongannya dengan dalam ke perut Kiba!

DON!

Pukulan itu membuat suara keras yang mengguncang seluruh medan. Sairaorg-san memukul melewati tubuh Kiba dan menghancurkan danau di belakang Kiba.

Selagi jatuh, Kiba tersenyum dengan wajah babak belurnya.

[... Tugas kami ... tercapai. Apa yang tersisa ... adalah bagi majikanku dan sahabatku untuk mengalahkanmu ...]

Hanya mengatakan itu Kiba dan Xenovia menghilang dalam cahaya.

[- Aku hanya bisa mengatakan ini, kalian sangat baik. Aku bersyukur bahwa aku mampu untuk melawan kalian.]

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu sambil mengambil lengan kanannya. Kedengarannya seperti tidak ada kebohongan di balik kata-katanya.

[... Ise-kun. Buchou. Tolong menang. Melawan orang ini ...]

[Dua [Ksatria] Rias Gremory kalah.]

**Pion**

Aku, Rias Gremory, menyadari bahwa aku merasa lebih lega daripada sedih setelah melihat Sairaorg menggunakan air mata Phoenix di lengan kanannya yang terputus.

Luka yang Yuuto dan lainnya berikan dengan susah payah. Begitu berefek hingga memaksa Sairaorg menggunakan air mata Phoenix.

-Mereka bertarung dengan luar biasa.

Jika itu hanya aku sampai saat ini, maka aku sudah akan penuh dengan kesedihan. Aku tidak akan mampu bertahan dengan kehilangan budak-budakKu.

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Ada bagian besar dariku yang merasa bahagia karena bisa membuat Sairaorg tersudut.

... Apakah aku menjadi kejam? Atau apakah cintaku berkurang?

Kupikir itu tidak satu pun dari hal itu. Melihat budak menggemaskanku berjuang mati-matian untukku dan rekan-rekan mereka mengubah sesuatu dalam diriku secara drastis.

Kupikir aku bisa menjadi lebih kuat. Bukan hanya aku. Kami menjadi lebih kuat bersama-sama. Bukan hanya tubuh kami tapi juga hati kami.

Sekarang, kami beralih ke pertandingan berikutnya. Kali ini, mereka harus mengirimkan [Ratu] mereka. Jadi kami akan mengirimkan Ise ...

Aku terdiam ketika aku melihat ke arahnya.

... Itu karena sesuatu yang terpancar dari tubuh Ise adalah jelas maksud untuk membunuh. Dan permusuhan yang sangat kuat. Hal itu diarahkan ke basis lawan.

Asia juga sedikit gemetar atas perubahan Ise itu.

[Sekarang, ini dekat akhir pertandingan! Kedua raja akan memutar dadu mereka silahkan!]

Aku berdiri di depan tribun setelah diminta oleh penyiar. ... Tindakan memutar dadu ini memberi tekanan pada mentalitasku.

Nilai apa yang akan kumunculkan, hanya memprediksi itu membuatku berpikir lebih banyak. Semakin aku berpikir, semakin aku akan terjebak... Bilangan Dadu, ini benar-benar memberikan beban lebih berat pada [Raja] daripada kelihatannya.

Aku memutar dadu di atas tribun. Nilai yang keluar adalah ... 5. Bagaimana dengan Sairaorg?

Ketika aku melihat layar, nilai yang ia keluarkan adalah 4.

Nilai total 9. Kami mendapat nilai ini dengan satu roll. Kami akan mengirimkan Ise dari pihak kami, dan mereka mungkin akan mengirim [Ratu] mereka.

Menggigil ...

Ise mengambil langkah. Wajah saat Ise berputar memiliki intensitas yang kuat di wajahnya.

"Buchou, Asia, aku akan pergi."

Mengatakan itu, ia berjalan menuju lingkaran sihir.

... Momen ia sedang ditransfer. Aku melihat sekilas wajahnya.

-Itu dipenuhi dengan kemarahan.

Medan tempur tempat Ise dipindahkan adalah sebuah colosseum tanpa satupun orang.

Orang yang muncul di hadapannya adalah [Ratu], Kuisha Abaddon.

Dia tampaknya heran pada ketenangan tidak biasa Ise itu.

[Hyoudou Issei, kamu tampaknya benar-benar tenang. Kupikir kamu akan senang untuk memiliki aku yang adalah seorang wanita sebagai lawan ...]

[... Aku senang! Aku menyambut kecantikan kapan saja!]

Setelah beberapa saat jeda, ia menunjukkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"... Rias-oneesama, Ise-san ..."

"Ya, kamu benar. Aku yakin dia sudah menahannya. "

Asia dan aku mengenal dia dengan sangat baik. Itu sebabnya aku mengerti.

-Dia akan meledak.

Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyayangi rekan-rekannya, namun ia belum bertindak panik. Dia, seseorang yang akan marah dan sedih ketika melihat rekan-rekannya dikalahkan, nyaris tidak menunjukkan emosi hari ini.

Wasit muncul diantara keduanya, dan pertandingan akan dimulai.

Ise membentangkan kedua tangannya dan mulai berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

[Tidak apa-apa kalau sekarang, kan? Aku tidak harus bertahan lebih lama lagi sekarang, kan? Kiba, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, Gasper, dan Rossweisse-san. -Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.]

Sepertinya Abaddon tampak curiga pada Ise yang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri ...

[Pertandingan ketujuh! Dimulai sekarang!]

Sinyal diberikan! Abaddon tidak melakukan apa-apa dan sedang menunggu Ise untuk bergerak.

[Sekiryuutei, masuklah ke Balance Breaker. Majikanku Sairaorg-sama berharap untuk melihatmu menjadi serius. Lalu aku, [Ratu]nya harus membuat harapannya terwujud.]

Dia wanita dengan ketetapan hati yang kuat. Orang itu, dia pasti memiliki perasaan pada Sairaorg ...

Hitung mundur berakhir, dan Ise mengatakan satu kalimat pada Abaddon setelah memakai armornya.

[... Aku tidak bisa menahannya. Jika kamu tidak ingin mati, tempatkan semua kekuatanmu pada pertahanan. Jika kamu melakukannya, maka kamu akan kalah dengan aman.]

[Anda sungguh bicara besar. Baiklah. Aku juga akan menghentikanmu dengan kekuatan penuhku. Entah itu Sekiryuutei, untuk majikanku aku akan -]

[-Aku telah memperingatkanmu.]

Tubuh Ise ini diselimuti oleh cahaya merah ...

[Welsh Sonicboost Knighhhhhhhhhht!]

[Change Star Sonic!]

Armor dilepas, dan Ise melompat maju dalam kecepatan dewa.

Dengan kecepatan dewa, Ise tiba di depan Abaddon sebelum dia bereaksi. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali sampai ia mendekatinya!

Ise kemudian berteriak sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan aura merah!

[Welsh Dragonic Roooooooook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Armor Ise menjadi lebih tebal.

[Uoooooooooooooooo!]

Ise membuat teriakan keras. Seperti adanya sebuah palu pukul pada gelang bahunya, pukulannya menjadi lebih cepat sambil mengalirkan aura lebih banyak. Seranga itu tanpa ragu-ragu mengarah pada Abaddon ...

FLASH!

Sebelum itu terjadi, tubuh Abaddon ditutupi cahaya dan dia menghilang dari lapangan!

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Serangan memukul udara dan menghancurkan colosseum tanpa jejak.

[[Ratu] Sairaorg Bael kalah.]

Wasit mengumumkan. -Ini kemenangan Ise. Semuanya berakhir seketika. Dia memperpendek jaraknya dengan Abaddon menggunakan Triaina, dan ia juga mencoba untuk menyelesaikan pertandingan secara langsung juga.

Abaddon bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk membuat 'lubang' muncul.

Namun serangan itu tidak memukulnya. Sebelum serangan itu mengenai [Ratu], tampak seperti dia dipaksa untuk mundur oleh seseorang.

Tidak, dia dipaksa untuk mundur. -Oleh Sairaorg majikannya.

Sairaorg muncul di monitor.

Dia menunjukan ekspresi malu.

[... Aku membuat Kuisha mundur dengan paksa. Pada tingkat itu, dia akan dibunuh oleh Sekiryuutei. Kau mencoba membunuhnya, atau tidak?]

Sairaorg mengatakan itu kepada Ise yang berada di lapangan.

Ise menutup topeng helmnya, ia lalu berkata sambil menunjukkan wajahnya.

[Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa permusuhanku pada timmu. Tolong maafkan aku karena aku berpikir bahwa tindakan itu kulakukan untuk kepentingan juniorku.]

Aku menggigil karena suara dinginnya dan kata-katanya yang kejam.

... Seperti yang kupikir dia adalah seseorang yang menghargai rekan-rekannya dan ia mengeluarkan kemarahannya yang sudah dia tahan sampai puncaknya

Sairaorg tersenyum gembira setelah menyadari hal itu.

[... Mata itu ...! Itu diisi dengan niat membunuh ...!]

Sairaorg kemudian mengajukan usul di kamera.

[Aku bahkan melihat mimpi tentang mengadu tinjuku dengan Sekiryuutei. -Jadi aku ingin bertanya pada komite. Apakah tidak cukup sekarang? Bodoh untuk membiarkan pria ini bertarung di bawah aturan! -Untuk pertandingan selanjutnya, aku berharap untuk pertempuran tim dengan semua yang ada di sisiku melawan semua yang ada di sisi mereka...!]

-! Pertempuran tim! Maksudnya untuk bertarung melawan aku, Ise dan Asia dengan [Pion] dan dirinya sendiri?

Kemungkinan besar itulah yang terjadi. Niat Sairaorg adalah untuk bertarung dengan ketegangan saat ini selagi dia beristirahat untuk melanjutkan pertarungan.

Dia ingin melawan Sekiryuutei dalam kondisi terbaiknya. Dia pasti berpikir bahwa situasi saat ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat. Kerumunan bersemangat atas saran Sairaorg, dan penyiar juga berteriak.

[Ooo! Kami telah menerima saran dari Sairaorg dalam situasi ini!]

Kaisar Belial mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum.

[Sebenarnya, mudah untuk memprediksi aliran setelah ini. Karena ada aturan bahwa Anda tidak bisa terus menerus berpartisipasi, pertandingan berikutnya adalah antara [Pion] Bael dan [Bishop] Gremory, dan setelahnya ... itu akan menjadi pertempuran terakhir antara Sairaorg dan Sekiryuutei. Itu mudah untuk memprediksi. Disanalah hal yang akan menjadi membosankan.]

Azazel juga memberikan komentarnya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

[Jika itu masalahnya, mereka bisa menyelesaikannya dengan pertempuran tim. Itu mudah dimengerti, dan kita dapat terus menonton pertandingan dengan ketegangan ini. Sekarang, akankah para petinggi dari komite memilih aturan yang mudah untuk diprediksi ini, atau akankah mereka memilih untuk mengambil pertempuran tim.]

"Aku juga tidak keberatan, jika itu yang mereka inginkan."

Aku juga setuju pada komentarnya. Soalnya, pertandingan berikutnya akan sia-sia. Putuskan hal itu segera dengan menghapus pertandingan itu. Itu akan lebih mudah untuk dipahami.

Beberapa menit berlalu, dan laporan telah diberikan pada penyiar.

[Eh, ya. Aku baru saja menerima laporan dari panitia. -Sepertinya mereka setuju untuk itu! Pertandingan berikutnya akan menjadi pertempuran tim yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya! Ini akan menjadi pertempuran habis-habisan dengan anggota yang tersisa!]

Stadion ini bergelora dengan pengumuman itu.

Ini adalah reaksi yang jelas karena pertandingan berikutnya akan menjadi pertandingan final.

Mendengar keputusan itu, Sairaorg menyatakan pada Ise tanpa rasa takut.

[-Jadi begitulah. Aku mungkin berlebihan melakukannya. Aku tidak akan berkata jangan menyimpan dendam padaku jika kamu terbunuh, tetapi bersiap-siaplah kamu mungkin akan terbunuh.]

Ise juga menjawab dengan tersenyum.

[-Aku akan menghadapimu dengan niat untuk membunuhmu. Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, maka itu tidak terlihat seperti aku bisa mengalahkanmu dan aku juga tidak akan mampu menemui kawan-kawanku.]

[Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi ...!]

Pertempuran antara dua laki-laki ... Aku tidak akan bisa menghentikannya lagi.

Pertandingan final akan dimulai ...

* * *

**Life Max VS Kekuatan: Pria Sekiryuutei VS Pria Shishiou**

**Part 1**

Baik Buchou dan aku, yang sudah memakai armor, menginjakkan kaki di ruangan luas. Aku mulai menenangkan diri setelah menghantam dan menembak Sairaorg-san. Astaga, tak bisa kupercaya aku bisa semarah itu. Sudah lama aku tak memiliki hasrat membunuh semacam itu. Memang, seperti itulah sakitnya melihat rekan rekan timku dijatuhkan satu persatu. Kemudian komentator berbicara.

[Sekarang! Pertarungan akhir bagi Iblis muda diantara Bael dan Gremory sudah menuju panggung terakhir! Pertarungan terakhir yang berubah menjadi pertarungan kelompok, disarankan oleh Sairaorg! Pihak Bael memiliki "Raja", Sairaorg, dan "Pion", si misterius bertopeng, Regulus! Pihak Gremory yang menghadapi mereka terdiri atas Switch Princess, Rias sang "Raja"! dan pahlawan semua orang, Oppai Dragon, juga dikenal sebagai "Pion", Hyodou Issei sang Sekiryuutei!]

Astaga, perkenalan kami sungguh menggelikan! Bahkan Buchou tampak memerah malu!

[Zoom Zoom Iyaaaan!]

[Oppai!]

Anak anak memberikan sorak sorai ala Oppai Dragon dari tribun. Terima kasih semuanya! Kami meninggalkan Asia di markas. Alasannya sudah dijelaskan sebelum pertandingan dimulai, karena Penyembuh akan diincar lebih dulu jadi membawanya dalam tim akan memberi resiko besar bagi kami. Dia memang tak akan menjadi sandera, namun baik Buchou dan aku tak akan sanggup melihat kalau dia diserang secara brutal. Ucapanku mungkin terdengar kasar, namun dia takkan memberi manfaat dalam pertarungan ini. Kami akan merasa aman kalau ada seseorang yang bisa menyembuhkan kami, namun lawan kami adalah Sairaorg-san dan "Pion" yang sudah mengonsumsi 7 bidak. Kalau Asia diincar, aku memang bisa melindunginya tapi aku bisa babak belur. Maaf Asia. Karena situasinya sudah jadi begini, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Yang pasti, kalau "Raja" yakni Buchou atau Sairaorg jatuh, maka pertarungan akan berakhir.

"Sekarang, aku ingin memulai pertarungan."

Wasit datang diantara kedua tim.

"...Silakan dimulai!"

Akhirnya, pertarungan terakhir dimulai. Baik aku dan "Pion" lawan melakukan promotion menjadi "Ratu" dengan cepat. Kekuatanku meningkat. Buchou dan aku memasang kuda kuda bertarung, namun Sairaorg-san justru tersenyum kecil.

"Rias, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sebelum pertarungan."

Sairaorg-san mengatakannya secara langsung.

"Semua budakmu sungguh hebat. Mereka begitu peduli padamu sampai membuatku iri. Karena itulah, mereka menjadi lawan yang tangguh."

Kalau rival hebat mengatakan itu, maka mereka akan merasa lega karena sudah bertarung. Yang tersisa hanyalah mengalahkan pria ini dan merebut kemenangan kami.

"Kami hanya terdiri atas aku dan "Pion"ku disana. Pihakmu juga sama denganku. Pada dasarnya ini sudah 'End Game'."

Sairaorg-san berdiri di depanku.

"Hyodou Issei. Akhirnya waktu ini tiba juga."

Kita belum bertarung sejak latih tanding di basemen kastil Gremory. Waktu itu aku masih bukan tandingannya. Tapi...aku sudah menjadi lebih kuat dibanding waktu itu.

"Aku tak punya dendam padamu. Aku juga tak membencimu. Ini hanyalah 'Game'."

Aku mengacungkan jariku padanya.

"Tapi aku akan membalaskan dendam rekan rekanku. Aku belum cukup dewasa untuk memaafkanmu saat kau menjatuhkan rekan rekan timku..."

Mendengarkanku, sepertinya Sairaorg-san tampak senang dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kalimat yang terdengar kau sudah melebihi batasanmu...! sudah kuduga, kau tipe pria yang tak bisa menerima kekalahan rekan rekanmu. Kau sudah berjuang baik sampai sekarang. Kerja bagus. Ya, itu sangat bagus. Ini sesuatu yang layak disebut awal dari pertarungan habis habisan."

GOOOON!

Aku menyerbu maju dengan kecepatan max, dan langsung menyerang ke arah tubuh Sairaorg-san. Sairaorg-san juga menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki ,dan melompat ke arahku dengan menendang tanah! Tinjuku dan tinju Sairaorg-san saling bersilangan! Tinju kita saling mendarat di wajah masing masing seperti serangan silang!

GOON!

Meskipun aku mengenakan armor, rasa sakit tinggi yang kurasakan seperti hendak meledakkan kepalaku! Helmku hancur oleh serangan itu! Tapi aku belum mulai! Mari kita lakukan,Ddraig!

[Oke!]

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Kekuatan yang digandakan terpusat pada tinjuku, dan meningkatkan kecepatannya saat menghantam wajah Sairaorg-san!

BAAAANNN!

Aku mampu mendaratkan tinju super keras yang menggetarkan area sekelilingku.

TES!

Darah mengucur dari hidung Sairaorg-san dan darah menetes dari sudut mulutnya.

Tubuhnya juga sedikit gemetaran.

"Serangan tadi adalah serangan rekan rekanku yang tak mampu mencapaimu."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, Sairaorg-san menyeka mulutnya.

"Tinju yang kuat sekali...! rasanya semangatmu mengalir langsung ke tubuhku. Dalam waktu singkat kau menjadi Iblis, berapa banyak latihan keras yang kau bebani ke tubuhmu? Itu kekuatan yang tak bisa dicapai secara normal! Aku merasa kau masih menganggapku enteng karena kau tak memakai kemampuan baru yang kau tunjukkan pada Kuisha. Sepertinya aku salah. Bahkan dengan Balance Breaker, kekuatanmu sangat tinggi!"

...Memang iya. Kondisi Balance Breaker ini yang paling gampang kupakai, jadi aku hanya perlu melatih dasar dasarnya saja.

[Terus melakukan latihan dasar dalam kondisi ini meskipun kau mendapatkan kemampuan baru. Aku sungguh hormat padamu]

Ddraig mengatakannya dengan suara kagum. Tapi berkat itu, aku sudah sadar kalau aku bisa melukai Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh touki kalau aku memukulnya dalam serangan balik. Ddraig, tingkatkan saja pertahananku saat aku menerima serangannya.

[Paham. Tapi kalau aku tetap melakukan itu, staminamu akan berkurang drastis]

Lebih baik daripada terluka parah. Ini adalah perang habis habisan. Aku tak boleh setengah setengah.

Usai mengatakan itu pada Ddraig, perang tinju antara aku dan Sairaorg-san dimulai. Kami melakukan pukulan dan tendangan dari jarak dekat. Sebenarnya keahlian bela dirinya lebih baik dariku! Jadi ada batasan yang bisa kulakukan dengan seni bela diri yang kupelajari di pertarungan sungguhan! Ada jarak pengalaman yang lebar diantara kami! Tapi berkat fakta kalau aku sudah menjalani banyak pertarungan sengit dalam duel sungguhan, aku bisa cukup mengimbangi Sairaorg-san! Kuserahkan pertahanan pada Ddraig jadi aku bisa menangkis tinju Sairaorg-san yang tertutupi oleh touki.

"Serangan yang diasah melalui pertarungan sungguhan, begitu! Kau mampu memukulku tanpa berpikir panjang karena hal itu!"

Dia sedang tertawa! Di sisi lain aku sedang serius! Setelah melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat beberapa kali, aku mengambil jarak dan melihat "Pion" lawan. "Pion" yang melawan Buchou melepas topengnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti pria yang mungkin sebaya denganku. Namun hal itu berubah dalam sekejap.

BOKO! BEKI!

Tubuh pria itu mulai berubah sambil membuat kebisingan tinggi! Tubuhnya perlahan membesar dan berubah menjadi makhluk aneh. Bulu emas mulai bermunculan di sekujur tubuhnya dan anggota geraknya menjadi lebih tebal. Mulutnya menganga menampakkan taring tajam. Ekor muncul dan bulu emas panjang bermunculan di lehernya.

ROOOOOOOAR!

Yang tampak oleh mataku adalah Singa raksasa! Ia memiliki tubuh besar sekitar empat atau lima meter tingginya! Ia memiliki semacam berlian di dahinya. Ia berdiri di depan Buchou sambil menggetarkan bulu bulunya.

[OOOOOOO! Identitas "Pion" misterius dari tim Baal ternyata adalah Singa raksasa!]

Sepertinya komentator juga kaget. Tentu saja, aku sendiri juga kaget! Ternyata dia adalah Singa!

[Tunggu! Apa itu Singa Nemean!? Tidak,berlian itu kan...]

Sepertinya sensei yang juga menjadi komentator menyadari sesuatu dan menjadi kaget. Komentator lalu bertanya padanya.

[Apa maksud anda?]

[...Pada dasarnya itu adalah lawan yang pernah Hercules asli hadapi dalam satu dari kedua belas jenisnya...Tuhan dalam Injil menangkap satu dari mereka dan menyegelnya kedalam Sacred Gear. Ia menjadi sesuatu yang terdaftar sebagai satu dari ketigabelas Longinus. Kalau kau menguasainya, kau bisa membelah bumi dalam sekali serangan, dan ia bisa bertransformasi menjadi Singa raksasa. Sang "Regulus Nemea"! aku ingat kalau dia punya kemampuan melindungi pemiliknya dari senjata proyektil. Namun aku menerima informasi kalau pemiliknya menghilang selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Tak pernah kusangka kalau dia akan menjadi "Pion" dari Tim Baal...]

Apa kau serius!? Singa raksasa itu adalah Longinus!? Hal itu sangat mengejutkan namun Sairaorg-san menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak. Sayangnya pemilik aslinya sudah tewas. Saat aku menemukan pemilik asli "Regulus Nemea", dia sudah dibunuh oleh kelompok misterius. Sacred Gear yang berwujud kapak itu adalah satu satunya yang selamat. Kapak Perang yang seharusnya lenyap karena pemiliknya tewas justru berubah menjadi Singa raksasa atas kemauannya sendiri, dan melenyapkan kelompok yang membunuh pemiliknya."

Jadi Sacred Gear itu bergerak sendiri setelah pemiliknya tewas...! itu pertamakalinya aku mendengar hal semacam itu!

"Disaat itulah aku menjadikannya budakku. Kupikir pertemuan itu sudah ditakdirkan karena garis darah Ibuku adalah penguasa para Singa."

Ibu Sairaorg-san pada dasarnya berasal dari keluarga Vapula yang menguasai Singa. Jadi pertemuan itu memang sudah ditakdirkan.

[...Sacred Gear yang bergerak atas keinginannya sendiri...Dan dia adalah Longinus! Apalagi dia bereinkarnasi sebagai Iblis! Apa Singanya yang hebat atau sistem Evil Piece-nya yang hebat...yang manapun,ini sangat menarik bagiku! Luar biasa menarik! Hmm, tak mengherankan kalau aku tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Sialan! kenapa banyak fenomena langka terjadi pada Longinus di era ini!? Lupakan itu! Sairaorg! Bawa Singa itu ke laboratoriumku kapan kapan! Aku ingin menelitinya lebih dalam!]

WOW! Wajahnya kelihatan sangat riang sekali. Wajahmu sangat menyilaukan, sensei! Berarti Singa itu bisa bereinkarnasi adalah fenomena langka?

[Aku sendiri kaget. Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi. Dalam kasusku, pikiranku terpotong saat pemilikku tewas. Kemudian setelah ingatanku kembali lagi, tahu tahu aku sudah didalam Sacred Gear dari pemilik selanjutnya...]

Ternyata dia berbeda dari Ddraig ya...

"Kekuatannya tak stabil mungkin karena dia tak punya pemilik. Ia bukan sesuatu yang bisa aku kirim sampai akhir Game. Bukan soal pertarungan lagi kalau dia sampai lepas kendali dan menyerang baik kawan atau lawan. Kalau aku bisa mengirimnya bertarung, itu hanya di saat dia bisa benar benar patuh padaku. Seperti sekarang ini. Kalau sesuatu terjadi, hanya aku yang bisa menghentikannya."

Sairaorg-san menjelaskan. Jadi itulah alasan ia tak mengirim "Pion"nya sampai saat terakhir. Berarti sulit mengirimnya tanpa Sairaorg-san yang bisa menghentikannya...Jadi dia adalah budak yang sulit dikendalikan dibawah peran figur-dadu[1]

"...Yang jelas, lawanku adalah "Pion" itu kan?"

Buchou memasang kuda kuda melawan Singa itu. Buchou, kuserahkan dia padamu! Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus Sairaorg-san! Baik Buchou dan aku menyerbu ke arah lawan kami. Aku mengayunkan tinjuku dimana Buchou meluncurkan Power of Destruction-nya! Tapi kalau begini terus tak akan ada habisnya! Aku harus menggunakan Triaina untuk mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Ada kemungkinan aku akan kalah dalam pertarungan karena perlahan kehabisan tenaga! Kalau aku harus menghabisinya,harus kulakukan dalam serangan Blitz[2]! Dia bangkit kemudian maju. Aku juga bangkit kemudian maju. Aku terus menyerangnya tanpa jeda. Mulutku basah oleh darah. Aku masih aman selama masih bisa merasakan darahku! Aku ingin memakai Ascalon dan menyerang. Tapi...dengan keahlian payahku dalam berpedang, akan sulit mengenai tubuh pria itu yang tertutupi oleh touki. Lebih efektif melawannya dengan tinjuku seperti yang biasa kulakukan. Selama bertarung, aku juga menyadari pergerakan tidak normal Sairaorg-san. Pukulan dari tangan kanannya sedikit lebih lemah dari tangan dampak serangannya juga lebih kecil. Apa itu...? luka ketika tangannya ditebas oleh Kiba dan Xenovia menunjukkan efeknya...? kenapa tak bisa benar benar sembuh meski menggunakan air mata Phoenix?

-Aku akan mengirimmu di depan Sekiryutei dalam kondisi terbaiknya!

Aku mengingat ucapan Kiba sebelumnya.

FLOW!

Aku jadi menangis di dalam armorku. Aku menerima kebaikanmu, rekanku...! pada saat itulah dia memukul dengan tangan kanannya!

Aku sudah cukup merasakan dampak dan kecepatan pukulan itu! Kau mungkin tak memiliki kelemahan! Tapi sekarang berbeda!

"Teman temanku...!"

Tinju kanan Sairaorg-san menyerbu ke arahku! Aku meluncurkan tinju ke tangan kanannya, ketika lengannya menjadi lurus!

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

Tinju tergandaku menghancurkan serangan tinju kanannya. Juga membuat tubuhnya agak sempoyongan. Ini dia! Aku menemukan momen terbaik untuk meluncurkan semua kekuatanku! Aku mengubah bidak Evil Piece di dalamku dan membuat kekuatan Sekiryutei-ku meledak!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Aura merah di sekitarku meningkat pesat! Tubuhku menjadi terlapisi armor tebal! Aku melakukan serangan telak ke Sairaorg-san dengan tinjuku! Aku kemudian mengubahnya menjadi Martil raksasa untuk meningkatkan daya hantamnya!

BAAAAAANGGGG!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terbang jauh setelah membuat suara ledakan keras.

"...Membuat kelemahan padamu yang tak memilikinya! Aku berbicara tentang lengan kananmu!"

Menyerang Sairaorg-san yang berada di udara, aku mengubah "Evil Piece" di dalamku!

[Welsh Blaster Bishop!]

[Change Fang Blast!]

Armorku kembali ke ketebalannya semula. Kemudian tercipta ransel di punggungku dan meriam di bahuku. Aku mengarahkan meriamku pada Sairaorg-san!

BUUUUUNNNN...

Meriam mulai mengumpulkan aura sambil membuat suara tenang. Kelemahan Triaina-Bishop adalah lamanya waktu pengisian energi. Tapi aku bisa mengenai targetku kalau berada di udara!

"Dragon Blasterrrrrrrrrr...!"

BAAAAAANGGGGGGGG!

Ledakan luar biasa tertembakkan dari meriamku! Sairaorg-san membuat sayapnya muncul dan mencoba memperbaiki posisinya,namun...

"Kuh...!"

Ia tertembak oleh aura yang muncul dari meriam bahu kananku. Aura yang tertembak dari bahu kiriku hanya lewat sedikit! Meriam yang sudah memenuhi tugasnya kembali menjadi aura merah dan menghilang. Sambil tertutupi asap tebal di udara, Sairaorg-san mendarat di tanah dengan perlahan. Nafasku menjadi berat...sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menggunakan aura dan staminaku. Aku juga masih belum bisa menjatuhkannya. Akan gawat kalau aku tak menyimpan aura dan stamina. Sairaorg-san yang mendarat di tanah tubuhnya penuh luka. Tapi tak ada yang fatal. Tepat sebelum meriamku mengenainya, dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan touki tebal. Touki yang muncul dari energi kehidupannya. Pria ini memiliki energi kehidupan yang tinggi, pertahanannya benar benar tidak normal! Sairaorg-san kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Kuat. Kau sampai bisa menjadi sekuat ini..."

Dia sepertinya puas oleh seranganku. Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus menyerangnya setelah ini? Saat memikirkan strategi selanjutnya aku mendengar suara teriakan "Kya!". Teriakan Buchou!? Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya...

Buchou tengah berlutut dengan tubuh penuh luka! Si Singa berdiri di depan Buchou dengan sedikit luka! Buchou dalam bahaya!

[Rias Gremory akan kalah karena kehabisan darah kalau terus begini]

Si Singa berbicara! Tunggu,dia bisa bicara!?

[Kalau kau ingin menolongnya,pakailah air mata Phoenix]

...Dia sengaja melakukannya. Makhluk ini memiliki kekuatan menjatuhkan Buchou kalau dia menginginkannya. Tak melakukannya berarti dia ingin kita menggunakan Air Mata Phoenix. Tim Bael sudah menggunakannya sehingga tak bisa digunakan lagi. Kami masih belum memakai milik kami. Singa lawan tengah menonton dengan seksama pertarungan diantara aku dan Sairaorg-san.

"...Kalau aku mengatakan "Itu tidak perlu", maka kualitasku sebagai "Raja" akan menurun. Tak apa apa. Kuizinkan itu. Tapi aku ingin pertarungan diantara aku dan Sekiryutei berlanjut, Regulus."

[Saya paham. Maafkan saya. Itu adalah tindakan yang saya ambil atas kesetiaan saya pada anda, Majikanku]

Si Singa dan Sairaorg-san belum melanjutkan serangan mereka. Aku melaju ke arah Buchou karena mencemaskannya, dan mengambil botol kecil dari dalam kantongnya.

"Buchou, tolong gunakanlah ini."

"...Aku sangat malu. Sampai aku...menjadi penghalang bagimu..."

Buchou nampak frustasi. Dia tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sebagai "Raja" yang tak mampu melawan seekor Singa. Tapi tolong bertahanlah. Kalau kamu sampai jatuh, akan jadi "Game Over" bagi kita. Aku meneteskan air mata didalam botol ke tubuh Buchou. Luka lukanya kemudian sembuh sambil mengeluarkan asap tipis. Dengan ini air mata kita sudah habis. Yang tersisa adalah apa aku bisa mengalahkan Sairaorg-san atau tidak. Kesempatannya hanya 50 : 50. Tidak, ada kemungkinan kuat mengalahkan Sairaorg kalau aku mengaktifkan Triaina Mode lagi. Dia juga terluka. Saat aku memikirkan strategi selanjutnya, si Singa berbicara.

[Sairaorg-sama! Pakailah saya! Mohon 'kenakan' saya! Dengan Balance Breaker, anda akan mampu mengungguli Sekiryutei! Apa anda mencoba menyia nyiakan pertandingan yang bisa anda menangkan—]

Si Singa mengatakan itu. Mengenakan...? si Singa? Balance Breaker? Sairaorg-san kemudian berteriak marah.

"Tutup mulutmu! Itu...itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya akan kupakai di saat darurat di Dunia Bawah! Apa artinya kalau aku menggunakannya untuk melawan pria ini!? Aku akan menghadapi pria ini, hanya dengan tubuhku!"

...Begitu. Orang ini sebenarnya masih bisa lebih kuat lagi. Kalau dia memakainya, bisakah aku...menang? tapi itu membuatku cukup tertarik. Seberapa kuatkah ia jadinya? Pria yang sangat kuhormati ini. Berapa besar kekuatan luar biasa yang bisa ia tunjukkan kalau sudah serius? Sairaorg-san mengizinkan aku menggunakan Triaina yang menurutku curang. Pada saat itulah, aku tak memiliki hak menolak Sairaorg-san menjadi lebih kuat lagi.

"Tolong gunakan kekuatan Singa itu."

Aku mengatakan itu secara alami. Buchou yang berada di sampingku terkejut. Tapi aku masih terus bicara. Maaf teman teman, aku ini memang idiot. Aku mencoba membuang kesempatan menang yang kalian semua buat untukku. Tapi, tapi aku...

"Tak ada artinya kalau aku mengalahkan Sairaorg-san yang tak menggunakan 'itu'. Tak akan ada artinya bagiku berlatih keras sampai hari ini."

Ketika aku menyadarinya, ucapan jujur terus meluncur dari mulutku.

"Hari ini aku akan mengklaim kemenangan dengan mengalahkanmu, yang menjadi serius! Kita bertarung demi impian kita! Apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan mengalahkan lawan yang tidak dalam kondisi terbaiknya!?"

Teriakan yang muncul dari lubuk hatiku. Buchou juga berkata "apa kamu bodoh?" dengan wajah kaget sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Maaf Buchou. Tapi karena aku sudah mengatakannya, aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan menang! Setelah jeda, Sairaorg-san tersenyum sangat lebar.

"...Maaf. Entah dimana dalam hatiku aku masih menganggap ini hanya 'Game'. Bahwa tak ada kesempatan kedua. Sepertinya sejak tadi pikiranku sangat naif. Sungguh pemikiran bodoh yang kumiliki...!"

DON!

Tubuh Sairaorg-san terisi penuh oleh semangat tinggi!

"Aku marah pada diriku karena tak menyadari kalau aku takkan merasakan pertarungan ini lagi. Regulus!"

[Baik Tuan!]

Majikan memanggil Singanya. Singa yang menjawab panggilan Majikannya! Singa raksasa itu memancarkan cahaya emas. Ia berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan bergerak ke arah Sairaorg-san.

"Kalau begitu,mari kita lakukan. Sudah kutentukan kalau panggung ini akan jadi pertarungan sampai mati! Jangan dendam padaku meski aku membunuhmu, Hyodou Issei!"

Sairaorg-san yang terlapisi oleh aura keemasan mengatakan itu dengan keras!

"Singaku! Raja Nemea! Kau,yang sudah dijuluki sebagai Shishiou[3]! Jawablah raunganku dan berubahlah menjadi armorku!"

DOOOOOON!

Seluruh tanah bergetar kencang. Apa ini? Apa tanah ini, dimensi buatan, mulai kehilangan ketahanannya dari Sairaorg-san yang mulai menjadi serius...?

Sairaorg-san dan si Singa mengaum keras sambil menghancurkan tanah di sekelilingnya.

[Balance-Break!]

"Balance-Break!"

Cahaya menyilaukan menyebar sepanjang daratan. Karena cahaya silau itu, Buchou dan aku menutupi wajah kami dengan lengan kami.

...Saat cahaya lenyap, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah lempengan armor berwarna emas dengan motif Singa. Helm di kepalanya memiliki rambut emas yang terlihat seperti Singa. Ada wajah yang sepertinya adalah kepala Singa di dadanya, dan matanya bersinar seolah masih memiliki kesadarannya.

"Balance Breaker dari 'Regulus Nemea', yakni [Regulus Rey Leather Rex]! Hyodou Issei, terima kasih dari lubuk hatiku karena membuatku serius. Karena itulah aku akan menghadiahimu tinjuku. Datanglah padaku dengan [Benteng] tangguhmu itu!"

Sairaorg-san yang berjalan langkah demi langkah ke arahku mengatakan itu. Ada kekuatan luar biasa terpancar hanya dengan melihat armornya yang terlapisi touki...! ...Astaga, sepertinya semua pria yang pernah kuhadapi memiliki Balance Breaker tipe armor.

[Anggap saja begini, bentuk seperti itu adalah yang memiliki efektivitas tertinggi bagi mereka yang menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat. Kau mengenakan armor yang merupakan kumpulan energi, dan memukul lawanmu dengan itu. Karena itulah bentuk 'armor' menjadi bentuk yang mereka pilih]

Ujar Ddraig padaku. Begitu. Kalau kamu menyukai pertarungan jarak dekat, akan menjadi seimbang dari segi pertahanan dan serangan kalau kamu mengenakan armor yang merupakan kumpulan massa energi. Pasti memang begitu, karena aku juga merasa paling nyaman ketika menggunakannya. Sairaorg-san yang hanya beberapa inchi dariku berkata,

"Sekarang. Tunjukkan semua yang kau punya."

...Jangan menyesali ucapanmu. Aku akan memukulmu dengan kekuatan Maximum!

[Welsh Dragonic Rook!]

[Change Solid Impact!]

Armorku menjadi lebih tebal dan lenganku menjadi beberapa kali lebih besar juga! Aku menarik tinju raksasaku dan mengayunkannya ke depan! Aku meningkatkan daya hantamnya dengan Martil Percussion yang terletak di sikutku saat mengenainya...

GAN!

Tinju raksasaku dengan mudah dihentikan oleh tangan kiri Sairaorg!

...! aku menerima serangannya! Kau pasti bercanda kan! Ini adalah teknik baru yang terspesialisasi dalam serangan dan pertahanan! Tidak! Aku masih belum selesai! Kalau aku menggunakan Martil Percussion lagi untuk meningkatkan daya hantam maka aku akan...

BANG!

Martil percussion kulancarkan dan tinjuku meningkatkan—

Tinju raksasaku lagi lagi dihentikan saat menyentuh tangan Sairaorg...pertahananku seharusnya juga sudah meningkat...!

"Jadi ini saja batasmu?"

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu.

GAKYAAAAANNN!

Tinju Sairaorg-san menghantam telak kedalam perut tebalku dan armorku remuk seketika. Tinjunya begitu dalam sampai kedalam armorku sehingga menghancurkan tubuhku.

"Uhugh...!"

Aku memuntahkan darah dari mulutku. Kemudian, kesadaranku lenyap.

**Part 2**

...

Saat aku menyadarinya, aku berada di dunia putih.

...Aku ingat tempat ini. Ya, aku tengah berada di dalam Sacred Gear. Aku sering datang kemari untuk membujuk senpai di masa lalu. Saat ini, aku tengah disini. Aku seharusnya sedang bertarung tinju dengan Sairaorg-san. Aku menyudutkannya. Sairaorg-san kemudian menjadi serius dengan mengenakan armor. Kemudian Triaina-Rook ku ternyata tak berhasil padanya...

Saat aku melihat lihat, para senpai masa lalu sudah hadir. Kupikir mereka masih tanpa emosi seperti sebelumnya. Tapi mereka memasang wajah kemarahan sambil diselimuti oleh aura gelap.

[Juggernaut Drive]

[...Gunakanlah Juggernaut Drive]

Mereka mengatakan hal bodoh semacam itu. Juggernaut Drive!? Apa maksud kalian!? Kemudian satu pandangan muncul di dunia putih. Aku bisa melihat diriku padanya! Itu adalah aku yang sedang dipegang oleh Buchou! Armorku hancur lebur dan aku terus menerus muntah darah dari mulutku! Hanya dengan melihatnya aku bisa mengerti kalau kondisiku sangatlah kritis!

...Sairaorg-san dan aku tengah bertarung. Aku menerima pukulan dari Sairaorg-san yang bersatu dengan Singanya dan kemudian aku...apa itu artinya kesadaranku dikirim kedalam Sacred Gear...?

[Juggernaut Drive]

[Solusinya hanya Juggernaut Drive]

[Ya, hanya itu solusi yang ada]

[Pria itu pasti menginginkannya]

Semua senpai masa lalu bangkit dari kursi mereka dan menunjukkan senyum aneh sambil terselimuti aura hitam.

...! ada aura hitam keluar dari dalam tubuhku juga! Dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhku! Dan di saat yang sama perasaan tak mengenakkan muncul dalam tubuhku! Apa itu...dendam...sakit...kebencian...semua itu meningkat di dalam itu...aku membencinya...Sairaorg-san! Aku ingin mengalahkannya...! aku ingin kekuatan...! kekuatan tanpa tanding...! karena itulah...! aku ingin melenyapkan Sairaorg-san dari dunia ini...Aku!

Ku...! Elsha-san...Belzard-san...aku...aku! itu adalah momen dimana hatiku hampir dimakan oleh kebencian. Aku bisa mendengar suara dari pandangan itu. Tangisan para anak anak.

[Oppai Dragon tewas!]

[Tidak!]

[Tolong berdirilah!]

...Aku bisa mendengar teriakan pahit mereka. Maaf. Aku tak bisa lagi...saat kesadaranku hampir diambil oleh kegelapan, aku mendengar sebuah suara menggema di dalam dunia putih ini.

[Jangan menangis!]

Suara seorang anak...!? pandanganku berubah. Ia menunjukkan seorang anak dengan topi.

...Aku kenal anak laki laki itu...Ya. Anak yang menangis karena tak bisa ikut serta dalam tanda tangan autografi Acara Superheroku...Anak itu, Rilenkusu, berteriak keras ke arah anak anak di tribun yang menangis.

[Oppai-Dragon mengatakannya padaku! Kalau laki laki tak boleh menangis! Dia bilang kalian harus berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi wanita!]

...! itu kata kata yang kuucapkan pada Rilenkusu yang menangis waktu itu! Mendengarkan itu,semua anak mulai berdiri.

[Oppai-Dragon takkan kalah! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai-Dragon! Berdirilah! Oppai-Dragon!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai-Dragon!]

[Chichi-Ryutei!]

Suara yang mati matian berusaha memanggilku. Semuanya...aku...

Aku juga mendengar suara familiar. Itu adalah Irina, yang menjadi cheerleader di bangku anak anak.

"Itu benar! Semuanya! Ise-kun...Oppai-Dragon terus berdiri apapun yang terjadi dan mengalahkan semua lawannya! Karena itulah kita semua harus mendukungnya! Kita harus percaya padanya! Oppai-Dragon adalah Pahlawan semua orang!"

Irina mati matian menyoraki semua anak anak dengan wajahnya kacau oleh air mata.

[ kalian menyukai Oppai-Dragon!?]

[Ya kami menyukainya!]

[Aku juga menyukainya! Dia selalu cabul dan banyak memikirkan hal hal ecchi...tapi dia selalu bersemangat melebihi siapapun! Dia tak pernah menyerah! Dia bekerja keras! Aku tahu kalau dia orang yang bisa bertarung demi orang orang yang dia sayangi! Semua orang memahami hal itu kan?]

[Ya!]

[Karena itu mari kita dukung dia! Mari kirimkan suara kita padanya! Dia berdiri apapun yang terjadi! Dunia Bawah dan Surga! Dia bertarung untuk orang orang dari banyak Dunia Berbeda!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!Oppai!]

[Semuanya bergabung! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

[Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!]

Aku meneteskan air mataku tanpa menyadarinya. Ada begitu banyak suara yang memanggilku. Ada orang orang yang mencariku! Ada anak anak yang merindukanku!

Pada saat itulah, aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara yang sangat kukenal. Suara dari orang yang selalu berada di sampingku dan selalu mendukungku.

[Ise. Bisakah kamu mendengarku? Semua orang tengah memanggilmu]

Pandangan berubah dan wajah majikanku muncul. Warna Crimson muncul di hadapanku.

Warna rambut yang sama dengan orang itu. Merah. Rambut merah yang lebih brilian dari warna merah Stroberi.

Ya. Rambut panjang nan indah orang itu yang selalu ada di sampingku.

Ya. Itu benar. Bahkan ketika aku berada di ambang kematian waktu itu, yang muncul di hadapanku adalah...warna crimson brilian. Warna yang sama dengan warna darah. Tapi kupikir sekarang berbeda. Terasa lembut, hangat, dan menyejukkan. Warna Crimson yang menyelimutiku. Ya. Aku...bermula dari warna itu.

[Aku juga sama. Aku juga menantikanmu, tahu? Itu karena aku...]

Wanita yang kucintai, Rias Gremory. Aku juga...suara gelap mulai mendekatiku yang tengah memikirkan dia.

[Sekarang. Sekiryutei saat ini. Hyodou Issei. Mari mengamuk. Mari aktifkan Juggernaut Drive!]

Salah satu senpai mengatakan itu sambil terselimuti aura gelap. Namun suara suara yang memanggilku juga makin meningkat.

[Oppai Dragon!]

[Lakukan yang terbaik!]

[Berdirilah!]

[Oppai!]

[Oppai!]

Aku juga bisa mendengar suara pria itu.

[Ada apa Hyodou Issei? Begini sajakah? Kau masih belum selesai kan? Kalau begitu berdirilah! Kau bukan orang selemah ini!]

...Ya. Itu benar. Masih belum selesai. Takkan kubiarkan selesai begini saja! Aku masih bisa bertarung! Para senpaiku tak menyingkirkan aura gelap mereka meskipun mereka mendengar suara anak anak dan Sairaorg-san.

[Sekarang, mari hancurkan dia. Dengan kekuatan penghancurmu]

"Diam kau!"

Ujarku sambil menatap semua senpai.

"Tak bisakah kalian mendengarnya? Suara suara yang memanggilku. Bukan hanya Buchou. Namun semua suara anak anak itu."

[Tidak. Inilah cara bagi Naga Langit untuk menjadi Raja Kehancuran. Mustahil, hal semacam itu sangat mustahil]

"Salah. Aku...aku takkan menjadi Raja Kehancuran! Aku adalah Hyodou Issei! Aku hanya pria normal! Kalaupun mau, aku lebih ingin menjadi Raja Harem!"

[Bukan. Kau adalah Raja Kehancuran. Juggernaut Drive adalah kekuatan sejati yang sudah ditanamkan kedalam Sacred Gear ini—]

[Jangan ganggu dia]

Seseorang muncul sambil memotong ucapan senpai. Ada seseorang dengan tubuh terselimuti cahaya putih. Kemudian salah satu senpai menjadi marah.

[Kau...]

Pria bercahaya putih itu mengatakannya padaku.

[Aku adalah salah satu Albion masa lalu]

...Apa...? Albion...jadi dia adalah salah satu Hakuryuukou masa lalu?

[Ya. Waktu itu ketika kau memasukkan salah satu berlian Albion kedalam Boosted Gear; sepertinya potongan kesadaranku masuk kedalamnya, meskipun aku yang asli masih bersemayam didalam Divine Dividing]

Ah. Aku memang melakukan itu! Berarti aku mengambil orang ini pada saat itu...Albion-senpai mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

[Sekiryuutei. Ini juga adalah takdir. Aku akan membantumu. Aku akan coba memakai kekuatan pembagi duaku untuk menekan hal hal negatif yang berkeliaran didalam Sacred Gearmu]

"Apa kau yakin? Aku adalah Sekiryuutei dan bukan Vali..."

Albion-senpai tersenyum oleh ucapanku.

[Karena kau sangat menarik. Aku bisa paham kenapa dua Sekiryuutei terkuat dalam sejarah lenyap sambil tertawa. Kalau itu adalah kau yang memiliki antusias dan kebahagiaan yang mampu melenyapkan kutukan, maka kau mungkin mampu mengubah Takdir kedua Naga Langit. Bukan. Kau mungkin mampu menuntun kedua Naga Langit ke arah takdir yang baru. Karena itulah...]

Senpai mengangkat tangannya tinggi tinggi dan cahaya putih menyebar.

[Kau harus menjadi Naga baru bersama dengan Vali Lucifer]

FLASH

Cahaya putih-keperakan bersinar terang di seluruh dunia putih. Ia mulai membawa pergi semua aura gelap yang dibawa oleh para Sekiryuutei masa lalu! Kekuatan kebencian mereka juga dibagi dua dan akhirnya lenyap! Aura gelap mereka juga dibagi dua dan musnah! Itulah kekuatan Albion-senpai! Kebencian, dendam, dan perasaan bermusuhan mulai menipis drastis!

[Takkan kubiarkan! Kebencian! Dendam! Dan kesedihan sendiri adalah Sacred Gear dari Sekiryuutei! Dengan kutukan di rasa permusuhan untuk menghancurkan adalah jalan bagi kedua Naga Langit...]

Aku berkata pada para senpai yang tak bisa menghentikan kebenciannya bahkan sampai saat ini.

"Oppai. Aku tertolong oleh Oppai. Dan aku akan terus mencarinya mulai dari sekarang."

Namun para senpaiku mulai melafalkan Juggernaut Drive sebagai pilihan terakhir mereka.

[Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Naga Langit yang telah mencuri prinsip prinsip dominasi]

Tidak! Kemudian aku mencoba melencengkan mantra itu!

"Aku, yang hendak dibangkitkan, adalah Sekiryuutei yang telah membuang prinsip prinsip dominasi!"

[Aku tertawa pada "Infinitas" dan menolak "Impian"]

"Aku akan menempuh jalan yang benar dengan memiliki "Infinitas" dan "Impian"."

[Aku akan menjadi Naga-Merah. Raja dari Dominasi]

"Aku akan menjadi Raja dari Naga Merah!"

[Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu kedalam Penebusan Crimson!]

"Dan kujanjikan pada kalian semua! Akan kutunjukkan masa depan pada kalian yang bersinar dalam Cahaya Crimson-sejati!"

Semua senpai menunjukkan ekspresi cerah oleh ucapan terakhirku.

[Masa depan...kau akan menunjukkan masa depan pada kami...?]

"Ya! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian! Bukan! Mari kita lihat bersama! Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian bersama denganku! Pada teman temanku! Pada wanita yang kucintai! Pada anak anak! Akan kita tunjukkan pada mereka!"

[Masa depan...kita akan menciptakan masa depan...! Bukan menghancurkannya, tapi masa depan...!]

Ya. Kita bisa lakukan itu. Kalau kita menggabungkan kekuatan bersama!

"Ayo maju Senpai! Aku adalah Sekiryutei! Oppai-Dragon! Pria yang mencintai Rias Gremory! Aku adalah Hyodou Isseiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Dalam pandanganku, Oppai Buchou yang berada di depanku bersinar dalam warna crimson. Aura crimson kemudian menyelimuti tubuhku...

* * *

**Life Maximum vs Kekuatan : Crimson dan Merah**

Crimson.

Aku terselimuti oleh cahaya Crimson. Saat membuka mataku, aku tengah terbaring di sisi sembari menerima cahaya Crimson yang dipancarkan oleh Oppai Buchou.

...Oppainya bersinar! Ya Aku ingat, payudara Buchou bersinar! Namun Buchou bahkan lebih terkejut dariku.

"Ise...penampilan itu..."

Buchou membuka lebar matanya. Hmm? aku juga melihat keseluruh tubuhku setelah tersadar.

...Apa warna armorku lebih gelap? Bentuknya sedikit berbeda dari yang warna Crimson (merah tua) brilian ketimbang merah...sama dengan warna rambut Buchou.

[Oooo! Saat kupikir kalau Sekiryutei terselimuti aura merah dengan disinari oleh kilatan Oppai Switch Princess, ia berdiri sambil mengganti armornya!]

Si komentator berteriak. Apa aku dibangkitkan lagi? Lukaku...hilang! bagian yang retak di armorku juga sudah diperbaiki. Aku menemui para senpai-ku di dunia putih...kemudian aku terselimuti aura hitam namun...tertolong oleh suara anak anak, suara Buchou yang memanggilku, dan Albion-senpai.

[Partner!]

Ooo, Ddraig. Apa yang terjadi?

[Kesadaranmu tadi terlempar jauh kedalam Sacred Gear. Aku mencoba pergi kesana namun kesadaran pemilikku di masa lalu begitu pekat sampai aku tak bisa masuk. Dan saat aku berpikir kalau aku membuka mataku, hal seperti ini terjadi! Apa yang terjadi didalam? Sebagian besar kutukan yang para pemilik bawa juga telah lenyap]

...Begitu. Jadi kutukannya sudah...itu semua berkat Albion-senpai.

[Maksudmu berlian Albion yang membawa bagian kesadarannya? Jadi benda itu benar benar bergerak dalam Sacred Gear...]

Sepertinya begitu. Aku tak begitu paham tapi hal itu sudah menolongku.

[Jadi kau mampu melakukan promotion ke "Ratu" selagi kau melepaskan kekuatan Sekiryutei]

Hm? Apa sekarang aku adalah "Ratu"? aku mengecek bidak di dalamku.

...Memang betul. Aku berada dalam bentuk "Ratu" yang kupikir sangat mustahil! Aku terkejut namun aku mendengar analisis dari Sensei.

[Aura merah...Tidak, itu bukan merah. Warnanya lebih brilian dan elegan. Itu adalah...warna Crimson sejati. Ya, Crimson. Warna yang sama dengan rambut pria bernama "Satan Crimson", dan warna yang sama dengan wanita yang dicintai si bodoh itu!]

Ya. Ini adalah armor berwarna Crimson. Warnanya lebih gelap dari merah, yakni Crimson.

[Keajaiban yang hanya terjadi pada si bodoh itu...! tunggu, bukankah kau seharusnya menjadi kuat dengan mengisap dada Rias!?]

Mana mungkin aku tahu itu, Sensei! Itu sesuatu yang disalahartikan dalam konferensi pers! Dan hal itu ternyata muncul di halaman depan koran! Aku juga ingin lebih kuat dengan mengisap dadanya! Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin mengisap dada! Melihat perubahan padaku, Sairaorg-san berujar.

"Sesuatu yang akan kusebut 'Cardinal Crimson Queen'. Warna itu sangat mirip dengan warna Maou-sama yang juga Crimson. Warna yang sama dengan rambut Rias."

Aku melepas nafas dari mulutku. Aku lalu mengumpulkan pikiranku dan berbicara. Entah kenapa aku merasa bisa mengatakannya. Apalagi Sensei sudah membocorkan perasaanku barusan.

"Inilah warna dari wanita yang kucintai. Buchou. Rias Gremory adalah wanita yang kucintai. Aku ingin wanita yang kucintai menang. Aku ingin melindungi wanita yang kucintai. Aku ingin bertarung demi wanita yang kucintai. Aku...aku!"

Aku mengatakannya! Aku akhirnya mengatakannya! Sekarang, aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi! Aku akan menembaknya! Aku berteriak sekeras kerasnya!

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu di depan wanita yang kucintai dan anak anak yang menantikanku! Demi impianku! Demi mimpi anak anak! Demi mimpi Rias Gremory! Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu! Aku menciiiiiiiiiintai Rias Gremory!"

Wajah Buchou menjadi sangat merah sampai aku belum pernah melihatnya semerah itu. Aku mengucapkan isi hatiku! Aku hanya perlu mengucapkannya setulus hatiku! Aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini!

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

Sairaorg-san tertawa tawa senang.

"Sepertinya kau mencapai sesuatu setelah menerima cahaya yang dipancarkan dada Rias. Jadi aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadikannya batu pijakan menuju impianku!"

Aku terselimuti oleh aura Crimson dalam jumlah besar, dan meluncur maju dalam kecepatan Dewa!

[Star Sonic Booster!]

Sepertinya pemandangan di sekitarku akan meledak kalau aku hanya memikirkannya. Kecepatannya sendiri seperti Triaina-Knight. Tidak, sepertinya masih bisa lebih cepat lagi. Mungkin tergantung latihanku setelah ini...? Sairaorg-san juga melapisi tubuhnya dengan touki mempersiapkan hantaman denganku.

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Serangan dan pertahanannya seharusnya sama dengan Triaina-Rook! Tapi aku bisa menyerang dengan konsumsi energi lebih rendah! Tidak! Asalkan bisa meningkat lagi, ini sudah cukup! Bisakah ini menjadi lebih kuat lagi!?

[Tidak! Pertahanan armor ini masih belum stabil! Sama halnya kepiting yang baru berganti cangkang! Kalau kau berlebihan memakainya, akan menimbulkan kerusakan parah!]

Benarkah itu, Ddraig!? Tapi! Aku takkan menang melawan pria ini kalau tak mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku.

Aku memukulnya! Dan aku juga dipukul! Aku hanya terus memukulnya! Dia juga terus memukulku! Wajah. Perut. Dada. Lengan. Aku hanya terus memukul dan aku juga terus dipukul. Armorku retak. Meskipun diperbaiki tepat waktu, dia mengincarku di bagian itu. Masing masing hantaman yang Sairaorg-san dan aku saling berikan mulai merusak tubuh kami. Medan tempur bergetar kapanpun hal itu terjadi. Tanah hancur berkeping keping dan lubang lubang mulai bermunculan di dimensi ini. Ini semua hanya serangan langsung bodoh dan serangan berintensitas sangat tinggi. Itulah perang tinju yang kami alami. Aku tak peduli soal pertahanan. Aku tak punya waktu bertahan. Kalau aku tak memukulnya...kalau aku tak terus memukulnya, pria ini takkan bisa dijatuhkan. Karena itu aku terus memukulnya! Ini takkan selesai meskipun kami menghancurkan tubuh kami! Aku takkan bisa menjatuhkan pria ini sampai aku menghancurkan semangatnya!

Kemudian komentator berteriak kencang.

[Itu perang tinju! Perang tinju luar biasa tengah terjadi di pusat medan tempur! Tak memiliki taktik hebat apapun! Juga bukan pertarungan kekuatan Iblis yang sudah terasah! Itu adalah pertarungan jarak dekat seperti perkelahian anak anak! Mereka memukul! Dan mereka dipukul! Hal sederhana seperti itu luar biasa menegangkan dan sepertinya bisa menghancurkan seluruh area ini! Seluruh penonton berdiri! Muda dan tua! Pria dan wanita! Semuanya dibuat terpana! Hebat! Mereka berdua sungguh luar biasa!]

[[[[[[[Sairaorg! Sairaorg!]]]]]]]

[[[[[[[Oppai-Dragon! Oppai-Dragon!]]]]]]]

Begitu. Jadi para penonton juga sudah dibuat panas. Kalau mereka bisa dibuat panas oleh perang tinju sederhana dan tanpa keahlian seperti ini, berarti aku hanya perlu terus memukul! Asalkan bisa mengalahkan orang ini, aku akan memukulnya sebanyak mungkin!

[Partner! Bentuk 'Ratu' masih belum tersinkronisasi sepenuhnya denganmu! Peningkatan kekuatan akan dimulai dari sekarang, tapi kalau ini terus berlanjut, Balance-Break-mu akan terhenti!]

Kalau begitu bagaimanapun juga pertahankanlah,Ddraig! Tinggal sedikit lagi! Aku takkan kalah! Aku akan bergerak maju dengan mengalahkan orang ini! Bagi Buchou. Dan bagiku sendiri.

"Aku...! aku akan mengalahkanmu! Dan aku akan bangkit!..."

Aura Crimson melapisi tangan kananku, dan tangan kananku berubah menjadi bentuk Triaina-Rook! Aku akan meningkatkan daya hantaman dengan menghujamkan Palu Penghancurku dan meningkatkan daya rusaknya!

[Solid Impact Booster!]

Tinjuku menghujam dalam kedalam perut Sairaorg-san! Aku menghancurkan armor singanya! Tinjuku bahkan melaju kencang kedalam tubuh fisiknya! Aku melakukan hal yang sama yang dia lakukan padaku sebelumnya...! menerima pukulan, Sairaorg-san jatuh diatas lututnya. Kakinya bergetar hebat. Sepertinya lukanya sangat serius. Sairaorg-san kemudian mengamuk pada kakinya.

"Apa yang terjadi,kakiku!? Kenapa kau bergetar!? Belum! Ini baru permulaan!"

Sairaorg-san mengambil langkah besar, dan berdiri. Dia masih punya touki di sekitar tubuhnya. Tapi jumlah touki itu sudah jauh berkurang dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa menang! Aku bisa menang melawan orang ini! Aku merasa kalau kemenangan ada dalam genggamanku! Namun pria di hadapanku ini, meningkatkan hasratnya untuk bertarung!

"Tahanlah, tahanlah, tubuhku...! apa kau kira aku bisa menyebut diriku sendiri sebagai pewaris selanjutnya dari Keluarga Great King Bael kalau aku tak mencicipi pertarungan dahsyat seperti ini...!?"

Sungguh semangat luar biasa...! aku juga! Sepertinya aku tak bisa bergerak maju kecuali aku mengalahkan dirimu yang sekarang! Aku mencoba memukul Sairaorg-san yang menyerbu ke arahku. Aku lalu menarik lenganku dan meluncurkan tendanganku ke arah kakinya. Ada sedikit celah dalam pertahanannya karena kecepatan tinggiku. Aku berhasil menciptakan kesempatan dalam pertarungan seperti ini! Usaha lain dalam latihanku menunjukkan hasilnya! Latihan sehari hariku tidak sia sia!

GASHA!

Aku menghancurkan kakinya beserta armor yang melindunginya. Kalau kakimu menjadi lemah, maka aku akan mengincarnya! Tubuh Sairaorg-san bergetar kuat. Tanpa waktu jeda, aku menghantamkan tinjuku ke wajahnya! Helmnya pecah menjadi dua, dan tinjuku langsung mengenai wajahnya! Sairaorg-san terlempar jauh ke belakang. Aku membentangkan sayap Nagaku dan membuat meriam muncul darinya. Dalam bentuk "Ratu" ini, meriam disimpan dalam sayap Naga.

DUUUUUU!

Ia mengumpulkan energi dengan tenang dan energi terkumpul lebih cepat ketimbang dalam mode Triaina-Bishop!

[Dari komentar Azazel sebelumnya, katakan saja kalau Sacred Gear Lion memiliki daya tahan terhadap senjata proyektil! Ketimbang meluncurkan tembakan ke seluruh area, bukankah akan lebih merusak kalau kau hanya perlu mengkonsentrasikan tembakan ke satu titik?]

Ya, Ddraig! Minimalkan area tembakan sekecil mungkin untuk meningkatkan daya rusak yang bisa kuberikan padanya!

"Crimson Blaaaaaaaaaaaster!"

[Fang Blast Booster!]

Aura Crimson tertembakkan dan menghantam Sairaorg-san! Setelah menciptakan ledakan hebat, asap berhenti dan menciptakan kawah di tanah. Di pusat kawah, Sairaorg-san terbaring di tanah. Dia sepertinya tak akan bergerak lagi. Tembakanku kena telak! Pada saat itu, penonton mulai bersorak riuh. Dia takkan mampu berdiri mendapat banyak kerusakan dan sepertinya dia menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya dalam serangan yang kulakukan barusan. Aku mengkonfirmasi kemenanganku. Kemudian seorang wanita muncul di depanku yang berjalan sangat lemah. Tak ada seorangpun selain aku yang menyadarinya...? apa hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya? Hantu? Hantu yang tak bisa pergi ke nirwana karena memiliki penyesalan?

"...Bangun."

Wanita itu berbicara jelas meski suaranya kecil. Hal mengejutkan tengah terjadi di hadapanku...Sairaorg-san bergerak sedikit. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. Wajah yang penuh dengan luka. Matanya nanar. Namun aku bisa merasakan kekuatan besar di matanya. Wanita itu lalu memanggil Sairaorg-san.

"Sairaorg."

Apa dia...Ibunya Sairaorg-san? Saat kulihat baik baik wajahnya, dia memang Ibunya Sairaorg-san yang kutemui di rumah sakit. Sepertinya Sairaorg-san tak bisa melihat Ibunya juga. Apa dia hanya mengirim kesadarannya? Dia mendekati Sairaorg-san seolah ingin melihat putranya dari dekat. Ia berbicara dalam suara kecil yang hanya bisa kudengar. Itu bukanlah dukungan dari seorang Ibu yang perhatian pada putranya yang bertarung habis habisan.

"Bangunlah. Bangunlah! Sairaorg!"

Ibunya Sairaorg-san memiliki ekspresi lembut dan rapuh. Suaranya bukan seperti dukungan, namun lebih seperti Ibu yang menasehati putranya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji kalau kau akan menjadi lebih kuat dari semua orang?"

...Tubuh Sairaorg-san bergerak. Ia memang mulai bergerak. Tangan, lengan, kakinya bergerak, membuat ia mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Penuhilah impianmu! Demi dunia yang kau harapkan! Demi masa depan Dunia Bawah! Agar tidak membiarkan orang lain merasakan sakit yang pernah kau rasakan! Bukankah itu alasan kau terus berpegang erat pada tinjumu!?"

Aku tak yakin apakah kata katanya sampai pada Sairaorg-san. Dia mungkin tak mendengarnya.

"Di Dunia siapapun bisa menempatkan dirinya di suatu tempat dengan kemampuan mereka dan bukan karena asal kelahiran mereka! Bukankah itu dunia yang kau impikan!? Dunia dimana anak anak yang terlahir takkan mengalami kesedihan lagi!? Apa kau tak akan menciptakan dunia seperti itu!?"

Ibu Sairaorg-san tersenyum ketika hampir akan menghilang. Itu adalah wajah seorang Ibu yang menatap putranya yang sangat ia banggakan.

"Majulah. Sairaorg-ku tercinta. Kau adalah putraku."

Itu terjadi hanya dalam sekejap mata. Pria di depanku benar benar berdiri lagi dari tanah sambil berdarah darah.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o...!"

Sang Singa mengaum.

Groooooooooooooooarrrrrrrrrr rr...!

Itulah auman dari Singa luar biasa yang terdengar berani namun juga sedih. Arena bergetar hebat. Bahkan aku juga bergetar. Ketakutan. Kegelisahan. Kegembiraan. Kejayaan. Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam diriku membuat seluruh sel tubuhku mendidih! Aku masih bisa bertarung melawan pria ini...aku bisa menyelesaikan pertarungan dengannya. Hanya memikirkan itu sudah membuat seluruh kekuatanku meningkat drastis yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Hyodou Issei! Aku takkan kalah! Ada impian yang harus kugapai!"

Sairaorg-san menyerbu ke arahku! Dalam kondisi terluka dan susah payah!

"Aku...! aku juga takkan kalah!"

Aku menyerbu maju sambil mengucapkan itu! Kedua tinju kami saling menghantam wajah kami! Berapa kali kami sudah saling meninju wajah!? Sial! Ini benar benar sakit!

Dia takkan jatuh. Sairaorg-san takkan jatuh berapa kalipun aku memukulnya! Dia terus memukulku sambil tak kehilangan cahaya di matanya. Semua pukulannya terasa seperti sesuatu yang akan membawa pergi segalanya dariku. Darimana? darimana dia mendapatkan semua kekuatan itu...!? biarpun aku memukul perutnya, biarpun aku memukul wajahnya, lawan tangguh di hadapanku tak memberi tanda akan menghentikan tinjunya. Aku akan tamat kalau berhenti meski hanya sesaat! Dia akan membawa lari kesadaranku! Berapa kali aku harus memukulnya untuk menjatuhkannya!? Sang Great-King yang tak diberkahi [Power of Destruction]! Pria di hadapanku ini sangat kuat dan luar biasa tangguh meskipun dia tak memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Buchou dan Sirzechs-sama.

Tidak! Aku akan segera dijatuhkan kalau aku berpikir tentang "kalah"! Vali juga lawan tangguh. Cao Cao juga lawan mengerikan. Sairaorg-san tak kalah kuatnya; kekuatan, kecepatan, pertahanan. Namun ada perbedaan nyata diantara mereka. Orang yang memiliki pikiran terobsesi tentang kemenangan. Ia akan kehilangan segalanya kalau dia kalah. Tak ada kesempatan kedua. Hasil dari menerima kematian. Semangat dimana dia bisa mempertaruhkan segalanya demi impiannya. Itu adalah kehendak kuat dimana ia membuang pilihan untuk mundur yang memaksanya sampai berbuat sejauh ini!

"(Aku hanya memiliki tubuh ini. Aku akan kehilangan segalanya kalau aku kalah. Semua yang aku bangun hingga sekarang akan lenyap. Bagi orang sepertiku yang tak mewarisi Power of Destruction, inilah satu satunya jalan bagiku. Karena itulah aku harus menang dengan tubuhku ini)"

"(Terlihat tidak keren, namun inilah caraku melawan kalian karena aku tak berkeahlian)"

Kau sungguh keren! Kau luar biasa! Kau adalah pria hebat yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dalam kata kata!

Karena itulah, karena itulah aku harus mengalahkan Sairaorg-san! Aku tak tahu perasaanmu saat kau meningkatkan dan memperoleh status yang kau miliki saat ini. Meski demikian aku tak akan merasa simpati padamu dan akan terus memukulmu! Bertarung dengan sepenuh kekuatanku adalah rasa hormatku pada Sairaorg-san dan inilah kehendakku! Inilah jawabanku!

"...Haa...haa...aku juga punya impian! Untuk menjadikan...Buchou...Raja dari Game..."

Aku hampir kehilangan kekuatan mempertahankan armorku! Meskipun begitu, aku terus menyerbu Sairaorg-san dengan meluncurkan tinjuku padanya.

"Aku juga...akan menjadi Raja suatu hari nanti! Aku akan jadi lebih kuat dari siapapun! Aku...aku akan menjadi "Pion Terkuat"...!"

BANG!

Tinjuku mencapai Sairaorg-san! Itu adalah tinju yang aku yakini sangat efektif. Tubuh Sairaorg-san bergetar, namun ia tidak jatuh.

...Berarti satu kali lagi. Tapi aku akhirnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk mempertahankan armorku dan Balance Breaker-ku lenyap...Sial. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Tapi aku tak bisa mencapainya...Tubuhku juga gemetar. Tapi aku terus menyerbu maju dengan hanya tubuhku dengan tenagaku yang tersisa. Aku akan menyerbu seperti ini! Aku bisa bertarung selama aku bisa menggenggam tanganku! Saat aku meluncur ke arahnya hanya dengan tinjuku...

[...Sekiryutei...cukup sudah...]

Singa yang terletak di dada Sairaorg-san berbicara.

[...Majikanku...Sairaorg-sama sudah...]

Sang Singa meneteskan air mata dari matanya.

"Sairaorg-san...?"

Sairaorg-san sudah...Sairaorg-san sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sambil mengacungkan tinjunya ke depan seolah hendak menyerbu ke arahku. Dia masih tersenyum...Meski begitu, matanya berbinar oleh cahaya dan masih punya kehendak untuk terus bertarung.

[...Sairaorg-sama sudah kehilangan kesadarannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu...]

...Apa...? terus kenapa dia bisa terus bergerak maju...

[Namun...ia sangat bahagia. Ia terus melangkah maju karena senang...Ia hanya bergerak maju...Karena dia benar benar menikmati pertarungan sambil mempertaruhkan impiannya...]

Ujar si Singa. Jadi dia terus bertarung hanya dengan semangatnya...meskipun dia kehilangan kesadarannya...namun dia...terus bergerak maju...demi impiannya...tanpa sadar aku membungkukkan kepalaku padanya. Lalu aku memeluk tubuh lunglainya. Aku kemudian berteriak dengan suara bergetar.

"...Terima kasih...terima kasih banyak...!"

[Sairaorg-san kalah! Ia telah jatuh. Inilah akhir dari Game. Kemenangan Tim Rias Gremory!]

Komentar terakhir diucapkan dan stadion menjadi riuh dengan sorak sorai seluruh penonton.

Kaisar

Sang Kaisar, Dihauza Belial, menjawab seperti ini di hadapan para wartawan.

"Itu sungguh pertarungan yang bagus. Kedua kelompok sudah dipastikan akan memposisikan diri mereka di peringkat top sesegera setelah mereka menjadi profesional. Aku merasakan datangnya zaman baru."

Setelah wawancara itu, salah satu wartawan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya.

"Kalau Sairaorg Bael memerintahkan "Pion"nya untuk menjatuhkan Rias Gremory, bukankah dengan cara itu Sairaorg Bael akan menang?"

Sang Kaisar menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada bergairah.

"Pada waktu itu, di stadium ini, adakah pilihan seperti itu? Yang semua orang harapkan adalah pertarungan diantara Naga Langit-Merah dan Great-King yang tak memiliki [Power of Destruction]. Bahkan seorang anak kecil pasti mengetahui itu. Kalau itu tak terjadi, tak seorangpun akan merasa puas. Lantas apa masalahnya?"

Seluruh wartawan dibuat terdiam oleh jawabannya.

LION HEART

Saat aku terbangun, aku melihat langit langit yang tak familiar.

"...Tempat ini?"

Saat aku melihat lihat, aku paham kalau aku tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan tubuh diperban. Ketimbang lukanya, aku benar benar kelelahan. Sepertinya tak ada sepotongpun stamina tersisa di tubuhku...apa aku pingsan setelah itu?

"Sepertinya kau sudah bangun."

...! suara yang familiar! Saat aku menoleh ke sampingku...ternyata adalah Sairaorg-san dengan tubuh diperban.

"Sairaorg-san...ranjangmu ada di sampingku?"

"Kebetulan, iya. Sebenarnya ada banyak ruang lain.M ungkin Sirzechs-sama atau Viceroy-Azazel memilih ruangan ini sehingga kita punya seseorang untuk diajak mengobrol sampai stamina kita pulih."

Hahahaha. Aku takkan berbuat jauh sampai melawanmu di ranjang...

"...Jadi aku kalah."

Sairaorg-san mengatakan itu.

"...Tidak buruk. Mungkin ini pertamakalinya aku menerima kekalahan seperti ini. Tapi aku tak mengingat bagian akhir pertarungan. Aku berada disini saat aku menyadarinya."

"Aku juga...jujur saja, ingatanku terasa agak kabur."

"Aku hanya mengingat satu hal. Bahwa itu adalah pertarungan terbaik yang pernah kulakukan."

...Memang. Itu terasa begitu menyegarkan.

"Aku dihajar habis habisan. Dan aku juga menghajarmu habis habisan. Anehnya, aku justru merasa senang."

Kami berdua tersenyum dengan tubuh sama sama dibalut perban. Kemudian seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Permisi sebentar."

Pria berambut Crimson. Ia adalah Sirzechs-sama.

"Sirzechs-sama."

"Yo, Ise-kun, Sairaorg. Tadi sungguh pertarungan yang hebat. Aku sangat menikmati hal itu dan semua orang orang di golongan atas juga merasa sangat puas. Itu benar benar pertarungan yang membuatku ingin menaruh banyak harapan pada masa depan kalian berdua."

Sirzechs-sama duduk di kursi terdekat setelah memberi komentar positif pada kami berdua.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ise-kun. Boleh aku sedikit mengobrol dengannya?"

"Aku tidak keberatan...apa anda ingin aku pergi?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Kau tak akan kesakitan dengan mendengar ini."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakannya dengan wajah serius.

"Ise-kun. Ada pembicaraan tentang promosi untukmu."

...Aku tak bisa memahami apa ucapannya. Namun Sirzechs-sama melanjutkan.

"Lebih tepatnya, ada pembicaraan tentang promosi untukmu, Kiba-kun, dan juga Akeno-kun. Kalian bertiga telah melawan serangan teroris. Teror yang terjadi pada pertemuan Tiga Kekuatan Besar. Teror yang dimulai oleh Golongan Maou Lama. Kalian juga sudah mengalahkan Dewa Jahat, Loki. Ini juga diputuskan karena insiden di Kyoto dan pertarungan luar biasa kalian hari ini. Tak lama lagi peringkat kalian akan meningkat pesat. Selamat. Ini adalah hal yang tidak biasa, dan promosi jarang yang terjadi pada zaman ini."

Sirzechs-sama mengatakannya dengan wajah senang...

"Ah...?"

Hanya itu hal yang bisa kukatakan. Kemudian aku mulai memahami apa maksud ucapannya. Tu...Tu...Tunggu...! Pro-pro-pro...promosi!

"Aku mendapat promosi!? Eh!? Maksudnya bukan "promotion" dalam promotion pion kan!?"

Sirzechs-sama tersenyum oleh pertanyaanku.

"Itulah seberapa pesat peningkatanmu. Masih ada banyak hal yang belum kau miliki, namun kau layak mendapat promosi termasuk beberapa kemungkinan yang kau miliki di masa depan."

...Sairaorg-san kemudian berkata padaku, yang masih belum mencerna betul situasi ini.

"Ambillah, Hyodou Issei. Kau berhasil melakukan banyak hal sehingga kau layak menerima ini. Tak masalah dari mana asal kelahiranmu atau asal dirimu. Kau adalah pria yang harus menjadi Pahlawan dari Dunia Bawah."

...Meski kau mengatakan itu ,aku...Sirzechs-sama juga membuat senyum pahit setelah melihat wajah kebingunganku...

"Um, akan kukirimkan rincian yang lebih jelas lain kali. Aku ingin kau mendapat promosi setelah menjalani tes yang diperlukan. Kami masih perlu menentukan lokasi stadion dan detail yang lebih lengkap dari sekarang. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu."

Mengatakan itu, Maou-sama meninggalkan ruangan. Sairaorg-san dan aku ditinggal dalam ruangan. Bahkan sekarang aku masih menganggapnya seperti mimpi. Karena...karena aku mendapat promosi! Bagus sekali...hal itu sudah lama menjadi impianku dan itulah yang lama kuinginkan. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau hal semacam itu akan datang padaku secepat ini...Sial! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan!? Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi! Aku sangat bingung kemudian Sairaorg-san berkata padaku;

"Promosi itu tak apa apa, namun yang penting sekarang adalah Rias. Kau mencintainya kan? Pada Rias."

...Topik tentang Buchou. Aku bisa segera memahaminya. Itu karena aku menembaknya di depan semua penonton!

"Ummmmm...Ya, aku memang mencintainya."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau menyatakan cintamu itu sekali lagi? Kali ini secara langsung dengan hanya kalian berdua saja. Kau sudah berteriak kalau dia adalah wanita yang kau cintai di depan semua penonton."

A-Aku memang melakukannya...tapi aku hanya tak bisa membendung perasaanku di stadium...tapi akan lain ceritanya kalau hanya kita berdua saja! Lalu aku berbicara dengan gugup.

"...Aku...aku cukup percaya diri kan?"

"Kalau tak bisa, maka datanglah ke tempatku. Aku akan memberimu secangkir kopi untuk menghiburmu dan mendengarkan semua ceritamu."

"...Sairaorg-san. Terima ...aku..."

Dia sungguh baik hati sampai aku mulai menangis.

Aku sudah berperang tinju melawan orang ini dengan mempertaruhkan impian kami. Kupikir aku akan minum teh bersama dengannya lagi kapan kapan.

Indra

Setelah menyelesaikan komentar dalam Game, aku, Azazel, tengah berjalan menuju ruang VIP. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan kursiku karena sejak tadi terus memberikan komentar. Tapi aku menerima panggilan dari bawahanku kalau "Orang tertentu" menunjukkan dirinya di ruang VIP. Semua ruang VIP adalah ruang pribadi dan jumlahnya ada banyak di stadium ini. Sepertinya mereka semua digunakan untuk Game ini. Si Tua Bangka Odin ada di ruang VIP untuk "Valhalla". Zeus dan Poseidon berada di ruang untuk "Olympus". Mereka semua berada di ruang tersendiri dengan dikawal Bodyguard masing masing. Aku tengah berjalan menuju salah satu ruang VIP.

Dan si "Orang tertentu" keluar dari ruangan yang sedang kutuju dengan para pengawalnya. Dia memiliki gaya rambut potong-samping dan ia mengenakan kacamata hitam bundar, kaos aloha, dan berlian disekitar lehernya. Si "Orang tertentu" tengah mengenakan busana santai yang umumnya takkan dikenakan seseorang di posisi penting...Tapi aku bukan orang yang berhak mengomentari selera berpakaian orang lain. Aku kemudian berbicara pada si "Orang tertentu" Sakra.

"Ternyata Sakra-dono. Bagaimana menurutmu "Game" nya?"

"Oh? Hei, Brother Malaikat Jatuh dari keadilan! Tadi sungguh pertandingan menegangkan! Sampai Brother Malaikat Jatuh berpihak dengan Golongan Maou saat ini, sungguh bagus karena "Murid" mu memenangkan pertandingan kan? Tim Gremory. Tim itu memiliki anggota yang melampaui akal sehat. Tim normal takkan kuat bertanding melawan mereka."

...Dia berbicara dengan nada sindiran seperti biasanya. Dia adalah orang dengan level kekuatan-ultimate diantara seluruh Golongan di dunia ini. Sang Kaisar Surga. Dewa Prajurit, yang mengalahkan Dewa Perang, Ashura...ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Sang Kaisar Surga ini. Tentang insiden di Kyoto melibatkan teror yang dilakukan oleh Golongan-Pahlawan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"HAHAHA! Ada apa, brother Malaikat Jatuh dari keadilan!? Kalau aku yang kau inginkan, aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab."

"...Pemilik Longinus. Kau lebih mengenal Cao Cao ketimbang kami kan?"

Aku menerima laporan dari Ise kalau Son Goku yang melayani Sakra mengenal Cao Cao. Ya. Pria ini mengenal Cao Cao sejak dia masih anak anak. Ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan pria pemilik tombak terkuat. Entah dimana di tempat yang sama sekali tak kami ketahui. Sakra kemudian memasang senyum bahagia seolah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa urusanmu dengan itu? Apa kau merasa tidak puas hanya karena aku mengenalnya sejak masih bocah? Apa karena aku tak melaporkannya? Atau karena...aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya?"

...Si brengsek ini benar benar congkak...! dia mengakuinya sendiri...!

"Indra...!"

Aku melafalkan nama itu dengan suaraku yang terisi amarah. Sakra kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"HAHAHA! Kau benar benar tahu cara menghiburku dengan menyebut nama itu! Jangan buat wajah seram begitu, Aza-boy. Kalau kau kesal hanya karena hal tak bermutu seperti itu, lantas apa yang Dewa Kematian, Hades, tengah lakukan sekarang bisa mengubah peta semua Golongan kekuatan, tahu?"

Dia tahu soal Hades...sebenarnya berapa banyak yang dia ketahui...? Sakra kemudian mengacungkan jarinya ke arahku.

"Kukatakan satu hal padamu, anak muda. Semua golongan memang mengatakan "damai" dan "negosiasi". Namun didalam pikiran mereka berpikir bahwa "Mitologi kami adalah yang terkuat! Mitologi lain tinggal dilenyapkan saja, dasar sialan!". Si tua bangka, Odin, dan si orang tua, Zeus, adalah satu satunya yang tak berpikir seperti itu dan mereka sangat naif. Apalagi, sangat mudah mengumpulkan kepercayaan manusia kalau Tuhan yang mereka percayai sudah tidak ada! Cukup masuk akal untuk berpikir kalau kepercayaan lain tinggal membusuk saja, tahu? Kau pikir berapa banyak Tuhan (Dewa) yang sudah jatuh begitu rendah karena religimu menyerang wilayah kami dan membawa pergi semua pemuja kami dan merendahkan kepercayaan yang mereka miliki pada kami dengan membuat kami berubah menjadi "Mitos"? kau seharusnya melihat balik tiap tiap Mitologi. Tuhan adalah makhluk yang lebih jujur dengan dendam dan perasaan mereka ketimbang manusia, tahu?"

...Aku tahu itu. Bahkan kalau setiap Mitologi dan Tuhan mengambil pilihan bernegosiasi, kita tak bisa tahu apa isi pikiran mereka. Tidak, sudah jelas kalau mereka berpikir untuk membuat gerakan kalau ada kesempatan. Tapi posisi resmi itu adalah yang penting sekarang! Kalau keseimbangan kekuatan berubah, maka Dunia Manusia akan hancur dengan mudah...! Sakra menghela nafas panjang.

"Yang jelas, aku akan bekerjasama dari "Luar". Ophis dan antek anteknya sungguh menyusahkan."

Ophis dan antek anteknya. Hei Sakra, apa Cao Cao juga termasuk dalam "antek antek" itu...?

"Juga kirimkan pesan ini pada Chichiryutei. [Itu tadi pertarungan hebat. Kalau kau menjadi ancaman bagi Dunia ini, maka aku akan melenyapkanmu bersama Rohmu. Orang yang bisa menggunakan nama "Surga" sudah cukup bersama kami]."

Sakra pergi setelah mengatakan itu.

...Sakra...Hades...sepertinya dunia ini masih akan terus berguncang. Ophis. Ular hitam yang kau berikan mengumpulkan kekuatan, memperkuat kekuatan mereka, dan membuat mereka terlena kekuatan mereka sendiri, hingga akhirnya akan menjadi ancaman bagi Dunia. Impianmu adalah...membawa dunia dalam kekacauan.

* * *

**Jilid 10 New Life**

* * *

**Part 1**

"Silakan berbaris dalam satu baris!"

Asia yang mengenakan pakaian pelayan yang lucu sedang membuat siswa berbaris di koridor. Ini adalah antrian yang sangat panjang untuk kafe.

"Y ~ a, ini ruangan meramal nasib, serta ruangan pemurnian. Toujou Koneko-chan dan Himejima Akeno-senpai akan melakukan peramalan nasib dan pemurnian. "

Irina di sebelah pelayan dan dia melakukan promosi untuk setiap ruangan.

Pada hari festival sekolah, kegiatan klub penelitian ilmu gaib yang menggunakan seluruh gedung sekolah tua sukses besar! Bukan hanya orang-orang yang ingin melihat Bishoujo dari klub kami, tetapi banyak juga gadis yang datang. Bahkan orang-orang lokal di sini. Man, gadis-gadis di klub kami super populer!

"Katakan cheese."

-Dan orang yang mengambil foto adalah Buchou yang mengenakan kostum pelayan.

Ketika kami membuat sebuah sistem di mana kamu dapat mengambil gambar bersama anggota klub, hal itu segera menjadi topik yang hangat. Mengambil gambar dengan anggota klub menjadikanmu sangat populer. Ya, aku tidak ditunjuk sekalipun ... Aku hanya seorang siswa mesum sih!

Lebih dari itu, Buchou dalam kostum pelayan tampak begitu luar biasa sampai air mata mengalir dari mataku! Tentu saja, Buchou juga merupakan satu-satunya yang dapat berfoto denganmu.

"Ise-kun, jangan hanya melihat dan bantu aku."

Kiba menunjukkan diri dari kelas yang menjadi rumah hantu. Ya, saat ini, aku harus menjadi Frankenstein untuk rumah hantu. Aku bahkan mengenakan make up untuk itu. Gasper memiliki peran Dracula, tapi bukannya menakutkan, ia tampak imut.

"Aku harus pergi dan membantu café, jadi aku tinggalkan perangkap padamu."

"Ya ya."

Ini bagus bahwa setiap ruangan populer, tetapi kami semua akan membantu berbagai tempat. Jika kami memiliki beberapa waktu luang, kami harus membantu ruangan yang sibuk.

Sekarang, aku harus bekerja keras sebagai Frankenstein. Oh, pelanggan wanita!

"Gaa ~!"

Aku mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti mereka dan melompat ke depan mereka, tapi ...

"Kyaaa! Itu Hyoudou hentai! Kita akan diperkosa! "

SLAP! Dan aku ditampar seperti itu.

"Waa ~, aku Dracula~. Aku akan menggigit ~. "

"" "Kyaa ~! Gasper-kun begitu imut ""! "

Gasper yang Dracula super populer dengan gadis-gadis. Sial! ...

"Ah, aku menemukan Hyoudou! Bunuh dia sebelum dia mengejar kita! "

SLAP! Aku ditampar lagi oleh seorang pelanggan perempuan. Dan kali ini terjadi sebelum aku menakut-nakuti mereka!

... Mengapa hanya aku ...?

Dengan ketidakadilan ini, aku menerima 10 tamparan hari ini.

* * *

**Part 2**

"... Tidak mungkin ... Jadi semua petinggi yang mendukung Sairaorg-san mundur? "

Pada penjualan tiket yang terletak di ujung lantai pertama. Menggunakan waktu luang, aku berbicara dengan Sensei.

Ini tentang Sairaorg-san.

Sairaorg-san kehilangan koneksi pentingnya dalam mimpinya ke puncak setelah kalah dari kami.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ini berarti bahwa mereka bukan orang baik yang bisa terus berkumpul di sekitar pecundang. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa iblis secara alami adalah orang yang logis? Jika tidak ada nilai di dalamnya, mereka akan membuangnya. "

Itu kejam. Mereka benar-benar meninggalkan dia seperti itu ...

"... Untuk seseorang yang bertarung sehebat itu ..."

"Jangan merasa menyesal, oke? Bagimu mengkhawatir seseorang seperti dia yang mampu bertarung hanya dengan tangan kosong adalah sesuatu yang kamu tidak perlu lakukan. Kamu mencapai hal yang terbaik. Itulah dunia iblis. Itu adalah dunia di mana hanya kekuatanlah yang memiliki nilai. Jika kamu pergi ke dunia seperti itu, kamu dan Rias harus menguatkan pikiran kalian. "

"Bagaimana dengan kursi untuk pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Great King?"

"Itu belum berubah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana keluarga Great King akan bergerak, tetapi walaupun ia tidak memiliki the power of destruction dia seseorang yang berkaliber tinggi, jadi mereka tidak akan menolaknya begitu saja karena masyarakat akan melihat hal itu juga. "

Jadi begitu, jadi kursi untuk pewaris berikutnya dari keluarga Great King belum berubah. Aku merasa sedikit lega.

... Kami menang. Kami menaklukkan pertandingan permainan pemuda.

Apa yang kita dapatkan adalah sesuatu yang besar. Tetapi mereka yang kalah akan kehilangan sesuatu.

Jadi inilah dunia iblis itu ...?

Ah, ya. Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tanyakan pada Sensei.

"Sensei, aku menemukan satu kemungkinan ini...meskipun aku tidak bisa mencobanya saat ini."

"Sacred Gear Kiba ... Apakah itu sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Balance Breaker baru? "

"Ya. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan yang aku peroleh setelah ... kekuatan Hakuryuukou, jadi mungkin saja ... "

Ya, kupikir ada kemungkinan untukku juga. Aku juga mampu mendapatkan percakapan dengan Albion-senpai dari pertandingan itu.

"... Itu adalah sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan kemampuanmu. Itu juga kemampuan langsung untuk mengurangi hal menjadi setengah, namun mengkhususkan diri dalam kekuatan itu akan membuat hidupmu berada dalam bahaya sekali lagi. Dan jika kamu mengaktifkannya, kamu mungkin tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei. "

Sacred Gear akan merespon semakin kuat jika perasaanmu semakin kuat juga. Jadi itu berarti akan bergantung pada pelatihan dan imajinasiku huh. Ini akan menjadi hal yang negatif jika aku tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatan Sekiryuutei selagi aku menggunakan kekuatan Hakuryuukou. Teknik baru Kiba juga seperti itu. Mungkin melakukan sesuatu tentang hal itu akan bergantung pada imajinasi dan kemampuanku beradaptasi.

Ada juga pilihan untuk membuat sub-spesies. Tapi bisakah aku melakukannya? Aku merasa gelisah tentang hal itu. Tapi Kiba mampu mengubahnya ke Balance Breaker sub-spesies, jadi aku akan berpikir ada kemungkinan! Lain kali, aku akan melanjutkan pelatihanku dengan Kiba!

"Hanya saja tingkatkan itu dengan hati-hati bersama dengan imperfect True-Queen mu. Sepertinya kamu masih memiliki ruang untuk pertumbuhan lebih lanjut. "

Ya, hal itu dimulai dari sini. Pintu telah dibuka, dan hal-hal di dalamnya dibebaskan. Aku akan terus mewujudkan kemungkinan-kemungkinanku!

Ketika aku memikirkan hal itu, dua idiot Matsuda dan Motohama muncul.

"Hei, Ise! Kita tidak bisa masuk ke satu mansion gaib pun! "

"Sialan ... Semua ruangan peramalan nasib, pemurnian, dan kafe memiliki antrian panjang! Ise, sebagai temanmu, tidak bisakah kamu memberi kami sesuatu seperti tiket VIP!? "

Keduanya datang kepadaku.

Ya, mansion gaib untuk festival sekolah masih penuh dengan orang-orang. Berkat itu, antrian tidak pernah berakhir. Nah klub kami penuh dengan wanita cantik dan si pria tampan Kiba. Begitu banyak pria dan perempuan yang datang.

Saat ini, aku sudah menjual habis tiket. Banyak tiket yang telah aku siapkan langsung terjual habis, dan dengan dukungan Ravel kami sedang mempersiapkan lebih banyak dengan segera!

Sensei juga pergi setelah mengatakan "Lakukan yang terbaik kalau begitu". Meskipun ia adalah seorang pengawas untuk festival ini, aku hanya bisa berpikir bahwa ia akan bersenang-senang!

"Ise-sama, tiket baru sudah dibuat."

"Aaah, terima kasih Ravel."

Saat aku melepas tag "habis" untuk loket tiket, pelanggan datang dan mengatakan "Tolong Satu tiket!". Dimana kalian semua bersembunyi!?

"Ya, itu untuk meramal kan?"

Nah, karena Ravel juga menikmatinya, jadi tidak apa-apa.

"... Ise-sama."

Ravel mengatakan itu selagi menjual tiket.

"Aku sangat tersentuh dengan pertandingan itu ... Ketika aku melihat Ise-sama memeluk lawan di akhir, aku akhirnya menangis ... "

Pipinya berubah merah. M-Mengapa dia bertindak seperti ini tiba-tiba ...

"Y-Ya, hahahaha, aku juga memanas saat itu...aku merasa malu ketika aku berpikir tentang hal itu lagi."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu! I-Itu benar! Aku sedang berpikir untuk membuat kue jika hari ini sudah selesai! "

"Oh, snack Ravel rasanya enak. Aku akan menunggu untuk itu. "

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, Ravel menempatkan tangannya di dagu dan mengatakan itu dengan berani.

"T-Tentu saja! Itu spesial soalnya! "

Ya, itulah seharuanya Ravel bertindak.

Selagi aku berpikir seperti itu, jumlah pelanggan meningkat.

"Umm, bisakah aku memiliki tiket untuk pemurnian?"

Aku juga harus menjual tiket dengan benar!

"Ise, apakah ada yang seperti toko rahasia atau sesuatu!?"

"Sahabatku, di mana aku harus pergi untuk mendapatkan foto ecchi!?"

Aku mungkin harus memukul Matsuda dan Motohama dulu.

* * *

**Part 3**

"Jadi kelompok Sitri melakukan pertempuran bendera?"

"Ya. Jadi kami harus berlari-lari di lapangan ... Dan aku masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan kelelahanku ..."

Saji dan aku melakukan percakapan seperti itu sambil berjalan di dalam gedung sekolah baru.

Sepertinya Saji sedang berjalan di sekitar gedung sekolah untuk melihat bagaimana semuanya berjalan sesuai pekerjaannya sebagai anggota OSIS, dan ia akhirnya bertemu aku dan Koneko-chan yang berjalan di sekitar melihat toko-toko selama waktu istirahat.

Lalu akhirnya kami berbicara tentang pertandingan kami masing-masing tanpa menyadarinya.

Tampaknya seperti kelompok Sitri melakukan pertandingan melawan Agares pada saat yang sama dengan kami, sebuah Rating Game yang memiliki aturan untuk mengambil bendera lain.

"Sepertinya pertandingan Bilangan Dadu mu juga sulit, Hyoudou."

"Ya, kita tidak harus pergi berlari mengellingi lapangan, tapi masalahnya siapa yang harus kita kirim pada pertandingan tertentu. Man, Rating Game sangat sulit. "

Ini adalah ambisi kelompok Sitri untuk membangun sebuah sekolah untuk Rating Game, dan mimpi Saji adalah menjadi guru di sana. Nah, itu berarti tidak ada yang berjalan dengan mudah.

"Dan hasilnya?"

Kami keluar dari gedung sekolah. Aku bertanya pada Saji saat membeli frankfurter dari salah satu toko.

"Kami menang dengan margin yang tipis. Karena itu pertempuran untuk mengambil bendera lain, menjadi kuat tidak diperlukan untuk itu. Tapi saat akhir, aku berubah menjadi Dragon-King dan mengamuk...medan berubah menjadi keadaan yang mengerikan, dan mereka berkata bahwa kami mendapat peringkat buruk untuk itu ... Aaah, aku membuat masalah untuk Kaichou ... "

Saji jatuh di tanah sambil menahan kepalanya.

Ah, jadi kamu mengamuk. Karena aku tidak ada di sana untuk mengontrol dia, pasti sulit untuk menghentikan Saji yang mengamuk jika ia akhirnya menggunakannya setelah terdesak.

"Haa ... jadi tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menjadi Dragon King tanpa Hyoudou kalau begitu ... Aaah! Para siswa laki-laki di sana! Bukankah itu dikatakan untuk tidak duduk di taman bunga!? Maafkan aku, Hyoudou! "

Mengatakan itu, Saji menuju siswa yang tidak taat aturan. Dia benar-benar bekerja keras.

"... Senpai, mari kita melakukan beberapa permainan menembak."

Koneko-chan mengatakan itu dan menarik kakiku. Ya ya. Mari kita lakukan.

"Oke, Koneko-chan. Jika kamu mengalahkanku dalam permainan menembak, maka aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu. "

"... Jangan lupa kata-kata itu oke? Aku tidak akan menahan diri. "

Yah, akhirnya aku kalah melawan Koneko-chan begitu mudahnya, dan aku akhirnya membelikannya banyak hal ...

* * *

**Part 4**

Festival sekolah berada pada kondisi klimaks dan ada api unggun di lapangan sekolah di mana semua orang melakukan "mixer Oklahoma". Benar bahwa sekarang cowok dan cewek sedang menari dengan senang! Aku entah bagaimana berhasil menjual semua tiket dan kembali ke ruang klub dengan tubuh lelah. Aku masih belum bisa menghilangkan semua kelelahanku dari pertandingan-Bael. "True-Queen" baru saja terbangun dan jadi masih blank untuk meningkatkannya. Ddraig mengatakan bahwa penyetelan akan dimulai dari sekarang. Pada titik ini, penggunaan "Triaina" akan mengarah pada keseluruhan peningkatan kekuatan untuk "True-Queen". Nah, mulai sekarang, aku harus terbiasa dengan hal itu.

Oh ya. Sirzechs-sama dan Leviathan-sama juga di sini hari ini. Mereka menunjukkan wajah mereka dan kemudian diseret oleh Grayfia-san dan Kaichou ... Aku masuk ke ruang klub. Kami tidak menggunakan ruang klub terlalu banyak, jadi itu tampak sama seperti biasanya. ... Ada seseorang di dalam. Ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi Buchou. Itu Buchou. Dia telah mengganti pakaian pelayannya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Ise ..."

Buchou bergumam setelah melihatku.

"... Kerja bagus."

"Ah, ya."

"Karena aku di tahun ke-3, ini akan menjadi tahun terakhirku. Itu sebabnya aku ingin datang kembali ke sini sebentar. "

"J ... Jadi begitu ..."

"..."

"..."

Buchou dan aku terdiam. Setelah pertempuran itu, baik Buchou dan aku merasa gelisah. Tentu saja alasan itu karena... Aku mengakui perasaanku di depan orang banyak. Aku masih belum mendapatkan balasan. Bahkan aku merasa tidak enak karena kami menjadi seperti ini setiap kali kami melihat satu sama lain. Man, itu sangat memalukan ketika aku mencoba untuk mengingatnya! Bahkan walaupun aku terbawa arus, aku tidak percaya aku benar-benar berteriak bahwa dia adalah "wanita yang kucintai"! Setelah itu, hal itu tampaknya muncul di surat kabar di Dunia Bawah.

[Oppai-Dragon dan Switch-Princess! Cinta yang melampaui Majikan dan Budak!?]

Sepertinya kami tidak bisa kembali ke Dunia Bawah untuk sementara waktu. Jika kami kembali, maka media di sana akan mengejar kami. Hmmmm, itu agak merepotkan. Lalu aku teringat apa yang Sairaorg-san katakan padaku.

[Bagaimana jika kamu memberitahu perasaanmu padanya sekali lagi?]

... Yah tidak ada jalan kembali sekarang. Bersemangatlah, Ise. Memang benar bahwa aku mencintai orang ini! Lebih seperti ... Aku akan mengatakan itu. Hal yang ingin kukatakan sepanjang waktu. Aku harus memanggilnya dengan itu. Kali ini pasti! Aku menelan air liurku, mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan berkata dengan suara keras!

"... Ri ... Rias ..."

"... Eh?"

Buchou menjadi blank sejenak dan bertanya lagi. Aaaah! Aku akan mengatakannya lagi kalau begitu!

"... A ... Aku ingin melindungi Rias ... Aku ingin melindungi Rias hingga akhir hidupku... Aku jatuh cinta padamu! Aku mencintaimu Rias! "

"!"

Buchou tampaknya telah kehilangan kata-kata. Saat berikutnya, dia mulai mengalirkan banyak air mata. Oh sial! Aku membuatnya menangis! "A ... Apakah aku gagal ...?" Wajahku menjadi sedih. Buchou menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyeka air matanya.

"... Bukan, bukan itu. A ... Aku hanya sangat senang ... "

Buchou berjalan ke arahku dan mulai menepuk pipiku.

"Kamu akhirnya memanggilku dengan namaku ... Aku telah menunggu untuk ini sepanjang waktu. Aku benar-benar menantikannya... Tapi aku tidak memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahumu ... ... Jadi aku berpikir hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi ... Tapi ketika aku mendengar perasaanmu waktu itu ... Aku sangat senang ... Aku sangat senang hingga aku hampir menangis selama pertandingan ... "

... Setelah mendengar itu aku memasang wajah aneh. Maka itu berarti!

"... Maka itu berarti ..."

Buchou mengangguk pada pertanyaanku. !... Apakah kamu serius! A ... Aku akan menjadi ... orang ini...!

"Ise. Aku mencintaimu ... Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun ... "

Buchou. Tidak ... bibir Rias semakin dekat padaku.

"Rias ..."

"Ise ..."

Tepat saat kami hendak berciuman.

[BANG].

Sebuah suara datang dari pintu.

"He... Hei, jangan mendorongku Xenovia!"

Itu suara Irina. Ketika aku melihat, semua orang di klub mengintip dari pintu! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Mereka mengintip!? Mereka melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi!?

"Se ... selamat Ise, Buchou! Sekarang, aku bisa memukulmu tanpa perlu khawatir tentang apa pun! "

Xenovia mengatakan itu dengan suara kaku.

"U ... um, selamat kalian berdua! Dengan ini aku bisa mengikuti setelah Onee-sama! "

Kamu juga melihat Asia!?

"Ara ara. Dengan ini, sekarang aku bisa serius melakukan perselingkuhan dengan Ise-kun. "

Bahkan Akeno-san!

"... Bagian bagus akan dimulai sekarang, benar?"

Apa yang kamu katakan Koneko-chan!?

"Maaf, aku juga melihatnya."

"Aku begitu tersentuh!"

Bahkan Kiba dan Gya-suke!? Jangan main-main!?

"Aku bisa mengijinkan hubungan seksual yang terlarang hanya untuk hari ini, tahu?"

Itu bukan urusanmu Rossweisse-san! Maksudku, kamu bertindak sebagai guru!?

"Saya meminjam dapur jadi saya telah selesai membuat kue!"

Ravel masuk ke ruang klub sambil membawa sebuah kue besar. Dari aksinya, dia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mengintip.

"Huh? Apa terjadi sesuatu semuanya? "

Ravel mengejangkan lehernya dan menatap kami dengan wajah cemas. Rias yang ada disebelahku mulai gemetar.

"Ya ampun! Kalian semua! Hal ini seharusnya menjadi adegan yang paling penting dalam hidupku! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan tentang hal itu!? Ini semua salahmu, Ise! Ini terjadi karena kamu mengatakannya padaku di sini! "

"Eh!? Ini salahku!? "

[MARI KITA ANGGAP SEPERTI ITU.]

Semua orang juga setuju dengannya! Omong kosong! Dengan ini, festisal sekolah yang berantakan dan pertempuran melawan Sairaorg-san berakhir. Ini

berakhir. Sekarang. Berapa lama pengakuanku akan bertahan ...

* * *

**Extra Life: Mimpi yang Belum dan Yang Telah berakhir**

Aku, Azazel, tengah berada di dalam rumah sakit yang terletak di wilayah Sitri. Pria dengan tubuh kekar yang tengah melihat lihat di Toko bunga didalam rumah sakit nampak kaget oleh kehadiranku.

"Gubernur-dono."

"Hei, Juara-Bertarung."

Itu adalah Sairaorg. Aku merasa ingin menemuinya bersama dengan laporanku sehingga aku mampir ke rumah sakit ini. Karena ia adalah pria yang melakukan pertarungan luar biasa seperti itu,aku berpikir untuk sedikit menghiburnya. Sairaorg dan aku mulai mengobrol sambil berjalan sepanjang koridor. Kemudian diskusi kami berpindah tentang Ise dan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Hyodou Issei?"

Aku tertawa keras oleh pertanyaan Sairaorg dan menjawabnya.

"Ya. Sepertinya dia menyatakan cintanya. Hahahaha. Sejak festival sekolah dimulai, mereka bersikap begitu lugu sampai susah untuk melihat mereka. Tapi gadis gadis disekitarnya takkan tinggal diam saja setelah ini, jadi permainan baru akan dimulai. Jalannya menuju harem, itulah yang kumaksud."

Akeno, Asia, dan Koneko akan lebih berani lagi untuk mendekati Ise mulai dari sekarang. Bagaimana mereka akan melakukan pendekatan mengetahui hubungan antara Rias dan Ise. Aku tak berpikir kalau pendekatan agresif Akeno, yang hanya mengincar posisi ketiga, akan berakhir begini saja. Justru, dia akan mulai lebih serius dari sekarang sebagai pasangan hubungan Ise? Dan bagaimana dengan Xenovia dan Irina yang mengejar gennya untuk melakukan pendekatan? Hebat, hebat. Bagaimana Sekiryutei yang tak ahli menangani wanita itu akan bertindak? Sangat menyenangkan untuk menonton sikapnya dari kejauhan!

"Begitu, syukurlah. Kuakui pria itu memang sangat sesuai untuk Rias."

Pria ini juga bukan dalam posisi untuk mengkhawatirkan orang lain.

"...Jadi mulai dari awal lagi, yah."

Sairaorg mengangguk oleh pertanyaanku. Para pihak atasan dari golongan Great King menarik diri mereka segera setelah kekalahan Sairaorg. Sairaorg saat ini sudah kehilangan semua ikatannya dengan pihak golongan atas. Ini adalah Rating Game. Iblis yang sangat perasa tentang nilai segala sesuatu akan segera membuang semua yang tak berguna bagi mereka. Itulah salah satu poin bagaimana industri para Iblis bekerja.

"Ya. Tak ada masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini."

"Si 'idiot' kami sangat khawatir denganmu."

Ise sangat mencemaskannya. Sepertinya Ise sangat mengidolakan Sairaorg.

"Tolong berikan padanya pesan ini. Kalau aku akan mengejarnya segera."

Senyuman bagus. Meskipun kalah, dia masih menunjukkan senyum menyegarkan. Kalau itu pria ini, maka dia akan bisa memberikan perlawanan tangguh dengan Ise dan yang lainnya dalam tanding ulang. Aku menantikannya, bahkan dari sekarang. Kemudian seseorang yang nampaknya adalah Butler muncul di hadapan kami sambil bernafas terengah engah.

"Sairaorg-sama..."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Si Butler menjawab Sairaorg dengan suara mengejutkan.

"...Misura-sama telah..."

Para Dokter dan Perawat yang berkumpul disini semuanya memasang ekspresi tak percaya. Mereka mengatakan hal seperti "Ini pasti keajaiban" atau "Tak bisa kupercaya". Saat melihat ranjang, seorang wanita yang bangun dari tidur panjangnya tengah melihat pemandangan dari jendela. Sairaorg bergerak ke arah ranjang sambil tubuhnya bergetar hebat membuat dia menjatuhkan bunga yang dia beli dari lantai bawah. Kemudian wanita itu...Ibu Sairaorg menyadarinya.

"...Haha-ue (Ibu). Ini aku, Sairaorg. Apa ibu sadar kalau ini aku?"

"...Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu..."

Si Ibu mencoba menepuk kepala putranya. Sairaorg menangkap tangannya yang bergetar dengan tangan besarnya.

"...Sairaorg ku tersayang...sepertinya aku sudah melihat pertumbuhanmu di dalam mimpiku..."

"...Kamu telah menjadi orang yang hebat..."

"..."

Mendengarkan suara Ibunya, tetesan air mata mengalir dari mata Sairaorg.

"...Perjalananku masih panjang, Haha-ue. Mari kita pulang segera kalau kondisimu sudah membaik. Kembali ke rumah kita..."

Aku meninggalkan ruangan karena kupikir aku akan merusak adegan indah diantara mereka.

[Kamu telah menjadi orang yang hebat]

Hei Sairaorg. Bukankah kau bertarung karena ingin mendengar Ibumu mengatakan itu, sepanjang waktu ini? Bahkan meski aku membuat pertanyaan seperti itu, aku takkan tahu alasan sejatinya, namun...

Kupikir itu tak mengubah fakta kalau kau adalah putra yang sangat dibanggakan oleh Ibumu.

Ise. Kau sungguh hebat. Kau bahkan membuat keajaiban seperti ini terjadi juga. Ini semua tindakanmu,kan? Orang yang membuat Ibunya terbangun. Kau memang bilang kalau kau datang ke rumah sakit ini dan menggunakan [Bilingual] padanya. Aku tak tahu efek macam apa yang terjadi padanya, namun kau membuat Ibunya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Hanya itulah kemungkinan yang bisa kupikirkan. Feromon yang mampu membangunkan Ibu Sairaorg. Oppai Dragon yang terus memberi keajaiban. Hei Ise, kupikir kebodohanmu adalah sesuatu yang menyelamatkan semua orang, tahu? Berapa besar kebodohan itu bekerja...aku masih ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi. Aku menatap langit Dunia Bawah dari jendela. Langit ungu yang tak berubah sama sekali.

"...Pahlawan dari Iblis dan keturunan para Pahlawan. Jadi siapakah Pahlawan yang sesungguhnya?"


End file.
